natsu el heredero de konoha
by konohasharingan
Summary: después de que natsu y los demás volvieran de Edolas Natsu a tenido varias pesadillas y visiones donde veía a una gran aldea rodeada de arboles y naruraleza y raros emblemas que parecían una espiral roja y un abanico rojo y blanco y al final de sus sueños siempre veía a una feliz pareja de un hombre rubio y una mujer azabache y lentes... quienes son y que relación tiene con natsu
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: EL RENACER DEL UCHIHA, UZUMAKi.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-nani_: persona hablando.

-"nande"_: persona pensando.

-**GAKY_: **invocación o demonio hablando.

"**NANDE"-: invocación o demonio pensando.**

**NOTA: SEPARE EL ATAQUE DE GRIMON HEARD Y EL DE ACNOLOGIA EN TIEMPOS DIFENTES Y A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES QUITE UN AÑO DE EDAD PARA NO AFECTAR SU APARIENCIA.**

En el gremio fairy tail se ve en una banca a un peli-rosatriste, este era natsu dragonil el dragon slayer del fuego, que después de lo sucedido en Edolas el peli-rosa se deprimió y cada vez más su actitud iba cambiando más y más hasta que se volvió frio y calculador.

-natsu que pasa- mirajane la mayor de los tres Strauss y antes conocida como la demonio de fairy tail.

-no pasa nada mira es solo que…..-natsu bajo la cabeza y aparto su mirada de ella-nada olvídalo-de ahí él se levantó de la banca y se dirigía a su casa.

-natsu espera-dijo ganándose la atención del peli-rosa regresando a la barra-no estas feliz de que lisanna volviera- dijo mientras veía como sus hermanos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Natsu recordaba los buenos tiempo y a la vez como no pudo cumplir su promesa hecho que lo entristecía-si estoy feliz-dijo saliendo con una sonrisa triste.

-"natsu"-

_"maldición **MALDICCCION"- **era lo único que pensaba el mago de fuego-"tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero protegerlos"-

Pero esto era en parte.

ya que últimamente después de volver empezó a tener sueños raros, en ellos veía una gran aldea rodeada de árboles, símbolos como una espiral roja y algo que parecía un abanico de colores blanco y rojo, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña ambos muy felices pero después veía a la misma aldea destruida y antes de acabar su sueño ve un raro hombre con piel de serpiente y siempre terminada en esa parte su sueño.

**CASA DE NATSU EN LA NOCHE.**

Se a el natsu en su hogar solo ya que Happy estaba con lucy, se ve que en una pequeña mochila lo esencial ropa, dinero, comida todo esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-yosh estoy listo solo falta que le diga a ji-chan no a el maestro makarok que dejare el gremio- dijo el peli rosa que ahorra iba en camino a la casa del maestro.

**CASA DE MAKAROV.**

Ya en la puerta fue recibido por un soñoliento makarov que ya tenía la piyama puesta y un gorro para dormir que hacia juego con el top que solo abrió la puerta bostezando hasta que vio de quien se trataba -natsu que haces aquí a estas horas y donde esta Happy-dijo el anciano.

-ji-chan no maestro makarov- dijo en un tono seco poniendo serio al mago santo.

Se quitó su bufanda-yo renuncio a ser un mago de fairy tail- hablo con el mismo tono seco apretando su bufanda cada vez más-por favor quíteme la marca….por favor-tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El anciano estaba en shock pero se mantenía calmo y sabía que no podía evitarlo.

El solo se acercó puso su mano en su hombro y desapareció el emblema del gremio mientras natsu solo soltó una lagrima antes de ponerse de pie.

-maestro quiero que tenga esto y que cuando vuelva más fuerte que antes regrésemela pero hasta entonces cuídela por favor-dijo serio – no se preocupe por Happy el estará bien-dijo serio mientras se levantaba.

-qué piensas hacer natsu-

El ex mago solo se detuvo en seco viendo hacia el cielo.

-no lo sé pero iré a cualquier lugar y me volveré más fuerte que todos en el gremio-dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo.

En eso el maestro veía como había crecido el niño perdido que una vez trajo a fairy tail, quien hizo amigos y se volvió un gran mago…ahora lo veía irse con el paisaje nocturno esperando volver a verlo y que cumpla su meta de ser más fuerte.

-adiós natsu- el anciano solo susurro sosteniendo la bufanda que tanto atesoraba el mago de fuego.

**EN ALGUNA PLAYA DE FIORE**

El sol estaba saliendo con todo su esplendor iluminando todo el reino de Fiore mientras una figura de pelo rosa caminaba y deambulaba sin rumbo fijo pensando en sus extraños sueños, en que haría ahorra y como se volvería más fuerte.

5 HORAS DESPUES.

Se ve la playa y todo el terreno a su alrededor con varios cráteres y rastros de quemaduras como si hubiera habido un incendio, que hace fue técnicamente y al ex-mago de fairy tail todo cansado y tirado en la arena.

-esto no es suficiente tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero volver a dar la cara a todos debo volverme más fuerte- pero de repente sintió un gran dolor de cabeza que lo hizo sujetarse con toda fuerza viendo de nuevo las imágenes de sus sueños, los raros símbolos, la aldea y las personas en especial a la esa feliz pareja de un hombre rubio y a una mujer castaña que esta vez se veían más claramente tanto como para que el hombre tenía rasgos faciales que eran como bigotes y como la mujer tenía unos lentes y ambos estaban sonriendo hasta que de repente vio de nuevo la aldea destruirse y como el hombre rubio tenía en brazos a la castaña que parecía llevar algo en sus brazos y en ese momento el dolor de cabeza termino mientras el dragón slayer de fuego se levantó todo sudado y aterrorizado de lo que vio.

-que…que fue eso-dijo entre sollozos mientras aún se sostenía la cabeza con una mano-por qué estoy viendo esto y quienes son ellos- grito a el cielo cuando de repente el cielo empezó a nublarse y natsu sintió una presencia que se acercaba más y más a él.

-quien anda ay muéstrese-grito encendiendo su puño en fuego, cuando de unos pequeños arbustos salía una pequeña niña rubia con un aura blanca la rodeaba y en la cabeza parecía tener algo parecido a alas, esta era la primera maestra de fairy tail Maevis mostrándose en todo su ser con una pequeña sonrisa infantil.

Natsu rápidamente al reconocerla bajo su puño instintivamente sin saber por qué pero algo le decía que no era su enemiga.

-calma pequeño dragón tal vez no me conozcas pero yo si a ti- hablo con su voz de infante acercándose a natsu que solo la veía serio- yo soy Maevis la primera maestra de fairy tail- dijo feliz como si no se tratara de nada importante, pero esto fue suficiente como para sorprender a el ex-mago de ese gremio que se preguntaba que hacia hay.

-"que hace aquí si ya no soy un mago de fairy tail y por qué es una niña"- pensó mientras ella solo seguía enfrente de él.

-calma no te hare nada estoy aquí porque alguien muy poderoso e importante te necesita-hablo aun sonriendo –ven sígueme- y dicho esto ambos caminaron en silencio hacia un pequeño bosque.

-maestra a donde vamos y quien es esa persona de la que me habla- pregunto natsu con un tono igual,

La pequeña maestra solo se detuvo en una pequeña cascada rodeada de árboles mientras varios animales se veian disfrutar de esta.

Natsu se quedó viendo la el paisaje que hasta a el que era muy imperativo y solo se la pasaba peleando le hacía estar en paz.

-bueno estas listos-

-listo para qu….ahhh- no término de hablar ya que una fuerte luz blanca salía expulsada de Maevis segándolo por completo.

Después de unos segundo natsu apareció en un extraño espacio blanco (como el de naruto cuando conoció a su padre).

El solo veía el raro lugar cuando de repente vio como un extraño anciano peli blanco con un raro bastón negro y con tres ojos aparecía enfrente del el, este era el rikudo sennin o hagoromo outsuki el ancestro de todos los ninjas en todo su esplendor justo en frente de Natsu.

Natsu solo veía atento al ser divino.

-calma mi nombre es haromomo outsuky o el rikudo sennin el ancestro de todos los ninjas- hablo calmado y serio viendo a natsu.

El solo respondió-los ninjas no existen solo en las películas- hablo serio pero de repente Maevis apareció a su lado llamando su atención.

-es cierto natsu él es una deidad de otra dimensión- le dijo un sonriente mientras natsu no creía lo que le decían ya que estaba enfrente de una deidad verdadera.

\- calma no te hare nada joven guerrero estoy aquí porque hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo- dijo el anciano antes de que se hiciera a un lado.

Después de eso dos siluetas se acercaban cada vez más.

Una de ellas era un hombre y la otra una mujer y detrás de ellos otras dos personas más aparecían, estos eran hombres y al estar ya enfrente de natsu él pudo ver que se trataba de las personas que veía en sus sueños el hombre rubio con Dos marcar en su cara como bigotes y a la mujer castaña con lentes rosos y detrás de ellos había otro hombre rubio un poco más grande que el primero con una capa blanco y a su lado un peli negro azabache que tenía el estaño símbolo en su pecho en unas ropas negras.

Natsu veía incrédulo ya que solo creía que eran sólo un sueño pero no las personas que paso tantas noches estaban enfrente de los todos felices de verlo mientras la mujer solo rompió a lloras al igual que uno de los rubios felices.

-disculpen pero quienes son ustedes, los conozco- dijo incrédulo mientras el hombre consoló la a la mujer mientras el rubio mayor y el pelinegro se dirigían a él con sonrisas en sus caras.

-mira cuanto has crecido te pareces a tu padre- hablo feliz.

-que dices doble se parece a su abuela mira su cabello- exclamo el pelinegro.

-que dijiste teme- dijo un poco enojado mientras pegaba su frente con la de él.

-lo que escuchaste dobe- dijo el azabache iniciando una mini pelea que dejo a todos con una gota en la cien estilo anime hasta que hagoromo se los llevo dañando a natsu sólo con la pareja hasta que la mujer se limpió las lágrimas y se acercaba a natsu tomada de la mano del rubio.

\- has crecido bien...me hubiera estado hay para ti hijo- hablo el rubio aun con los ojos llorosos.

Natsu no creía lo que le decían- quienes son y por qué me dices hijo- hablo tembloroso.

\- es por es verdad natsu-chan tu eres nuestro hijo- hablo la castaña feliz - yo soy Uchiha Sarada tu madre...y el el Uzumaki Bolt tu padre natsu-chan- hablo mientras natsu solo caía de rodillas sin poder creer lo que decian.

\- sé que esto es mucho pero es verdad y lamento mucho que no estudiaremos hay para cuidarte- dijo Bolt quien se ponía a la altura de natsu pero el sólo le conecto un fuerte golpe en la cara de su padre que se veía sin inmutar.

\- si Son mis padres en donde estuvieron este tiempo, porque me dejaron solo porque...por..que- grito viendo a la pareja que se había puesto triste de lo que dijo ya que era cierto y eso les dolía- aaaahhhh- empezó a llorar pegando su cabeza a el piso mientras lágrimas de felicidad, ira y tristeza salían de él.

sarada y Bolt no aguantaron más hace que fueron corriendo a abrazar a su hijo quien seguía llorando pero luego al ver esto solo correspondió el abrazo feliz ya que siempre quiso conocer a su familia y su sueño al fin se hizo realidad.

\- oto-san, ka-san donde estuvieron todo este tiempo, porque me dejaron - dijo natsu mientras se separaba de sus padres.

Ellos se vieron tristes sabiendo que la verdad iba a ser dura.

\- natsu- echan la verdad es que ya estamos muertos - dijo triste sagrada mientras veía a el suelo.

\- pero que paso, como paso -grito natsu antes de que naruto y sasuke volvieran ( a estas alturas ya saben quiénes son ).

\- kabuto eso paso... A perdón no nos hemos presentado yo soy uchiha sasuke y el dobo es uzumaki naruto, somos tus abuelos - dijo con su típica voz seria pero feliz.

Natsu al escuchar estaba más feliz pero al ver como su abuelo materno se enojó por el nombre de kabuto no dudo en preguntar -que paso-.

\- calma te explicaremos todo dijeron al unísono metiendo a natsu en un getjutsu.

Ahí le contaron todo sobre el mundo ninja, el nacimiento del chakara, lo de kaguya, el nacimiento del Juubi, el nacimiento del rikudo sennin, lo de ashura e indra, el nacimiento de los niñas, la guerra del clan uchiha y senju, lo de Madara y Hashirama, como nació konoha y las cinco grandes naciones, las guerrear niñas la caída de uzumakini y la historia de los uzumki y su poder y la historia de sasuke y naruto todo lo que tuvieron que pasase y como ganaron la cuarta guerra ninja y como incluso inicio un gran periodo de paz y también como fue la vida de sarada y Bolt.

Natsu estaba asombrado de su historia familiar, de todo lo que pasaron sus abuelos pero aun tenia duda sobre ese Kabuto.

\- abuelo sasuke que pasa con ese Kabuto hasta donde vida él estaba atrapado en una iluccion del tio itachi- hablo con un tono de duda a su abuelo mientras todos se pusieron tristes.

\- natsu sigue viendo - naruto se ha cerco a su nieto mientras el getjutsu seguí.

+Konoha 18 años atrás+

Se ve a todos los conocidos de Bolt y Sarada reunidos felizmente en el hospital, todos estaban felices ya que en esa bella noche nacería el primer hijo de la pareja.

Estaban desde los cinco kages actuales y anteriores como conocidos y amigos y por su puesto sus abuelos que no podían quedarse quietos de la emoción en especial naruto y sasuke.

\- naruto- kun , sasuke- kun cálmense por favor- habló feliz la esposa de naruto hinata hyuga y que su primer nieto iba a nacer- además sakura, shizune- san y tsunade - sama están con ellos todo saldrá bien-.

\- pero..- dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- pero nada siéntense- les regañaron todos haciendo que se sentaran

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió. Mientras salía sakura, tsunade y shizune de ella felices y detrás de ellos venia Bolt con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos- bueno quiero presentarle a Uzumaki Uchiha Natsu mi hijo - rompió en llanto de felicidad al igual que sus padres y su suegro.

Pero no duro ya que una explosión se escullo en todo el lugar- que fu eso- dijo naruto pero después el los a bus aparecían

Se les informo que kabuto estaba atacando la al del con la ayuda del sonido.

(Me salto la pelea)

Después de una gran pelea kabuto logro recrear el rinnegan y como logro asesinar a todos inclusive a sarada y bolt quienes dieron su vida protegiendo a natsu y luego muestra como sasuke y naruto dieron su vida para abrir un portal con el hirainshi máximo a costa de sus vidas y como termino en Fiore .

Natsu estaba furiosos de como caía ante sus ojo su pueblo y como asesinaban a sus familiares que solo querían protegerlo.

Bolt y Sarada veían a su hijo antes de acercarse a el.

-natsu tu eres el único capaz de vencer a Kabuto eres lo mejor de ambos mundos y estamos felices de verdad y lamentamos no poder establo hay para ti - dijo sarada al lado de bolt y naruto y sasuke.

-mama, papa abuelos yo juro enfrente de ustedes que vencer e a kabuto y traeré la paz a el mundo ya que ese es mi camino y nunca lo dejare- dijo con determinación mientras todos veían.

Ellos estaban felices de como creció su hijo.

-ok kabuto está en aquí ya que él logró abrir un portal para matarte hací que ya debe tener varios seguidores- dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba con los demás hacia natsu.

\- natsu te pasaremos todas nuestros recuerdos, técnicas, habilidades y activaremos tu mangekyo sharingan eterno y tus gekken genkais uzumakis y abriremos tu red de chakara pero ya será trabajo tuyo perfeccionarlas- dijo sasuke poniendo al lado izquierdo de natsu, naruto estaba del lado derecha, sarada estaba de frente a él y bolt en su espalda.

Después de un rato ambos pusieron sus manos en la cabeza de natsu mientras sentía como el poder y memorias de su familia, aventuras y todo lo que hicieron se le pasaba a él.

Después de un rato los cuatro quitaron sus manos de la cabeza de este pero también su apariencia cambio, su pelo rosa se volvió completamente rojo con negro símbolo de su descendencia y en su cara estaban las marcas como bigotes de su padre, después abrió los ojos dejando ver su mangekyo sharingan eterno que era igual al de su abuelo cortesía de él.

-bueno solo falta una cosa- dijo naruto acercándose – hay alguien más que quiero que conozcas- decía mientras un gran zorro de nueve colas aparecía detrás de todos, este era el kyubi o kurama el biiju más poderoso.

-**GUSTO EN CONOCERTE GAKY**\- dijo el gran ente.

-desde ahorra tu serás el jinjuryki de kurama- dijo feliz su abuelo.

El mago peli-rojo se acercó lo suficiente-es un gusto también kurama, derrotemos a kabuto-grito extendiendo el puño.

El kurama solo correspondi el gesto chocándolo con el suyo-**JAJAJA ME CAES MEJOR QUE TU ABUELO Y PADRE**-hablo mientras naruto y bolt se deprimieron al estilo hashirama.

Después de un rato el sellado se completó y ahorra kurama estaba dentro de natsu como su contenedor.

Después de eso sus padres y abuelos empezaron a desaparecer.

-natsu se acabó nuestro tiempo-dijo sarada rompiendo en llanto al igual que bolt mientras naruto y sasuke solo se despidieron desapareciendo por completo.

Natsu también estaba llorando pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad ya que al fin sabía de donde venía, sus raíces y los maravillosos padres que tenía.

Solo corrió hacia ellos dándoles un gran abrazo que fue correspondido.

-gracias…gracias por todo-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

Sus padres estaban iguales-te queremos natsu-dijeron al unísono casi mientras desaparecían.

-cuídate mucho, vuélvete fuerte y ten muchos muchos hijos-dijo sarada quien se despedía desaparecían por completo junto con bolt.

-cuídate hijo te queremos-

***devuelta a el bosque.**

Natsu había vuelto a la pequeña cascada donde lo llevo la primera pero con sus nuevos cambios físicos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus manos la una banda ninja de konoha y en la otra la katana de su abuelo.

-mama, papa-dijo poniéndose la banda en la frente-me volveré fuerte y derrotare a kabuto, protegeré a los que quiero y nunca me rendiré ya que ese es mi camino ninja- dio mostrando su "EMS" mientras el viento empezada a soplar.

Fin capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de "natsu el heredero de konoha" y como se habrán dado cuenta este es mi primer fanfic así que tengan me paciencia a y Este fanfic será un natsuxharem donde están una OC, erza, mira, kagura y más y si quieren otra Háganmelo saber en los comentarios.

Por ultimo quiero agradecerle a "zafir09" y "minato kamikaze uchiha" por ser de los primeros que me dieron sus críticas a y kurama está en su forma dividida él es el kurama yin que estaba con naruto ya que más adelante sabrán por qué no está completo y lo del chibi me gustó la idea y aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y quiero decirles que no le hagan caso a la nota que puse en el primer capítulo el ataque de grimon hear y acnologia ocurren en el mismo examen como en el anime esa parte se me olvido borrarla y pido disculpas y sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 2 disfruten.

Capítulo 2.

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-nani-: persona hablando.

-"nande"-: persona pensando.

-**GAKY-:** invocación o demonio hablando.

"**NANDE"-: invocación o demonio pensando.**

***dimensión del kamui 5 años adentro 1 año afuera.**

Después de enterarse de sus raíces y de donde venía, natsu estaba entrenando sus habilidades ninjas y mágicas y gracias a su "EMS" pudo entrenar 5 años que en el exterior solo seria 1.

Se va a el mago peli-rojo sentado en posición del loto meditando mientras varios clones suyos lo redoanaban haciendo todo tipo de actividades y entrenamientos diferentes.

El primer grupo estaba leyendo varios pergaminos sobre la historia ninja, el chakara y los pergaminos de sus clanes, esto lo hacía para conocer más de su familia, de la historia de los ninjas y sus habilidades y todo lo que paso el continente shinobi y más sobre las técnicas de sus clanes ya que su abuelo decidió dejarle estos ya que pensó que le serian útiles y así fue.

Otro grupo practicaba el fuinjutsu y sellado y los jutsus elementales que aprendió de los pergaminos y estaba desarrollando nuevos gracias a que logro despertar el yin-yang y esto le daba afinidad a el agua, tierra, rayo y viento además de mejorar sus habilidades de fuego, incluso podía manejar el hielo y el mokuton y la habilidad de usar la humedad para hacer agua al igual que Tobirama pero lo que era un gran logro fue combinar sus nuevos elementos con su magia dragon slayer haciéndolo el primer y único cazadragones capaz de dominar 6 elementos a la vez.

El tercer grupo entrenaba su kentjutsu y con los conocimientos de su abuelo, se volvió un espadachín mejor que el usando a Muramase.

El quinto grupo practicaba su taijutsu ya que como antes lo único que hacía era golpear todo lo que veía a lo loco, pudo mejorar hasta ponerse al nivel de Maito Gai en su mejor época.

El sexto grupo entrenaba el manejo de chakara, el senjutsu de Naruto y el chakara de kurama que había logrado unir con su "EMS" AL IGUAL QUE SU MODO SABIO; el tenia tanto chakara como hashirama sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda a kurama.

Y otro único clon estaba leyendo los viejos libros de cocina que usaba su madre cuando aún estaba viva, decidió aprender ya que no sabía nada de cocina y cuando lo hacia Happy terminaba medio muerto de lo malo que era.

Siguieron todos durante un rato hasta que el natsu original habría los ojos dispersando a todos los clones y después gano todos los nuevos conocimientos que habían adquirido sus clones.

Después de cinco años dentro del Kamui solo envejeció un año y su apariencia había cambiado en ese corto año.

Ahora se ve aun natsu más madura mental y físicamente gracias a su entrenamiento; este estaba vestido con una capa negra igual que a la de los akatsuki pero sin la nubes pero con los emblemas de sus clanes en cada hombro, en el lado derecho tenía el emblema uzumaki y en el izquierdo tenía el uchiha, debajo de su capa vestía una camisa igualmente negra simple un poco ajustada mostrando su más definido físico que era igual solo que ahorra estaba más marcado y definido, tenía el típico calzado ninja y unos pantalones AMBUS igual negro y en su pierna derecha llevaba un porta shurikents y en su cadera llevaba una bolsa igual llena de kunais y shurinkents como todo buen ninja y en su espalda llevaba a muramase la katana de su abuelo y ahora su cabella rojo oscuro llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y en su frente llevaba su muy preciada banda de konoha ahora su cara tenía sus marcas como bigotes herencia de su padre y ahorra su cara estaba más definida y con sus nuevos rasgos cualquier mujer caería ante este Y como toque final llevaba unos guantes negro sin dedos con placas de metal; el decidió llevar esta ropa negra ya que como aprendió todo ninja debe ocultarse en las sombras y no llamar la atención y esto era difícil gracias a su cabello característico del clan uzumaki.

-"**EL GAKI SE A ECHO FUERTE JAJAJA"-**pensaba el gran zorro viendo como en tan poco tiempo logro superar a sus antecesores-"**PERO AUN LE FALTA….ESE KABUTO ES UN MOUSTRO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS"-** kurama recorvaba como fue la pelea que tubo Naruto con él y sabía que natsu aún no estaba listo pensó mientras se enfurecía al recordar su pelea con este.

-kurama- le hablo su compañero ganándose su atención.

-**QUE PASA-**

**-**lo de la pelea con Kabuto no fue tu culpa-dijo sorprendiendo a kurama- él fue mejor en ese entonces-le dijo en un tono serio y triste-pero recuerda que la voluntad, fuerza y sentimientos de mis padres, de mis abuelos y mi pueblo están conmigo-natsu hablo con su típica sonrisa estirando su brazo apuntando a kurama ya que en esos momentos él estaba afuera de Natsu haciéndole compañía en el Kamui-derrotare a Kabuto lo prometo y nunca renuncio a mi palabra-esto sorprendió a Kurama-ya que ese es….mi camino ninja-le finalizo feliz mientras ambos chocaban los puños.

Kurama veía a natsu y a la vez veía a Naruto a Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya y por último a Bolt y Sarada haciendo esa misma sonrisa.

Kurama solo empezó a llorar al recordar a sus viejos amigos, no de ver a su familia en una sola persona que era natsu ya que todas esas personas además de Ashura fueron capaces de aceptarlo y confiar en él.

-**TU FAMILIA ESTARIA ORGULLOSO DE TI NATSU-** le dijo el gran zorro.

El ex-mago de fairy tail sonrió por lo que le dijo su compañero.

Después de eso natsu actino su "EMS"-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo volteándose a Kurama y el solo entre de nuevo a natsu- kamui-

Dicho esto natsu salió de su dimensión de bolsillo en un vortex.

*EN ALGUN BOSQUE DE FIORE.

Natsu había aparecido de nuevo en el mismo bosque donde conoció a sus padres, a la primera y al rikudo sennin.

El estaba por irse pero sintió una presencia familiar detrás de él, y cuando volteo pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-hola natsu cuanto tiempo- era maevis apareciendo feliz.

Natsu vio serio a la primera ya que no era casualidad que volviera solo para saludar- que pasa Mavies, porque está aquí- le dijo en un tono serio pero calmo dirigiéndose a la pequeña maga.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esto- parece que has crecido- dijo aun sonriendo, pero de repente se empezó a entristecer- hay algo que quiero decirte….son malas noticias sobre el gremio-

Natsu estaba alterado internamente de pensar que algo le pasó a su amigo-que paso primera-

En esos momentos maevis empieza a contarle sobre lo ocurrido en la isla de fairy tail, el ataque de grimon Heard y como acnologia el dragón del fin ataco la isla y si no hubiera sido por ella todos estarían muertos.

Natsu estaba furioso pero aliviado de que todos estén bien- cuanto durara ese sello-

-le faltan 6 años más antes de que el sello desaparezca-le dijo seria.

Natsu solo empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a mavies.

-que vas a hacer natsu- le pregunto mientras natsu se detenía.

-faltan 6 años antes de que regresen no…en ese tiempo buscare pistas sobre Kabuto-le decía aun estando de espaldas-me hare más fuerte y buscare aliados- dijo en un tono seco-ya que si quiero vencer a kabuto y proteger a mi familia que es fairy tail tengo que encontrarlo antes de ese tiempo, a y primera no quiero que le diga a los que aún quedan en donde estoy no quiero involucrarlos mucho con esto- se hizo un silencio-protegeré a mi familia se lo prometo y yo nunca renuncio a mi palabra ya que ese es mi camino ninja-termino de decir natsu volteando a verla con su sharingan activado.

Maevis vio feliz como y había cambiado natsu y como el podrá cambiar el mundo-si lo harás-termino de decir antes de desaparecer en una luz.

-bueno yo también me iré-dijo desapareciendo en un sushin.

*SALTO EL TIEMPO: 5 MESES DEPUES, UBICACIÓN: TIERRAS BAJAS.*

Se ve caminar a natsu en un pequeño pueblo de las tierras bajas con su capucha puesta ya que su cabello llamaba mucho la atención de quien lo rodeaba, él estaba viendo a todas partes como si buscara algo o a alguien.

-**OYE GAKI CREES QUE ESOS RUMORES SEAN CIERTOS-** le dijo a natsu desde su interior.

-no lo sé kurama pero no perdemos nada intentándolo además si es verdad tendremos un gran aliado que nos pueda ayudar-natsu le contesto mentalmente a su inquilino-además tal vez sepa algo de él y donde encontrarlo.

Natsu durante esos 5 meses se la paso buscando pistas e información sobre el paradero de kabuto, estas lo hicieron terminar en varios gremios oscuros que venció fácilmente y descubriendo que alguien de piel blanca como escamas y lentes llagaba, derrotaba y se llevaba a sus mejores magos a cada lugar al que iba, esto confirmo sus temores kabuto se estaba haciendo de seguidores durante todo el tiempo que ha estado en Fiore.

Y cuando natsu vencía a un gremio oscuro los lugares que eran atemorizados por este lo felicitaban y vitoreaban por haberlos salvado, hacían fiestas en su honor y poco a poco natsu se empezó a volver cada vez más famoso conocido con el apodo que le dieron los aldeanos que era el "el salvador errante" ya que siempre se la pasaba de pueblo en pueblo protegiendo a los que no podían.

*DE NOCHE*

Natsu estaba en una pequeña posada, ya que estaba cansado de preguntar por todo el pueblo sobre el mago que buscaba-uff- dijo acostándose en la cama viendo al techo pensando de lo que había pasado hoy, sobre donde estaría kabuto y como estarían todos en el gremio si estarán bien.

La noche pasaba sin ningún problema pero justo antes de dormirse se escuchó una enorme explosión despertándolo- "que fue eso"-

-**FUE EN EL BOSQUE-**

El ninja no tardo nada en ponerse su capa y tomar a muramase antes de dirigirse al bosque.

*EN EL BOSQUE*

Natsu iba saltando en las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad gracias a sus habilidades ninjas mientras activaba su sharinga.

No tardo nana en llegar a un gran prado que gracias a la luz de la luna llena y su sharinga pudo ver a varios hombres con una cara de maldad y malicia que rodeaban a una bella joven que no pasaba de los 16 o 17 años.

Esta estaba llena de heridas y cortes en todo su cuerpo gracias ya estaba peleando contra esos hombres, esta tenía un bello cabello castaño claro lacio que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su físico estaba bien definido y tenía una figura atractiva a la vista y su piel era clara, tenía un busto entre "B" y "C" y tenía un bello rostro bien definido y angelical y unos ojos color purpura semi opacos.

Natsu vio oculto en las sombras lo que sucedía esperando el momento indicado para ayudar.

Los atacantes tenían en sus cuerpos una marca que parecía una calavera-"BLUE SKULL"- reconoció natsu rápidamente el emblema que era uno de los gremios oscuros más antiguos.

-por qué no dejas de pelear y te unes a nosotros, no vale la pena pelear por este pueblo de campesinos-dijo un hombre con una armadura medieval que parecía ser el líder.

La joven solo encendió su puño en llamas verdes enviando una llamarada al líder que logró esquivarla como si nada-nunca me uniré a unos BAKAS como ustedes que solo asesinan inocentes-grito pero sabía que estaba acabada.

El líder al oír esto solo hizo una señal con la mano y de pronto sus secuaces enviaron varios ataque a la joven que había caído de rodillas por el cansancio-"este es mi fin"-.

Natsu no tuvo otra opción por lo cual solo salió de su escondite desenfundando su katana y de un salto llego a donde estaba la joven y concentrando chakara en la katana envió un tajo de energía azul que al chocar con los ataques de los magos se cancelaron entre si mientras la onda de choque se sentía en todo el lugar.

Los magos de blues skull estaban en shock ya que varios habían lanzado sus ataques más fuertes y que fueron anulados como si nada por una sola persona.

La malherida maga al ver que aún seguía viva abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue una figura vestida de negro que en sus manos tenía una espada que irradiaba una especie de energía azul y al ver más claramente era un hombre joven uno o dos años más grande que ella con un largo cabello rojo oscuro como el fuego y en su frente había una banda con un raro emblema y rápidamente se sonrojo al ver lo atractivo que era pero esta callo de rodillas por lo cansada que estaba y antes de caer desmallada fue atrapada y cuando vio estaba siendo cargar da por ese extraño mago.

Natsu estaba cargando a la bella joven como si fuera una princesa, al verla más de cerca pudo ver cómo era una bella mujer- calma ya todo estará bien- le hablo en un toco comprensivo y cariñoso mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

La joven al ver esto solo sonrió y cerraba los ojos mientras una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba por su bello rostro que fue limpiada por natsu.

-kage bushin no jutsu- creando un clon natsu le entrego a la desmayada maga antes de desaparecer con ella dejando solo a natsu y al grupo de magos.

\- qué crees que haces idiota- le grito el líder de estos mientras los magos se preparaban para lanzar otro ataque.

Natsu solo activo su sharingan y haciendo varios sellos de manos -lastimaron a una joven que solo quería proteger a gente inocente de Malnacidos como ustedes- dijo en un tono serio y tajante- es hora de su castigo hyoton:donoketsu- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo y de repente todo el campo y suelo se cubría de una gruesa capa de hielo que al llegar a los magos se empezaron a congelar.

\- !QUE PASA AAAHHhh¡- grito el líder con armadura antes de quedar congelado en una capa de hielo al igual que sus compañeros.

El shinobi se reincorporó levantando las manos del suelo viendo con una expresión fría con su sharinga aun activo- ese hielo durara cien años suficiente para ver qué hacer con ellos- finalizo antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad.

**+en la posada+**

Natsu había vuelto a l posada junto a la joven maga ya que su clon la había traído y curado algunas heridas.

Durante un reto el shinobi se la paso vendando y terminando de curar a la oji-morada que daba señales de ir despertando.

La mago abrí levemente los ojos pudiendo ver que ya no estaba en el bosque y no podía recordar bien que paso, ellas sintió su cuerpo un poco adolorido pero ya no tenía casi ninguna lastimada pero al sentir que no tenía su blusa y que estaba acostada en una cama se levantó poniéndose en guardia pero aún estaba cansada y estaba por caer al piso pero no sucedió, ella vio como alguien la atrapo y la llevaba a la cama- calmante no te haré nada estas segura conmigo- .

La castaña vio a natsu y recordó que estaba por morir y como natsu salió en su ayuda -quien eres y donde estoy- la joven se reincorporo sentándose en la cama viendo a natsu que estaba parada enfrente de ella.

\- es de mala educación no presentarse primero- le dijo con una sonrisa y un tono amigable.

Ella se sonrojo intentando ocultarlo detrás de su cabello- a perdón yo soy Aura...y tu cómo te llamas- dijo en un toco apenado.

-solo te llamas Aura, no tienes apellido- le dijo con duda.

Ella solo puso una cara triste - no yo soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria y por esta maldita magia siempre tengo que estar sola para no lastimar a nadie- apretando los puños mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir recorriendo su cara.

Ella lloro silenciosamente recordando todo lo que ha pasado y como nunca pudo formar un lazo con alguien al no controlar su poder era muy inestable estar con los demás.

Natsu solo paso una mano por su mejiya derecha limpiando el llanto ya que natsu le recordaba un poco a el cuando era niño, lo pensó durante un momento- yo soy Uzumaki Uchiha Natsu y te prometo que ya nunca estarás sola- dijo dándole una de sus clásicas sonrizasa.

La chica solo se lanzo a él atrapando a él ninja en un cálido abrazo y esta vez no lloraba de triztesa si no de felicidad de conocer a alguien tierno y amable y a la vez fuerte que estaba dispuesto a cuidarla- gracias...gracias Uzumaki- kun - dijo con un tono feliz entre cortado.

El ninja solo correspondió el abrazo y hací estuvieron durante unos momentos antes de separarse.

\- y que haces aquí uzumaki- kun- dijo con duda.

Natsu solo río levemente al ver como lo llamaban por su apellido- no uzumaki y uchiha son mis apellidos y mi nombre es natsu a y por qué estoy aquí, es que te estaba buscando Aura-chan - le dijo mientras la joven se sorprendió - es que escuche de una maga que se la pasaba viajando por todo el continente y que controlaba el fuego y creo que esa eras tú no-.

Aura veía a natsu con duda- y para que me buscabas- dijo curiosa.

Natsu solo paso de feliz a serio- es que estoy buscando un compañero que me ayuden con una misión muy importante- dijo activando su sharigan - mejor te lo muestro- dijo viendo a los ojos a aura.

De esa manera natsu metió a Aura en un gentjutsu mostrándole el origen de natsu y como él no era de esa dimensión, la historia ninja y el problema de Kabuto y como debía detenerlo.

Después de un rato el gentjutsu finalizo dejando a aura sorprendida de cómo había alguien tan poderoso y que natsu no es originario de fiore - entonces Aura-chan te unirías a mí para derrotar a kabuto- le dijo serio desactivando su sharingan - si sigue avanzado sería una amenaza más grande que Zeref-.

Aura lo pensó un rato, pero después de ver cómo eran tan similares la vida de ella con la de natsu no lo pensó mucho- está bien me unirse a ti- dejo feliz- pero tendrás que entrenarle y enseñarme todo para que me vuelca una ninja como tú y también cierra los ojos- dijo esto último un poco apenada.

Natsu solo obedeció- está bien pero porque tengo queee- no termino de hablar que en ese instante sintió una calidez por toda su cara y al abrir los ojos vio como aura le daba un tierno, torpe pero cariñoso beso en los labios dejando sorprendido al ninja.

**-JAJA Esto se pone interesante**\- dijo kurama dentro de natsu.

El beso duro unos segundos antes de separarse y cuando lo hicieron natsu estaba rojo casi igual que su cabello al igual que Aura- esa fue mi forma de agradcerte por lo de hoy-dijo apenada mientras natsu solo seguía enn shock ya que este fue su primer besu y jamas de os jamas se lo imagino haci.

-**OYE GAKY REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-**le dijo kurama a natsu.

Este solo meneo la cabeza para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se dio cuenta de que ya era de día-espera estuve una noche en shock kurama- le decía mentalmente a su compañero.

-**SI AURA ESTUBO TODA LA NOCHE INTENTANDO QUE SALIERAS DE SHOCK PERO SE CANSO Y SE FUE A DORMIR-**

-espera donde esta aura-chan kurama-pregunto viendo que no estaba en ninguna parte, antes de que pudiera decir algo aura entra por la puerta de la recamara con una bandeja con un desayuno casero.

-a parecer que ya estás bien natsu-kun-dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesa-estuve toda la noche intentando que reaccionaras pero no sirvió-le contesto con una sonrisa y un suspiro-pero bueno aproveche y te hice el desayuno ya que estamos en una posada y no en un hotel tuve que hacerlo yo misma-dijo feliz mientras natsu veía a su nueva estudiante que era muy atenta a lo que pasaba-vamos come-

De esa manera natsu se levantó del piso ya que hay se quedó toda la noche para ir a la m pequeña mesa de su cuarto y sentarse en frente de aura.

Después de un rato después de desayunar ambos salieron de la posada en dirección al bosque.

-natsu-kun como será mi entrenamiento recuerda que no controlo mis poderes-

Natsu se volteo a verla con duda- a se me olvidaba que tipo de magia tienes por lo que vi usas magia de fuego no-

-si esta es magia devil-slayer de fuego-dijo a su maestro.

Natsu estaba sorprendido ya que esta era la primera vez que conocía a una devil slayer-pero no me la enseño un demonio, no conseguí este poder de una vieja lacrima que había en un templo en mi pueblo natal, por eso tengo problemas controlándola-dijo con la cabeza baja y apretando un poco los puños, pero natsu se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

-calma para eso estoy yo-dijo mientras le quitaba u mano de la cabeza antes de que en sus dedos se formaran unas pequeñas llamas azules, una en cada dedo-aura-chan necesito que te descubras el estómago-dijo serio-esto dolerá un poco pero este sello controlara tu poder en lo que aprendes a manejarlo de acuerdo-dijo mientras la joven asentía y se levantaba la blusa mostrando su vientre-¡fuintjutsu: sello de cinco puntos!-dijo mientras clavaba sus dedos en el estómago de la maga y con la otra maga la sostenía para que no callera por el dolor del golpe.

-AAAHHhh-grito mientras escupía un poco y natsu la sostenía para que no se callera al piso.

-yosh está listo, mira-dijo feliz.

Aura después de recuperarse pudo ver que en donde natsu le había golpeado con sus dedos había un diseña de marcas negra y cinco tomoes negros alrededor se si estómago, pero lo que si sentía es que sus poderes estaba más estables, antes sentía todo el tiempo como su energía se liberaba y de su cuerpo, pero ahorra ella tenía control sobre esta.

Natsu vio cómo su alumna estaba feliz-ese sello lo quitare una vez que tú puedas controlar sola tu magia ok-dijo feliz mientras ella hacentia-tu entrenamieno durara 5 años y ese tiempo aprenderemos mutuyamente nuestras magias eso quiere decir que yo te ayudare con la dragon slayer y tú me ayudaras con la devil slayes, después iniciare tu entrenamiento ninja y abrire tu red de chakara, después aprenderás ninjutsu, gentjutus, taijutsu, fuintjutsu y si quieres te conseguiré una katana y te mostrare el kentjutsu- finalizo serio mientras la joven perdía el color del miedo de lo duro que será su entrenamiento pero feliz de que pasara tanto tiempo con natsu.

-hay sensei comencemos ya- dijo feliz.

Natsu sonrió antes de quede el viento soplara moviendo el bello cabello de Aura y la luz la iluminara, echo que le resaltaba su belleza y esto hizo que natsu se sonrojara ya que ya no era tan despistado como antes ahorra era más atento de lo que veía y sentía-bien comencemos- dejo con un leve sonrojo y en un tono alegre.

Fin capitulo 2.

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 2 espero que les gustara, a kabuto aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, déjenme sus recomendaciones, criticas o comentarios hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo y el último capítulo del primer arco para iniciar el de "los juegos mágicos".**

**Cada arco tendrá de tres a cinco capítulos y los subiré cada semana o cada dos.**

**En esta historia "tartaros" no existirá ya que como saben Natsu es E.N.D pero en este fanfic como Zeref nunca creo a E.N.D el libro no existe, pero no te preocupes habrá enemigos más fuerte que pelen contra fairy tail lo aseguró.**

**Y sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo 3 disfruten.**

**Capítulo 3. La serpiente blanca**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-nani-: persona hablando.

-"nande"-: persona pensando.

-**GAKY-:** invocación o demonio hablando.

"**NANDE"-: invocación o demonio pensando.**

***TIERRAS BAJAS: 1 AÑO DESPUES.**

Se ve en un bosque o lo que queda de él a dos personas una de pelo rojo oscuro y otra de cabello castaño claro, estos son Aura y Natsu que tenían un pequeño combate, pero para ellos un combate consiste en calcinar todo lo que estuviera entre ellos.

-!GRITO DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO ¡- de repente de la boca de Aura salió una poderosa ráfaga de fuego verde que iba hacia natsu.

Natsu estaba estático esperando el ataque-!RUGIDO DEL DRAGON….DE AGUA¡-y en último momento disparo un poderoso rugido de agua que al chocar con las llamas se alzó una densa neblina que cubrió a natsu y aura.

-"donde esta"- aura había estaba en la niebla esperando el siguiente ataque de su maestro.

La neblina se iba disipando mostrando el campo de batalla vacío, solo estaba aura que de repente sintió algo frio en su garganta –parece que yo gano- dijo natsu que estaba detrás de Aura con un kunai que estaba cerca de la garganta de la maga.

Aura estaba impresionada ya que después de todo aún no estaba al nivel de natsu en cuestión de combate.

-aura-chan recuerda un ninja debe esperar el mejor momento para atacar, se oculta en las sombras y ataca cuando menos se lo esperen-dijo mientras guardaba su kunai y se ponía enfrente de Aura –eso es lo que implica ser un ninja-dijo serio mientras Aura tenía la cabeza baja-pero ya aprendiste a manejar tu magia sin necesidad del sello, ya sabes taijutsu y cómo usar los kunais y shurikents-le decía feliz mientras la chica levantaba la cabeza confundida mientras el tenía una sonrisa tipo natsu-mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento ninja ok- dijo con un tono feliz.

La maga solo sonrió de felicidad –si sensei-dijo feliz.

-bueno ve a la cabaña en tu cuarto te dejo un poco de ropa nueva ya que la que traes está destrozada-dijo en un tono juguetón ya que la ropa de Aura estaba completamente arruinada que ya una blusa blanca un poco ajustada y unos viejos short que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

La maga no se había dado cuenta de lo mal de su ropa y como era un poco reveladora, esto hizo que se sonrojara antes de ir corriendo a la pequeña cabaña que hizo natsu con su mokuton y compartía con ella.

-**JAJAJA DE VERDAD ES DESPITADA-**dijo kurama desde el interior de natsu al ver lo despistada que era la alumna de su compañero.

-Lo sé pero en menos de un año logro controlar su magia a la perfección e inclusive aprendió el taijutsu aunque es un poco torpe aun- dijo natsu caminando rumbo a la cabaña.

La cabaña que hizo tenía el típico estilo oriental, era de dos pisos y era más una casa semi-lujosa más que una cabaña, tenía una sala de estar un poco grande con unos sillones muy simples, una cocina muy simple donde natsu y Aura comían ya que también era el comedor, en el segundo piso había 4 cuartos en uno estaban todas los escritos y pergaminos ninjas que tenía natsu en su dimensión del kamui ordenados como su fuera una biblioteca con un escritorio y una silla en medio del cuarto, en otra había en las paredes varias hojas de trabajo con una "x" como señal de que estaban completos ya que durante el año natsu como parte de su entrenamiento llevo a Aura a algunas misiones muy simples como una entrega o derrotar una que otra bestia ya que esto le ayudaría a mejorar y controlar su magia además de que traían varias cosas que decidieron conservar como recuerdos y los últimos dos cuartos eran los de Natsu y Aura.

El cuarto de Aura era muy simple solo era una cama, una mesita y un tapete para sentarse con un pequeño librero donde tenía los libros que se compró ella ya que le gustaba leer en especial historias románticas y el cuarto de natsu era igual solo que este tenía en su pared un gran mapa de Fiore con varias notas y marcas de los gremios oscuros que natsu había derrotado, este mapa lo hizo con la finalidad de encontrar un patrón o algo que lo llevara a Kabuto pero hasta la fecha no había dado con él.

-natsu-kun…como me veo- Aura estaba bajando por las escaleras vestida con su nueva ropa que era el calzado ninja clásico que son unas sandalias de color negro con unas franjas blancas, un pantalón ninja negro y un porta kunais que se la había puesto en su muslo derecho y una blusa blanca con flanjas doradas que estaban a sus costados con el emblema de konoha en su hombro derecho y unos guantes negros con placas metálicas de color blanco con negro.

Esto mostraba su bello cuerpo ya que en este año Aura se desarrolló más ahorra su escote era de una copa"c" y su figura se volvió más tonificada por el entrenamiento físico de su maestro, todo combinaba perfectamente con el resto de sus prendas nuevas y esto no fue desapercibido por natsu que durante unos segundos quedo embobado por cómo se veía.

-te ves bien Aura-cha-dijo viéndola mientras la chica solo se avergonzaba- pero falta algo y ya sé que es…toma- y de su capa natsu había sacado una banda de konoha de color negro-esto es tuyo ya que a partir de mañana tú te convertirás en una ninja-dijo feliz mientras la maga tomaba su nueva banda.

-gracias natsu-kun la cuidare y honrare lo juro- dijo mientras esta se ponía en el cuello la banda como su fuera un collar (como la llevaba hinata) y de la nada le daba un fuerte abrazo a el shinobi pelirojo que se sonrojo un poco antes de corresponder el abrazo.

-bueno vamos a comer y ve a empacar ya que mañana nos iremos de aquí- dijo separándose mientras la maga de fuego solo se sorprendió un poco- esto es necesario para tu entrenamiento además aun no sabemos en donde este kabuto haci que estas lista- dijo en un tono serio mientras la joven solo asentía.

-**GAKY ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO, ELLA APENAS APRENDIO A CONTROLAR SU MAGIA, ESTOY DE ACUERDO QUE YA SEPA ALGO DE LA HISTORIA NINJA Y QUE ES EL CHAKRA PERO AUN NO ESTA LISTA NATSU- **kurama dijo en su típico tono desde dentro.

-lo se kurama pero ya paso mucho tiempo y mientras más pase Kabuto seguirá avanzando cada vez más, por eso no puedo continuar con el entrenamiento aquí necesitamos movernos- entonces natsu sacó de su capa una escama blanca con un gran aroma a serpiente-te encontrare solo espera kabuto- finalizo el shinobi que en subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para empezar a guardar sus cosas dentro del "kamui".

*UNAS HORAS DESPUES*

Natsu había terminado de guardar sus pertenencias junto con las de aura en su kamui y se encontraban enfrente de su casa.

-ok eso es todo estas lista aura-chan-dijo el ninja peli-rojo viendo a su alumna que tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su cara y se veía triste-que pasa por que lloras- dijo natsu acercándose a su alumna con un poco de preocupación.

La maga solo se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo-no es nada es solo…..que este fue mi primer hogar, el primer lugar al que podía llegar en las noches sin temor a lastimar a alguien y además de que en este lugar pase varios de los momentos más felices de mi vida- en ese momento recuerda todas las pequeñas misiones que hizo, las lecciones que natsu le daba sobre el mundo ninja y sus historia que tanto le gustaban, las risas y alegrías y una que otra broma que se hacían entre ellos, cada una de esas cosas los iba acercando más-voy a extrañar este lugar-dijo con una voz entrecortada mientras la lagrimas volvían a salir.

El entendía sus sentimientos y también se sentía triste pero sabía que debían seguir para volverse más fuertes-aura-chan mírame-dijo natsu poniéndose enfrente de su alumna-un hogar no es una siempre casa o un edificio, no un hogar es aquel donde este la gente que amas no importa si es una cueva o algo-dijo mientras la maga solo le dio un abrazo y asentía feliz-además mira esto MOKUTON-dijo mientras que con un jutsu la cabaña se empezaba a convertir en varios árboles de sakurai cuyas bellas flores estaban floreciendo en toda su belleza.

Aura veía asombrada de la belleza del jutsu de su maestro.

-ese fue el jutsu del primer hokage, mokuton: mundo de árboles, que permite controlar la madera y el suelo para formar varias raíces, crear árboles y transformar la madera- dijo feliz mientras empezaba a caminar - bien vámonos hay que llegar al otro pueblo antes de que anochezca - dijo mientras caminada fuera del bosque mientras su alumna lo seguía.

*varias horas después*

Ya estaba atardeciendo después de varias horas de caminar, natsu podía llevarlos a su destino en un parpadeo pero decidió caminar para acostumbrar a aura.

Y al lado de natsu iba aura que parecía discutir con algo que lllebaba en sus brazos, esto era de color naranja oscuro y tenía la forma de un zorro -**AURA BASTA NO SOY UNA MASCOTA!**\- este era kurama que estaba en una pequeña forma chibi mientras aura se la pasaba hablando de lo lindo que era.

Natsu veía cómicamente la escena como su alumna se la pasaba fastidiando a kurama que era del tamaño de un zorro normal- " pobre kurama"- era lo que pensaba al recordar como hace unos meses descubrió una manera de que su compañero pudiera salir de él.

Natsu al crear un clon y transformarlo en kurama pero en esa version pequeña pudo enviar su conciencia y un poco de su chakra para que pudiera salir de vez en cuando, pero antes de que se diera cuenta kurama se volvió la mascota de aura.

-vamos kurama te ves muy lindo- dijo la maga a kurama que estaba en sus brazos intentando escapar.

\- **SUElTAME¡**\- grito el biiju que se zafaba del agarre antes de correr hacia Natsu.

\- que pasa Kurama?- dijo Natsu en un tono burlón molestando a su compañero quien solo se esfumo en una nube de humo volviendo a su cuerpo normal dentro de natsu.

\- **me las pagaras natsu solo espera!**\- grito el gran zorro desde el interior de natsu, y este solo se limitó a reír cómicamente al igual que aura que intentaba deducir lo que pasara con su maestro antes de seguir caminando rumbo a un pueblo costero donde natsu abriría la red de chakra de aura, donde le mostraría como manejarlo y los ejercicios de trepar árboles y caminar en el agua, pero de repente kurama sintió algo no muy lejos de ellos al igual lo sintió natsu-**NATSU ESTO ES**-.

El ninja se quedó estático al sentir algo cerca del pueblo al que se dirigían -" esto es... chakra" - pensó natsu al sentir que no se trataba de magia sino de la inconfundible esencia del chakra, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue que se trataba de un chakra maligno que parecía estar al nivel de un chunnin de nivel medio pero eso no le importaba.

-natsu - kun que pasa- dijo aura acercándose a su maestro que estaba como congelado viendo en dirección su destino- natssssu!- no término de hablar ya que natsu la tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial antes de que saltara subiendo a un árbol empezado a saltar atravesar de las ramas a toda velocidad rumbo al pueblo -natsu-kun que pasa - natsu no contesto, el solo siguió hasta llagar a la entrada del pueblo donde vio algo que impacto a aura.

Ya en la entrada pudieron ver como todos los hogares, negocios y más estaban completamente destruidos mientras se veían por todos lados varios cuerpos humanos muertos e inclusive mutilados.

Natsu estaba en shock al igual que aura de toda la muerte y destrucción que veían- "que paso aquí"- era lo que pensaban los dos mientras recorrían el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes pero no tuvieron suerte, natsu activo su sharingan con el cual descubrió que si se trataba de chakra lo que usaron para atacar el pueblo cuando sintió otra presencia muy ser de ellos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia una pequeña choza que parecía se había derrumbado-" parece que hay alguien dentro"- pensó el mago de fuego antes de entrar a la casa-hay alguien, respondan nos les haré nada- dijo natsu con su sharingan activado antes de llegar a una pequeña habitación con un closet cerrado del cual natsu gracias a sus sentidos de dragón pudo saber que había alguien adentro del closet.

Sólo se Acercó a el closet con un kunai en mano antes de abrirlo, y en un velos movimiento la puerta se abrió.

El shinobi vio que no se trataba de un enemigo sino de una bebe, este parecía dormido y tenía como dos o tres meses, era una bella niña de cabello negro y unos lindos ojos azules que parecía tener una foto de los que parecían sus padre, la mujer era castaña con ojos azules y el hombre al lado de esta era de cabello negro azabache y tenía en sus brazos a la misma bebe.

El mago solo recogió a la niña aun dormida y la foto que parecía tener escrita la palabra "iglesia" y la fecha de hace un día atrás, esto sorprendió al mago ya que parecía que el ataque al pueblo fue hace un día y al ver con su sharigan el lugar el número de cuerpos y casas no concordaba-**OYE se lo que piensas tal vez sigan vivos los demás aldeanos**\- le dijo kurama mientras Sonreí al igual que natsu

\- si kurama hay que darnos prisa- dijo antes de usar el sushin para salir de la casa e ir corriendo al lado de su alumna que se la paso buscando sobrevivientes - AURA-chan!- grito ganándose la atención de su alumna- no hay tiempo toma cuida la mucho- dijo natsu entregando a la bebe antes de ir en dirección a la iglesia.

\- !OYE espera!- grito aura corriendo detrás de su maestro con la niña en brazos.

***en la iglesia***

Se ven a varios hombres vestidos con túnicas negras que se la pasaban vigilando varias celdas llenas de personas, parecían algunas muy malheridos y lastimadas y otro grupo estaba perdiendo el tiempo humillándolos más y en el centro de todos se ve a un hombre alto con múltiples tatuajes hasta la cabeza y una expresión que solo mostraba locura y furia, vestía la misma túnica pero esta tenía en su espalda el emblema de una serpiente blanca de ojos morados que parecía tener la boca abierta.

El extraño personaje estaba enfrente de una pequeña la rima hablando con alguien- los preparativos están listos señor, pronto enviaremos a los prisioneros- dijo el raro hombre en un tono de respeto.

-_más te vale no fallar_\- era lo que salía de la pequeña lágrima de la cual se oía una voz maléfica y susurrante como una serpiente - _o sino disfrutar e convirtiéndote en uno de mis experimentos_\- dijo esto último con felicidad y ansias mientras el mago calvo asentía.

\- calme señor no pienso falla- dijo el tatuado con respeto y arrogancia - larga vida **kabuto-sama**\- finalizo mientras la lácrima se desactivaba-" señor usted me dio estos poderes y pienso usarlos como yo guste"- era lo que pensaba el que el tatuado.

Natsu había llegado al techo de la iglesia que gracias a su oído de dragón y sharingan pudo ver y oírlo todo, era la primera vez que tenía una verdadera pista del paradero de kabuto pero lo que más le molesto era que ahorra tenia secuaces con chakra que tal vez también tengan magia que usaban para asesinar y secuestrar –"que tramas kabuto"- pensaba natsu ya que parecía que kabuto buscaba recursos para algo pero para qué.

-DENSE PRISA, TENEMOS MENOS DE UNA HORA PARA IRNOS, PREPAREN A LOS ESCLAVOS- grito el mismo hombre tatuado mientras reía desenfrenadamente cuando de repente el techo del lugar exploto mientras los escombros caían sobre los secuaces del mago maligno, algunos pudieron evitar los escombros mientras la gente dentro de la jaula veía atentos la escena cuando vieron que del polvo se levantaba una figura masculina que por el polvo no se podía distinguir bien.

El mago solo vio enojado-!QUE ESPERAN MATENLO¡-grito mientras los encapuchados preparaban sus ataque más fuertes, pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento la figura desapareció dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

Los magos no lo encontraban cuando de repente el suelo comenso a tragárselos vivos y enterándolos hasta la cabeza –doton: jutsu cazador de cabezas- dijo mostrándose al fin enfrente al líder que tenía una expresión de ira y rabia, natsu solo lo veía analizando a su oponente con su sharingan –**NO PARECE MUY FUERTE**-le dijo kurama que gracias a el sharingan de natsu pudieron ver que no pasaba del nivel chunnin.

-!TE ESTOY HABLAMDO MOCOSO¡-grito el líder antes de hacer sellos de manos –KATON:JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO¡-grito el tatuado enviando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que salía de su boca hacia natsu que resulto envuelto por esta.

El líder después de un rato dejo de escupir fuego riendo desenfrenadamente creyendo que había matado a su oponente –ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CON el gremio de "WHITE SERPEN" –grito riendo, pero de pronto vio como todas las llamas eran absorbidas por una mujer que estaba al lado del natsu.

-no tenías que hacerlo Aura-chan, hace horas que no comía nada-dijo al lado de su alumna que estaba parada al lado suyo con la bebe en brazos –además te dije que cuidaras de la niña-.

-OYE espera fuiste tú el que me entrego a la niña y salió corriendo sin decirme nada¡- dijo aura con un claro enojo viendo a su maestro, la niña se había despertado y veía con una inocente sonrisa la escena.

-¡!MINA¡-grito una mujer castaña oji-azul al lado de un hombre azabache, ambos estaban en una de las jaulas que reconoció fácilmente a la niña.

-"parece que esos son los padres de la niña"- pensó natsu -aura-chan libera a todos y sácalos de aquí…yo me encargo del líder- le ordeno nat6su a su alumna que se dirigía a las jaulas.

-NO TE DEJARE HACERLO MOCOSA-grito el líder antes de sacar una espada con la intención de apuñalar a la maga, pero natsu que lo detuvo con un kunai antes de que el ññagara a Aura

-!NO DEJARE QUE LE PONGAE UN DEDO ENCIMA¡- dijo natsu viéndolo de manera enojado, que solo libero un poco de su poder mágico con un poco de chakra, el mago tatuado paso de una expresión de ira a una de miedo.

-noo…no te mme acerques¡-chillo el tatuado que estaba en el piso temblando del miedo.

Natsu activo su sharingan viendo fijo su oponente, en un movimiento él lo tomo por el cuello de sus ropas antes de levantarlo-dime donde esta kabuto y para que necesita gente-dijo viéndolo a los ojos con el sharinga.

El tatuado solo sonrió –larga vida a ….KABUTO-SAMA¡-grito antes de que mordiera algo que tenía dentro de su boca, este murió al instante y su cuerpo empezó a derretirse.

El ninja peli-rojo vio la escena sin mostrar emoción solo tenía una cara neutral antes ver como una escama blanca flotaba en el charco de sangre que había dejado su oponente –**GAKY ESTO ES-** y después de eso saco la escama que tenía, y no había duda era del mismo tipo.

-sin duda es de kabuto-dijo sorprendido al ver que cada vez se acercaba mas a su objetivo

-**SEGÚN PARECE KABUTO SE EMPEZO A MOVER-**dijo kurama serio.

Natsu solo guardo la escama en su capa antes de salir de la iglesia con aura que ya había terminado de liberar a los rehenes y vencer a los magos que faltaban metiéndolos en las mismas jaulas.

El ninja vio feliz la escena de cómo todos estaban bien y como aura devolvió a la bebe a sus verdaderos padres.

Aura se acercó a su maestro que le conto todo lo que dijo el tatuado antes de morir, pero luego un anciano de más de 80 años se hacer a ellos, el señor tenía una gran barba y pelo canoso que llegaba hasta el piso.

-jóvenes cuáles son sus nombre-dijo lentamente por su edad pero con un toco feliz.

Natsu se paró enfrente del anciano al igual que aura –yo soy uzumaki uchiha Natsu y ella es Aura…..Aura dragneel-dijo esto último feliz mientras su alumna se sorprendía ya que sabía que ese era el apellido que le dio ignnil a natsu cuando era niño.

El anciano recordó vagamente al escuchar el nombre del pelirojo –a tu eres el salvador errante-dijo viendo a natsu antes de bajar la cabeza-muchas gracias, yo soy Hilay el alcalde de este pueblo y en nombre de todo el pueblo queremos agradecerle uchiha-kun, dragneel-kun-dijo esto antes de que natsu se pusiera enfrente del anciano.

-parece que necesitaran mucha ayuda no-dijo señalando las casas y edificios destruidos, Hilay bajo la cabeza triste de la destrucción que llevo su pueblo y gente a manos de "White serpen"-yo me encargo-dijo feliz antes de hacer varios sellos de manos –mokuton: jutsu de Casa de Cuatro Pilares¡- grito poniendo sus manos en el piso, cuando de repente del suelo empezaron a salir varia casas, chozas y mas todos hechos de madera –listo-dijo mientras todos los aldeanos veían felices como todos sus hogares volvieron.

-gracias-dijo hilay.

**2 horas después.**

Natsu y aura estaban en una gran fiesta en su honor hubo música, comida y más mientras natsu hablaba con los aldeanos que le agradecían a él y aura por liberarlos -oye natsu-kun- dijo aura a su maestro - porque dijiste que me llamo Draneel- dijo esta mientras su maestro le ponía una mano en la cabeza hecho que la sonrojo.

-Draneel fue el nombre que me dio ignnil el dragón de fuego y como tú no tienes apellido decidí regalártelo al igual que hizo ignnil conmigo- le dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas haciendo que esta se sonrojara feliz de lo atento que era natsu con ella.

La fiesta siguió unas horas más, pero natsu sintió tres presencias cerca de hay una la conocía y la otras 2 no pero eran de dos mujeres - aura -echan espera aquí tengo que revisar algo- le dijo serio antes de levantarse de su lugar dejando a aura.

**En las afueras pueblo**

El mago de fuego había salido del pueblo entrando en un pequeño bosque - ok muéstrate ya sé que estas hay - dijo el pelirojo mientras que de la oscuridad salían 3 figuras encapuchadas que tenían en la capa un emblema que parecía una bruja - ha pasado tiempo...no Jellar- dijo natsu con una sonrisa mientras el mencionado se quitaba la capucha mostrándolo.

-natsu has cambiado mucho- dijo el ex-mago santo acercándose a él.

Natsu se mostraba feliz de ver a su compañero - recuperaste la memoria...no- esto sorprendió a él peli-azul que veía como natsu se había vuelto más listo.

\- si pero ya no es el mismo- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y piel clara.

Él pudo reconocer que también se trataba de otra maga santa Ultear Milkovich, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la última figura que estaba detrás de ultear.

Al notar que natsu la veía se quitó la capa mostrando una adolescente de 15 años ojos verdes y un cabello rosado fuerte - ¿quién eres?- dijo viéndola.

\- yo soy Meredy la hija adoptiva de ultear - dijo con una cara seria respondiendo la pregunta del ninja.

\- es cierto que dejaste fairy tail natsu- dijo jellar a natsu que estaba serio, de no ser como lo reconoció juraría que era otra persona y que había cambiado mucho - si hací es tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo jellar contando su historia de cómo un año después de logro escapar de la cárcel del consejo, recupero sus memorias, lo del ataque de "grimon Heard" y acologia y como ultear y meredy pertenecían a ese gremio que si no hubiera sido por fairy tail aun estarían en la oscuridad, como se conocieron los tres y como formaron "crimen sorciere" que buscaba eliminar a zeref y sus seguidores.

Jellar, Ulteay y Meredy creyeron que iba a explotar al escuchar la historia pero se lo tomó bien - ok esa es la situación- dijo calmo el peli rojo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

\- ahora natsu que haces aquí- le ponía pregunto jellar curioso.

Natsu al abrirlos él tenía su característico "EMS" (mangekyo sharingan eterno) - ahorra verán que hago aquí- dijo metiendo a los tres en un gentjutsu.

\- ultea donde estamos- dijo meredy alarmada

-calma, es hora de que yo les explique mi situación- y después de contarles la verdad a los 3 magos lo de la dimensión ninja de la que provenía originalmente natsu y la situación de Kabuto.

Después de un rato cuando la ilusión termino los tres estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca creyeron que natsu no fuera originario de Fiore o de su dimensión o que existiera alguien que podría ser peor que zeref.

-ahorra que ya lo saben me gustaría pedirles su ayuda- dijo serio mientras aún tenía su sharingan activo y entregando a Jellar una de las escamas blancas-parece que Kabuto formo un gremio llamado "White serpen" y parece que necesita esclavos para algo grande- dijo con su voz seria, mientras Jellar recordó en ese momento todo lo que paso en la torre del cielo, esto lo enfureció.

-entiendo toma-jellar le entrego una pequeña lacrima de comunicación-si sabemos algo de zeref o "White serpen" te lo haremos saber-dijo mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos.

-jellar, es hora-dijo ultear que empezó a caminar con meredy hacia la oscuridad.

-a jellar el sello de la isla terminara en 5 años más, si en ese tiempo no encontramos a kabuto o zeref no le digas a los del gremio, no quiero meterlos mucho en esto-dijo serio mientras el fernandes solo asintió y se fue con sus compañeras.

-**CREES QUE PUEDAS CONFIAR EN ELLOS GAKY-**pregunto kurama.

-si kurama ya no es el mismo de antes, ahorra tiene una segunda oportunidad-dijo mientras el sol matutino salía de las montañas bañando todo con su luz.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR MUY APARTADO DE FIORE.**

Se ve dentro de algo parecido un laboratorio lleno de aparatos e instrumentos científicos llenando el lugar mientras en medio de la habitación había 4 grandes jaulas que rodeaban una máquina de aspecto extraño.

Y en un trono alguien con una gran capa roja que cubría casi todo su cuerpo mientras veía feliz como iba su plan.

-mi seño parece que el ultimo cargamento de esclavos nunca llego y no tenemos respuesta del "ejecutor" de la zona-dijo otro hombre encapuchado.

-no importa ya tenemos suficientes esclavossss-dijo el que parecía el líder aun sentado-"nos veremos pronto NATSU"- pensó mientras en su cara se formaba una gran sonrisa que solo mostraba demencia y maldad.

**Fin capítulo 3.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me apure un poco ya que estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar pero bueno me dio tiempo suficiente.**

**Próximo capítulo "los juegos mágicos".**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones en los "review" nos vemos luego adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo cuatro y ahorra aclarare unas cuantas cosas de la magia devil-slayer y como funcionara en este fanfic como sus ataques, habilidades y mas según avanza la historia.**

**-Grito del demonio: a diferencia de un rugido este lanza en un único disparo su elemento, como un proyectil pero con todo su poder concentrado.**

**-Puño del demonio: este ataque es igual al puño de acero de los dragon-slayer, la única diferencia es que le energía cubre todo el ante-brazo en lugar de solo el puño.**

**-alas del demonio: este ataque concentra su ataque en ambos brazos que toman la forma de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y el ataque al hacer contacto provoca más daño interno que externo**

**-garra del demonio: poderosa patada (igual a la del dragon –slayer)**

**-impulso: técnica que permite incrementar el poder mágico del usuario y también es el factor de activación del "demon-force".**

**-Demon-forcé: estado en es la máxima técnica de un devil-slayer, donde al igual que el dragón forcé este aumenta su fuerza, velocidad y poder mágico, en este estado su cuerpo sufre cambio y uno es la aparición de cuernos en su cara, el crecimiento de colmillos y el crecimiento y cambio de color de su cabello que toma el color del elemento que usen, sus pies cambian en grandes garras de demonio con varias escamas al igual que las manos cuyos dedos y uñas se vuelven filosos; en este estado ellos pueden tener un factor de curación muy rápido donde una herida puede curarse rápidamente dependiendo del nivel de magia que tengan**

**-Arte del devil-slayer: pandemónium de (su elemento): este ataque reúne casi todo su poder antes de liberarlo de manera extrema, que causa una explosión de tamaños descomunales; esta solo puede usarse como último recurso ya que al hacerlo el usuario se ve forzado a salir de su estado de "devil-force" ya que solo se puede una vez en la pelea ya que deja completamente agotado al usuario.**

** -artes varias: ataque únicos dependiendo de cada usuario y el elemento que usen; pueden usarse estando o no en "devil-force".**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo los ataques de un devil-slayer y sin más ni menos aquí está el capítulo cuatro y el inicio de los juegos mágicos; recomiéndenme y déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews, disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4. Los juegos mágicos inician.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-nani-: persona hablando.

-"nande"-: persona pensando.

-**GAKY-:** invocación o demonio hablando.

"**NANDE"-: invocación o demonio pensando.**

**MONTAÑAS DE MAGNOLIA 5 AÑOS DESPUES.**

-!SUITOS: DRAGON DE AGUA¡-

-GRITO DEL DEMINIO DE RAYO-

Era todo lo que se oía en la montaña casi destruida con varios cráteres del tamaño de un pueblo, esto fue por Aura y Natsu teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento.

-KUNAI KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU¡-grito natsu lanzando dos kunais que se convirtieron en miles que iban en dirección a Aura.

Ella hizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad –SUITON: EXPLOSION DE AGUA- dijo mientras que enfrente de ella se formó una gran onda cantidad de agua que choco con los kunais deteniéndolos-"yosh y ahorra"- volvió a hacer sellos de manos mientras su mano derecha se llenó de electricidad -! CHIDORI ¡-grito antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia natsu.

-"bien creo que es hora"- el peli-rojo solo activaba su "EMS" y en su mano derecha apareció una esfera azul con pequeñas aspas giratorias -! FUTON: RASENGAN¡- grito corriendo hacia Aura.

Ambos estaban a centímetros de que sus técnicas hicieran contacto, pero natsu desapareció en una nube de humo y en su lugar había una roca que recibió el chidori de Aura-"sustitución"- pensó pero de repente grandes y filosas estacas de tierra salían del suelo intentando golpear a Aura pero esta solo las esquivo saltando en el aire –!RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO¡- y de su boca Aura envió un rugido de rayos de color plateado destruyendo las estacas pero antes de que callera a el suelo fue atrapada en una esfera de agua mientras Natsu solo estaba detrás de ella.

-suiton: prisión de agua- era Natsu que tenía a Aura que estaba atrapada –yo ga….-no termino ya que de repente ella apareció arriba de él y la de Aura de la prisión de agua desaparecía en un " pof" - " un clon"-.

Ella apareció detrás de él intentando conectar una patada que estuvo a milímetros de su cabeza, luego ambos sacaron un kunai para iniciar una pelea de taiijutsu donde intercambiaban golpes, patadas y más.

Natsu era mejor que ella y lo sabía, pero Aura nunca dejo de pelear y en un momento a otro Natsu la envió a volar con una poderosa patada.

En el aire aura empezó a realizar varios sellos de manos sin dejar de ver a Natsu-"Natsu-kun de verdad eres alguien fuerte"-pensaba con una sonrisa y recordaba los buenos momentos al lado de Natsu-!KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU (elemento fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego)¡-grito mientras que de su boca salía una gran llamarada roja y negra que tenía el aspecto de un dragón de que estaba por impactar por Natsu.

-"lo lograste Aura-chan…eres muy fuerte"-pensó el peli-rojo antes de tomar aire -!GRITO DEL DEMONIO DE...CIELO!- natsu savia que el viento no serviría pero era lo que quería.

Al hacer contacto el rugido con la llamarada se hizo más grande el fuego- " por qué hizo eso"- pensó Aura pero lo de repente natsu empezó a adsorber las poderosas llamas.

\- gracias por la comida- le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante mientras ella veía con una sonrisa igual - terminemos esto Aura-chan- le dijo mientras desenfundaba a muramase y corría hacia ella mientras ella solo saco un kunai haciendo lo mismo.

\- AAAAAaahhhh!- gritaron los dos mientras que natsu solo concentro un chidori en la hoja de muramase como su abuelo.

El choque fue tan grande que dejo un cráter abajo de ellos y una gran nube de humo que cubría todo el campo de batalla.

Después de la que el polvo se fuera se veía a un natsu con un pequeño corte en el lado derecho de su cara que cargaba a Aura que estaba totalmente cansada ya que su batalla duro más de cinco días y cinco noches seguidas, ambos tenían sus ropas destruidas pero Aura aún no estaba al nivel de Natsu que se con tubo demasiado.

\- lo hiciste bien Aura-chan- dijo natsu que cargaba a Aura al estilo nupcial antes de irse del lugar.

Después de un rato llagaron a su refugio que esta vez sí era una siempre choza de un piso.

Natsu entro en la cabaña que tenía solo dos cuartos, la sala y la cocina - kurama ya llegue- anuncio el peli-rojo entrando a el refugio.

Kurama en por petición de Natsu decidió quedarse en casa cuidándola - **COMO ESTA GAKY** \- pregunto el zorro calmo sabiendo lo duro que seria que la pelea seria intensa y al ver a la castaña inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero lo confirmó - **A ADEMAS ALGUIEN TE BUSCA-** dijo Kurama viendo la sala donde había alguien sentado.

-hola natsu, cuanto tiempo- era Mavis que estaba sentada en el sillón con un vaso de té.

Natsu vio a la primera con una gran sonrisa y este sabia el porqué de su visita –espera un segundo, dejare a Aura-chan en su cuarto- dijo calmado con una leve sonrisa.

Después de u n rato Natsu ya había curado las heridas de Aura con su jutsu médico para luego dejarla en la cama, luego él se fue a su cuarto donde se quitó su muy desgastada capa para ponerse una bata blanca.

Cuando llego a la sala solo veía a Kurama atrapado en los brazos de Mavis.

-! Qué lindo eres, así que tú eres el compañero de Natsu que lindo¡- decía estrujando caba vez más mientras el pobre zorro solo rogaba por aire.

-"bueno tal vez si es una niña después de todo"- pensaba el ninja viendo la escena con una gota en la nuca –bueno Mavis que era lo que querías decirme- dijo natsu sentándose enfrente de ella.

La rubia solo soltó a Kurama que rápidamente volvió a el interior de Natsu para estar a salvo –vine para decirte que el sello de la isla desapareció hace 2 meses y medio y ahorra todos están trabajando para poder entrar a los séptimos juegos mágicos en la capital- dijo feliz con una sonrisa pero lo que la extraño fue que Natsu la veía seria como si supiera que no le estaba diciendo todo.

El solo activo su sharingan –Mavis mírame a los ojos- dijo mientras la primera solo veía con miedo los ojos del peli-rojo –me está ocultando algo no-dijo seria mientras ella solo suspiraba.

-sabía que nada se puede escapar a esos ojos tuyos….no- ella solo cambia su expresión a una seria antes de hablar- lo que pasa es que últimamente he sentido una gran cantidad de magia oscura en la capital….magia de Zeref-dijo dejando en shock a Natsu -como sabes siento que algo pasara pronto y necesito que vuelvas a ser parte del gremio para que puedas participar en los juegos mágicos para que ayudes por si algo sucede- dijo hablando con un tono que solo reflejaba seriedad

Natsu solo puso una una cara de enojo –"Maldición aun con Ultear, Maredy y Jellar aún no sabemos nada de donde este Kabuto y ahora esto maldición"- era lo que pensaba el antes de sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Natsu-kun- era Aura que tenía a Natsu entre sus brazos –se lo que piensas, no sabemos en donde esta Kabuto y lo de tus compañeros, pero sé que podemos lograrlo- dijo la oji-purpura soltando a su maestro, dándole una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva.

-natsu cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no podías darle la cara a tus compañeros hasta que te hicieras más fuerte o no-dijo Mavis recordando la primera vez que conoció a Natsu.

En ese momento Natsu recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Makarov antes de irse, su entrenamiento en el kamui y todo lo que paso con Aura; luego se paró poniéndose de espaldas a la primera –la quiero en negro y en mi cuello- dijo serio moviendo un poco su largo cabello rojo descubriendo la parte trasera de su cuello.

-yo también en negro sobre mi ante-brazo derecho- dijo Aura descubriendo su ante-brazo.

Mavis solo les puso la marca de Fairy Tail –ok está listo- dijo y ambos veían sus marcas nuevas.

-maevis no le digas a nadie de esto aún quiero que sea una sorpresa, Aura-chan comunícate con Jellar y dile la situación siento que lo necesitaremos en esta ocasión-ella solo asintió feliz antes de tomar la lacrima que le dejo Jellar a Natsu –maña partimos hacia Crocus- dijo en un tono entusiasta mientras la primera solo veía igual feliz.

-"el cambiara el mundo lo sé"-

**Capital de Fiore media noche una semanada despues.**

Se ven a dos figuras encapuchadas en lo alto de en reloj observando el comienzo de los juegos mágicos.

-crees que estén bien Natsu-kun-

-si Jellar me dijo que los ayudo a entrenar además ellos no se rinden tan fácilmente-

Estas figuras eran Natsu y Aura viendo el laberinto gigante que sería su pase para entrar en los juegos mágicos.

Después de estos cinco años natsu y aura habían cambiado más, ahora Aura tenía 23 años de edad, cuando el abrió su red de chakra descubrió que ella tenía una gran afinidad a el agua y el rayo, durante el primer año aprendió ninjutsu de suiton, raiton y katon, después aprendió el gentjutsu.

En niveles de chakra ella estaba a el mismo nivel que Tsunade en su mejor época y al igual que natsu logro unir sus nuevas afinidades con su magia Devil slayer y en su último año ella y Natsu aprendieron mutuamente sus magias, haciéndolos ahora la dragón y devil-slayer del agua, rayo y fuego.

Su físico se había definido más, ahorra era más bella que antes sus pechos crecieron hasta una copa "D" y su cuerpo era atractivo a la vista, su cabello castaño lacio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía dos grandes mechones enfrente de su cara uno de cada lado que resaltaban su bella y angelical cara y sus ojos purpura que en la opinión de Natsu eran lo más atractivo de ella.

Ahorra vestía un las mismas sandalias que le regalo natsu la primera vez, un pantalón ninja de color negro con franjas blancas a los lados y dos porta kunais en cada pierna, bestia una blusa blanca escotada que mostraba un poco sus pechos, una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta la cintura que tenía el emblema de un dragón rojo en la espalda y aún tenía en el cuello su atesorada banda de konoha que le regalo natsu.

Natsu también había cambiado ahora tenía cerca de 24 o 25 años, después del entrenamiento ninja Aura le enseño su magia de Devil-slayer como Natsu le enseño la Dragon-slayer, también logro unir sus elementos a su nueva magia haciéndolo más fuerte en cuestiones de magia.

Su físico había cambiado mucho en estos cinco años que se la paso viajando con Aura, se pelo rojo azabache llegaba hasta su cadera, su físico se volvió más tonificado y tenía más masa muscular no tan exagerada como gajeel o Laxus pero si tenía musculo y también su vestimenta cambio mucho.

Tenía puestas unas nuevas sandalias ninjas de color negro con una franja roja a los lados, un pantalón ninja negro que tenía un porta kunais en la pierna izquierda, cambio de lugar su katana de la espalda la movió a su cintura como la traía su abuelo y una bolsa de kunais y shurikents.

También tenía una camisa negra con el emblema de konoha en la espalda y era un poco ajustada y mostraba su tonificado cuerpo, aun tenia los mismo guantes negros sin dedos y su banda de konoha en la frente, pero lo que si cambio fue su vieja capa negra por una parecida a la de su abuelo (la que uso Naruto cuando peleo contra Pain) pero esta era negra y las llamas que tenía en los bordes eran rojas y al igual que su alumna tenía el emblema de un dragón rojo en la espalda y los emblemas Uzumaki en el hombro derecho y el Uchiha en el izquierdo.

***primer día de los juegos mágicos***

Natsu estaba mesclado entre el público viendo a los equipos que participarían en estos.

El vio que el primer equipo en entrar era el de Fairy tail que estaba compuesto por Erza, Lucy, Gray, Efman y Wendy.

Natsu estaba feliz de ver que sus amigos estaba bien y como apenas cambiaron –"según la primera el sello evito que envejecieran, pero Efman si cambio un poco jeje"- era lo que pensaba viendo como seguían tan enérgicos que siempre –"pronto estaré con ustedes solo esperen"- pensaba mientras que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa melancólica-"espero que Aura-chan este bien con Meredy y Ultear"-

Con Aura.

Aura estaba haciéndoles compañía a Meredy y Ultear viendo gracias al arca del tiempo de esta última todos los juegos.

-oigan donde esta Jellar- pregunto la castaña al ver que el Fernández no estaba con ellas.

Meredy sólo volteo - mira dijo señalando la lágrima de Ultear señalando a Mystogan.

Rápidamente reconoció a Jellar y sabía que intentaba hacer.

Durante los cinco años que pasaron los cincos se volvieron muy unidos e inclusive hacían misiones juntos y derrocar gremios oscuros para dar con kabuto o zeref, Meredy y Aura se volvieron buenas amigas y estaban en una batalla campal para ver quien se quedaba con Natsu, ya que en una misión Natsu y Meredy se volvieron muy cercanos y esto le daba celos a la ninja castaña.

\- oigan como van las dos con natsu- dijo ultear con una cara y tono pícaro.

Las dos solo se sonrojaron de golpe y ultear solo se reía de su hija y su compañera.

**HORAS DESPUES.**

La no ha ya había caído sobre la capital y los cinco magos estaban reunidos sobre la cabeza de la estatua - la magia que sentí en el estadio era de zeref sin duda y anoche que vigilamos el palacio también la sentí pero en mayor cantidad - dijo jellar a los demás.

Natsu simplemente estaba distraído recordando el día de hoy -" no han cambiado nada, es perenne pronto estaré devuelta"- era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo antes de volver a la plática - pienso que hay que separarnos, yo investigare la ciudad, Aura-chan tu vigila el palacio, ya que eres la única capaz de entrar sin ser detectada, ultear, meredy vigilen a los demás gremios en especial a ese tal Ravel tail, no me traen buena espina y tu Jellar sigue pasando te por mystogan pero no leventes sospechas- todos asintieron - hasta que descubramos algo nos reuniremos de nuevo, cuídense - fue lo último que dijo antes de que él y Aura desparecieran en un sushin dejando solos a los magos de" sorciere ".

**Tercer día de los juegos mágicos.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que los cinco empezaron su investigación, natsu no encontró gran cosa al igual que jellar, aun no tenían noticias de Aura y ultear y meredy descubrieron que el maestro de ravel tail era el hijo de Makarok.

Natsu seguía viendo los combates de sus compañeros, la patética derrota de jellar ante jura, pero la pelea que más le gusto del día fue la de Kagura de Mermaid Heels versus yukino de sabertooht - **ELLA ES FUERTE NO CREES GAKY**\- le dijo kurama a su compañero que veía serio la escena.

\- "es fuerte pero sus ataques solo reflejan odio y dolor"- pensó el PELI-ROJO ANTES DE SALIR DEL ESTADIO.

**Calles de crocus en la noche.**

Ya había anochecido en la capital de Fiore, casi toda la gente de la capital se la pasaba festejando los juegos mágicos, discutían de qué gremio ganara y como fairy tail se recuperó tan rápido-**PAREDE QUE TODOS HABLAN DE TUS COMPAÑEROS GAKY- **decía kurama al ver a su compañero feliz.

-que esperabas kurama después de todo son Fairy tail el mejor gremio de todos- le contesto a su compañero mientras recordaba como Erza gano en pandemónium, como Cana se hizo como la más fuerte en el medidor de magia y la pelea de Laxus contra ravel tail.

Natsu solo tenía una sonrisa de orgullo de ver cómo han crecido sus amigos, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando algo choco con él.

-disculpa no veía por donde iba-decía tímidamente una mujer de cabello albino corto que natsu reconoció enseguida.

-tu eres yukino de sabertoon, cierto-dijo natsu ayudando a levantarse del piso.

-gracias y si yo pertenecía a sabertooth-dijo esto con un tono triste y con la cabeza baja.

El ninja solo se sorprendió un poco ya que hace unos ella peleo contra Kagura de "Mermaid Heel",-por qué dices que pertenecías a sabertoon-dijo con un tono serio.

La maga estelar solo cayo de rodillas y rompió en llanto-NOO …después de perder contra Kagura…..el maestro me humillo enfrente de todos….y me expulsaron ….ya que era muy débil–lloraba la albina en el piso antes de que sentir como alguien le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-cuál es la posada de tu gremio Yukino- pregunto Natsu con un tono serio.

-está subiendo la calle- dijo señalando la posaba de sabertooht –pero para que quiere saber y quien es usted- dijo la maga que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-mi nombre es Natsu-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-blanca –un gremio que lastima a un compañero no es un gremio- dijo esto ante con un tono que solo mostraba ira y enojo al igual que su cara.

-espere usted es Natsu de Fairy Tail, el dragon-slayer del fuego-dijo sorprendida la maga poniéndose de pie.

-yukino yo resolveré esto, te lo prometo-

**Posaba de sabertooht.**

Se ven dentro de la posaba a todos los magos de este festejando y vitoreando.

-sabertooht es el mejor gremio de todos- grito un rubio que tenía a un pequeño gato en su hombro, este era sting Euclife el dragon-slayer blanco.

-sting bájate de la mesa- le decía un peli-negro que también tenía a un gatito vestido de rana, este era Rouge Cheney el dragon-slayer de las sombras.

Y en su misma mesa estaban Rufus, Olga y Minerva todos con caras arrogantes sintiéndose superiores a todos.

Pero su festejo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de su posaba exploto levantando una gran nube de polvo que cubrió a todos que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y el maestro de sabertooht se levantaba de su silla para ver que sucedía.

Cuando el humo empezó a irse todos pudieron ver una silueta que tenía una espada en la mano –QUE ESPERAN ATAQUEN-mando el maestro del gremio mientras varios magos solo corrían hacia la silueta, pero todos cayeron al piso al sentir un gran poder mágico que hacia presión sobre ellos.

Todos en la posaba caían de rodillas y respiraban difícilmente por el gran poder mágico- que gran poder, quien eres- preguntaba el sting que apenas hablar.

-busco al maestro del gremio-dijo natsu que salía del humo mostrándose en todo su esplendor –TENGO COSAS QUE HABLAR CON EL-

-tu eres….Natsu Dragneel, cierto-dijo Rouge al reconocer fácilmente a Natsu aun con todos sus cambios.

-QUE QUIERES MOCOSO-dijo el maestro que solo se acercó hasta quedad cara a cara con natsu-HABLA NO TENGO TODOO- no termino de hablar ya que el peli-rojo le concepto un gran golpe en la mandíbula, esto lo hizo retroceder.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HUMILLAR A UN MIENBRO DE TU FAMILIA, SOLO PORQUE PERDIO UNA ESTUPIDA PELA ESA NO ES ESCUSA PARA QUE LA TRATES COMO UN OBJETO¡-grito natsu que despotricaba ante el maestro y stink, rouge, lector y frosh recordaban lo que le paso a Yukino.

Natsu solo uso su sushin para parecer detrás del maestro antes de conectarle una patada que lo levanto unos cuantos metros del suelo, después natsu encendió su puño en llamas antes de volver a golpear a el maestro de sabertooht que cayó al suelo e intentaba preparar un ataque-MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES MOCOSO¡-grito el maestro enviando varios rayos de luz purpura hacia nastu.

Este solo corrió esquivando el ataque quedando a centímetros de su oponente, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo, Minerva apareció entre su padre y Natsu- suficiente-natsu al ver a la peli-negra solo apago su puño y se calmó –no queras que tus amigos sean descalificados por tu culpa, o si-dijo con una sonrisa arrogantes.

Natsu solo apago su puño antes de salir de la posaba.

-esto no se quedara haci…..vendré por ti anciano-dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello negro.

Stink y Rouge estaban atemorizados de lo poderoso que era el mago de fuego, pero a la vez tenían más ganas de vencer –"Natsu Dragneel, la siguiente vez no será tan fácil"- pensó el rubio que tenía a su compañero Exceel en brazos.

**Con natsu**

Natsu veía toda la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio con su sharingan.

-**NO CREES QUE TE PASATE UN POCO-**dijo kurama a su amigo.

El solo negó con la cabeza-no kurama….ellos deben aprender que un gremio es una familia donde todos se apoyan-dijo antes de activar su EMS y visualizar la posada de su gremio-y si ellos no lo hacen yo les enseñara a golpes-

Fin capítulo 4

**Bueno este fue el capítulo cuatro, los grandes juegos entran en la recta final y Natsu y Aura se pondrán en acción.**

**Próximo capítulo: reencuentros, peleas y más.**

**Capítulo 5: los dragones gemelos vs el salvador errante.**

**Déjenme sus críticas, comentarios, opiniones y más en los reviews, sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno estoy devuelta ya que me tomo algo de tiempo terminar mis exámenes finales pero bueno eso ya no importa.**

**Antes de iniciar pienso explicar algo sobre el fanfic.**

**Los que ya hayan leído todo el manga de Naruto saben que Kabuto ya no es malo pero en mi fanfic trabaja de esta manera.**

**Kabuto por tanta ira y odio logro destruir el genjutsu de Itachi hasta después de la guerra descubriendo que sus planes habían fracasado y decide vengarse de Konoha y de esa manera inicia sus planes contra la aldea.**

**Kabuto tenía mucho potencial de villano por eso lo elegí para el fic.**

**bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 5, disfruten.**

**Capítulo 5 los drogones gemelos vs el salvador errante.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-nani-: persona hablando.

-"nande"-: persona pensando.

-**GAKY-:** invocación o demonio hablando.

"**NANDE"-: invocación o demonio pensando.**

DIA 4, POSADA DE FAIRY TAIL

Se ven a todos los miembros teniendo su rutina normal desde que llegaron a Crocus, Erza estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo su preciado pastel de fresas, Bisca y Alzack estaban en la barra desayunando con su pequeña hija, en otra mesa estaban Fredo y Bixlock hablnado mutuamente mientras Eveergreen le hacía compañía a Eflman que seguía en la enfermería, Laxus estaba al lado de su abuelo en la barra.

En otra parte estaban Levy, Jet y Droy hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras veian a Gray semi-desnudo correr por todo el lugar intentando escapar de Juvia, que solo quería devolverle sus pantalones y en otra mesa estaban Cana que llevaba su tercer barril de cerveza mientras Macao y Wakaba hablaban con Romeo y en otra mesa estaban Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna y Mira hablando de la pelea de hoy.

-esta emociona Lucy-san- pregunto la pequeña slayer del cielo a su amiga.

-si Wendy, no ocurrirá lo de la otra vez-dijo emocionada.

-que bien Lucy sé que lo lograras-dijo Lisanna igual de optimista que su amiga-no crees Nat…-no termino de hablar ya que recordó que Natsu no estaba con ellos, recordando que el maestro les dijo que se fue en un viaje-"Natsu…donde estas ahorra"- pensó antes de ponerse triste y bajar la cabeza.

-!E NATSU!-grito happy que estaba comiendo un pescado, pero al escuchar el nombre de su compañero salió volando a toda prisa de la posaba.

-¡!happy espera!-dijeron Lily y Charle antes de ir por el.

-Lisanna-llamo Mira a su hermana-recuerda a él no le gustaría verte triste, sé que volverá pronto, lo siento-dijo a su hermana antes de volver a sonreír.

Pero de repente todos dejaron sus actividades antes de entrar en una depresión, que no duro mucho ya que Max entro con un periódico en las manos-oigan, miren esto-dijo mostrándole a Erza el periódico-dice que alguien ataco la posada de sabertooth-dijo mientras todos estaban en shock

Makarov solo salto de la barra antes de ir hacia sus hijos- Erza, dice quien fue-pregunto el anciano.

-no maestro, según dice nadie vio quien era y los miembros se niegan a hablar-dijo Erza leyendo la nota mientras todos estaban reunidos viendo.

-tsk si alguien puede entrar y darles una paliza a esos presumidos, no son tan fuerte, no creen-dijo Gray que gracias a Juvia ya tenía pantalones.

Erza solo le dio la vuelta a la página antes de ver otra nota que decía "el salvador errante"- oye Max quien es el salvador errante-pregunto mostrándole el artículo.

Max, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Jet, Droy, kinana y Laky quedaron sorprendidos de que sus compañeros no supieran quien es el Salvador errante.

-no saben quién es-dijo Macao acercándose con romeo y Wakaba

Alzack también se acercó con Bisca y la pequeña Azuka en sus hombros-dicen que apareció hace seis años, dice que va de pueblo en pueblo eliminando a los gremios oscuros el solo y lo más sorprendente es que el logro derrocar a más de la mitad de todos los gremios ilegales en todo el reino-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los magos que estuvieron congelados durante siete años, no creían que hubiera alguien tan fuerte.

-cuando ustedes desaparecieron creímos que se trataba de Erza-dijo Laky.

-por que creyeron eso-pregunto dudosa la espadachina.

-es que dicen que tiene un largo cabello rojo oscuro y siempre llevaba una espada capaz de destruir todo con un solo tajo, por eso creíamos que eras tú Erza-dijo kinana –pero resulto que no eras tú, ya que Macao y otros fueron a los pueblos que ayudo pero todos dijeron que se trataba de un hombre joven de entre 23 o 25 años-

Todos en ese momento pensaron que era Natsu, que según el mastro se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento unos días antes del examen de clase-s.

Erza rápidamente pregunto a Macao-te dijeron como llamaba o como era-pregunto rápido y emocionada la peli escarlata.

El mago de fuego solo negó con la cabeza-no Erza, según parece el les hizo prometer que no revelaran su nombre-dijo serio mientras Erza solo bajaba la cabeza-pero algo si me dijeron, según parece el usa una magia de fuego muy poderosa-dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que solo conocían a una persona con los mismos poderes y la fecha de su aparición concordaba.

-"natsu, espero que seas tú"-pensó la peli-roja con una sonrisa leve antes de levantarse de la mesa-no hay tiempo el combate ya Iba a iniciar-dijo antes de salir de la posada, seguida por todos.

En el estadio.

En este dia se enfrentarían todos los gremios en una pelea acuática, la pelea había sido dura y en estos momentos solo quedaba Lucy que estaba siendo cruel mente torturada por Minerva de sabertooth estaba torturando cruelmente a Lucy enfrente de sus impotentes amigos –LUCY¡-gritaba Erza desde los palcos mientras Gray la sostenía para que no saltara a la arena -! MALDICION GRAY SUELTAME, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA¡-gritaba más al ver como Minerva no le daba el golpe final.

-valla, veamos cuanto me puedes entretener Lucy- decía minerva de manera arogante mientras seguía lastimando a Lucy con su magia de dios del señor de la guerra.

En las gradas.

Natsu veía furioso la escena, de cómo Lucy estaba siendo lastimada enfrente de sus ojos-"maldición, si detengo la pelea podrían descalificarnos, pero a este paso Lucy terminara muy mal, MALDICION"-pensaba el peli-rojo mientras sus ojos se volvían bestiales y sus marcas de la cara se engrosaban cada vez más y más –"sabertooth, me las pagaran"-

En la calle principal de Crocus.

Aura estaba viendo la pelea en una pantalla de un edificio viendo como su compañera estaba siendo torturada enfrente de todos.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se descubrió el brazo donde tenía su nueva marca y saltando a un edificio empezando a correr por los tejados con rumbo a el estadio –"aguanta, hay voy"-

En el estadio, palcos reales.

Una figura masculina veía serio el combate –"demonios, si esto sigue el plan de su majestad fracasara"- pensaba con el ceño fruncido-DETENGA LA PELEA RAPIDO O SERA TARDE- grito mientras uno de los jueces tocaba una campana dándole la victoria a Minerva.

En la arena.

Minerva detuvo su ráfaga de ataques al escuchar la campana –justo cuando empezaba a divertirme-dijo sacando el cuerpo de Lucy de la gran esfera de agua sosteniendo su mal herido cuerpo del cuello-bueno, será para la otra-dijo soltando a Lucy.

-LUCY- gritaron todos los de Fairy tail mientras Gray saltaba a la arena y atrapar a lucy.

Natsu estaba por utilizar el hiraishin, cuando su olfato de dragón detectaba algo que estaba en lo más alto del estadio, rápidamente levanto la mirada viendo a Aura lanzándose a la arena-"Aura-chan"-

-"demonios debo darme prisa"- pensó la castaña saltando hacia la arena, pero cuando salto fue atrapada en el aire por su maestro-"Natsu-kun"- viendo al Uchiha evitando ayudar a su compañera.

En la arena.

Gray logro atrapar a Lucy antes de que llegara a el suelo, luego Wendy y Chelia corrieron a curarla seguidas de Erza que si no hubiera sido por Sting y Rouge que se pusieron entre Minerva y ella no pudo hacer nada y al ver el mal estado de su amiga solo salió con ella con rumbo a la enfermería.

Aura veía enojada la escena ya que si Natsu no se hubiera entrometido ya hubiera matado a los de sabertooth –POR QUE LO HICISTE, NO VISTE COMO LA TORTURABAN-gritaba a su maestro mientras él no le daba la cara –PUDISTE HABERLA SALVADO, PERO PORQUE NO LA AYUDASTE-decía poniéndose enfrente de su maestro que para sorpresa de ella sus ojos eran como los de un animal salvaje y sus marcas de la cara estaban engrosadas.

-si detenía la pelea hubieran descalificado a el gremio y ellos han peleado muy duro para llegar a donde están-decía serio mientras apretaba los puños de la furia que sentía.

Pero justo en ese momento una luz aparece detrás de ellos, mostrando a Mavis con una cara seria-Natsu, Aura es hora de que entren –dijo viendo a los ninjas que rápidamente entendieron a qué se refería.

Ambos solo asintieron antes de irse del lugar.

**Quinto día peleas en equipo, palcos de Fairy Tail.**

En los palcos solo veían todos preguntándose qué pasaría ahorra ya que según la primera les ordeno que no hicieran nada, que ella se encargaría.

Makarov veía serio a la primera maestra que se veía más emocionada que de costumbre como sabiendo que algo pasara-"primera que es lo que hizo"- pensaba el anciano recordando la reunión que tuvieron en la posada.

Flasback

Después de la derrota de lucy, el maestro estaba organizando al equipo que peleara mañana contra los dragones gemelos –bueno el equipo será Laxus y Gajeel, entendido-dijo mientras los mencionados ganaban su atención.

-yo me opongo- dijo la primera apareciendo enfrente de todos.

-que quiere decir primera-preguntaba el tercer maestro a la primera.

-ya tengo quien participara mañana y será una pelea en desventaja, ya pedi el permiso-dijo sonriente mientras todos se sorprendían y Makarov se ponían enfrente de ella que de la sorpresa la barba se le callo.

-como pidió un permiso si es un fantasma- dijo el mago santo que recogía su barba del suelo.

Todos los del gremio empezaron a murmurar y pensar en que tramaba la primera esta vez.

\- digamos que tengo mis métodos- decía recordando cómo le pidió a Natsu usando el "hengen( transformación) para pasarse por Makarov- bueno no importa ya que tenemos la victoria asegurada- dijo antes de desaparecer dejando a todos sorprendidos todavía más.

Fin del flasback.

Todos veían preocupados que pasaría y quien entraría en la arena.

Todos no le quitaban el ojo a Mavis que se veía más animada que antes y hasta tenía una banderita del gremio -"que es lo que planea esta vez"- era el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

Cabeza de la estatua.

Los jóvenes ninjas esperaban a que fuera hora para que empezara en especial cierto pelirrojo que en esta ocasión decidió dejarle Su katana a Aura.

Ambos esperaban la señal para que iniciara el show.

En la arena.

Los dragones gemelos de sabertooth Sting y Rouge hacían una entrada triunfal mientras todos en las gradas li animaban.

-sabertooth, sabertooth- gritaban todos hasta que los jueces habalron - bueno esta es la última batalla del día que será entre los gremios de los tigres, sabertooth- dijo mientras todos gritaban de la emoción - vs las habas, Fairy Tail- y unos pocos aludiaban a el gremio - pero les tenemos una sorpresa-kabo - dijo el juez cabeza de calabaza - esta será una pelean de dos contra uno gritaron ambos jueces sorprendiendo a todos aún mas - por permiso del maestro de ft- dijo ambos juez es emocionados mientras todos en los gremios estaban sorprendidos ya que solo un loco pelearía solo contra los dos slayer, en los palcos Mavis sacaba un hiraishin kunai que le dio natsu y lo lanzaba a la arena clavándose en el piso.

En la estutua .

Aura y Natsu sintieron el selle y ambos desaparecían, Natsu una a la arena y Aura por petición de Natsu iría a los palcos del gremio.

En la arena.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos mientras todos tanto para el gremio como se preguntaba que ocurría, pero sting hablo- que pasa hadas, se dieron por vencidas o al fin reconocen que no pueden vencernos- grito sting viendo a las hadas que estaban furiosos de lo que dijo el rubio.

Erza y Gray estaban furiosos y a punto de saltar a la arena cuando una figura encapucha apareció en su palco enfrente de tofos y otra aparecía en la arena ambos cubiertos por una capa que cubría sus rostros.

Los juezes entendieron que se trataba del competidor de FT- cree o que miembro de fairy tail por fin aparece grito antes de tocar la campaña- INICIEN-.

Los dragones gemelos no entendían que pasaba, se preguntaban quién era y como llego hasta aquí- oye quien eres tu- pregunta rouge con duda viendo al encapuchado.

Palco de ft

Todos veían a la misteriosa figura enfrente de ellos, Erza saso rápidamente una espada apuntando a Aura- quien eres y que quieres- dijo la Erza apuntando con una espada, pero Aura solo descubrió su brazo mostrando su marca dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

Luego solo se quitó la capa revelando su identidad, muchos hombre quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza que tenían enfrente de ellos, una bella joven castaña - silencio por favor, quiero ver esto- dijo Mientras tras todos veían la arena.

-quien ...es el-dijo la albina menor que se preguntaba quién era esa persona.

Sting y rouge i preguntaron varias veces pero nunca contesto.

Sting se parto y se lanzó hacia Natsu - si no quieres hablar te haré hablar por la fuerza, PUNO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON BLANCO- grito mientras el golpeo el estoma de Natsu que salió volando hacia atrás donde estaba ya rouge con su ataque listo.

\- puño del dragón de sombras- dijo golpeando de nueva a Natsu que fue a dar con un muro de la arena dejando un cráter y levantaba una nube de polvo.

Sting y rouge veían arrogantes mientras los magos de ft bajaban la cabeza creyendo que todo acabo- levanten la cabeza- dijo llamando la atención de los magos mientras Aura seguía viendo la arena- la verdadera pelea...ya inicio-

En la arena.

-**YA ES HORA GAKY**\- dijo kurama a Natsu mientras el solo sonreía de manera desafiante y del polvo que quedo salían llamaradas de fuego rojo profundo y un color verde fuerte.

String y rouge al ver esto reconocieron a quien se enfrentaban.

En los palcos los de ft veían incrédulos el despliegue de fuego mientras Erza sabia de quien era ese poder –'im..imposible-dijo viendo la escena.

En la arena el poderoso fuego empezó a levantarse hacia el cielo en doble espiral y en medio de esta había un hombre pelirrojo de vestimentas negras pero con una clara sonrisa que mostraba entusiasmo - oigan esperaba más de ustedes gatitos - dijo limpiándose en poco el polvo del cabello, mientras sus oponentes veían que no tenía ningún rasguño el pelirrojo que estaba como si nada hubiere pasado.- oigan - dijo llamado la atención de todos- les apuesto a que puedo derrotarlos sin necesidad de utilizar magia de fuego, que dicen - dijo con una sonrisa desafiante mientras todos se sorprendía de lo que dijo.

-natsu eres idiota, no sabes quienes son- grito lisa na al escuchar esa declaración de su compañero.

El ni volteo a verla solo se lanzó al ataque contra sting que al ver esto empezó a correr también hacia natsu - me ve are por lo que nos hiciste dragneel - dijo sting que dirigía su puño hacia la cara de natsu, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo el desapareció enfrente de el -donde-.

-STING ABAJO- grito rouge.

Rápidamente el rubio recibió una poderosa patada en la mandíbula que lo levantó del suelo .

Rouge al ver esto se convirtió en sombra para ayudar a su amigo - maldito - grito aparecieron do detrás de natsu.

El peli rojo al ver esto dio un giro y lo golpeo con otra patada que lo hizo estrenarse contra un muro mientras sting caía de espaldas en el suelo

Todos estaban asombrados en menos de un estante Natsu había tomado el control de la pelea.

Los dos se levantaban lentamente aun intentando procesar que había sucedió en especial el rubio caucásico –''es rápido, en menos de instante lo perdí de vista''-después vio a su compañero que le haci una señal con la cabeza –''pero no se repetirá''-pensó antes de volver a intentarlo.

El peli rojo sabía que Rouge había desaparecido mientras Sting volvía a atacarlo –oye coso, sabes que eso no funcionara conmigo-dijo en ninja en un tono calmo para moverse pero antes de que pudiera esquivar el ataque algo lo mantenía pegado a la tierra.

Después vio hacia abajo para ver como las sombras evitaban que se moviera-''ya entiendo….buen plan''-en ese momento Sting ya estaba enfrente de el.

-GARRA SAGRADA-dijo golpeando a Natsu en el abdomen mientras se movía unos cuantos metros del lugar.

Después pudo ver como en su pecho había un raro sello blanco-con ese sello no serás capaz de moverte dragneel-dijo rouge al conocer las técnicas de su amigo pero lo que lo irrito fue que este tenía una sonrisa y soltaba unos carcajadas-DE QUE TE RIES- grito rouge al ver esto.

Todos en la arena se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

Natsu solo hizo un sello de manos-KAI-grito y el sello de Sting desapareció enfrente de ellos- a eso le llamas sellos-dijo desapareciendo de la vista de todos-que débil-dijo apareciendo atrás de Rouge-ALAS DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO-dijo mientras una gran corriente de viento salían de los brazos de Natsu golpeando de lleno a Rouge que salió volando.

-ROUGE-sting al ver a su amigo no vio que Natsu estaba enfrente de el.

-PUNO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE TIERRA-dijo golpeando a Sting en el estómago enviándolo a volar.

Ambos estaban en el aire adoloridos por lo poderoso que eran los golpes de su adversario –rouge ahorra- dijo el rubio cargando energía blanca en su mano y Rouge preparaba poder en su pierna izquierda. –ESFERA EXPLOSIBA DEL DRAGON BLANCO- dijo enviando una esfera blanca de energía haci Natsu

-GARRA DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-grito pateando la esfera de energía de Sting que se rodeó de un aura oscura y se unía con su ataque combinando su poder

-ESFERA NOVA DE SOMBRAS LUMINOSAS-(ese ataque es originalmente mio yo lo invente)gritaron ambos mientras su ataque iba en dirección a Natsu que había saltado en el aire-baka en el aire no podras esquivar el ataque-dijo Sting.

natsu no se inmuto y respiro ondo llenando sus pulmones-grito del demonio de hielo-dijo expulsando de su boca una gran esfera de enegia azul fuerte que emanaba frio.

al chocar con el ataque de Sting ambos exploraron liberando una gran cantidad de luz, sombras y frio en especial este último.

Sting y Rouge quedaron segados por la luz tanto que no vieron a Natsu ya detrás de ellos y que los tomo del cuello a ambos-alas del demonio del rayo- Entonces sus brazos se llenaron de relámpagos y electrocutaba a los dos y los lanzara hacia la arena

No tomo tanto para que el peli rojo estrellara contra el suelo a sus oponentes mientras una gran nube de polvo se alzaba cubriendo todo el lugar.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó se pudo ver a natsu en un gran cráter donde estaban sus oponente incrustados en el suelo.

Nadie se lo creía dos de los más fuertes magos habían sido derrotados por una sola persona-''tan poderoso es Natsu ahora…..es inclusive más fuerte que Erza''-pensaba lisanna muy sorprendida al igual que todo su gremio.

Incluso los jueces se dejaron de narrar el combare por que no querían perderse nada.

Mientras tanto Aura veía feliz a su maestro, ella sabía que no importaba si fueran un ejército en contra del ya que siempre ganaría, pero luego vio a sus contrincantes liberar y desprender un gran poder mágico de sus cuerpos y veían furiosos a Natsu -"mmh parece que las cosas se empiezan a calentar ja"- pensaba sonriente al ver a la pelea.

Mientras tanto Natsu veía a ambos liberar cada vez más y más poder - **OYE GAKY CREEO QUE NECESITARAS ESO**\- le decía Kurama a su compañero.

-aun no kurama, si lo que dicen es verdad falta poco ...pero veamos que ocurre –le contesto mientras tomaba de su bolsa un kunai en su mano derecha y tres shurikents en la izquierda.

En los palcos algunos ya habían saldo del shock como Erza, lisanna , Mira, Levy y Cana que veían sorprendidas el combate de su compañero y todas las habilidades que demostraba.

Mientras tanto Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus estaban aun shokeados de ver como Natsu podía usar todos eso poderes - oigan dijo grito del demonio...o no - dijo Levy que sacaba un libro de quien sabe dónde intentando Buscar algo de eso.

-eso es magia Degil slayer- dijo Aura rompiendo el silencio ganándose la atención de todos en especial de la pequeña peli azul.

\- dis...dis..disculpe acaso dijo Devil slayer- dijo con duda y miedo al ver lo sería que era la joven castaña que no dejaba de ver la arena.

\- si es una magia que sirve para matar demonios una magia incluso mas antigua que el dragón o god slayer ...- dijo en un tono serio y tajante.

Esto sorprendió a todos ya que era la primera vez que veían a Devil- slayer, pero erza no le quitaba la vista a Aura y la marca en su brazo.

-"quien es esta chica y como tiene la marca del gremio"- se preguntaba Erza sin quitarle la mirada a Aura al igual que Levy y Lisanna.

Mientras tanto en la arena sting y rouge seguían acumulando poder hasta tal grado que se podía ver el poder magico salir de sus cuerpos.

-impulso blanco/de sombras-gritaron ambos que seguían viendo furiosos a Natsu que se preparaba para atacar.

-"ahora"- en ese momento dio un gran salto y concentraba un poco de magia del rayo en sus armas – DANZA DEL RELAMPAGO- y haciendo varios giros en el aire lanzo varios kunais y shurikents bañadas de rayos que iban a gran velocidad hacia los dos DS.

Los kunais al chocar con algo explotaban liberando rayos destruyendo casi todo a su alrededor.

Sting solo inhalo llenando sus pulmones – RUGIDO DEL DRAGON BLANCO- gritando disparo un gran rugido de luz que destruyó los kunais de Natsu.

-que un láser- logro esquivar el ataque dando un giro pero sin que se diera cuenta Rouge ya estaba detrás de el – PUNO DE HIEERO DEL DEMONIO DE HIELO-dijo intentando golpear a Rouge con su ante-brazo izquierdo lleno de una energía azul que emanada frío.

Pero este solo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma- " que intangible..."-no término de pensar ya que lo Rouge estaba por atacar con su mano cubierta de oscuridad.

-COLMILLO DEL DRAGONDE LAS SOMBRAS- Rouge solo golpea a Natsu en la cara haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-NATSUUU - gritaron sus compañeros al ver a él peli rojo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-miren esto parece que se invierten los papeles, ahora es Natsu el que está contra las cuerdas- dijo el locutor calvo eufórico intentando buscar su peluquín rubio.

\- como saldrá+ de esta-kabo-

En la arena Natsu intentaba bloquear los golpes de sting y rouge – ESFERA EXPLOSIVA- dijo enviando una esfera de energía blanca más grande a la anterior.

El ataque le dio de lleno enviando a Natsu hacia un extremo de la arena.

Rouge apareció detrás de Natsu – RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS- disparo de su boca un gran rugido oscuro que le dio en la espalda haciéndolo estrellarse contra el muro de la arena.

El palco de sabertooth el pequeño exceel marón al lado de otro vestido de rana veían felices la pelea- ya lo tienen sting-kun, rouge-kun- gritaba feliz de su compañero.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-

Rouge seguía atacando a Natsu con una ráfaga de golpes de la cual no se defendía-"que le pasa, ni siquiera piensa defenderse, tsc que disección "-pensaba para sí mismo el azabache antes de su siguiente ataque-COLMILLO DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS- arremetiendo y dándole un golpe en la mandíbula levantándolo del suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

-NATSU NOOOOOO-grito su gremio entero y algunos hasta rompieron en llanto, Bisca y Alzack inclusive se llevaron a la pequeña Azuka para que no siguiera viendo la pelea.

Erza, Lisanna, Mira y Gray estaban por detener la pelea pero Aura moviéndose a una velocidad increíble se puso enfrente de ellos que se pararon en seco al verla- cálmense- dijo dándoles la espalda - Natsu-kun no perderá tan fácil, después de todo la batalla apenas inicio- dijo en un tono amigable calmando a todos - vean - dijo señalando la arena donde se veían a un Natsu muy golpeado levantarse pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo siguiente.

\- esta...sonriendo -

Los dragones gemelos veían furioso, como era capaz de sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, como puede sonreír después de semejante paliza -"Natsu-san sin duda es alguien de admirar"- pensaba el rubio viendo como Natsu se limpiaba el polvo de sus muy destruida ropa y cabello- de que te ries- dijo furioso el rubio volviendo a liberar energía.

-sting acaso tu….-

-emmh que interesante esta reuniendo poder en un solo punto, tu que piensas Kurama- dijo viendo lo que ocurrirá

\- **ES HORA DE QUE USES ESO GAKY JAJAJA**-

-lo se kurama- en ese momento el cerro los ojos esperando el ataque parado enfrente de Sting

-IMPULSO BLANCO-despues hizo una postura con sus brazos liberano cada vez mas energía-NOVA SAGRADA- en ese momento sting libero una gran cantidad de luz y dirigía un golpe hacia Natsu.

\- NO NATSU- gritaron todos inclusive sus amigos de blue pega sus, lamie scarle y Mileana que veía la pelea e una cierta peli negra lacia de ojos miel vestida de blanco que esperaba que el shinobi peli rojo estuviera bien por rasones que ni ella misma conocía.

Después de que las luces y polvo se fueran todos en el estadio estaban sorprendidos y no creían lo que veian.

-imm….imposible- estaba Sting en shock al ver cono uno de sus ataques más poderosos había sido detenido con una mano.

-ESTO ES INCLUIBLE NATSU DETUVO LA NOVA SAGRADA DE STING CON UNA SOLA MANO-dijo el narrador calvo mientras el juez más anciano socorría a la mascota de los juegos mágicos que de la impresión se desmallo.

Rouge había usado su impulso de las sombras para no ser daño colateral pero lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto –detuvo….a Sting con una mano-en ese momento se viae a Natsu detener el puno de Sting que parecía no que querer soltarlo.

Natsu tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara- eso es todo- su cuerpo emanaba vapor y soltaba vapor de sus heridas que empezaron a sanar-esperaba más de ustedes gatitos-en ese momento el abrió sus ojos mostrando a Sting su sharingan.

-CORTE DEL DARGON DE SOMBRAS- Rouge intentando golpear al peli-rojo que para esquivarlo libero del agarre a el rubio que estaba temblando aun de la imprencion y el miedo que le causaron esos ojos –Sting calmate- dijo Rouge sacando del trance a su amigo.

-cuidado, está por atacar-el rubio dijo viendo como todas las heridas, cortes y moretones desaparecieron por completo del peli rojo que tenía los ojos cerrados-Rouge tendremos que esar eso, prepárate-finaliz el rubio mientras ambos empezaron a liberar poder de sus cuerpos.

mientras tanto en los palcos los dragon Slayer y la primera sabían que era ese incleible poder que liberaban los dos-increible pueden usarlo a voluntad-

-salamander que harás- Gajeel sabía que era ese poder y que tan peligrosos era.

-Natsu-san-

-DRAGON FORCE-gritaron al unisono mientras sus brazos y caras se llenaban de escamas blancas en el caso de Sting y Negras con Rouge y cada uno liberaba un aura del mismo color que su poder.

-mira esta es la máxima técnica de un dragon-slayer en este estado somos tan poderosos como un dragon real-dijo el rubio arogantemente

-no lo ves en este estado no hay forma de que perdamos, ríndete-dijo Rouge serio

Natsu solo veía con esa misma sonrisa-jajajaja-se reia enfrente de ellos que solo se enfurecieron-perdón, lo siento es solo que hace mucho que no tengo un lucha tan divertida-dijo sorprendiendo a sus oponentes-pero creo que es hora-en eso abrió sus ojos para que la lacrima cámara viera sus ojos-de acabar con esto-Natsu mostraba su sharingan en todo su esplendor mientras su expresión cambiaba a una seria y más amenazante.

todos en los palcos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el drástico cambio en los ojs de el peli rojo de un color ónix a un color rojo con 3 tomoes-Natsu que le pasa-dijo Erza preocupada al ver esto.

-calma-dijo Aura llamando la atención de todos- esos ojos se llaman sharingan-

-sharin…gan-dijo Wendy al escucharlo.

Natsu solo se lanzó hacia ellos a toda velocidad iniciando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo donde Sting y Rouge intentaban golpear al ninja.

Natsu sabía dónde iban a atacar y podía defenderse y atacar el doble de rápido-''esto es absurdo aun en dragon forcé nos está haciendo retroceder''-pensaba el rubio que de la nada recibió una patada que lo levanto del suelo.

-Sting-Rouge se distrajo que no pudo ver que Natsu estaba detrás de el –''cuando''-

-PUNO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE HIELO- conectando un golpe en la espalda lo hizo estrellarse contra un extremo de la arena-''maldición es todo un demonio''-luego vio a el cielo donde Sting ya tenía su ataque listo.

-MUERE , ALIENTO SANTO DEL DRAGON- y en ese momento de su boca salió un rugido blanco más poderoso que los anteriores directo hacia el peli rojo.

-NATSU-

en ese instante puso sus manos en el suelo-BARRERA DEL DEMONIO DE TIERRA- en ese momento fue cubierto por un gran domo de energía café que recibía el rugido.

En ese instante una gran explosión de luz rodeo todo el estadio mientras los miembros de fairy tail se preguntaban dónde estaba Natsu

-''este es un dragon-force de tercera generación es magnífico''-pensaba la primera maestra-''pero Natsu es todavía más fuerte''- en ese momento se veía un gran cráter de vario metros de profundidad y hasta el fondo estaba el susodicho como si nada.

-imposible recibió mi ataque de lleno y no tiene ningún rasguño''-pensó el rubio enfurecido pero entonces Natsu desapareció de su vista apareciendo detrás de el-''cuando''-

El tenía sus manos llenas de electricidad y rayos que empezaban a tomar forma semejante a una lanza-ALABARDA DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO- grito lanzando un grana rayo amarillo que tenía la forma de una lanza golpeándolo de lleno en la espalda.

-Sting, LANZAS DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS- grito el azabache que de su sombra salieron disparadas varias sombras que iban hacia Natsu que tenía un kunai de tres puntas en la mano.

lanzando el kunai hacia la derecha que luego dio un giro y fue en dirección a Rouge que lo veía venir-eso no es….-en ese momento Natsu apareció enfrente de él golpeándolo en la cara-''el es rapido''- cayendo en el gran agujero al lado de su amigo.

-esto no puede ser está peleando contra dos dragón Slayer en su estado más fuerte y nos hace trisas- dijo el rubio elevando más su poder-rouge vamos-

Luego Natsu se lanzó hacia el cráter con sus brazos cubiertos de aire-ALAS DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO-

-PUNO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON BLANCO/DE SOMBRAS- hubo otra colisión de ataques donde el poder de Natsu fue más fuerte que ellos y una gran ráfaga de aire golpea a sus oponentes otra vez callendo en el cráter de nuevo

Sting cayó de pie acumulando poder en sus puños- RAYO SANTO- y de sus manos salieron varios rayos de luz que iban hacia Natsu.

-GRITO DEL DEMONIO DEL CIELO- entonces de su boca una gran esfera de magia de aire colisionaba contra los rayos de luz produciendo una explosión que segó a el rubio el tiempo suficiente para recibir un golpe en la cara.

los magos de Fairy tail dejaron sus dudas y empezaron a animar a su compañero que arazaba con la pelea.

-ve salamander-

-muestra la fuerza de Fairy Tail-

-no te rindas Natsu-

Gritaban y animaban y luego todo el estadio paso de animar a los magos de sabertooth a animar a Fairy tail.

en la arena Rouge y Sting apenas podían mantenerse en pie-como-dijo el azabache en un tono molesto pero a la vez cansado por la pelea-como puedes ser tan poderoso, POR QUE NUNCA TE RINDES- grito el azabache-RUGIDO DEL DRAGO DE SOMBRAS- disparando de su boca un rugido oscuro.

Natsu solo dio unos pasos hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque con facilidad-eso es fácil, mira- dijo señalando el palco de su gremio- por ellos yo me levantare cuantas veces sea necesario y ahorra si no gano esta pelea no poder darles la cara después de siete años-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio al ninja que cambio su expresión a una sonrisa melancólica.

-yo me fui sin decir nada, los hice sufrir por mi culpa-dijo mientras todos en sus palco escuchaban atentos- y cuando más me necesitaban, no estuve hay para ellos y jamás me perdonare por eso-dijo apretando los punos tanto que inclusive pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de sus manos mientras recordaba el ataque a la isla Tenrou-por eso no puedo rendirme, si no gano esta pelea no seré capas de decirme mi mismo que soy un mago DE FAIRY TAIL- grito esto último antes de ver a sus oponentes con su sharingan.

el rubio entendía sus razones, luego vio hacia su compañero felino y luego vio a su amigo peli negro- ROUGE ACABEMOS CON ESTO- grito empezando a acumular poder en su mano izquierda.

-PRAPARATE, ESTE ES NUESTRO MEJOR ATAQUE- grito ahora Rouge haciéndolo lo mismo pero en su mano derecha liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico al igual que Sting.

Su poder crecía cada vez más y más mientras Natsu los veía con una sonrisa-**ACABEMOS ESTO NATSU, YA SABES QUE HACER-** dijo Kurama mientras Natsu solo habría su mano y una esfera azul de energía aparecía en su mano.

-en ese caso yo también usare una de mis mejores técnicas- en ese momento un gran chillido se escuchaba en toda la arena proveniente del orde azul que tenia en su mano.

-que es ese chirrido, de donde viene- preguntaba Erza tapándose los oídos.

-no lo sé pero que se calle- dijo Gajeel en el suelo ya que el tenía el mejor oído entre todos los dragón Slayer del gremio y este le producia un gran dolor.

-Gajeel- Levy intentaba ayudarlo.

-primera- Makarov se dirigió a la primera que veía la pelea –que es eso- dijo el octogenario.

ella solo señalo a Natus que tenía su ataque casi listo –es el rasen shuriken- dijo Aura con una gran sonrisa y muy emocionada- nunca lo uso durante mi entrenamiento, es grandioso es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo con estrella en los ojos perdiendo su seriedad.

-''que conoce a Natsu''- lisanna solo se preguntaba pero fue interrumpida al ver como Natsu daba un gran salto que inclusive llegaba hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Mientras tanto en el cráter la energía que liberaban desapareció de golpe concentrándose en un punto único-DONDE ESTA- grito Sting al no encontrar a su oponente.

-AQUÍ ESTOY- grito mientras que en el cielo una las nubes que rodeaban el estadio se despejaban mostrando una luz de una estrella de cuatro picos y en medio de ella estaba Natsu con algo que a la vista de todos parecía una estrella deslumbrando todo el lugar con todo su esplendor y el chillido se hacía cada vez mayor.(imagínense a Naruto como en la película 5 cuando vence a Muku).

-eso es-

-ENORME- gritaron todos los miembros de los miembros de cada gremio.

-ROUGE AHORA- grito el rubio mientras combinaba su luz con la oscuridad de Rouge.

-UNISON RAID-

-eso…es magia unisona- dijo el juez Yajima viendo el ataque.

-COLMILLO DEL DESTELLO DEL DRAGON DE SOMBRAS SAGRADAS- dijeron al unísono disparando a el cielo hacia Natsu.

-FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN-grito el peli rojo lanzando la técnica que impacto contra la de Sting y Rouge justo en medio de la arena produciendo una gran onda de choque.

pero no paso mucho antes de que el rasen shuriken anulara el ataque de ambos dirigiéndose hacia ellos- IMPOSIBLE- gritaron los miembros de sabertooth que justo en ese momento el ataque de viento termino golpeándolos de lleno produciendo una explosión todavía más grande que las anteriores, fue tan grande que el estadio entero estaba por derrumbarse.

Solo se veía un gran domo de energía azul rodear toda la arena mientras Sting y Rouge estaban dentro de ella mientras todo su cuerpo era atacado y lastimado a nivel celular y si de no ser por el Dragon-Force hubieran muerto.

En los palcos Aura estaba viendo impactada la técnica y ya sabía por que no la utilizo en sus entrenamientos-''que poder tan destructivo''-pensó la ninja castaña viendo a sus compañeros intentar resistir el poder que liberaba la técnica.

-QUE DEMOIS ES ESO- grito Gray apoyado en Juvia mientras Gajeel sostenía a Levy de que no saliera disparda contra el muro y el resto del gremio aferrándose con lo que pudieran.

después de unos segundos la gran masa de poder se desvaneció mostrando a un muy malherido e inconscientes Sting y Rouge con muchos golpes, quemaduras y cortes en lo más profundo del cráter que dejo el ataque de Natsu que caía al suelo justa a un lado de ellos desactivando su sharingan-bueno yo gano-dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

El estadio entero se quedó en silencio acababan de ver como dos dragón Slayer caían derrotados ante una sola persona pero ese silencio fue roto por una gran voz.

-EL GANADOR ES NATSU DE FAIRY TAIL- grito el juez calvo al lado del cabeza de calabaza y Yajima felices.

Después todo el estadio estaba festejando la victoria del peli rojo que solo se dirigía a la salida mientras sus heridas terminaban se curarse gracias a Kurama.

Los magos de Fairy Tail festejaban la victoria de su amigo que después de mucho tiempo mientras ciertas albinas y una pelirroja derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

Palco de sabertooth

Todos estaban furioso, dos de sus más poderosos magos fueron vencidos por una sola persona.

Orga, Rufus y Minerva veian con sus compañeros eran desalojados de la arena mientras us compañeros felinos fueron a ver como estaban.

-''Natsu, si que es un mago fuerte, pero yo lo soy mas''-era lo que pensaba Minerva antes de dejar el estadio acompañados de todos sus compañeros.

-HACI TERMINA CON LA VICTORIA DE FAIRY TAIL SENORES, PERO MANANA SE DECIDIRA QUIEN ES EL GREMIO NUMERO UNO, QUE LES ESPERA A ESTOS MAGOS-grito eufórico el el juez calvo y de esa manera todos dejaron el estadio para prepararse para mañana donde se decidiría quien es el mas fuerte de todos.

**fin capítulo 5.**

**BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA LA FECHA Y PIDO DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE SE METIERON LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y UNA QUE OTRA COSA MAS PERO BUNEO ALFIN ACABE.**

**Y ESTE ES EL HAREM HASTA LA FECHA.**

**AURA.**

**ERZA.**

**LISANNA.**

**MIRA.**

**MEREDY**

**ULTEAR**

**KAGURA**

**YUKINO**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO LANCENSE DE UN RISCO O PERSIGAN UN PERO MIENTRAS TANTO Y COMENTEN, SAYONARA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO ESTOY DEVUELTA CON EL CAPITULO 6 Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA YA QUE TUVE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE QUE NO ME PERMITIO ESCRIBIR (MUÑECA ROTA) SI PERO YA ESTOY BIEN E INCLUSIVE YA EMPEZA AESCRBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES EL PROLOGO Y EN EL SIGUIENTE YA SERAN PURAS PELEAS Y TAMBIEN SERA LA PRIMERA PELEA DONDE VEREMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ COMO LUCHA AURA PERO BUENO AQUI LES DEJO CAPITULO A PERO ANTES LE MANDO SALUDO A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y TODOS LO QUE HACEN POSIBLE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE HAY VARIOS CROSOWERS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL PERO LES AGRADESCO POR LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA OBRA QUE NO IMPORTA SI SOLO ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO MIETRAS TENGA UN LECTOR QUE LE INTERESE MI HISTORIA SIEMPRE ACTUALIZARE HSTA TERMINARLA YA USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME IMPULSAN A ESCRIBIR.**

**MANDO SALUDOS A "ZAFIR09", "CCSAKURAFOREVER" QUE COMENTAN SIEMPRE QUE PUEDEN, A "JESSIESALAMANDER", "TERMINEITORS" A "DIEGO MUOZ AGAMA" QUE ESPERO QUE PRONTO ACTUALIZE SU HISTORIA DE SAINT SEIYA Y NARUTO Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE A "GUEST" Y PIDO PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERA PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA LA HISTORIA, CAPITULO 6 :ULTIMO DÍA, INICIA EL CAOS DISFRUTEN.**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

Bueno antes de empezar dare unos datos de Aura Dragneel.

Datos magicos:

*tipo de magia; dragon y devil-slayer del Fuego, Agua y Rayo.

*afiliacion: maga activa de "Fairy Tail".

Datos ninja:

*afiliacion: konoha.

*afinidad elemental: Katon, Suiton y Raiton.

*nivel de ninjutsu: nivel A y S.

*nivel de genjutsu: nivel B y A.

*nivel de fuinjutsu: nivel C y B.

*nivel de chakra:Alto nivel Kage..

DATOS PERSONALES.

Edad:23 años.

Apafiencia: mide cerca de 1.67 de altura, Tiene pelo castaño lacio, ojos color purpura opacos piel caucasica semi bronceada y siempre le gusta usar su banda en el cuello.

Gustos: le gusta mucho leer en especial libros romanticos, le gusta pasar tiempo con Meredy y Ultear y siempre se siente feliz al lado de Natsu.

Personalidad: es una chica noble y amigable siempre pone a otros antes que a ella y nunca se rinde y en ocasiones es un poco presumida cuando pelea.

sueños: sueña con volverse tan fuerte como Natsu y tener una familia propia con el.

Bueno hasta aqui los datos de "Aura Dragneel" y sin más ni menos aqui está el capítulo, disfruten.

Capitulo 6: el ultimo dia, inicia el caos.

Cabeza de la estatua.

Jellal, Meredy, Ultear y Natsu leían todo lo que Aura descubrió dentro del palacio Mercurio.

El ninja peli-rojo estaba sorprendido de lo que su alumna le mostraba en especial dos fotografías, una que parecía una gran puerta de metal negro y dorado y la otra fotografía era un montón de huesos de dragón que estaba debajo del estadio antes de que la Meredy hablara- Natsu esto es lo que creo- dijo temblando al igual que sus amigos.

-si Meredy, estos son….huesos de dragón-dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peli-rosa-no te preocupes, no dejare que algo te pase lo prometo- dijo dándole una sonrisa sacándole un rubor.

Mientras que del otro lado Jellal y Ultear sostenían los brazos de Aura que tenía dos kunais en cada mano y desprendía una energía asesina dirigida hacia su amiga-"siempre lo mismo"- era el pensamiento de los dos antes de que Natsu y Meredy fueran hacia ellos.

-Jellal tengo un plan pero no lo podemos hacer solos-dijo mientras los todos ponían atención.

-a que te refieres Natsu-dijo Ultear poniéndose enfrente de él que tenía la una mano en la barbilla y parecía estar pensando.

**-PARECE QUE YA ES HORA NATSU-**dijo Kurama sonriente.

-Ultear que hora es-pregunto un poco entusiasmado.

Ultear saco su lacrima y como si fuera un reloj digital vio la hora- son las 9:40, porque Natsu que tienes planeado- dijo la maga de tiempo con una clara expresión de duda.

Este solo les dio su clásica sonrisa marca registrada mientras chocaba sus puños- es hora de pedir refuerzos no crees Aura-chan- dijo feliz a su alumna que como si fuera un impulso entendia a que se refería su maestro y descubría su marca.

Posada de fairy tail 9:50 de la noche.

Todos tenían una gran fiesta celebrando una victoria contra sabertooth y poniéndolos en primer lugar en, todos menos un pequeño grupo que eran Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy y los tres gatos alados que discutían de un tema en específico o mejor dicho sobre una sola persona que tenía-porque creen que Natsu-san aún no ha vuelto-pregunto la pequeña que estaba sentada al lado de Lucy.

-no lose Wendy pero calma se que volverá-dijo la albina menor que después de lo de hoy se preguntaba mas eso-"Natsu donde estas, porque no estás aquí"-pensaba triste al igual que su hermana.

Pero de repente el mago de hielo golpeo la mesa levantándose- no se lo que piensa ese cabeza de hoguera, pero si se aparece aquí lo golpeare tan fuerte que estará veinte metros bajo tierra-dijo creando un martillo de hielo en las manos.

-Gray tu ropa- dijo Erza que lo veía solo con su ropa de interior.

-MIERDA NO OTRA VEZ- grito antes de salir corriendo intentando buscar su ropa.

Erza solo se dirigió hacia el grupo otra vez- no se qué tenga Natsu entre manos pero algo si es seguro el volverá pronto lo presiento- dijo con una leve sonrisa que recordaba las palabras de Natsu hoy-_si no gano esta batalla no seré capaz de decirme a mismo que soy un mago de FAIRY TAIL-_pensaba pero de repente justo en medio del bar dos fuguras encapuchadas aparecieron, ambos tenían los rostros cubiertos y no decían una sola palabra.

Rápidamente Erza, Gray , Juvia y Laxus los rodearan listos con sus ataques mientras los demas se preparaban para pelear-"parece que nunca cambian"- .

Erza apuntaba con una espada a los encapuchados- bueno quienes son y que quieren- dijo en un tono autoritario.

Entonces la primera persona se descubrio la cara mostrando a Aura que los veia con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y rapidamente Erza reconocio- tu eres la de hoy en el estadio no, la que dice ser parte de nuestro gremio, quien eres y quien es el- dijo ahora apuntando a el otro encapuchao que le tamente se quito la capa mostrando un llargo cabello rojo oscuro para rebelar quien era- nat...su- dijo temblorosa del asombro, tanto que inclusive soltó su espada y re-equipo a su típica blusa blanca y falda azul.

-yo, como estas Erza- dijo en un tono alegre pero mas profundo por su voz que ahorra era un poco mas grave, luego volteo a ver a todos que estaban igual que Erza, tenian enfrente a su compañero que desapareció sin decir nada un día y ahorra lo tenían enfrente, que lucho ese día por sus amigo y demostró su fuerza ante miles de personas.

Todos en especial unas siertas albinas a pesar de sus nuevos rasgos físicos lograron reconocerlo, pero ese momento se arruinó cuando vieron a Erza levantar su puño e intentar darle un golpe que el Uzukaki detuvo con un dedo- tu como...como- decia Erza con la mirada baja y con su cabello ensombreciendo sus ojos-COMO TE ATREVEZ- grito mientras que con la otra mano le daba una boferada tan fuerte que inclusuve lo hizo mover su cara- COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE HACI COMO SI NADA BAKA- despotricaba la espadachina mientras todos en el bar miraban que mas pasaba - TE vas un día sin decir nada, sin despedirte ni mucho menos dándonos la cara y ahorra solo te apareces y actúas como si nada hubieran pasado tu...tu... -decia en un tono semi cortado mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas pero entonces Natsu la atrapo entre sus brazos -Natsu-.

-perdóname sé que te lastime y lo siento-dijo moviendo su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas-pero ya estoy aquí y nunca me volveré a ir...lo juro-dijo dandole se clasica sonrisa mientras ella solo se repago a su pecho y su puso a llorar.

-huuuuaaaaaa...aaahh-lloraba mientras Natsu no se atevia a soltarla.

-**POR DIOS KUSHINA REVIVIO**\- decía kurama comicamente viendo lo parecido que era Erza con Kushina.

Pero ese momento fue interumpido por los otro mienbros que rápidamente saltaron hacia natsu-NATSU-gritaron con lágrimas y sonrientes felices de ver a su amigo.

-SI UN HOMBRE A VUELTO- decía Elfman con lágrimas.

-calmate Elfmam y sueltame-decia Lucy que de alguna manera estaba con mira y lisanna atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

-NATSUUU- decía un pequeño gato azul que volaba a toda velocidad hacia su amigo.

-Happy- decía feliz atrapando a su amigo felino.

-cabron te fuiste de viaje y me dejaste atras, ya no sere tu amigo-decia con lágrimas el pequeño gato azul.

Natsu solo saco de quien sabe dónde un pescado- esto lo compen..-no termino de hablar ya que Happy le habia quitado el pescado.

-te perdono- dijo con la boca llena muy alegre del regalo de su amigo.

Aura veia a su mestro convvir con su gremio -"es como dijo que era"-pensaba la castaña pero al ver a el maestro Makarov hacercarse solo volteo a verlo.

-h quien es usted señorita y donde consiguió la marca del gremio- pregunto calmado el anciano viendo a Aura que intentaba buscar una explicación.

Estaba lista para hablar cuando Natsu puso su mano en su hombro.

-Ella es Aura Dragneel, mi alumna y compañera- dijo calmo mientras todo el ruido se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto y las albinas y la peli escarlata quebadan en shock al escucharlo.

Todos estaban preparados para pregtuntar que pasa cuando un brillo dorado alumbrara el lugar del cual aparecio la pequeña rubia oji verde- al fin aparecen Natsu, Aura- decia con una sonrisa hacercanose a los ninjas.

-yo, Mavis-dijo Natsu.

\- hola Mavis-dijo la castaña tambien.

Esto sorprendió a todos todavía mas- Natsu como conoces a la maestra y aun no nos contestas quien es ella- dijo el maestro señalando a Aura que ya esTaba mas calmada.

-yo conoci a Natsu durante su viaje de entrenmiento, verdad, Natsu- dijo guiñandole el ojo a sus amigos captando rápidamente la idea que fue su salvación.

\- si conoci a Mavis en mi viaje al igual que Aura que se volvió mi alumna- dijo un poco nervioso antes de voltear a su alumna- anda no tengas miedo- dijo en un tono calmo motivandola.

Ello solo se pusi enfrente- yo soy Aura Dragneel, Dragon y devil slayer del fuego, agua y rayo- dijo calmada con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia antes sus nuevos compañeros que tenian la boca abierta tanto por su nombre como sus magias.

**-JA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE**\- decia el zorro gigante que estaba riendo pensando en como saldria su contenedor de esta.

Natsu , Aura y Mavis sudaban a balas intentanton buscar una excusa creible-"demonios ahorra que hago"- pero sus pensamientos se interumpieron cuando sintio un gran instinto asesino dirigido hacia el.

Entonces lentamente volteo para ver a Lisanna, Mira y Erza todas con una sonrisa intentando ocultar su verdadera ira hacia el peli-rojo-Natsu no nos quieres decir que clase de relacion tienes con Aura-san- dijo Mira viendo a los ninjas en esecial a Natsu.

-"Natsu-kun tenia razon, dan un poco de miedo, pobre Natsu-kun"-pensaba su la castaña sintiendo lastima por su maestro.

-si Natsu, habla- dijeron Lisanna y Erza iguales.

**-OYE GAKY SE HACE TARDE VE AL GRANO Y PUNTO**-decian Kurama intentando salvar a su amigo de una muerte segura.

-gracias Kurama me salvaste- le contestaba mentalmente a su compañero por salvarlo.

\- a Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy pueden venir un minuto...por favor- dijo mientras los mencionados se hacercaron lo mas rapidamente posible viendo el ploblema de su amigo.

-NO NOS IGNORES- decian las tres que se hacercaban, Erza con una espada, Mira en su satan soul y Lisanna en su forma de trigresa.

\- que pasa Natsu-san- decia Wendy al lado de Gajeel.

-que Salamander- decia serio el azabache con perforaciones.

-mande Natsu- decia la rubia con duda al ver que lo serio que se puso derrepente.

-wendy, Gajeel necesito contarles algo, hacerca de ya saben que ya saben cuando- dijo ya con una explesion mas seria ganandose la impresion de sus compañeros slayer que en ese momento despues de ver las nuevas técnicas de Natsu creyeron que se trataba de sus dragones desaparecidos.

-salamander...acaso tu...los encontraste- decia tembloroso el azabache que estaba parado al lado de Wendy que estaba de la misma manera.

Los demas rapidamente comprendieron de que hablaban y se quedaron en silencio escuchando la conversacion.

\- no Gajeel, no se donde estan pero si tengo que mostrarles algo que esta relacionado- dijo serio viendoa sus qmigos ya mas calmados.

\- de que se trata Natsu-san que es lo que nos quiere mostrar- decia dudosa la peli-azul.

Lucy solo miraba esperando a Natsu para que le dijera que tenia que ver ella con todo esto- Natsu por que me llamaste - preguntaba mientras veia a el mencionado hacercarse poniendose enfrente de ella.

\- por que esto de alguna manera tambien te concierne, creo que es momento de que lo descubramos- entonces solo volteo a ver a Aura que le hizo una señal con la cabeza que en ese momento rapidamente coloco sus manos en Wendy y Gajeel y Natsu hacia lo mismo con Lucy.

-HIRAISHIN- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy y Natsu desaparecian en un dorron de velocidad.

-LUCY, WENDY, GAJEEL- gritaron todos al ver como sus amigos desapaercian intentando buscarlos por todas partes.

Aura solo subio sus manos a su pecho mientras se le veia una expresion de preocuacion-"por favor, Natsu-kun ten cuidado...por favor"-

Catacumbas debajo del estadio.

En ese momento en lo que parecia ser una gran caverna aparecian los tres dragon slayer y la maga de de espiritus algo aturdidos por el transporte -salamder, que demnios fue eso y que es este lugar- decia el azabache con una mano en la cabeza intentando aliviar su mareo.

Mientras que del otro lado Wendy ayudaba a Lucy- Natsu-san donde estamos- pregunto dudosa la peli-azul.

Natsu solo se limito a ayudarlas a levantarse para luego hablar- bueno primero les dire donde estamos- dijo en un tono un poco serio- estamos debajo del estadio de los juegos magicos-

\- y que hacemos aqui exactamente- pregunto Lucy al lado de Wendy.

-bueno siganme y veran por que los trejes- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Aye sir- decia un pequeño gato azul con alas saliendo de entre las ropas de Natsu.

-HAPPY como llegaste a aqui- regunto viendo a su amigo alado salir de entre su capa.

El solo aterrizo en la cabeza del peli-rojo- me atore por axidentalmente con tu ropa y entonces aparecimos aqui- decia mientras el ninja solo suspiraba de su suerte.

-bueno no importa, vamos no estamos lejos del lugar- dijo mientras los tres y el gato alado lo seguian.

(ALTO desde este momento para no tardarme mucho lo que va a pasar va a ser como en el anime donde se encuentran con el cementerio de dragones, donde Zirconis les cuenta la histaria de la magia drqgon-slayer, como nacio Acnologia y un poco del festeval del rey dragon, luego la llegada de Arcadios y Yukino donde les muestran la puesta Eclipse y que relacion tenian con la magia de espiritus celestiales para abrir la puerta y derrotar a los dragones y luego el ministro de defensa los captura y les explica el proyecto eclise 2 y les cuenta que es un portal para viajar en el tiempo y derrotar a Zeref y como atraparon a Lucy y Yukino y Natsu usando el HIRAISHIN para salir de hay junto con Wendy, Gajeel y Happy.

hago esto para no detener el flujo de la historia).

Posada de Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto los otros miembros escuchaban atentamente la explicacion de Aura y Mavis de lo que ocurria sobre la rara magia que sentia en el estadio, como Jellal, Meredy y Ultear tabajaban con Natsu y Aura y como Mavis les pidio su ayuda y de esa manera como Mavis le dio la marca del gremio a Aura que sorprendio a todos ya que no sabian que la primera podian hacer eso- haci que primera a que nos estamos enfretando- pregunto Makarov a su antecesora que solo veia seria a su gremio.

Aura solo saco de su gabardina un mapa y las fotos de antes que puso en una mesa- este es un mapa del palacio y tambien muestra como esta coneptado directamente al estadio de los grandes juegos- dijo Aura mientras todos se pusieron alrededor suyo vienco el mapa pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue la foto de cementerio de dragones.

\- estos son- decia Mira en shock al igual que todos los que veian la imagen.

-si son huesos de dragon, estan justo debajo del estadio y es justo a donde fue Natsu-kun y tamben para descubrir que es esto exactamente-dijo mostrando la imagen de la puerta eclipse a todos antes de que Lisanna la tomara.

-que se supone que es exactamente- pregunto la albina menor, pero justo en ese momento en un borron de velocidad aparecen Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Gajeel.

-CHICOS- decian un poco sorprendidos los del gremio.

-Wendy, estas bien- decia Charly y de la misma manera Lily con Gajeel pero Natsu solo se fue a la mesa con los demas pero Romeo lo detuvo al ver que qlguien faltaba.

-Natsu-nii, donde esta Lucy- pregunto Romeo mientras todos preguntaban lo mismo.

-si hogera, donde esta ella- pregunto Gray a su amigo un poco enojado.

-Lucy fue capturada por la guardia real- dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a todos.

-que paso haya-pregunto Erza.

Mavis solo vio a Natsu y se puso enfrente de el- que descubriste Natsu- pregunto la primera.

En ese momento Natsu explico la situacion sobre eclipse y el festival del rey dragon y como necesitan de la magia de Lucy y Yukino- a grandes razgos se trata de eso y segun parece la corona a estado planeando esto desde hace mucho-dijo mientras algunos estaban con la boca habierta, no de lo que les explico si no lo inteligente que era Natsu ahorra- que no soy el mismo idiota de antes- dijo un poco enojado antes de volver a su lo suyo- bueno en si devemos salvar a Lucy y a Yukino quede alguna manera se enredo en esto-dijo llamando la atencion de Aura.

-Nastsu-kun hablas de Yukino la maga de sabertooth como la conoces- decia con duda Aura.

-bueno la conoci hace unas noches me tope con ella y me dijo que la echaron de su gremio solo por no ganar la pelea-dijo poniendose su mano en la nuca

Pero entonces a los demas recordaron el ataque a sabertooth- NATSU TU ATACASTE SU POSADA-dijeron todos enojados incluyendo a el maestro.

-que querian que hiciera, no me iba a qudar de brazos cruzados mientras ellos la trataban como basura-dijo serio a sus amigos- pero bueno ahorra tenemos que salvarlas y ya tengo un plan- en ese momento se dirijia a Mavis sacando un papel de su capa- ya tengo el permiso , Aura-chan y yo participaremos mañana unicamente- dijo mientras todos se les quedaron biendos sorprendidos.

-QUEEEEE- dijeron todos al escuchar la noticia de que solo dos personas pelearan mañana en la pelea final- primera como es que pidio un permiso si es un fantasma- deia Makarov un en shock.

-tengo mis recursos jiji- dijo con orgullo y un poco de superioridad - pero bueno Natsu, Aura ustedes participaran en el evento final y se que traeran la victoria a Fairy Tail-dijo mientras los mencionados veian felices a sus compañeros.

-Mañana ganaremos los grandes juegos, ESTOY ENCENDIDO- dijo alegre.

**ESTADIO DE LOS GRANDES JUEGOS ultimo dia batalla campal.**

Mientras en el estadio toda la gente se reune esperando por el evento final para ver quien se coronaria como el mas fuerte del reino pero ahorra todos apoyaban a Fairy Tail.

Cabeza de la estatua.

Jellal, Ultear, Maredy , Aura y Natsu repasaban por ultima vez el plan- haci que mientras mi clon y el de Aura-chan se infiltran en los calabozos para buscar a Yukino y a Lucy una vez las encontremos usare el hirainshi para sacarlas.-dijo Natsu viendo a sus compañeros.

\- si y de esa manera tu y Aura podran participar en el combate mientras Ultear y Meredy me ayudan a vigilar el palacio y a buscar eclipse- dijo Jellal serio.

-si recuerden tenemos hasta que terminen los juegos para encontrar la puerta ya que despues de lo de ayer devieron reforsar la seguridad- dijo mientras les daba acada uno un kunai del hiraishin- cuidense Jellal, Ultear , Meredy- en ese mismo momento Meredy se hacerco a Natsu dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando sonrojados a los dos.

-suerte Natsu-kun-dijo dandole una sonrisa tierna antes de dejar la estatua seguida de sus amios.

-bueno vamos aura...-chan-dijo con miedo viendo como su almna sostenia un kunai y tenia unas cuantas venas en la frente.

-si vamos Natsu-kun- dijo en u tono de molesta y amenaza hacia su maestro.

Estadio.

Ya la mayoria de los equipos habian entrado a la arena dejando solo a dos equipos faltantes-Y AHORRA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR EL GREMIO DE LOS TIGRES, SABERTOOTH, grito el juez cavo mientras Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Ouge y Sting entreban en la arena mientras los caza dragones tenian algunos vendajes aun de su pelea contra Natsu.

\- Y POR ULTIMO EL GREMIO QUE PASO DEL ULTIMA LUGAR AL PRIMERO, EL GREMIO DE LAS HADAS FAIRY TAIL-grito mientras todo el estadio aplaudia a los mencionados- PERO ESA NO ES LA UNICA SORPRESA EL EQUIPO DE LAS HADAS SOLO ESTARA FORMADO POR SOLO DOS MIEMBROS- grito mientras todos en el estadio entreron en la sorpresa inclusive los otros gremios.

-que tramas ahorra Makarov-pensaban los maestros de los otros gremios sin siquiera saber que el no hizo nada.

-achuuu-estornudaba el octagenario.

Mientras tanto los demas miembros de Fairy Tail estaban esperando la aparecion de Natsu y Aura mientras lgunos miembros faltaban como eran Wendy, Mira, Erza, Happy y Charly- creen que el plan de Salamander funcione- decia Gajeel al lado de levy.

-como sonaba lo mas seguro es que si- decia Cana que tenia en brazo a Lily.-ademas la primera aprobo este plan-dijo entusiasta.

Mientras tanto cerca del palacio.

Wendy, Mira, Erza, Happy y Charly se prearan para iniciar-recuerden devemos entrer a el palacio y crear una distraccion para que los clones entren-dijo Erza con un pergamino que Natsu le dio (como el pergamino que llevaba Naruto cuando peleo contra Pain)-"Natsu despues de esto tienes mucho que explicar"-penso Erza biendo a todos.

-si una vez que hayan abierto la puerta lanzaremos el pergamino y esperaremos que todo salga bien-dijo Mira mientras todos asentian.

-aye solo hay que esperar la señal-dijo Charly.

ESTADIO

ya habian pasado unos minutos y Natsu y Aura no aparecian-"que es lo que traman"- pensaba Jura al igual que Lyon y Chelia pero justo en ese momento del pasaje salia Natsu apareciendo en la arena con los ojos serados y con una explesión seria sosteniendo en la mano derecha llebaba a MURAMASE que facilmente Kagura de Mermaid heel vio un poco sorprendida ya que no creeia que supiera usar una espada.

-Bueno parece que Natsu apareceen alfin-dijo Yajima feliz antes de ver que venia solo.

-bueno Natsu-san por fin aparece pero quien sera su compañero en esste ultimo día-kabo-decia el cabeza de calabaza mientras todos en la arena empezo a murmurrar de quien seria su compañero algunos decian que seria Erza, otros que serian Gajeel o laxuz pero justo en ese momento aparece en el pasaje que conepta con la arena Aura que estaba exha un manojo de nervios no por la pelea sino que no le gustaba estar enfrente de tanta gente ya que sugria un poco de panico escenico-"moooo Natsu-kun sabe que no me gusta los lugares concurridos"- pensaba molesta deteniendose antes de entrar en la arena-"pero tengo una mision y entrene muy duro"- recordando en ese momento el entrenamento que llevo con Natsu y como el estaba siempre para apoyarla en todo-" yo siempre caminare al lado de Natsu-kun y por eso kamas me rendire ya que ese es"-dijo poniendo su banda en la frente y sacando de su gabardina un pergamino de color negro con detalles dorados y rojos y descibria su brazo mostrando su marca-"MI CAMINO NINJA"-penso por ultima vez entrando a la arena.

En la arena.

La gente mirana a Aura entrando con una explesión seria poniendose al lado de su maestro que la recibia mientras todos se preguntqban quien era ella pero los demas gremios no les importaban tanto solo la veian como otra rival a la cual vencer.

-BUENO CREO QUE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS ESTAN REUNIDOS Y AHORRA ES HORA DEL EVENTO FINAL QUE ES UNA BATALLA CAMPAL Y EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA SERA-dijo mientras las camaras enfocaban la ciudad-ES TODA LA CIUDAD-kabo-dijeron los juecez mientras todos los equipos se preparaban-CINCO...CUATRO...TRES-descontaban mientras todos se preparaban para poniendose en pocisión-DOS...UNO...-ej ese momento Natsu habre los ojs con el sharingan activado-ZERO- Gritaron mentras todos los competidores se dispersaban dentro de la ciudad.

Cerca del palalacio

-La señal vamos-dijo Erza.

Estatua.

-vamos tenemos trabajo- dijo Jellal mientras Meredy y Ultear lo seguian bajando de la estatua para correr hacia el palacio.

-"Natsu-kun, Aura-chan cuidense"- pensaba meredy.

-"esperanos Natsu detendremos esto"- pensaba Ultear.

Palcos de FT.

La primera se levanto de su haciendo antes de gritar a todo pulmon-QUE INICIE LA OPERACION HOJAS DE FUEGO YA-dijo mientras todos acentian.

-bueno esta ultima pelea es la mas importante ya en esta los gremios pueden reponese ya que por cada miembro que derroten su gremio ganara un punto y si derrotan a el lider de ese equipo ganan cinco punto, el evento termina cuando un equipo gane derrotando a los demas equipos o el que tenga mas punto al fin-decia el juez Yajima repasando la reglas.

-esto es emocionande-kabo-

Mientras tanto cerca del palacio Jellal habia llegado a su pocición logrando colarse al castillo ckn exico- que bueno que Aura nos dejo su mapa no creen- decia Ultear dentro mientras iba por uno de los tuneles subterraneos debajo del palacio.

\- si pero como iran Erza y los demas-preguntaba Meredy.

Con Erza

-bueno Happy te toca recuerda lo que dijo Natsu-dijo Erza mientras se acercaban a una entrada del palacio escoltados por Mira disfrasada de guardia.

-Aye sir- dijomempezando a sobrevolar la entrada.

-segun Natsu-san los calabozos estan debajo de ese lugar- dijo Wendy pero justo en ese momento llegaron a la entrada que estaba vigilada por dos guardias.

-alto, que sucede aqui-dijo uno de los guardias viendo comk traian a Erza y Wendy.

\- no es nada grave encontre estas dos muy cerca de una zona prohibida solo las escoltaba lejos-dijo Mira haciedole una pequeña señal a Happy que de su bolsita verde sacaba una esfera negra.

-bueno solo llevatelas de aqui pero...QUE demonios- dijo alterados al escuchar una pequeñw explosion que los dejo dentro de una nuve de humo.

-ahorra Wendy-dijo Mira que habia abierto la puerta mietras la peli-azul desenrollaba el pergamino y lo lanzaba dentro.

-bien listo Mira-san, Erza-san- les susurro mientras el humo se disipaba.

\- estan bien- dijo uno de los guardias viendo a las magas- bueno no tenemos tiempo de esto vallanse- dijo mietras Mira se las lleba.

-fase uno lista- decia volviendo su rostros a la normalidad.

Dentro del palacio.

En ese misma entrada el pergamino que redien lanzo Wendy salieron dos nuves de humo que ql dispersarse mostraron a los clones de Aura y Natsu-bien fase uno lista, vamos Aura-chan-dijo el clon a el clon de sunalumna.

-aye- y en ese mismo instante ambos se fueron a recorrer el camino ademtrandose mas.

-"Lucy, Yukino aguanten pronto estare aji"- pensaba el clon preocupando un poco mas por la albina-"aguante Yukino"-penso antes de seguir su camino.

En otra parte del palacio.

Justo enmedio de un pacillo los tres Meredy, Ultear y Jellal salian del suelo moviendo el marmol del suelo-fase dos lista -dijo viendo los alrededores-solo tenemos que encontrar la puerta, vamos-dijo el tatuado empezando a recorer el camino.

En la cuidad las peleas ya habian iniciado ya Sting habia vencido a Bachuus de custro ceberus, blue pegasus ya habian derotado a Arania, Beth y Risley.

Kagura ya habia vencido a Toby y a Yuka de un golpe y los demas miembros de cuatro ceberus fueron vencidos facilmente dejandolos descalificados pero lo que mas sobresalio fue que na habia señales de Natsu o Aura.

Plaza central( es el mismo lugar donde pelearon Erza, Minerva y Kagura en el anime).

Natsu y Aura aparecieron con el sushin justo en medio del lugar donde ka oacrima camara los empezaban a grabar-buejo iniciemos-dijo Natsu tomando una cama enfocandose a si mismo.

Mientras tanto en todas las antallas magicas de la ciudad aparecio Natsu donde Kagura, Jura, Chelia, Lyon, Rufus, Orga, Rouge, Minerva, Eve, Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki y Jenny se detuvieron en sus respectivos lugares paa escuchar lo que tendria que decir- Bueno ya me conocen, soy Natsu mago de Fairy Tail- se presento- y justo en este momento reto a cualquiera que este interesado en pelear conmigo estoy en el parque central justo en medio de la ciudad- dijo mientras todos escuchaban atentos- pero eso no es todo el que logre no solo se quedara con los puntos que represento como lider no el que logre vencerme se quedara cn todos los puntos que Fairy Tail a ganado durante toda la competencia- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-QUEEEEEEE-dijeron todos en el estadio como los magos que competian.

-MIREN ESTO NATSU A EMBIADO UN DESAFIO A TODOS Y QUIEN LO DERROTE PODRIA QUEDAR COMOMEL GANADOR QUE EMOCION-decial el juez calvo sudando de la emocion antes de que Natsu volviera a hablar.

-si peleare con el que este aqui antes de las 3:00 en punto-dijo señalando el relod que decia 2:55 - los espero tiene cinco minutos- dijo antes de que la cámara dejara de funcionar.

En el parque central.

Los ninjas de konoha esperaban a que alguien llegara ya habia pasado medio minuto despues de la transmición-esto se prondra calentara un poco no crees Natsu-kun- dijo Aura un poco seria sabiendo las razones de su maestro para eso.

-si pero si tenemos que erminar rapido si queremos seguir con el plan y tu hace tiempo que no entrenas-dijo en un tono cómico a su alumna que hacia un puchero- y por lo que veo tu también quieres pelear un rato- dijo viendo el pergamino que ella llevaba en la mano.

\- si hace tiempo que no la utilizo- dijo viendo el pergamino pero justo en ese momento gracias a sus sentidos lograron escuchar una pisadas venir en todas direcciones que se acercaban más y mas- pronto llegaran - dijo ya un poco mas seria la castaña preparándose para la pelea.

Y en ese moemnto ya faltaba un minuto para las tres para dar inicio a la pelea final y decidir quién sera el numero uno.

BUENO MIS RESPETUOSOS LECTORES AQUI DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y QUERO PEDIR PERDON OTRA VEZ PETO YA MI MANO ESTA BIEN Y YA INICIE A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SE LLAMARA "VERDADES REVELADAS, LOS NINJAS ATACAN" BUENO Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y LOS ESTARE VIENDO LA PROXIMA Y YA NO ME TARDARE TANTO Y NO ME VOLVERE A LECIONAR LA MANO LO JURO.

PERO BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO DEJENME SUS CRITICAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS, RECOMIENDENME Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, SAYONARA.

PROXIMO CAITULO : CAPITULO 7 VERDADES REVELADAS, LOS NINJAS ATACAN.


	7. Chapter 7

**NO SOY DUE****Ñ****O DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO, EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

Capítulo 7: verdades reveladas, los ninjas atacan.

Bueno estoy de vuelta y con tiempo recodo ya que mi muñeca ya sano ya no tendré faltas ortográficas como en el anterior capitulo lo prometo pero bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfruten y pido disculpas a todos por la demora.

CAPITULO 7: VERDADES REVELADAS, LOS NINJAS ATACAN.

Dentro de la ciudad cerca del centro. 2:59

Faltaba un minuto para las tres y todos los gremios se dirigían hacia el centro para encontrarse con Natsu, todos iban ya con sus respectivos compañeros a excepción de una cierta maga peli purpura y ojos color miel y vestimentas blancas que corría sola hacia el centro donde sería su pelea más importante hasta la fecha-"Arania, Beth y Risley fueron vencidas y no sé nada de Milliana, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que no puedo bajar la guardia en especial si voy contra el"- pensaba recordando la pelea del otro día de Natsu y lo poderoso que era-"pero si logro vencer a alguien con ese poder eso significa que alfin estoy preparada para matar a ese hombre"-pero justo en ese momento estaba llegando al final de la calle teniendo el centro de frente.

PARQUE CENTRAL.

Natsu y Aura estaban sentados en posición de loto ambos con los ojos cerrados-"Parece que son diez no doce"- pensaba Aura sintiendo la presencia de los magos-"que raro según Mavis serían quince personas no doce"- pensaba un poco confundida la castaña.

PALCOS FAIRY TAIL.

Todos en los palcos veían confusos ya que según los planes todos los competidores irían al centro-mis datos fallaron- decía Mavis con los ojos un poco llorosos y al borde del llanto-porque- decía ya llorando como la pequeña niña que era.

-RAPIDO QUE ALGUIEN CONSUELE A LA PRIMERA- decía Makarov alterado al igual que todos pero justo en ese momento Mira, Wendy, Erza y los gatos alados entraron en los palcos.

-Primera la fase uno está completa- decía Wendy mientras Mavis se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-bueno solo nos queda esperar- pero justo en ese momento el tiempo se acabó - y parece que ya es hora- decía escuchando como el reloj sonaba una vez.

PARQUE CENTRAL.

La campana del reloj sonada por segunda vez y entonces Aura y Natsu se levantan del piso mientras Natsu aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los equipos faltantes se acercaban al centro del parque donde sería su batalla más importante en toda la competencia.

Y sonando la última campanada mostrando que ya eran las tres en punto, Natsu abre los ojos para encontrarse con Sabertooth que eran Minerva, Rufus y Orga.

A la izquierda de ellos estaban Lamie scarle con Jura, Lyon y Chelia y a la derecha estaban blue pegasus con Ichiya, Jenny, Eve, Hibiki y Ren y al lado de ellos se encontrara Kagura todos viendo serios a los magos de Fairy Tail y algunos con duda ya que era la primera vez que veían a Aura-" esa chica es fuerte, no se quien sea pero con solo verla de frente puedo decir que es casi tan fuerte como un mago santo y Natsu tampoco se queda atrás su poder mágico, es increíble inclusive me atrevería a decir que es tan fuerte como un dios de Isghal-" pensaba Jura serio y a la vez intentando ocultar su miedo-"ya entiendo nos dejamos engañar tan fácil y caímos en su trampa"- pensaba descifrando la estrategia de los ninjas pero ese momento se arruino cuando los de blue pegasus empezaron a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer, hostigar a las mujeres y no pudieron meterse con alguien peor que la castaña al lado de Natsu.

-como se llama hermosa señorita si es que tengo el placer de saber-decía Eve de rodajas a la derecha de Aura.

-solo las bellas flores podrían rivalizar con su gran belleza-decía Ren a su izquierda.

-me gustaria pedirle que me acompañara un día de estos mi hermosa flor- decía Hibiki detrás de ella igual de rodillas.

\- solo el más fino perfumen del mundo podría rivalizar con el suyo-men- decía Ichiya haciendo sus poses. Enfrente de ella.

Aura solo tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho ya que a ella no le gustaban esa clase de proposiciones.

Mientras tanto Natsu solo se había alejado un poco ya que sabía que iba a pasar viendo la reacción de su alumna que se estaba preparando para lanzar un golpe.

-SHANAROOOO-grito lanzando un gran y poderoso golpe al estilo Sakura mientras los cuatro salían volando perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Todos tenían una gota en la cien estilo anime viendo la escena, mientras Natsu solo sacaba una libreta anotando la distancia- un nuevo record- decía.

-**NO LA HAGAS ENOJAR GAKY**\- decía Kurama a su compañero mientras el asentía mentalmente.

-"me quede sola contra esos moustrous, que hago ahorra"- pensaba Jenny que ahorra que sus compañeros fuero vencidos solo quedaba ella de blue pegasus.

Todos los demás veían serios a los ninjas que estaban como si nada a pesar de como los miraban-oigan esto se está poniendo aburrido-decía Minerva arrogante y con su clásica risita.

En ese momento los de Sabertooth se preparaban para pelear, Orga concentraba su magia de god- slayer en sus puños liberando rayos dorados y oscuros y Rufus preparaba su magia acomodándose el sombrero.

Del otro lado Lyon y Chelia también se ponían en sus poses de batalla y Jura seguía serio esperando para que iniciara la pelea.

Mientras tanto Jenny hacia lo posible para mantearse firme y Kagua tomaba su Archienemy con las dos manos y poniéndose en guardia viendo seria a Natsu.

El peli-rojo solo se ajustó un poco la banda de su frente y también ponía una expresión seria- okey terminare rápido, tengo algo que hacer- dijo más serio empezando a hacer sellos de manos a gran velocidad mientras todos veían confundidos de lo que hacía.

PALCOS FAIRY TAIL.

-que es lo que hace Natsu- decía dudosa Levy al ver a Natsu hacer los sellos de manos.

\- es un ritual mediante sellos de manos, ya que la técnica que va a realizar es diferente a la magia- dijo la primera sorprendiendo a todos.

-primera quiere decir que el ataque que hará Natsu no usa magia- decía estupefacto Makarov al igual que todos.

\- entonces salamander no usara un ataque de dragon-slayer entonces que hará- preguntaba Gajeel un poco sorprendido pero justo en ese momento Natsu termino los sellos.

-"hay viene"-

PARQUE CENTRAL.

Todos los magos se preparaban pero justo en ese momento Natsu hizo el sello del caballo y como si fuera una señal de alerta todos sintieron un gran escalofrió pasar por todo su ser inclusive Minerva y Kagura- KATON:GOUKA MEKKYAKU(gran aniquilación ígnea)- grito tomando una gran bocanada de aire y liberando una gran ráfaga de llamas naranjas oscuras de gran largo y ancho dirigiéndose hacia los magos.

-TODOS DETRAS DE MI-grito Jura haciendo un gran murro de piedra y detrás de ese Lyon creo un escudo de hielo para proteger y sin pensarlo dos veces Kagura y Jenny apenas lograron cubrirse también.

Minerva transporto a sus compañeros a un lugar seguro.

La ráfaga de fuego era tan grande y poderosa que destruyo la mitad del parque y varias casas y edificios dejando un gran rastro de destrucción a una distancia de más de un cuarto de kilometro y todo en menos de diez segundos-"bueno creo que se me paso la mano"- pensaba Natsu viendo toda la destrucción que hizo.

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todos tanto en el público como en los palcos estaban estupefactos de semejante técnica y no solo por su poder también estaban sorprendidos de que una sola persona tuviera tanto poder-eso es...sorprendente... Natsu con una sola ataque destruyo una gran parte de la ciudad- decía el juez calvo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no tenía su peluquín.

-Natsu es increíble -kabo- decía la mascota de los juegos asombrado de lo que veía.

PALCOS DE FAIRY TAIL

Todos estaban en shock por el poder de Natsu ya que su pelea de ayer contra Sting y Rouge ninguno de sus ataques se equiparaba con que acababan de ver- ...INcreible...- decía Erza aun en shock al igual que todos los demás.

-natsu...-san-decía Wendy aún muy impactada ya que ni ella ni Gajeel tenían tanto poder.

PARQUE CENTRAL (bueno lo que queda)

A su lado estaba Aura como si de nada se tratara-"no importa cuántas veces vea esta tónica siempre será increíble"- pensaba la castaña esperando que la pelea haya acabado antes de empezar, pero justo en ese momento vio como enfrente estaba una fina capa de hielo a punto de colapsar que haci fue mostrando a Jura, Lyon, Chelia y Kagura todos menos Jenny que del miedo se desmayó y del otro lado aparecían los de sabertooth ilesos-"si no hubiera creado ese escudo de seguro ya seriamos brochetas, Natsu cuando te hiciste tan poderos"- pensaba el mago de hielo- Chelia, estas bien- preguntaba mientras asentía un poco temerosa mientras revisaba que estuviera completa.

Kagura seguía con su típica expresión calmada y seria pero por dentro tenía miedo, miedo de ese descomunal poder que recién acababa de ver pero justo en ese momento Aura empezó a alejarse en otra dirección-el que quiera pelear conmigo y me derrote se quedara con la mitad de los puntos- dijo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa desafiante a todos los presentes que solo podían verla con expresiones serias ya que no sabían nada de ella.

-de acuerdo nosotros pelearemos contra ti- decía Jura con el Lyon y Chelia.

Ella solo los vio con una sonrisa desafiante- por mi está bien pero síganme, pelearemos en otra parte les parece- dijo mientras el mago santo asentía y empezaban a alejarse.

-cuídate- decía Natsu a su alumna dándole una sonrisa cálida y ella le correspondía igual y empezaba a alejarse hasta dejar nada más a Natsu con Rufus, Orga y Minerva de un lado y del otro estaba Kagura- bueno comencemos- decía Natsu desenfundado su katana.

CATACUMBAS-PRICION SUBTERRANE.

Mientras tanto en ese momento los clones de Natsu y Aura corrían a toda velocidad en la cueva siguiendo el aroma de Lucy y Yukino- estamos cerca- decia Natsu acelerando el paso pero justo en ese momento vieron a alguien tirado en medio del camino

CON YUKINO Y LUCY

Las magas estelares recorrieron todo el lugar en busca de una salida pero no encontraron nada- moo, ni alcazo no hay salida- decía Lucy decepcionada y cansada de recorrer la cueva.

Mientras tanto la maga albina estaba sentada mientras ella abrazaba sus piernas y se le veía decaída- Lucy-sama perdóneme por mí es que termino aquí- decía culpándose de lo que pasaba.

-no calma de seguro alguien vendrá a salvarnos- decía Lucy intentando animarla un poco.

Pero justo en ese momento un brillo apareció en lo alto de la cueva y tomaba forma cuadrada y como si fuera una televisión apareció la imagen de una bella peli-verde claro vestida con un vestido blanco y detalles verdes sin tirantes mostrando un poco de escote, una pequeña tiara con una esmeralda en el cetro y en su cuello tenía un collar de plata con un jade en el centro

En eso Lucy y Yukino se levantaron rápidamente- quien es usted y donde estamos- preguntaba Lucy mie tras la joven la miaa.

-yo soy la princesa de Fiore, Hisui, E. Fiore- decía presentándose.

\- espera usted es la princesa de Fiore- decía sorprendida Yukino al igual que Lucy.

\- así es y en este momento están en el palacio del infierno un laberinto debajo del palacio- dijo la oji-jade.

-hime-sama por favor díganos que sucede y que es el proyecto eclipse-decía un poco alterada la albina-por Favor-

\- el proyecto eclipse es una puerta que al principio es un portal que permite el viaje en el tiempo-dijo seria.

-un portal en el tiempo?-dijo Lucy.

\- si su fin original era pera poder viajar en el tiempo y poder derrotar a el mago oscuro Zeref antes de que obtuviera el poder que tiene hoy- dijo Hisui seria.

Las dos magas estaban atónitas ya que no creían que podían viajar en el tiempo- pero porque hasta ahora por que tuvo que esperar tanto para utilizar eclipse y que es el proyecto eclipse 2- preguntaba Lucy parada a la derecha de Yukino.

\- tuvimos que esperar hasta ahorra ya que eclipse requería de mucha magia y gracias a los juegos mágicos recolectamos la suficiente- dijo la heredera al trono.

\- así que los juegos mágicos se crearon para recolectar magia- decía Yukino entendiendo la situación- pero no entiendo que es el proyecto eclipse 2 y para que nos necesita- preguntaba la albina más calmada.

\- como ustedes ya saben del festival del rey dragón, que consiste en que 10000 dragones llegaran y destruirán todo el reino y en eso consiste el proyecto eclipse 2, que es libera toda esa magia para volverlo una arma inclusive más poderoso que el cañón etherion del consejo y para contestar a su otra pregunta es que ustedes al ser magas de espíritus estelares que tiene un contrato con los espíritus del zodiaco que les permite invocarlos desde otra dimensión y como la puerta eclipse originalmente era una puerta en el tiempo se requería cierta cantidad de magia o que algunas de las 12 llaves doradas se reunieran y con su magia se pudriera abrir y cerrar en caso de alguna emergencia- explico la oji-jade - para eso las necesitamos ya que al ser de las ultimas magas de espíritus es muy importante su apoyo pero decidiré si abrir la puerta al final de los grandes juegos-decía Hisui.

-princesa por que decidirá si abrir la puerta al final de los juegos, porque es tan importante- preguntaba la rubia.

\- eso no se los puedo decir pero mi decisión final la tomare según quien gane este día- dijo antes de que la transmisión terminara.

-espere-decía Yukino- y ahorra que haremos, si lo que dijo es verdad solo podemos esperar aquí- dijo un poco deprimida.

\- yo no estaría tan seguro- decía una voz que las dos conocían- que bueno ambas están bien-

-Natsu/sama- decían ambas felices al ver a él peli-rojo que venía seguida de su alumna castaña que tenía sobre su hombro a Arcadios.

-Natsu como nos encontraste y quien está peleando en los juegos-preguntaba Lucy feliz de ver a sus compañeros para luego ver a el hombre que traía Aura en su hombro-y que hace el aquí.-

-Arcadios-sama- decía Yukino viendo el mal estado del caballero.

\- calma, está bien, ya curamos sus heridas no tardara en despertar y calma nosotros solo somos clones ya que de esa manea no levantaremos sospechas pero todo lo que decimos y aprendemos se transferirá a nuestros yo originales- decía el clon de Aura sorprendiendo a Lucy y Yukino.

-que son clones, como- decía la rubia shokeada.

\- bueno es un poco difícil de explicar, pero todo lo que hacemos y pensamos son lo que harían nuestros yo's originales pero bueno tenemos que sacarlas de aquí pero primero- dijo el clon de Natsu sacando la lacrima de comunicación para llamar a Jellal, Maredy y Ultear.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.

Los magos de crimer socier recorrían un pasillo del palacio buscando a eclipse pero en ese momento la lacrima de comunicación empezó a sonar- esperen- dijo Ultear - Natsu que pasa ya encontraron a Lucy- preguntaba la maga e tiempo al lado de Meredy.

-si las encontramos-dijo aliviando a los magos-pero eso no es todo también descubrimos cual es el objetivo de eclipse y quien puede estar detrás de esto- decía Natsu atreves de la lacrima.

-quien es Natsu- preguntaba el peli azul tatuado.

En ese momento Natsu y Aura empezaron a explicar lo que había pasado y como es que la princesa Hisui podría estar detrás de esto.

-haci que la princesa esta detrás de esto- preguntaba Meredy un poco shokeada.

-haci parece y por lo que dijo parece que eclipse aparecerá después de que los juegos terminen- explicaba Aura.

\- entonces que hacemos Natsu, seguimos con el plan- preguntaba Ultear a su compañero.

\- retírense salgan de ahí y si estoy en lo cierto eclipse llegara a nosotros pero por el momento salgan y vayan al punto de encuentro y esperen a nuestros yo's originales- decía Natsu explicando el plan.

\- entendido-dijo terminando la comunicación- bueno vámonos no tardaran los guardia en llegar- dijo Jellal antes de ir con Meredy y Ultear a la salida más cercana.

CATACUMBAS-PRICIÓN SUBTERANEA.

Después de darles algunas indicaciones a Lucy para Mavis- ok, Aura-chan saca a Lucy tiene que decirle esto a Mavis- dijo el Uzumaki a su alumna oji-purpura.

Ella asintió antes de poner su mano sobre su hombro-Hiraishin no jutsu-dijo desapareciendo con Lucy y Arcadios en un borrón de velocidad dejando solos a Natsu y Yukino.

\- bueno estas lista yuki...no- dijo al ver a la albina sollozar un poco.

-porque, porque se preocupa tanto por mí- decía tapándose la cara mientras las lágrimas salían- yo que los metí en este problema por...- no termino de hablar ya que sintió una mano cálida sobre su cabeza.

-Yukino nada de esto es tu culpa, esto se sabría tarde o temprano- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa-y yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- finalizo antes de pasarle la mano por los ojos limpiándole las lágrimas.

La albina solo le sonrió con un poco sonrojada- gracias Natsu-sama-dijo ya más animada.

-bueno salgamos de aquí-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la albina desaparecido del lugar.

PALCO DE FAITY TAIL.

Todos veían la pelea cuando de la nada en medio de todos aparecía Lucy cayendo de sentón- AUCH, porque siempre caigo con el trasero- se quejaba sobándose pero justo en ese instante todos saltaron sobre ella.

-LUCY- gritaban con lágrimas en los ojos alegres de ver a su amiga.

-Lu-chan- Levy salta hacia su amiga atrapándola en un abrazo.

-Levy-chan-ella correspondía el abrazo también alegre de haber salido de ser ese lugar.

-yosh, la fase dos es un éxito- festejaba Mavis viendo los frutos de su plan pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Lucy.

-primera tengo que decirle que ocurrió en ese lugar y que es el proyecto Eclipse- decía ganándose la atención de todos- y quien puede estar detrás de esto- ahorra sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero en eso Erza se acercó a ella- quien Lucy, quien está detrás de esto- preguntaba la peli-Escarlata un poco alterada.

-bueno les diré lo que sucedió y lo que me dijo Natsu también-

EN OTRA PARTE CERCA DEL CASTILLO.

Natsu aparece con Yukino y Aura- Aura-chan donde dejaste a Lucy- preguntaba el clon.

-la deje en los palcos en este momento debe estar con los demás- decía alegre la castaña antes de darse cuenta que ya traía Natsu a Arcadios- por cierto donde dejaste a Arcadios- pregunto dudosa.

-bueno lo deje en uno de los pasillos del palacio-.

EN ALGUN PASILLO DENTRO DEL CASTILLO.

Se ve a un noqueado Arcadios empezando a despertar-donde estoy.-

VOLVIENDO CON LOS CLONES.

-bueno creo hay que darnos prisa, Yukino toma-Natsu sacaba de su porta kunais las llaves de Yukino.

-mis llaves, que alivio-decía la albina alegre de ya que se las habían quitado los guardias.

-Yukino quiero que te prepares por si algo pasa y ten toma esto- Natsu le entregaba un kunai con tres picos- si algo pasa apareceré enseguida solo lánzalo al suelo- finalizaba dándole una sonrisa mientras ella ocultaba un poco su rubor pero en eso el clon de Aura desaparece en una nube de humo-lo siento tengo que irme recuerda solo en caso de emergencia-ella solo asintió feliz- que bueno que estés bien, bueno te veré Lugo- dijo el clon con una sonrisa desapareciendo igual que su alumna.

La albina se llevaba ambas manos al pecho sosteniendo fuertemente el kunai- Natsu-sama, gracias- fue lo último antes de salir con rumbo desconocido.

EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD

Aura veía el combate de su maestro en una de las lacrimas visión mientras los magos de lamia scarle decidieron ver también el combate cuando de repente los recuerdos de su clon llegaron a ella-"con que esa es la situación, parece que las cosas se empiezan a complicar"- pensaba un poco preocupada-"Natsu-kun"-

CON NATSU.

Se ven actualmente a Minerva y Kagura peleando, kagura atacaba a Minerva con su archenemy mientras ella peleaba con su magia que cubrían sus manos-ríndete alguien tan débil como tu jamás podrá vencerme- dijo Minerva arrogante como siempre ganando distancia entre la espadachina y ella pero entonces un círculo mágico de color rosado apareció debajo de ella mientras sentía la gravedad se hiciera más pesada.

Entonces levanto la cabeza para ver a Kagura darle una patada en el estómago y luego levantar su espada sobre la cabeza de Minerva- no me subestimes- pero justo en ese momento Minerva desapareció y apareció otra vez detrás de Kagura pero justo antes de que atacaran del otro lado de la arena vio una gran explosión que las hizo detenerse por un segundo y ver qué pasaba.

-"que ocurrió"- pensaba Kagura viendo seria la nube de polvo de la cual salía Natsu que saca a arrastras a Orga y Rufus noqueados y el ninja salía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-tsc bueno tengo algo que hacer-dijo Minerva desapareciendo en el aire dejando a Natsu y a la oji-ambar solos.

El uchiha dejo a los noqueados en un lugar para que no estorbaran pero en ese momento sintió como todo alrededor se volvía más pesado y de un momento a otro se hacía a un lado esquivando el golpe de Kagura y justo en ese momento sintió como la gravedad volvía a la normalidad-"ya veo no puede atacar mientras su hechizo está activo"- pensaba antes de quedar cara a cara con ella-eres hábil- decía enviándole una sonrisa desafiante- terminemos rápido Kurama-

-**YA ERA HORA GAKY-**hablaba un poco harto el bijju-**SI LO QUEDESCUBRIO TU CLON ES VERDAD TIENES QUE DARTE PRISA- **decía con su clásica risita.

-tienes razón Kurama pero hay algo en ella no sé qué pero se me hace familiar-continuaba con su plática mental viendo a la peli purpura tomando una postura de pelea- espera Kagura Mikazuchi, imposible-

-**QUE PASA AHORRA ACASO LA CONOCES-**

-no estoy seguro Kurama- se preparaba para pelear desenvainando su espada-pero si la respuesta está más allá de esta pelea entonces, comencemos- el ambiente y la atmosfera era de total silencio, solo se podía escuchar el viento soplando.

-"no me rendiré tengo que ganar y si lo hago entonces podre matar a esa persona, aquel que mato a mi hermano"- pensaba seria la peli-purpura viendo a él peli-rojo que en un parpadeo sus ojos se volvieron rojos-"no importa que pero ganare"-justo en ese momento una hoja solitaria se movía lentamente hacia el piso, ambos se veían fijamente, Natsu la veía con una expresión calmada y ella lo observaba con una expresión más seria y agresiva que de costumbre y en ese momento la hoja cayó al piso y como si fuera una señal de inicio ella se lanzó hacia él mientras sus katanas chocaban dejándolos cara a cara el seguía con sus ojos cerrados y ella lo veía seria gruñendo un poco pero se aleja cuando él la ve con su sharingan ganando distancia otra vez entre ellos-" otra vez esa técnica, tengo que tener cuidado"-

-**Y BIEN QUE DESCUBRISTE, QUE VIERON ESOS OJOS TUYOS-**preguntaba el zorro gigante en el interior de Natsu-

-tenía razón Kurama ya sé quién es ella-le decía a su compañero -así que tengo que ayudarla y si la clave para salvarla es venciéndola que así sea- finalizo iniciando a hacer sellos de manos- Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Jutsu Flor de Fénix - Garra Escarlata) disparando hacia Kagura pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Ella canalizo su magia en su espada- FORMA CORTANTE- grito cortando a la mitad todos los shurikents que caían a el suelo cortados por la mirad- con eso no podrás vencerme-decía un poco molesta- porque no usas la técnica de antes-

El solo la miraba serio-no la necesito para esta pelea-dijo poniéndose en guardia colocando su espada enfrente de él y su sharingan empezaba a girar lentamente antes de lanzarse frontalmente hacia ella

-FURMA FUERTE-

-FORMA FUERTE-

Gritaron ambos mientras chocaban espadas y cabe decir que la espadachín estaba más que asombrada de ver como otra persona podría usar el mismo estilo que ella-"imposible esa es mi técnica como la cono..uhf"- fue interrumpida al recibir una patada en el abdomen.

-eres buena, tanto o inclusive un poco mejor que Erza pero- empezaba a liberar un poco de su poder mágico que era lo suficientemente fuerte que liberaba ráfagas de aire-aun te falta mucho y te sugiero que desfunde tu espada-

Ello solo recobro la compostura volviendo a atacar a gran velocidad- no lo necesito para vencerte- decía atacándolo a gran velocidad.

-INCRIBLE KAGURA PASA A EL CONTRATAQUE CON UNA GRAN RAFAGA DE ESTOCADAS A GRAN VELOCIDAD- gritaba el juez calvo acomodándose su peluquín.

\- si es sorprendente pero con eso no vencerá a Natsu- comentaba Yajima viendo como Natsu no se movía solo bloqueaba con su katana todos los golpes de la peli-purpura que cada vez se veía más alterada ya que ninguno de sus ataque le hacían efecto y sus espadas chocaron dejándolos otra vez cara a cara el ninja la veía con una pequeña sonrisa y ella con enojo

-eres hábil con una espada enfundada kagura-chan- decía usando el sushin no jutsu ( cuerpo parpadeante)para desaparecer y aparecer atrás de ella-TECNICA UCHIHA: HALO DE FUEGO (ataque de naruto ultime storm)- gritaba mientras que su espada se cubría de llamas y en un movimiento salían disparadas en forma de media luna hacia Kagura golpeándola de lleno.

-HYAAA- grito estrellándose contra una columna de piedra mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba por el gran impacto que ocurrió.

-**acaba con esto Aura te debe estar esperando-**se quejaba el zorro solo para ser ignorado por su contenedor.

Natsu aun con su sharingan sabia que aun faltaba para que terminara y como si fuera una señal vio a Kagura saliendo de entre el escombro pero el solo se hizo a un lado evadiendo el golpe de ella.

Sus ropas estaban destruidas, sus guantes avían desaparecido y su chaqueta blanca estaba echa añicos apenas cubriendo su bien dotado cuerpo y sus medias estaban rasgadas y al parecer el último ataque la había hecho mucho daño.

El la veía con una expresión neutra y ella con ira pero lo que más la enfureció fue ver como enfundaba su katana dejándolo desarmado-QUE HACES POR QUE GUARDAS TU ESPADA, EL COMBATE AUN SIGUE- gritaba con ira.

-no la necesito- sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- tengo una pregunta-

Ella veía aun enojada- cual-

-por qué luchas y porque nunca desenfundas, para quien estas guardando su filo- hablaba en un tono calmado el uzumaki.

Ella se negó a contestar solo lo seguía viendo pero lo que llamo la atención del ninja fue ver como empezaba a emanar poder y sostenía con fuerza el mango de su katana de la cual empezaba a quitar las vendas que la retenían y sentir ese inmenso poder salir de ella- estaba guardando esto para la persona que mato a mi hermano pero si no te derrote entonces no podre vengar la muerte de mi hermano- despotricaba la espadachina que su magia gravitatoria destruía las piedras de la precesión ejercida sobre ellas-ARCHIENEMY: DESENFUNDE-grito sacando el filo de su espada viendo que el peli-rojo ni se inmutaba.

PALCO FAIRY TAIL.

Todos veían sorprendidos la fuerza de Kagura –que gran poder inclusive a mi me tonaría trabajo vencerla- decía Erza al lado de Mira y los otros.

-no se preocupen-hablaba Mavis en un tono alegre-este combate es nuestros.

VOLVIENDO AL PARQUE.

Debajo de ella apareció un círculo mágico de color rosa y otro debajo de Natsu incrementando la gravedad tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y Justo en ese momento Kagura dio un gran salto con su espada sobre la cabeza cayendo en picada hacia Natsu- AAAHHHhh- gritaba mientras Natsu no se movía no solo por el hechizo también porque sabía que estaría bien.

-**termina esto de una vez ya me canse de esperar- **Kurama se quejaba.

-"ya sé quien es ella y con más razón debo ayudarla antes de que sea tarde"-

Y justo en ese mismo momento Kagura lanzo su golpe y una gran explosión de polvo cubría todo el lugar, las columnas de piedra a los alrededores se derrumbaron del impacto.

Kagura jadeaba del cansancio por tanto poder que utilizo-lo..logre- decía seria y entrecortada intentando mantenerse de pie-que pasa- intentaba mover su archienemy pero algo la detenía y como si fuera una broma del destino vio como Natsu estaba de pie deteniendo la espada-imposible- su expresión cambio de seria a una de miedo pero lo que fue peor fue ver como una su más poderoso ataque fue detenido con una mano pero lo que fue todavía más espeluznante fue ver como una grieta aparecía en la hoja de su espada hasta el punto de romperse en dos-no- decía cayendo de rodillas soltando su destruida katana.

-"si no hubiera canalizado chakra en mi mano hubiera perdido el brazo"- pensaba antes de ponerse a la altura de kagura-Kagura necesito que me confirmes algo es muy importante- decía con una cara melancólica-quien era tu hermano-

Ella salto al escuchar esto y empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho- mi hermano se llamaba Simon y quien lo mato fue Jellal Fernades-hablaba entre sollozos- he pasado toda mi vida luchando para poder matarlo y vengar-pero en ese momento el mago de Fairy tail le pasaba una mano por las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas y ella vio que tenía una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

-Kagura necesito mostrarte algo- dijo rápidamente activando su sharingan metiéndola en una ilusión.

Estaban en la torre del cielo apenas cuando se estaba construyendo- donde estamos- decía al ver el lugar.

-calma es una ilusión- dijo ayudándola a levantarse- esta es la torre del cielo, en este lugar estuvo preso tu hermano-dijo shokeando a la espachina y como si fuera el destino veian a un pequeño grupo de niños que eran una niña peli escarlata, un peli-azul taduado y un castaño al final.

-simon- dijo intentando alcanzarlo pero Natsu la detuvo negándole con la cabeza- porque me muestras esto, solo me trajiste para ver el sufrimiento de mi hermano-gritaba mientras las lágrimas salían otra vez- pero el volvió a negarle.

-no te traje para mostrarte la verdad- dijo

(Bueno en este momento imagínese los capítulos del anime donde se ve la vida de esclavitud que llevaron todos, como Jellal fu manipulado por Zeref, como Erza logro escapar y como Milliana y los demás fueron engañados, como Natsu venció a Jellal y la muerte de Simon)

Natsu había terminado su genjutsu y Kagura no podía creer lo que vio la persona que todo este tiempo espero para matar solo fue un peon de Zeref cuando en realidad fue un gran amigo de su hermano y como su hermano dio la vida por los que amaba-ahora lo entiendes Jellal nunca fue el culpable el solo fue otra víctima como Simon y a él no le gustaría ver que te mancharas la manos de sangre- dijo acariciándole la cabeza pero en un momento a otro ella se lanzó a el atrapándolo en un abrazo que el corespondio y le flotaba el pelo.

-por favor-decía entre llantos- no me dejes- decía sorprendiéndolo pero él sabía que no podía habandonarla.

-si nunca te dejare, te prometo que te protegeré, lo juro.-dijo acercándola mas a él.

Ella estaba feliz de alfin saber la verdad y de que alguien la ayudo a eliminar ese odio en su interior-"es tan calido"- pensaba.

Estuvieron asi unos minutos antes de que Kagura empezó a ponerse en pie pero su mirada inexpresiva cambio a una bella sonrisa con un pequeño rubor que Natsu al verla se sonrojo también-yo me rin…uf-el momento fue interrumpido cuando Minerva apareció detrás de Kagura apuñalándola con la mitad con filo de la katana.

El tenia una expresión de miedo ya que temía por la vida de ella- KAGURAAA¡- grito mientras Minerva desaparecía y aparecía unos metros más lejos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El con su sushin no jutsu la trapo antes de que tocara el piso y le quito de su abdomen el metal-nat..su- hablaba entre jadeos aun consiente.

-no hables-decía preocupado- estarás bien calma- decía intentado detener la hemorragia pero luego vio a Minerva con sus marcas de la cara engrosaran intentando contener su ira.

Ella solo veía alegre lo que había echo- que pasa, no te pongas haci, ella no vale la pena-decia viendo a Kagura-era débil a y mira lo que encontré-decia mientras una esfera mágica aparecia al lado de ella y dentro de ella estaba Milliana inconciente y muy mal herida.

-MILLIANA- grito la espadachina empezando a llorar de ver tan mal a su amiga.

-si me encontré a esta gatica merodeando por ahí no fue ningún problema vencerla tan fácil- decía empezando a liberar una gran cantidad de magia- y es HORA DE ACABAR CONTIGO TAMBIEN- grito mientras sus manos se cubrían de magia y liberaban una gran luz la cual tomo la forma de un gladiador-MUERAN-entonces la luz empezaba a hacerse más fuerte y se dirigía hacia Natsu y Kagura.

Natsu se apresuro y abrazo a Kagura intentando bloquear el ataque y sin pensarlo dos veces cativo su EMS.

Entonces una gran explosión se escucho destruyendo todavía mas el lugar-creo que no eran tan fuerte como aparentaba, que pena era un debilucho mas- pero sus ojos de la maga se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Natsu y Kagura bien mientras eran rodeados por algo parecido a unas costillas echas de una energía color rojisa.

La peli-purpura nunca sintió el golpe y lentamente abrió los ojos viendo que estaba bien y como era protegida por Natsu y esa estraña magia-Kagura, estas bien- preguntaba se parándose un poco viéndola con su mangekyo sharingan- ella vio el cambio de sus ojos y el bello patrón que se le hacía como una flor.

-si gracias- decia con una pequeña sonrisa que sonrojo a el uchiha ya que veía la hermosa mujer que era y desactivo su mangekyo volviendo a su sharingan normal y las costillas del susanoo desaparecían.

Minerva solo estaba con su sonrisa arrogante – vaya según parece aun te quedan trucos-decía invocando sus manos de magia- pero esto termina aquí-

El solo se limito a verla mientras subía a Kagura a su espalda y sacaba un kunai con tres puntas- Kagura- dijo llamando la atención de la susodicha en su espalda dándole el arma- quiero que cuando estemos lo suficientemente cercan lances el kunai, crees poder hacerlo-dijo en un tomo mientras ella enrollaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se acomodaba dejándola a un lado y asentía y le daba una sonrisa y el le corresponde igual-no te suelte- dijo antes de lanzarse hacia Minerva.

-"nunca te soltare"- pensaba viendo a Natsu.

Minerva rio- entiendo con un ataque frontal nunca me alcanzaras- decía empezando a crear explosiones mágicas con su magia pero Natsu solo hacia uso de su sushin no jutsu para esquivar la explosiones- deja de moverte-grito empezando a perder la calma pero en un momento a otro logro ponerse atrás de ella.

-GARRA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO- su pie se cubrió de fuego intentando patear su espalda pero logro transportarse con su magia.

-ARRIBA- grito Kagura precaviéndolo viendo a Minerve caer en picada hacia Natsu.

-**HAZLO- **grito Kurama sabiéndolo que pensaba su compañero.

Natsu abría su mano derecha creando un rasengan- AHORRA –gritaba mientras Kagura lanzaba el kunai hacia Minerva aun cayendo.

Ella vio y lo esquivo-"petetico"-

-falle- grito.

-no- Natsu saltaba hacia Minerva que casi estaba en el suelo mientras el Kunai quedaba detrás de Minerva-no te sultes- dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de Minerva atrapando el kunai con la mano izquierda y daba un giro golpeaba a la peli negra con el ataque-RASENGAN-grito mientras ahorra Minerva chocaba con el suelo a gran velocidad dejando una gran capa de polvo.

-AAAAAHHH-gritaba la maga peli negra chocando con el piso

ESTADIO

Todos veían asombrados la pelea y sobre todo el último movimiento de cómo Natsu sometía a la maga de sabertooth con esa gran velocidad.

PALCOS FAIRY TAIL.

Todos se festejaban la victoria de su amigo ante sabertooth- bien hecho salamander- decía Gajeel alegre.

-asi se hace hoguera- gritaba Gray solo con un par de pantalones.

-Gray-sama su ropa- decía Juvia cubriéndose los ojos.

-lo logro- decían Levy y Lucy

Makarov veía la escena con una sonrisa al lado de la primera que también sonreía.

Del otro lado estaban los demás festejando.

CON AURA.

Los magos de lamia scarle y Aura, veian la pelea mientras la castaña sonreía muy felismente-"Natsu-kun"- pensaba un poco ruborizada pero lugo vio a sus oponentes-"es hora de que yo también muestre de lo que estoy hecha"- pensaba dirigiéndose a sus oponentes.

CON NATSU.

Natsu estaba en un edifico curando a Kagura con su jutsu medico mientras la espadachina alfin cayo en el sueño por el cansancio-"Aura-chan, cuidate"-

FIN CAPITULO 7

BUENO LAMENTO A DEMORA PERO QUEDE SATISFECHO CON EL RESULTADO.

Sin más me despido comenten, recomiéndenme nos vemos.

Sayonara.

Capitulo 8: la última pelea: el demonio entre las sombras vs la ninja de las hadas.

Cuídense y comenten sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

Bueno estoy de vuelta y pido perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo es que e estado ocupado con mi otra historia pero bueno estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 8.

Bueno ahorra unos saludos atrasados que tengo; bueno mando saludos a "CCSakuraforever", "jessiesalamander", "edu", " ", "cristiankruz". "rodrigo", "micaeladania" y a "E.N.D" por sus comentarios y les pido disculpas.

Bueno sin más que decir a quien les dejo el capitulo 8: la pelea final: el demonio entre las sombras vs la ninja de las hadas.

Disfruten.

Capitulo 8 la pelea final: el dominio entre las sombras vs la ninja de las hadas.

Habitación de Hisui.

La princesa había terminado de ver la pelea de Natsu contra Minerva y ahorra había recibido un mensaje de sus guardias de que Lucy y Yukino lograron escapar y solo había una pequeña carta con un extraño emblema que parecía una hoja.

"Princesa Hisui después de escuchar su historia y las razones por las que hace, estoy decidido a no hacer nada hasta que terminen los juegos mágicos los cuales mi gremio piensa ganar pero si veo que intentan encarcelar a otro de mis amigos o a cualquier mago solo por eso no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Uzumaki Uchiha Natsu"

Era todo lo que decía-"Natsu-san"-pensaba terminando de leer la carta.

En otra situación habría enviado a sus guardias para que las capturaran de nuevo y aun que en si no las necesitaban aun eran fundamentales pero después de ver el gran poder de Natsu y como logro liberarlas sin siquiera haber dejado el combate hubiera sido inútil-"entonces solo debo esperar y si lo que "esa" persona me dijo es verdad solo debo esperar"-pensaba para luego seguir viendo la pelea.

EN ALGUN LUGAR FUERA DEL PALACIO.

Justo en las afueras del palacio habia una extraña figura encapuchada que parecía ser un hombre pero de alguna manera su cuerpo emanaba una energía siniestra-"parece que todo marcha bien, es hora de que entre a el juego"-dijo antes de que su cuerpo se cubriera de oscuridad y desapareciera al igual que un fantasma.

CON Natsu.

Natsu después de su pelea con Minerva y después de haber curado a Kagura se dirigía hacia donde estaba su alumna para ver si necesitaba ayuda pero conociéndola estaba seguro que la pelea ya había terminado-**oye gaky-**dijo Kurama llamando la atención de Natsu.

-que pasa Kurama-

-**por que la trajiste a ella-**pregunto al ver que Natsu traía a Kagura sobre su espalda que estaba inconsciente -**déjala en alguna parte y date prisa-**dijo el zorro con un tono de enfado.

-ya te lo dije Kurama no la voy a dejar-dijo para luego verla que estaba aun dormida con una pequeña sonrisa-si algo pasa no pode estar cerca para ayudarla y aun está muy débil para pelar así que hasta que el torneo termine cuidare de ella-dijo mientras seguía caminando cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención-Kurama-dijo un poco alarmado.

-**si yo también lo sentí…odio, ira…Oscuridad-**dijo sintiendo un extraña presencia maligna cerca de ellos.

-"Aura-chan"-pensó rápidamente en su alumna-"cuídate"-pensaba preocupado por su alumna pero al mismo tiempo-"derrótalo"-pensó con una sonrisa.

CON AURA.

Aura estaba caminado seguida por Lyon, Chelia y Jura que no después de ver la pelea de Natsu y ese gran poder y si ella era algo de Natsu no podían bajar la guardia-"que fue esa sensación, me pregunto si tsu-kun la sintió (le cambie un poco y eso siena un poco más tierno)"en ese momento ella se detiene en un lugar amplio rodeada de edificios (donde pelearon Jura, Orga y Laxus en el anime)-bien les parece si iniciamos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante-bien pueden atacarme en grupo o uno por uno como quieran-dijo la castaña acomodándose los guantes.

Los magos de Lamia scarle estaban un poco sorprendidos por la actitud de su rival ya que era como si vieran una copia de Natsu según Lyon pero un poco más presumida-si eso quieres yo peleare primero contra ti-dijo el albino poniéndose delante de sus compañeros.

-Aura-dijo ella.

-que dijiste-

-mi nombre es Aura, cual es el tuyo-dijo sonriendo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Lyon, Lyon Vastian-dijo de manera seria.

-Lyon, no te confíes ella es diferente-dijo Jura antes de alejarse un poco.

-tu puedes Lyon-animo la maga de viento antes de alejarse un poco también.

Aura solo guardo el pergamino negro-"no aun no es momento"- dijo antes de sacar un kunai y darle algunas vueltas y luego sacar un shurikent antes de ponerse en guardia.

Lyon coloco sus manos juntas en la posición de siempre listo para usar su magia y hasta que las aves que estaban en ese lugar por alguna razón salieran volando una pluma caía lentamente y al tocar el suelo.

-veamos que tienes Lyon-dijo antes de lanzar el kunai y el shurikent y luego sacar otros kunais y shurikents para lanzárselos.

-eso no funciona conmigo-dijo creando un escudo de hielo en uno de sus brazos para bloquear las armas antes de que quedaran incrustadas-eso es todo creí que eras más fuerte-

-a eso crees-dijo antes de hacer el sello del tigre-pues aun no has visto nada-

En ese momento Lyon escucho un sonido proveniente de los kunais y darse cuenta que tenían un papel de color rojo que se estaba quemando-pero que….-en ese momento ya era tarde ya que una gran explosión se escuchó y cubrió a Lyon.

-LYON¡-grito Chelia al verlo explotar y como no se veía por ninguna parte.

-creo que se acabó-dijo la castaña suspirando un poco.

-no creas eso-dijo una voz que venía arriba de ella que levanto calmadamente la cabeza para ver a Lyon con unos cuantos cortes y luego ver a donde se suponía que estaba y ver un bloque de hielo.

-"un clon de hielo muy inteligente"-luego vio como juntaba sus manos y creaba un tigre de hielo que iba hacia ella-nada mal pero….-en ese momento desapareció para que luego el tigre fuera destruido antes de que cayera a tierra y Aura apareció detrás de Lyon que de alguna manera sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y luego cayó al suelo con sus ropas muy destruidas- aun te falta-dijo mientras guardaba se acomodaba un poco su cabello.

-im..Imposible ni siquiera vi cuando me ataco-dijo levantándose del suelo- tiene una velocidad increíble-dijo antes de volver a juntar sus manos que empezaron a emanar frio-entonces solo debo detenerte-dijo mientras que todo el lugar a su alrededor se empezó a congelar, el aire se hizo más denso y el piso y los edificios que lo rodeaban se empezaban a cubrir de hielo hasta que todo el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de hielo-veamos cómo te libras de esta-dijo poniendo sus manos en el piso de donde salieron varias estacas de hielo que se dirigían hacia Aura.

Ella sonrió -que-dijo al ver que no podía moverse y luego vio abajo para ver que sus pies estaban atrapados en el hielo pero no se intimido solo espero hasta que las púas de hielo se acercaron hasta estar cerca de ser golpeada.

-"no se piensa mover"-pensó el mago de hielo que quería detener el ataque cuando algo lo sorprendió vio como los puños y casi todo su brazo se cubrieron de fuego color verde y tomaban las formas de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago-acaso ella-

-no..es imposible-dijo Jura a un lado de Chelia.

-ALAS DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO-dijo moviendo de manera circular sus brazos destruyendo el hielo antes de que fuera golpeada y de paso destruyo el hielo de sus pies-muy interesante si eso me hubiera golpeado me hubiera dolido un poco y Natsu-sensei me hubiera regañado por haber bajado la guardia-dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se ponía seria nuevamente-así que terminare con esto-dijo muy calmada como si se tratara de un juego de niños mientras que en ese momento de su espalda apareció nuevamente el fuego de color naranja al igual que sus puños y pies y sus ojos cambiaron de color, de su clásico y calmado color purpura opaco a un color amarillo y su pupila se volvía como la de una animal salvaje viendo directamente a su presa que en este momento era el mago de hielo enfrente de ella mientras su poder magia se hacía cada vez más grande al igual que la temperatura que se volvió tan alta que el hielo que Lyon creo antes se derritió.

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todos estaban en silencio al ver el gran poder de la maga castaña-que gran poder-dijo Mira al lado de Erza que estaba con la boca abierta.

Del otro lado estaban Gray y Juvia también asombrados por el poder de su nueva y aun desconocida-increíble de seguro Aura-san es tan fuerte que un mago santo-dijo la peli-azul que luego se volteo para ver a gray apretando los puños-Gray-sama-dijo al ver que tenía una expresión seria.

-"Natsu en que momento te volviste tan fuerte"-

CON AURA.

El mago de hielo no podía moverse por el miedo que sentía, las piernas le temblaban al igual que las manos-"pero que me pasa por que no puedo moverme"-pensó con pánico intentando juntar sus manos-"maldición muévete, MUEVETE"-pensó forzando sus manos a juntarse.

Aura solo seguía liberando magia y calor de manera salvaje hasta que se empezó a calmar-**IMPULSO DE FUEGO¡**-grito lanzándose hacia Lyon que intentaba usar su magia.

El mago albino al ver que se acercaba solo hizo lo que pudo-ICE MAKE: ARROWS¡-grito creando varias flechas de hielo que disparo hacia la castaña que cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

Ella solo movió sus brazos creando un poco de fuego que derritieron las flechas-es inútil-dijo al fin poniéndose cara a cara con él.

-ARTE DEL DRAGON-SLAYER: SOBREMARCHA¡-grito mientras rápidamente le había dado un fuerte patada con la pierna derechas en la cara, luego dando una vuelta le dio una patada con su pie izquierdo aun cubierto de fuego y después darle un gancho derecho en la cara luego, un golpe en el estomago con el puño izquierdo que lo hiso doblarse del dolor y repitiendo esos mismos ataques cada vez más y más rápido.

Después de eso la castaña le dio otro rodillazo en la cara haciendo que se levante del suelo y después ella se alejo un poco para ganar distancia y su puño derecho las llamas de color naranja se volvieron poderosas llamas rojas escarlata y sus alas de fuego se hacían más grandes-ARTE DEL DRAGON-SLAYER¡-grito antes de correr hacia Lyon que todavía no había tocado el suelo-UPPERCUT RELAMPAGO¡-grito golpeando a Lyon por última vez mientras que todo el lugar se cubrió de un domo de fuego que cubrió todo el lugar y cuando se disperso se veía a un Lyon completamente noqueado con varias quemaduras.

EN EL ESTADIO

-Lyon, perdió-dijo Gray al ver a su rival y amigo perder tan fácilmente-"quién demonios es ella…Natsu cuando te volviste tan fuerte"-

-increíble, Lyon-san perdió con un solo ataque-dijo Juvia al ver a él albino caer rendido.

-INCREIBLE AURA DERROTO A LYON-kabo-grito chapati eufórico.

-si ella es muy hábil y las tácticas que uso fueron bien planeadas, parece que Fairy Tail se volvió más fuerte- dijo Yajima viendo el poder y habilidad de la castaña.

CON AURA.

-Lyonnn¡-grito Chelia antes de que fuera a ver como estaba-"que es esto"-pensaba examinando a Lyon que sufría no solo de agotamiento si no también quemaduras si también unas costillas rotar por el último golpe al igual que el esternón-"si ese golpe hubiera sido un poco más arriba hubiera muerto"-

-el estará bien solo debe descansar-dijo la castaña viendo a sus dos últimos oponentes mientras sus ojos volvían a la oportunidad-"de seguro peleare contra Chelia"-pensó viendo como usaba su magia en Lyon para curarlo-"ella es buena y bondadosa tendré cuidado con ella"-pensó sintiéndose un poco identificada con la pequeña que de cierta manera le recordaba a ella y a Natsu ya que ella aunque nunca hubiera visto a su maestro malherido eso le dolería mucho ya que como Chelia aprecia y que riere a Lyon ella aprecia, quiere y admira a Natsu.

-"increíble logro derrotar a Lyon tan fácilmente, apartar de ahorra debo tener cuidado con ella"- pensaba Jura al ver a Chelia acercarse a ella.

-por Lyon y mi gremio yo….-dijo mientras una corriente de viento cubría su cuerpo como si un tornado se estuviera formando-TE VENCERE-dijo seria ya que después de lo que le hizo a Lyon no podía soportar su ira.

-cálmate, si dejas que la ira te controle no duraras ni la mitad que ese tipo-dijo señalando a Lyon-si de verdad quieres pelear bajo el control de la ira por mi bien pero esto terminara rápido-dijo mientras que su puño se cubría de fuego rojo-bien veamos que tienes-

-BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DEL CIELO-grito lanzando de su boca una gran ráfaga de aire negro y purpura.

Aura solo cubrió su otra mano de fuego y se ponía en posición-ALAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-dijo mientras movía sus brazos disparando un torrente de llamas que fácilmente eran más poderosas que el ataque de Chelia.

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron el ataque de Chelia fue anulado y las llamas lograron golpearla lanzándola unos cuantos metros en el aire- esto aun no acaba, DIOS DEL CIELO BOREAS-dijo reincorporándose en el aire mientras su brazo se cubría de viento negro para luego se formaran un gran tornado de viento color negro y purpura.

Aura solo dio un gran salto para luego correr de manera horizontal en los edificios para luego dar otro salto mientras su puño se cubría de rayos-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO¡-grito esquivando el ataque de viento y golpeando a Chelia en el estómago y luego hábilmente dar una vuelta en el aire y su pie se cubría de fuego verde-GARRA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO¡-grito antes de golpear a la maga de viento en la cara haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo a toda velocidad contra el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter-ríndete esta pelea termino desde que lanzaste el primer ataque, dejaste que la ira te segara y no pudieras pensar claramente y eso es una de los peores errores en una pelea-dijo la castaña como si le diera una clase a Chalia que intentaba levantarse y respiraba muy entrecortadamente.

-"tiene razón, todo este tiempo ella ha tenido ventaja sobre mi y todo por dejar que la ira me controlara pero ahora ya no puedo dudar-"dijo levantándose por completo-"debo ganar esto no solo por mi también por Lyon, Jura-san y todo mi gremio no me rendiré"-pensó con una expresión seria mientras grandes ráfagas de viento color purpura y negro empezaron a juntarse a su alrededor empezando a crear un tornado que cada vez era más grande.

-"Chelia te has vuelto una maga fuerte"-pensó Jura viendo la pelea y sabía que si intervenía lastimaría la determinación de Chelia ya que esta es una pelea que pone a prueba su determinación como maga y ver si al caer podrá levantarse más fuerte.

Aura reconoció esa mirada, era la mirada de alguien con determinación –hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea tan divertida con otra persona que no fuera Natsu-kun…te volverás muy fuerte…ahorra muéstrame de lo que estas echa CHELIA BRENDY-dijo mientras el puño de ella se cubría otra vez de las llamas anaranjadas que cada vez se hacían más poderosas.

Las corrientes de aire se habían hecho tan fuertes que empezaron a destruir los alrededores pero esta vez este sería su última oportunidad-Aura-san-dijo llamando la atención de la maga castaña-gracias por esta pelea fue muy divertida aunque dolorosa-dijo la pequeña maga de viento-REUNION CELESTIAL DE NUBES¡-grito mientras el viento se canalizaba en sus brazos y su cuerpo dando la apariencia de plumas para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de aire más poderosa que las anteriores hacia Aura que estaba tranquila mientras las llamas ahorra ya no solo eran anaranjadas también eran de color verde.

-DEMONIO DRAGON: GOLPE MORDEDURA VENENOSA¡-grito antes de lanzarse hacia el ataque de Chelia con su puño rodeado de fuego que parecía tomar la forma de una serpiente que sacaba los colmillos que chocaba contra el viento

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh¡-gritaron las dos mientras la explosión se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todo el mundo estaba en completo shock de la habilidad de ambas magas en especial de la maga de fairy tail que demostró una fuerza increíble y como podría controlar tantas magias tan fácilmente pero la pequeña Wendy no podía ver quien había ganado hasta que en la pantalla se veía como el polvo se iba dispersando y se veía a Aura con su abrigo con algunos cortes y ella con un pequeño golpe del lado derecho de su cara que de inmediato empezó a sanar pero no se veía a Chelia por ninguna parte hasta que las cámaras enfocaron el cielo para ver a la god-slayer del cielo caer con varios cortes, golpes y su ropa muy destruida y las dos coletas que tenía ya no estaban dejando su cabello libre-¡CHELIA!-grito viendo a su amiga estando a centímetros del suelo.

CON AURA.

-CHELIA- grito Jura usando su magia de tierra para llevarla hacia él y ver lo mal herida que estaba-"increíble derroto a Chelia y Lyon tan fácil…quién demonios es ella"-

-Ju..ra-san- dijo débilmente intentando levantarse pero el mago santo la detuvo.

-la pelea termino… Peleaste bien ahora déjamelo a mí-dijo mientras dejaba a Chelia al lado de Lyon terminado de perder el conocimiento.

-ella estará bien es una maga fuerte-dijo de manera calmada antes de hacer una sonrisa de emoción -bien terminemos con esto-dijo empezando a hacer sellos de manos.

Jura solo estaba serio frente de ella, sabía que si la subestimaba terminaría como sus amigos-por el honor de mi gremio y mi orgullo como quinto mago santo…..TE VENCERE¡-dijo empezando a liberar su gran poder mágico que hacía temblar el todo el lugar.

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todo el público estaba emocionado de ver a Jura pelear en serio contra un oponente que parecía muy fuerte como era Aura-HASLA GIRAR JURA-gritaba la maestra de Lamia scarle moviendo su dedo en círculos haciendo girar a todos sus magos.

PALCO DE FAIRY TAIL

Todos los magos después de ver las peleas de Aura y como venció tan fácilmente a dos de los magos más fuertes de Lamia scarle la empezaron a animar-no sé de donde saco a Natsu a alguien haci pero con ella de nuestro lado el premio…digo el torneo esta en nuestras manos-dijo Makarov bailando de felicidad de que pronto tendrá todo el dinero de premio en sus manos.

-si Aura es muy fuerte después de todo es la alumna estrella de Natsu-dijo Mavis igual de feliz.

-por cierto primera como es que Natsu conoció a Aura-san-pregunto Lucy al lado de Levy.

Ella se puso la mano en la barbilla y cerró los ojos un momento-ya se me olvido-dijo descaradamente mientras todos caía a el suelo y se levantaban enojados.

-ESA NO ES UNA RESPUESTA¡-gritaron todos.

-pero no importa después de ver como a crecido y el duro entrenamiento que llevo durante estos años puedo asegurar que ella ganara-dijo muy alegre la Mavis mientras todos la veía ya que era la primera vez que ella no requería de los cálculos para saber que Aura iba a ganar.

CON AURA.

La maga castaña se preparaba para atacar ya que no tenía tiempo que perder-"ya utilice muchas técnicas mágicas"-pensó recordando sus dos peleas anteriores-"tendré que usar Ninjutsu o algún Genjutsu para derrotar a Jura cuando menos se lo espere"- PENSO emocionada haciendo sellos de manos mientras pequeñas bolas de agua aparecían en el aire empezando a tomar forma-SUITON: MIZU-SHURIKENT-grito mientras los shurikents de agua salían disparados a gran velocidad hacia Jura.

El solo se mantuvo parado mientras que con su magia creaba un muro de piedra delante de el donde chocaron los shurikents de agua que iban tan rápido que lograron agrietar el muro-"que clase de técnica es esa no sentí ninguna magia proveniente de ella"-

-"bueno entonces intentemos esto"-pensó la castaña dando otro salto haciendo otra vez sellos de mano-Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu-dijo lanzando bolas de fuego de su boca a una velocidad mas alta que la anterior técnica y yendo en todas las direcciones.

-eso no es suficiente pequeña-dijo Jura antes de crear un domo de tierra que lo protegió del ataque pero ella seguía con su ataque que cada vez era más poderoso tanto que logro romper la defensa de Jura-AAhh-grito de dolor al ser golpeado por las bolas de fuego haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Aura vio la oportunidad y saco unos kunias y shurikents concentrando magia de rayo en ella-DANZA DEL RELAMPAGO¡-grito empezando a lanzar kunais cubiertos de rayos plateados pero no golpearon a Jura se clavaron en el suelo alrededor suyo.

-"que intenta ahorra"- pensó viéndola hacer sellos de manos mientras una gran cantidad de agua aparecia delante de ella.

-Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (técnica de la gran catarata) mientras una gran ola de agua salía disparada hacia Jura que destruía todo a su alrededor para no dejarle escapatoria.

-"DEMONIOS"-pensó usando sus brazos para intentar cubrirse del ataque pero la ola fue muy fuerte y al hacer contacto con los kunais se llenaron de electricidad haciendo todavía más daño a el mago santo que fue a dar con un edificio-"increíble que callera en una trampa muy obvia como esa"-pensó levantándose del suelo antes de poner una expresión seria a la que la castaña solo sonrió poniéndose en guardia y corriendo hacia Jura que ya la estaba esperando-Muro de la Roca de Hierro-dijo creando una línea de pilares entre él y Aura.

La oji-purpura saco el pergamino negro con el que entro a la arena-"perece que necesitare esto2-en ese momento recordó uno de sus primeros entrenamientos con Natsu justo cuando había abierto su red de chakra.

Flasback hace 6 años en algún bosque de cerca de Era.

Natsu y una joven Aura estaban en un bosque cerca de un riachuelo, un lugar perfecto para enseñarle a controlar su chakra y enseñarle uno que otro jutsu a la genin-lo…LOGRE-dijo feliz Aura parada de manera horizontal en un árbol ya que en pocas semanas había logrado controlar su chakra.

Ella estaba tan perdida en su alegría que no se dio cuenta que había detenido el flujo de chakra haciéndola caer-hyyaa¡-grito cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe con el duro suelo pero en lugar de eso fue atrapada por un par de brazos que la sostenían al estilo nupcial.

-me descuido un minuto y esto es lo que pasa-dijo suspirando un poco ya que estaba leyendo un pergamino y antes de que se diera cuenta ve a su preciada alumna caer de un árbol-pero lo has hecho muy bien en pocos tiempo ya dominaste el control de chakra-dijo dejándola en el piso mientras que con la mano le revolvía un poco el cabello haciendo que se sonroje ya que ella le gustaba que su maestro la alagara.

-gracias aunque aún me da miedo ver hacia abajo-dijo recuperando su color normal.

-descuida cuando te toque trepar un acantilado con los brazos atados se te pasara-dijo mientras la castaña se ponía pálida-pero bueno recuerdas que te conseguiría una espada—dijo sacando un pergamino negro dándoselo a ella-esta no es una espada normal esta espada le perteneció a alguien que fue parte de los siete espadachines ninja de la neblina que fue conocido por el control del suiton y después le perteneció a el sexto hokage de konoha y uno de los mejores usuarios del raiton-dijo mientras hacía énfasis en las afinidades elementales ya que ella tenía las mismas afinidades-pero estoy seguro que esta echa para ti- dijo con su clásica sonrisa mientras su alumna lo abrazaba.

-gracias-dijo antes de desenvolver el pergamino mientras una gran nube de humo salía.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

En ese momento una nube de humo aparece del pergamino-que es so-dijo Jura para luego ver como su defensa de tierra era cortada a la mitad y enfrente de el aparece Aura con una espada de gran tamaño como el de ella, parecía un cuchillo de carnicero con un gran filo único y una gran empuñadura y un circulo en medio de ella que descansaba detrás de su hombro derecho.

-eso es todo, unas cuantas piedras no te funcionaran contra mi espada _Kubikiri Houcho_-dijo apuntando con la espada a Jura que de un momento a otro el piso debajo de Aura la atrapo hasta el cuello para luego levanta en el aire dejándola inmovilizada-demonios….no puedo moverme-dijo soltando su espada que cayó al suelo y luego aparecieron dos grandes manos de tierra a los lados de Aura que intentaba liberarse pero en ese momento ve una oportunidad de salvarse-"bien todo esta listo solo debo esperar y todo habrá acabado"-dijo dejando de luchar buscando algo en su porta kunais hasta que logro sacar una gran cantidad de papeles bomba.

-esto acaba aquí Aura-san, eres una maga muy fuerte-dijo elevando su poder mágico-APLASTAMIENTO DE ROCAS DEL REY SUPLEMO-grito fuertemente haciendo que las dos manos se movieran aplastando a Aura.

EN EL ESTADIO.

En el palco de Fairy Tail todos veían como su nueva compañera era aplastada por una de las técnicas más poderosas de Jura-que pasa por que se quedaron en silensio-dijo Mavis viendo la pelea con una sonrisa-nosotros ganaremos-dijo mientras todos veía a su primera maestra sonreir.

CON AURA Y JURA.

Después del ataque las manos se abrieron para que Jura quedara en shock-imposible, donde esta-dijo al ver que la maga no estaba y desde los escombros se escuchó un sonido como el de una mecha y moviendo sus dedos acercando los escombros hacia el para ver unos extraños papeles de color rojo pegados a un troco-Maldición-dijo alejándose para escuchar una poderosa explosión.

-JURAAA¡-escucho la voz de Aura arriba de el para ver a la castaña con su espada caer a toda velocidad hacia Jura.

-AVALANCHA DE ROCAS¡-grito haciendo que varias rocas a los alrededores salían disparados hacia Aura que hacia sellos de manos con la mano libre y tomando una bocanada de aire.

\- Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu-dijo lanzando una gran bola de fuego que destruyó las rocas e iba hacia Jura que creo un puño de tierra que al chocar con la bola de fuego exploto dejando a Jura segado por la explosión-este es…tu FIN¡-grito balanceando de manera vertical a _Kubikiri Houcho _golpeando a el mago santo con el lado sin filo en la cabeza y luego dio una vuelta apoyándose con la empuñadura y quedando detrás de el-se acabó-dijo colocando su espada en el suelo mientras Jura caía noqueado.

EN EL ESTADIO.

La arena entera se volvió un bullicio por la victoria de Aura ya que los fanáticos de Fairy Tail celebraban su victoria-lo logro-dijeron Lucy y Levy celebrando al igual que todos.

Erza por otra parte tenía una gota de baba en la boca ya que era la primera vez que veía una espada como esa.

CON NATSU.

Natsu había visto la pelea en una de las pantallas de la ciudad mientras seguía cuidando de Kagura con la herida que Minerva le hizo con su espada-creo que con esto ya está ya cure todas sus heridas-dijo mientras le daba a la peli-purpura su capa ya que su ropa estaba muy destruida-y ahorra que hago contigo-dijo viendo la destruida espada de Kagura que significaba mucho para ella y ahorra estaba rota por la mitad.

-**oye eres igual a el idiota de Naruto, con cualquier cosa se le olvidaba la misión-**dijo enojado ya que tenían una misión y ya no tenían tiempo que perder.

-cálmate Aura-chan gano y con Jellal, Meredy y Ultear vigilando el castillo ya no falta mucho para que esto termine-dijo levantando a Kagura y acomodándola en su espalda.

**-pero si lo que dijo la dichosa princesa sucede que harías-**dijo Kurama ya un poco aro de lo tonto que era Natsu al igual que sus antecesores.

-si eso sucede no importa si son 10000 dragones te tengo a ti después de todo eres el bijuu más poderos de todos el kyubi y yo un uchiha y uzumaki juntos nadie nos podrá vencer-dijo empezando a caminar para encontrarse con Aura.

Kurama se quedó callado ya que en si la aptitud de Natsu le recordó mucho a Naruto y Boruto cuando peleaban juntos confiaban los unos a los otros no importaba en que situación estuvieran, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenido cuando sintió esa extraña energía maligna otra vez-**gaky-**

**-**si yo también lo sentí-dijo el peli-rojo empezando a correr hacia el lugar donde sintió.

CON AURA.

Aura estaba recuperando el aliento después de su pelea contra Jura-ya solo me faltan Sting y Rouge y habremos ganado-dijo pero en un instante unas extrañas lanzas de energía oscura iba hacia ella intentando golpearla pero ella solo movió su espada enfrente de ella para bloquearlas y luego dar un salto atrás para esquivar las demás.

-eres hábil-dijo una vos que provenía de una sombra enfrente de ella de la cual salía Rogue-pero no perderé ante alguien como tú-

Aura solo sonrió-gracias, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte-ahorra terminare contigo e iré con Natsu-kun después de todo me debe una cita-dijo la oji-purpura poniéndose en guardia.

-bien terminemos con esto-dijo Rouge que de su cuerpo salía energía oscura.

CON JELLAL.

Jellal, Ultear y Meredy estaban en el techo de un edificio cerca de la entrada del palacio donde Jellal vigilaba mientras sus compañeras veían las peleas con la lacrima de Ultear donde Meredy estaba muy felices de que Natsu y su mejor amiga habían ganado todas sus peleas y como Aura estaba peleando con Rogue donde se veía claramente como Aura tenia ventaja sobre el peli-negro-ya lo tienes termina con el-animaba la peli-rosa a su amiga.

-oigan en lugar de ver eso porque no me ayudan a vigilar-dijo Jellal tomando la lacrima en su mano alejándola de ellas que estaban sentadas.

-Jellal dame eso Aura ya está por dar el golpe final-dijo Meredy intentando alcanzar la lacrima para ver la pelea.

-cálmate Meredy aquí tengo otra-dijo Ultear con otro orbe igual mientras Meredy se sentaban a ver el final de la pelea dejando a Jellal enojado-parece que Aura ganara-dijo la maga del tiempo viendo como la castaña durante toda la pelea tuvo la ventaja sobre Rogue.

CON AURA.

Aura estaba parada enfrente de Rogue que estaba de rodillas con un claro cansansio-"peleo bien pero un le falta un poco"-pensaba con risa ya que en un momento ella se vio como el, derrotado pero dispuesta a levantarse cuantas veces fueran necesarias pero se preguntaba si él tenía esa determinación para ponerse de pie-"no falta mucho para que llegue a mi limite use mucha magia"-pensaba ya un poco cansada ya que había tenido cuatro peleas sin descanso.

Rogue intentaba levantarse como fuera posible pero era la primera vez desde que peleo contra Natsu que sentía miedo ya que nunca había conocido a alguien tan fuerte-**oye que te pasa-**dijo una voz que provenuia de ninguna aprte.

-qui…quien eres-dijo Rogue para ver que la voz provenía de su misma sombra que se movia por su cuenta.

-**quieres derrotarla no es cierto, quieres poder-**dijo la sombra haciéndose más grande-**te dare un poco de mi poder claro si es que lo quieres-**dijo mientras Rogue solamente hacentia con la cabeza-**pues que haci sea-**dijo como en ese mismo momento la sombra empezó a entrar en su cuerpo.

Aura no entendía lo que pasaba pero volvió a sentir esa misma energía maligna de hace un rato pero ahorra esa misma energía la emanaba Rogue-Rogue detente que crees que hacer-dijo al ver a Rogue levantarse empezando a emanar una gran presión mágica maligna tan poderosa como la de Jura-"que pasa hace unos momentos solamente podía momentos apenas poda mantenerse en pie de donde sale esta energía"-penso rápidamente poniéndose en defena ya que varias lanzas de oscuridad salían del suelo y apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas todas.

-que pasa esto apneas está empezando-dijo Rogue de manera un poco retorcida activamndo su DRAGON FORCE y crear unas cuantas sombras en su mano y lanzándolas hacia Aura que intento bloquearlas con el gran tamaño de su espada pero se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro estas empezaron a explotar-ESCAMAS DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS-dijo mientras las sombras empezaron a explotar dejando a Aura dentro de las explosiones y Rogue reía de manera maligna.

-aun no reiría Teme-dijo Aura que estaba parada de manera horizontal en uno de los edificios pero se veía claramente que no pudo escapar de la explosión ya que su abrigo negro ya no estaba y su espada tenía una pequeña grieta-TEME-dijo con un poco de odio ya que no podía seguir peleando-"maldición no creí que necesitaría _eso _para esta pelea pero no tengo otra opción"-pensó antes de ponerse en guardia y empezando a correr en los edificios a gran velocidad y lanzando unos kunais que le lanzaba a Rogue-"tengo que ganar tiempo"-pensó siguiendo con su ataque que eran bloqueado fácilmente por las sombras de Rogue.

Rogue estaba disgustado por lo que hacía Aura que se convirtió en una sombra para luego aparecer enfrente de Aura –NO ME TOMES A JUEGO PERRA¡-grito mientras la castaña solo retrocedió un poco y se cubría con se espada-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS-grito golpeando el metal de la espada que se rompió en dos para luego darle de lleno a Aura en el estomago saliendo disparada hacia un edificio detrás de ella; Aura se intentaba levantar ya que fue un golpe muy poderoso-no sé que eres de ese idiota-dijo Rogue refiriéndose a Natsu-pero de seguro debe estar en alguna parte intentando viendo como estas por ser derrotada, ya espero para ver la cara de desesperación de ese idiota cuando te vea seré tan divertido-dijo entre risas un poco maniáticas pero en ese momento sintió como la atmosfera a su alrededor como sintió una gran presión mágica que venía de la maga castaña.

-puedes reírte de mi si quieres..-dijo levantándose de los escombros minetras su cuerpo empezaba a liberar calor y unas pequeñas chispas saltaban alrededor de ella-pero no dejare que insultes a si a mi maestro y si está viendo esta pelea él nunca vendría a ayudarme ya que sabe que no la necesito contra un bastardo como tu e insultar a Natsu-kun eso jamás-dijo mientras su cuerpo se cubría de llamas verdes y relámpagos plateados ambos en sincronía-TE LO PERDO**NARE¡-**dijo mientras sus ojos se volvieron sus ojos se volvían otra vez amarillos y su pupila se volvía salvaje-MODO DEL DEMONIO DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS¡-grito mientras su cuerpo libero una gran columna de fuego y electricidad que se lograba ver en toda la ciudad.

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todos en los palcos veían la increíble cantidad de poder que tiene la maga castaña y los dragon-slayer de Fairy Tail estaban sin palabras ya que era la primera vez que veían a alguien poder controlar más de un elemento y todavía poder usar ambos a la vez-que increíble poder-dijo Laxus un poco sorprendido al lado de Wendy y Gajeel que estaban atónitos.

Mavis sonreía –"acabalo"-

CON AURA.

Rogue no podía ver lo que veía y el descomunal poder que ella tenía-ikuse(vamos en japonés)-dijo la castaña convirtiéndose en un relámpago plateado desapareciendo de la vista de Rogue para luego recibir un poderoso golpe en la cara haciéndolo levantarse del suelo-aun no acabo-dijo Aura apareciendo en la espalda del azabache y con su mano hacerlo girar hacia la derecha para que ella pudiera darle un patada que lo hizo girar hacia la izquierda para que luego ella diera un giro y golpearlo con su puño cubierto de fuego verde y relámpagos plateados haciendo que cayera hacia el piso-RAFAGA…-dijo mientras su codo derecho se cubría de fuego verde-DE LEONES¡-dijo golpeando con su codo el pecho del azabache ya estando en el suelo haciendo que una gran explosión de polvo cubrió todo el lugar.

CON NATSU.

Natsu había visto la pelea de su alumna en una de las pantallas y como tuvo que usar el modo demonio de llamas eléctricas-aun no acaba-

Con Aura.

Después de que el polvo se fuera y Aura aun estaba en su modo de demonio eléctrico y pudo ver como Rogue aun estaba de pie pero a muy duras penas-no lo puedo creer…como es que tienes tanto poder-dijo entre jadeos empezando a liberar otra vez poder mágico-TE MATARE-dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire y sombras en su boca.

Aura solo veía y sabía que este-si eso quieres que hacía sea-dijo mientras sus puños se llenaba de fuego y relámpagos.

Rogue solo la vio con ira-MUERE, RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS¡-dijo lanzando un poderoso rugido de sombras más poderoso que jamás haya hecho.

Aura solo incremento las llamas verdes que cubrían todo su cuerpo y tomaban la forma de un demonio con cuernos abriendo las alas y Aura movía de manera circulas sus dos brazos mientras que el fuego verde estaba en su mano derecha y los relámpagos plateados en su mano izquierda y movía de manera circular sus brazos-LOTO VERDE: EXPLOSION DE HOJAS DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS¡-grito mientras movía sus manos haciendo que los relámpagos se unieran con el fuego logrando una poderoso ataque que destruía todo enfrente de el.

-AAAAAhhh-gritaron ambos mientras sus ataques colisionaban pero en ese momento…

El rugido de Rogue fue anulado por el ataque de Aura mientras explosión de hojas de llamas eléctricas le daba de lleno a Rogue-NNNOOOOOO¡-grito mientras el poderoso ataque destruía varios edificios detrás de él y azabache termino mal herido caía a el suelo completamente noqueado-no…esto…no es cierto..-dijo con su último aliento mientras la energía maligna salía de su cuerpo.

Aura estaba jadeando ya que no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su limite-parece que gane-dijo de manera divertida cayendo a el suelo de sentón viendo a Rogue-"qué demonios ocurrió"-pensó viendo como esa sombra salía del azabache-bueno no importa-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomar su espada-Natsu-kun me matara-dijo antes de buscar en sus cosas el pergamino y sellarla otra vez y de paso saco una pequeña píldora negra que se metió a la boca(píldoras de alimento).

EN EL ESTADIO.

Todo era ruido y celebraban la pela de Aura en especial sus compañeros-AURA-SAN DERROTO A ROGUE EN UNA DE LAS MEJORES PELAS QUE JAMAS EMOS VISTO EN LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS-grito el juez calvo mientras todo el public en el estadio celebraba la vctoria de ella al igual que los magos de Fairy Tail.

PALCO DE FAIRY TAIL.

Todos estaban felices por la victoria ya que solo faltaba Sting y todo habrá acabado, todos celebraban menos los tres dragon-slayer que veía a Aura de manera seria-Gajeel-dijo Wendy llamando a él peli-negro-crees que me puedas ayudar a entrenar cuando todo termine-dijo viéndolo con determinación.

El solo sonrió como de costumbre-claro no podemos quedarnos atrás de salamander y la nueva chica-dijo mientras Laxus se ponía al lado de Wendy.

-espéralo Natsu pronto te daré la maldita golpiza que te mereces-dijo mientras los tres dragon-slayer sonreían con determinación.

CON NATSU.

Natsu había terminado de ver la pelea de Aura y estaba feliz de lo fuerte que se había vuelto ella perolo que le llamo la atención fue esa extraña sombra que salió de Rogue y al mismo tiempo le daba un mal presentimiento.

FIN CAPITULO 8.

Bueno mis estimados lectores quiero pedir disculpas nuevamente por no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve un poco ocupado con mi nueva historia que les recomiendo que vayan a verla.

Sin más que decir me despido y pronto actualizare.

Capitulo 9: eclipse se habre.

Sin más que decir konohasharingan se despide diciendo sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.

-nani-: persona hablando.

-"nande"-: persona pensando.

-**gaky-:** invocación o demonio hablando.

-"**nande"-:** invocación o demonio pensando.

Capítulo 9: eclipse se hable.

Bueno estoy de regreso y pido perdón a todos es que me centre mucho en mí otra historia y deje sola esta pero no más ya no voy a descuidarla y este capítulo es el principio de una feroz batalla.

Envio saludos a "Rodrigo", "zafiro09", "cristiankruz", "kitsune blue" que comento el 5 de enero, "JessieSalamander" que mando un saludo especial ya que al fin pude hablar con ella y a "Yarygoro" diciéndoles que esatre actualizando pronto; y sin más que decir a que esta el capítulo 9 disfruten.

Capítulo 9: Eclipse se abre.

En algún lugar de Crocus.

La misma figura encapuchada estaba una calle de la ciudad pero por alguna razón parecía herida-demonios ella nunca estuvo en mi línea del tiempo-dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre-si hubiera ido enserio no estaría así pero no pasara la próxima-dijo antes de ver cómo la tarde se empezaba a hacer noche -ya es hora-dijo con una pequeña carcajada antes de desaparecer.

CON NATSU.

El peli-rojo Uzumaki caminaba por las calles con la espadachina de Mermaid Hell Kagura aun descansando en su espalda-**lo sentiste-**dijo el bijju al sentir otra vez esa sensación repugnante.

-sí, me sigue preocupando y cada vez es más fuerte-respondió mentalmente a el zorro-es parecido a cuando Rogue peleo contra Aura-chan-

Y como la otra vez desapareció-**debes darte prisa ciento que algo pasara-**dijo el zorro aun sintiéndose inquieto.

-lo se Kurama terminemos esto e iremos a investigar algo me dice que esto está relacionado a Eclipse-contesto el peli-rojo acelerando el paso.

Pero en lo que iba corriendo no se dio cuenta de que Kagura empezaba a despertar-"donde estoy"-pensó aun semi inconsciente –"ya no me duele el cuerpo que paso"-pensó al sentir su cuerpo curado no sentía ningún dolor ni mucho menos la herida que Minerva le había causado lo único que sentía era un reconfortante y amable calor-que cálido-dijo moviendo sus manos poniéndolos alrededor del cuello de Natsu.

-parece que ya despertaste-dijo Natsu que tomo por sorpresa a la peli-purpura.

-Natsu-kun qu…qu..que sucede porque estoy arriba de ti-pregunto con un pequeño tartamudeo al sentirse sorprendida y confundida al ver como estaba sobre la espalda del peli-rojo y tenia puesta su capucha-que sucedió-dijo aferrándose a él ya que había aumenta el paso.

-después de que vencimos a Miverva tu aún estabas muy mal herida y no podía dejarte hay-dijo mientras la vio atreves del rabillo del ojo-después de eso cure a Milliana y la deje en un lugar seguro pero tus heridas eran peores por lo que tuve que traerte conmigo y curarte después me tomo más tiempo debido a la herida en tu abdomen pero ahora estas bien y eso me alegra…que bien que estés mejor Kagura-chan-dijo de manera alegre que dejo sorprendida a la peli-purpura ya que ningún hombre había sido tan amable con ella.

Le conto la verdad de Simon y la protegió de Minerva no solo le había salvado la vida al fin era libre del odio y rabia que había sentido por Jellal podía empezar de nuevo otra vez y todo por Natsu y en ese momento recordó lo último que le dijo antes de que Minerva la atacara.

Flasback

-ahorra lo entiendes Jellal nunca fue el culpable solo fue otra víctima como Simon y a el no le gustaría ver que te manches las manos de sangre-dijo acariciándole la cabeza pero en un momento a otro ella se lanzó a él atrapándolo en un abrazo que el correspondió y le frotaba el pelo.

-por favor-decía entre llantos-no me dejes-decía sorprendiéndolo pero él sabía que no podía abandonarla.

-sí, nunca te dejare, te prometo que te protegeré, lo juro-dijo acercándola más a él.

Ella estaba feliz de al fin saber la verdad y de que alguien la ayudo a eliminar ese odio en su interior-"es tan cálido"-.

FIN DEL FLASCBACK.

-espero que cumplas tu promesa-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acurrucándose en su espalda.

-no te preocupes yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra **cree en mi **–dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella no levantaba su cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojado rostro.

-"me escucho como pude olvidar que era un dragon-salyer"-pensó de manera alarmada ya que se supone era un susurro lo escucho.

Natsu siguió corriendo hasta que vio a Aura corriendo delante de él-Aura-chan-dijo llamando la atención de la castaña que pudo ver por sus ropas y como algunas de sus heridas aún seguían sanado, tuvo una dura pelea-que bueno que estas bien-dijo usando su mano despeinándola un poco.

Para ella ser elogiada por su maestro era de las cosas que más feliz le hacía sentir luego vio a la peli-purpura descansando en su espalda con una alegre sonrisa.

Sintió un poco de curiosidad ya que tenía puesta su capucha y al mismo tiempo un poco de celos-tsu-kun por que estas cargando a Kagura-san y porque tiene tu capucha puesta-dijo con una sonrisa pero emanaba una fuerte energía asesina dirigida hacia su maestro que noto fácilmente.

El sintió escalofríos al ver a su alumna-calma, Aura-chan ella estaba muy herida y no podía dejarla hay además ella es la hermana de un amigo-dijo de manera un poco alarmada antes de verla descansar-además ella me recuerda mucho a ti la primera vez que te conocí-dijo en un tono cariñoso que sorprendió a Aura-ella sufrió por mucho tiempo y al igual que tu no podía dejarte sola la protegeré a partir de ahora como a ti, Aura-chan-dijo con una sonrisa que dejo sonrojada a la castaña con una sonreír.

-eres muy bueno, Tsu-kun-dijo de manera alegre recordando que el tenía un gran corazón-bien creo que encontré a Sting está delante de nosotros-dijo mientras los dos aceleraban el paso mientras empezaba a anochecer.

-debemos darnos prisa siento que algo malo sucederá pronto-dijo con una expresión seria.

CON STING.

El rubio se sabertoohn estaba sentado en alguna parte aun sin destruir de la ciudad con una mirada sombría-"Lector"-fue lo único que pensó al sentir la presencia de sus rivales enfrente de él.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail llegaron, Aura con sus ropas un poco rasgadas y Natsu con Kagura ya consiente en su espalda.

El rubio se levantó para verlos cara a cara-mis sentimientos por Lector me han hecho más fuerte los derrotare y recuperare a Lector-dijo en un tono de enfado mientras el sol se había ocultado.

Él estaba decidido pero con solo estar cara a cara con él y Aura le hacía dudar sabía que solo tenía una opción; cayo de rodillas enfrente de los dos poniendo sus manos en el suelo-me….rindo..-dijo en un tono tembloroso.

-ESO ES TODO STING SE RINDE POR LO QUE FAIRY TAIL ES EL GANADOR DE LOS SEPTIMOS JUEGOS MAGICOS-grito el anunciador calvo mientras chapatin lloraba de la alegría y Yajima tenía una gran sonrisa.

PALCOS.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail celebraban la victoria su victoria todos incluso Laxus y Gajeel todo era felicidad todos menos una persona-"se supone que todo acabo pero porque siento que algo va a pasar"-pensó Mavis viendo los fuegos artificiales que formaban el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

Con Natsu.

Natsu seguía viendo a Sting derrotado temblando y derramando lágrimas-debía ganar, perdóname Lector-dijo de manera temblorosa.

Natsu estaba por decir algo antes de ver como alguien llegaba hasta ellos-oigan miren a quien encontré-dijo Mil liana llegando con el pequeño Exceel de color marrón.

-LECTOR-grito el rubio al ver a su amigo.

Lector estaba despertando para ver a su compañero-Sting-Kun-dijo con lágrimas antes de saltar de los brazos de Milliana para correr hacia él.

Sting y Lector lloraban de alegría por poder estar juntos de nuevo.

CON ROUGE.

El peli-negro azabache veía atravesó de una pantalla mágica con Frosh a su lado y estaba feliz por su amigo pero algo andaba mal sentía que algo terrible pasaría pronto.

EN EL PALACIO.

La princesa Hisui había visto todas las peleas al lado de Darton antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir de su habitación- lo que me dijo esa persona se cumplió es hora de iniciar con el proyecto Eclipse-dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba la puerta al lado de Darton.

Con ARCADIOS.

El caballero se estaba preparando para ir con la princesa y se estaba vistiendo con una armadura de cuerpo completo de un metal blanco y con una máscara de metal que solo dejaba descubierto sus ojos y boca-tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar con la princesa-dijo saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Hisui.

CON NATSU.

Natsu y Aura aún estaban viendo al rubio llorar de felicidad mientras Milliana sostenía a Kagura que aún estaba un poco débil-parece que acabamos aquí debemos irnos siento que algo pasara pronto, Milliana, Kagura necesito que vayan con su gremio y estén atentas tengan si pasa algo láncenlo al suelo y apareceré-dijo dándole a Kagura un kunai del hiraishi.

Kagura se estaba quitando su capa para dársela-ten, en mi posada tengo más ropa siento que tú la necesitaras más que yo-dijo dándosela antes de ver su espada en su cintura.

El vio como miraba a su destruida espada y sabía que en esas condiciones no podría pelear; el tomo su propia katana para dársela-si algo pasa es mejor que sepa que este segura esta espada me la dio mi abuelo y sé que en tus manos estará bien-dijo antes de dársela en las manos ella aun con dudas.

-y que hay de ti porque me das algo tan valioso-pregunto viéndola más detalladamente.

-será temporal hasta que repare tu archenemy además no es el única arma que tengo-dijo sacando un kunai y darle vueltas-ahora vayan rap….BY..BY-sonó la lacrima en su bolsillo-que pasa-

-Natsu algo está sucediendo en el palacio, todos los guardias se están reuniendo en la entrada y parece que la princesa Hisui está con ellos-dijo Ultear al otro lado de la lacrima con un tono serio-y no es todo parece que están sacando a Ecilpse-dijo con asombro.

-no se muevan llegare pronto-corto la comunicación-démonos prisa-dijo antes de darles un último vistazo a las dos-las veré pronto-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un borrón con Aura.

Las magas mermaid se quedaron atónitas un minuto antes de que Kagura colocara la espada en su cintura junto el kunai-vamos no tenemos tiempo no sé qué pase pero si dice que es algo pasara tenemos que creerle-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer fanática de gato sonrió-estas muy feliz algo paso entre tú y Natsu –dijo en un tono juguetón mientras la peli-purpura desviaba la mirada para que no viera su enorme sonrojo.

Después de eso las dos se fueron del para avisarles a sus compañeras.

CERCA DEL PALACIO.

La puerta eclipse ya estaba en la entrada del palacio de rodeada de guardias imperiales todos armados pero en los alrededores había un cierta albina viendo desde lejos aferrándose a sus llaves-"tengo que avisarle a Natsu-sama y los otros si el festival de rey dragón es verdad pero si algo sale necesitare de Lucy-sama para cerrar la puerta"-pensó pero sus manos y piernas temblaban de miedo pero tenía que darse prisa y llegar con Fairy Tail.

CON JELLAL.

Los tres magos de crimer socier estaban cerca del palacio para vigilar pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubiertos-cuando llegara no te…-

-tenemos tiempo, lo sé-dijo Natus apareciendo de la nada con Aura.

-tienen al de ropa la mía está destruida al igual que mi kubikiribocho….se rompió…otra vez-dijo con una pequeña carcajada desviando la mirada para que no pudiera ver la expresión de enojo de su sensei ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba pero ahorra estaba más centrado en la puerta mientras la noche ya había caído pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver a la princesa Hisui E. Fiore con el ministro Darton y Arcadios llegando con una nueva armadura-"jamás espere que ella estuviera aquí pero debo encontrar a Yukino si lo del festival del rey dragón es verdad la necesitaremos pero si no, lo es lo único que habrá será un desastre sobre otro"-pensó intentando idear un plan.

-Natsu-kun que haremos si la puerta no funciona los dragones destruirán el reino pero si es mentira solo tendremos un portal que traerá a un Zeref con todo su poder-dijo con un poco de miedo y ansiedad.

Ultear la abrazo fuertemente a su hija para calmarla-cálmate todo saldrá bien, que piensas Jellal-pregunto la maga de tiempo viendo al ex -mago santo que también intentaba pensar una solución.

-tenemos que avisarle a Erza y los otros-dijo el peli-azul.

-si pero tenemos que esperar a que la puerta se habrá y hasta entonces tenemos que esperar, buscare a Lucy y Yukino son las únicas y con las llaves podremos cerrarla en caso de que todo salga mal-dijo el peli-rojo.

-y si eso no funciona-pregunto Aura usando la capucha de Meredy.

-tendré que destruir la puerta y no me importa que la princesa este hay detendremos esto como sea-dijo viendo a su alumna-Aura-chan busca a Lucy yo iré por Yukino-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Las tres asintieron de manera afirmativa mientras Jellal seguía vigilando-yo investigare en los alrededores de la ciudad…METEOR-dijo usando su magia para volar lejos de ellos.

-Ultear, Meredy las necesito aquí y sigan vigilando ya saben qué hacer si algo pasa-dijo pero vio que las dos estaban con una expresión de preocupación, luego se acercó a las dos mientras que a Meredy le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y a Ultear le despeino un poco el cabello y cabe decir que las dos estaban más que sonrojadas y Aura estaba que explotaba de celos por la acción de su maestro-volveré y cuando esto termine los cinco tomaremos un descanso-dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo prometes-dijo la peli-purpura aun sonrojada ya que la acción del ninja la tomo de sorpresa.

-lo juro-dijo con su clásica sonrisa antes de que Meredy le diera otro abrazo pero esta vez con Aura-no les pasara nada ganaremos y protegeremos a todos-dijo antes de separarse-vamos no hay tiempo, Ultear cuídate-dijo pero ella no le dio la mirada.

-ya vete idiota-dijo con su típico tono de enojo, en eso los dos desaparecieron en un borrón-vamos hay que movernos Meredy-

-si-

CON FAIRY TAIL.

Los magos estaban saliendo del estadio todos festejando su victoria pero aún no podían celebrar no sabían que sucedió con el plan-dense prisa debemos encontrarnos con Jellal y Natsu-ordeno Erza al lado de Lucy.

-es cierto no sabemos nada más que pasa si los dragones llegan-dijo la rubia recordándoles a todos que tenían una misión-donde estarán Natsu y Aura-san-dijo intentando buscarla con la vista.

-se, debemos encontrarlos rápido-dijo Gray volviéndose a vestir.

-dispérsense y busquen no hay tiempo-ordeno Makarov mientras todos estaban por salir a buscar hasta que Aura apareció en un borrón enfrente de todos-Aura, donde estaban y que paso con Natsu-pregunto aun sorprendido.

La castaña camino hacia Lucy-Natsu-kun está bien pero debemos apresurarnos Eclipse esta por abrirse-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-entonces el festival del rey dragón es verdad y 10000 dragones destruirán el reino-dijo Laxus aterrando a todos-pero si se abre entonces todos los dragones serán exterminados-dijo mientras Happy dormía en su cabeza hasta que lo lanzo al suelo.

-o puede que el Zeref del pasado vuelva con todos sus poderes, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso por eso vayan todos al palacio y esperen indicaciones, Lucy te necesito conmigo si algo sale mal-dijo legando al frente de ella.

-ok vámonos-dijo con seriedad y determinación; Aura le puso la mono en su hombro derecho y hacia sellos con su mano libre.

-HIRAISHI NO JUTSU-dijo antes de desaparecer en un borrón igual a como llego.

-sí que es una persona curiosa la alumna de Salamander-dijo Gajeel viendo la técnica espacio-tiempo.

-ya escucharon debemos llegar al palacio-dijo la primera mientras todos asentían.

CON YUKINO.

La albina seguía vigilando el área para ver que sucedía-"tengo que acercarme"-pensó antes de acercarse más al castillo y ver que cada vez había más guardias y soldados y si algo salía mal seria su fin.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta tener el palacio enfrente de ella y ver la gran escalinata que le permitiría llegar hasta Eclipse pero estaba todo el lugar lleno de guardias, ella se escondía en unos edificios hasta que escucho que alguien corría hacia ella-DETENTE, ESTA ES UNA ZONA RESTRINGUIDA-grito un hombre para ver que se trataba de unos diez guardias.

La albina intento correr por una calle pero luego vio que estaba bloqueada por otro grupo de guardias, luego intento por una calle a su derecha paro el resultado era el mismo en todas las direcciones estaba atrapada todos estaban armados con lanzar y escudos.

-alto esperen debo llegar con la princesa es muy importante-dijo sacando la llave de piscis y tomando el Kunai que Natsu le di; aunque nunca había usado un arma no tenía otra opción, tenía que llegar a Eclipse como sea pero sabía que perdería eran más que ella pero no se iba a rendir ya no iba a escapar nunca más.

-ATRÁPENLA ELLA Y LA RUBIA ESCAPARON DEL CASTILLO DEL INFIERNO-grito uno de los guardias antes de que todos fueran por ella.

Yukino no podía ganar era su fin pero se iría peleando; ella tomo con ambas manos el kunai antes de correr hacia uno de los guardias antes de lanzarles el arma con todas sus fuerzas y fallar clavándose en una pared-"perdóneme Natsu-sama parece que no poder salir de esta"-cerro los ojos esperando a ser atrapada.

-RAITON: CHIDORI NAGASHI ¡-grito una voz desde el cielo; la albina abrió los ojos para ver arriba como algo parecido a un rayo azul caía a toda velocidad hacia los guardias.

El rayo cayó enfrente del primer grupo de guardias enfrente de Yukino electrocutándolos a todos hasta quedar inconscientes-NATSU-SAMA-grito con alegría al ver al peli-rojo enfrente de ella.

-perdóname, llegue tarde-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella negó con unas pocas lagrimas-no importa, gracias-dijo con una voz semi llorosa.

-QUIEN ERES TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO-grito el otro grupo de guardias detrás de ellos mientras los de la derecha e izquierda se preparaban para atacar.

El ninja solo se acercó para tomar a Yukino al estilo nupcial-no me importa que sean que sean guardias del imperio o lo que sea tengo una misión y no dejare que nadie lastime a Yukino otra vez-dijo con una voz que reflejaba ira y determinación que la albina vio claramente era incluible que Natsu hiciera tanto por ella apenas conociéndola pero sabía que podía creer en él-no te sueltes Yukino-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella tenía una linda sonrisa con un pequeño rubor-sí, gracias-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cuello y poniendo su cabeza más cerca de su cara tanto que él podía oler su aroma, él podía ver cuanto a sufrido y al igual que Aura y Kagura no podía dejarla sola, disfrutaba de su manera amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo de su determinación.

-"te protegeré…Yukino al igual que protegeré a Kagura con tal de verlas sonreír"-pensó antes de ver a los guardia correr hacia el todos apuntando con sus lanzar-HIRAISHI NO JUTSU-grito mientras desaparecía en el aire con Yukino.

-DONDE ESTAN-dijo el guardia pero lo único que vieron fue tronco con varias etiquetas rojas quemándose-que será esto-el guardia se preguntó tomando uno de los papeles pero al instante todos explotaron dejando una gran nube de humo.

ECLIPSE.

La princesa veía la puerta rodeada de guardias y al lado de Arcadios y Darton todos esperando a que en el cielo los 10000 dragones aparecieran-princesa mire-dijo Arcadios al ver que la puerta empezaba a abrirse con un resplandor blanco.

-ya es hora salvaremos a el reino-dijo la princesa con alegría.

-vaya, que interesante-dijo una voz detrás de todos.

La princesa volteo a ver que se trataba de Lucy y Aura; de inmediato los guardias la rodearon-que hacen aquí acaso piensan interferir-dijo la princesa poniéndose enfrente de la castaña.

Ella estaba seria mientras mantenía a Lucy detrás de ella para que nada le pasara-no, solo venimos a ver, si lo de los dragones es verdad nos salvaste pero si algo sale mal es mejor que estemos cerca-dijo viendo como la maga rubia no dejaba de ver la puerta como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Pero en otro instante Natsu y Yukino aparecieron-sí, venos como un seguro princesa-dijo el peli-rojo dejando a Yukino en el suelo-Yukino no te alejes de mí, Aura-chan cuida de Lucy-dijo mientras no apartaba la mirada de cielo nocturno-"Igneel, por favor espero que no estés involucrado en esto"-pensó esperando que su padre no estuviera en este problema.

EN OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO.

Todos los gremios que participaron en los grandes juegos y los que no calificaron estaban reunidos en otro lado del palacio debido a que todos fueron llamados para recibir un anuncio de parte del rey de Fiore, Toma.E Fiore-porque nos llamó el rey no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo el maestro Makarov reunido con su gremio mientras todos los demás magos esperaban el anuncio de su majestad-Wendy, Mira necesito que se adelanten a donde esta Natsu-mando el anciano.

Wendy olfateo un poco hasta encontrar el aroma de los ninjas-los encontré están del otro lado del palacio-dijo la pequeña peli-azul.

-bien, guíame-dijo la albina antes de salir de salir de la gran multitud.

Todos esperaron hasta que en el palco real arriba de todos apareció un hombre de baja estatura de cabello canoso y un pequeño bigote, vestido con ropas elegantes, una capa morada y un traje azul con franjas blancas, era el rey Toma.E Fiore-gracias por estar reunidos aquí-dijo mientras todos oían lo que tenían que decir y todos se preguntaban por qué los llamo-el reino y la capital corren un gran peligro esta noche más de 10000 dragones destruirán toda la capital y quiero pedirles su ayuda a ustedes que son de los magos más fuertes en el reino que nos ayuden a proteger nuestro reino-dijo mientras todos oían atentos.

Todos los magos especulaban y murmuraban entre ellos algunos decían que era imposible que los dragones desparecieron hace mucho, otros se preocuparon y alarmaron y otros ya se estaban preparando para la pelea-por favor préstenme su fuerza-dijo mientras todos se quedaron en silencio.

-sí, lo haremos-dijo un pequeño grupo de magos.

-pelearemos con quien sea-dijeron otro y así eventualmente todos afirmaron pero con un tono de gracia o carcajadas pero los más serios eran los magos de Fairy Tail y las dos magas de mermaid heel.

-vamos Miliana, Arania, Beth, Risley vamos nos tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Kagura sin su chaqueta y medias solo con su blusa blanca de botones y su corbata roja con la Katana de Natsu en sus manos-"Natsu esta es el peligro del que me hablaste"-pensó antes de salir para prepararse con sus amigas.

ECLIPSE.

La luna roja arriba del palacio y la puerta iluminaba con toda su luz y la puerta empezaba a abrirse cada vez más ya iba por la mitad mientras todos esperaban a que algo pasara, Yukino y Lucy estaban juntas viendo la rubia la puerta mientras la peli-blanca el cielo esperando que el cielo a que los dragones aparecieran mientras los ninjas veían serios la puerta sintiendo alguna extraña presencia.

-Natsu-kun que es esta sensación me ha estado incomodando desde que empezó la puerta a abrirse-dijo Aura sintiendo que era familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente como una sombra que se oculta en la noche.

-si es parecido a cuando descubrimos eclipse por primera vez-dijo Natsu sin dejar de ver la puerta que estaba por abrirse por completo.

-ciérrenla-dijo Lucy con los ojos muertos caminando hacia la puerta-eclipse no se puede abrir-repetía una y otra vez esto alarmo a Natsu, Aura y Yukino incluso a los guardias y a la princesa.

**En otra parte.**

Una figura encapuchada veía desde lo lejos a eclipse y como estaba por abrirse-ya es hora al fin está pasando-dijo antes de convertirse en oscuridad y desaparecer.

**Eclipse.**

Natsu no entendía hasta que vio una figura en el cielo-ATRÁS TODOS-grito al ver como una extraña energía oscura era disparada hacia los guardias y ellos.

Era sombras que cayeron como proyectiles lastimando a los guardias, Arcadios protegió a la princesa mientras Natsu y Aura protegieron a Yukino y Lucy que salió de su trance-QUIEN ERES, MUESTRATE-grito buscando a quien los haya atacado pero no se dio cuenta de que las sombras de sus pies se hicieron más grande empezando a absorberlo-que es esto, Hiraishi-dijo pero no pasó nada-"no puedo usar mi hiraishi que es esto"-pensó luchando contra la oscuridad.

-tsu-kun-grito Aura pero no podía moverse ya que también era consumida por la oscuridad-"solo alguien puede hacer esto"-pensó recordado-Rogue eres tú, por qué haces esto-dijo luchando contras las sombras y al igual que su maestro no podía usar el hiraishi-"la sombras evitan que nos transportemos"-analizo mientras sus pies ya habían desaparecido.

-AURA,NATSU/SAMA-gritaron las dos intentando acercarse.

-no se acerquen o también serán absorbidas-dijo la castaña evitando que las ayuden-Natsu-kun es Rogue-dijo al reconocer la técnica ya que era el único capaz de hacer esto.

-eso no tiene sentido por qué haría esto-dijo mientras su cuerpo ya iba a la mitad-es la misma presencia maligna que sentimos todo este tiempo-dio intentando escapar.

-parece que ya no sirva que me oculte-dijo la voz de alguien arriba de eclipse.

-eres tu-dijo Hisui al reconocer de quien se trataba-porque, me dijiste que esto salvaría al reino-dijo con frustración.

-princesa lo conoce-dijo Arcadios.

-si él es que me dijo de eclipse y el festival del rey dragón-dijo al ver a sus guardias heridos.

-eres muy ingenua, típico de alguien que no ve más allá de su nariz-dijo la voz en un tono burlón-parece que ya no es necesario que me oculte-dijo antes de quitarse la capucha mostrando a un hombre de cabello largo de color blanco con flequillo de cabello negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo, un tatuaje tribal del lado derecho de su cara y una cicatriz que cruzaba de manera horizontal su nariz, unos ojos filosos de color rojo sangre con un pantalón gris y una camisa de manga larga negra con una franja negra con detalles dorados y una capa blanco con negro con cuello rojo, era Rogue pero parecía diferente su poder era más grande y temible pero al mismo tiempo sentía la magia de Sting-gracias princesa sin usted esto no podía ser realidad-dijo mientras reía de manera burlona.

-porque, tú me dijiste del proyecto eclipse 2 y los resultados de los juegos, dijiste que esto nos salvaría a todos-dijo la princesa con coraje y rabia-que es lo que planeas-exigió.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió por completo dejando sorprendidos a todos-la puerta eclipse no es un cañón mágico es un portal del tiempo que nos lleva 400 años atrás justo cuando los dragones reinaban en la tierra y ahorra yo reinare sobre ellos como su rey destruiré a Zeref y a Acnologia y seré el único que controle todo yo SERE EL NUEVO REY-grito mientras de la puerta salió un gran dragón de roca tan grande como un edificio, después un dragón de color negro y vino con grandes ojos amarillos y grandes alas, luego Zirconis.

Natsu veía impotente como ya habían salido tres dragones-"demonios"-pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y después abrirlos convertidos en el EMS (eternal mangekyo sharingan)-por favor funciona, KAMUI-grito antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera un un vortez y después aparecía al costado de Aura-KAMUI-volvió a decir para transportar a su alumna a su dimensión de bolsillo sacándola de las sombras y después volverla a aparecer al lado tuyo-estas bien-dijo con su sharingan normal.

-sí estuvo cerca-dijo un poco agitada-y ahora que debemos detener esto-dijo al ver cómo había tres grandes dragones enfrente de todos y otro cuarto estaba saliendo.

-NATSU-sama-grito Yukino corriendo al lado de Lucy-que hacemos-dijo con pánico.

-hay que cerrarla –dijo mientras ya había 6 dragones fuera de la puerta.

La albina no podía dejar de temblar al ver a las grandes criaturas se aferraba a sus llaves sabiendo que al tener las 12 llaves juntas podían pero su cuerpo no le respondía-"jamás poder hacerlo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto….tengo miedo"-pensó con pánico y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Pero fue detenida cuando el peli-rojo la sostuvo de los brazos haciéndola ver directamente a los ojos aun con su sharingan-Yukino no tengas miedo eres alguien valiente y no olvides eso, **CREE EN TI** te necesitamos más que nunca tú y Lucy son las únicas que pueden parar esto-dijo el ninja limpiándole las lágrimas.

Pero en ese momento el séptimo dragón salió del portal.

En ese momento las dos magas estelares corrieron hacia el frente de la puerta ambas se arrodillaron juntando sus manos y sus cabezas cuando una gran luz salió de ellas y doce rayos de luz dorada salieron disparadas fuera de ellas directo hacia la puerta.

Eran los doce espíritus estelares todos luchando para cerrar la puerta hasta que al fin se cerró, las dos estaban cansadas-NATSU/SAN-gritaron dos voces detrás de ellos.

-Mira, Wendy que hacen aquí-pregunto ayudando a Lucy y Yukino.

-el maestro nos mandó para ayudarte pero parece que llegamos tarde-dijo la albina en su traje de pelea viendo a los siete dragones uno era de roca sólida, otro de color vino con un gran cuerno en la cabeza y en la mandíbula dándole la forma de tijeras, el tercero era de color azul con cresta, un dragón oscuro con abdomen y mandíbula de color vino, otro era Zirconis el dragón de jade, el sexto era un dragón envuelto en poderosas llamas con una aspecto parecido al de un cráneo y el ultimo era el más grande de todos con una piel más dura que los demás con un hocico ovalado y grandes musculosa parecidos a rocas sólidas y una gruesa piel.

Eran las criaturas más fuertes del mundo y las tenían enfrente de ellos-no importa que hayan detenido la puerta siete dragones pasaron y con ellos gobernare sobre todos como el nuevo rey jajaja…-reía de manera diabólica hasta que un kunai paso cerca de su cara, luego vio a bajo y vio a Natsu al lado de sus compañeras.

-ya me canse de oírte decir que eres el nuevo rey pero jamás lo permitiré-dijo mientras sus puños se cubrían de fuego.

-y como piensas hacerlo eres tu contra siete dragones-dijo mientras los dragones salían volando a especión del de tierra y Zirconis pero en ese momento una gran explosión de oscura choco contra el dragón y después un gran torrente de aire-yo no estoy solo-dijo al ver a Mira en su Satan soul y Wendy curando a Lucy y Yukino.

-Natsu-san ve nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo antes de terminar de curarlas.

-Natsu-kun, vamos-dijo la castaña antes de que sacara a su kubikiribocho.

Antes de eso los cuatro salieron fuera del lugar.

EL LA CIUDAD.

Los dragones habían llegado a la ciudad destruyendo casa, edificios y más los magos de todos los gremios estaban intentando pelear pero era inútil.

Todas las pelea eran vistas por Rogue del futuro desde el cielo gracias a Motherglare-vamos demuestra el verdadero poder de un dragón-dijo mientras el dragón abría el hocico y un luz azul aparecía en el antes de disparar en un poderoso rugido que destruyo las montañas, todos pudieron ver la explosión y se alarmaron por ello ya que eran muy poderosos-y ahora dejemos que todos prueben la desesperación-dijo mientras que del abdomen de Montherglare se abrió y apareció algo parecido a un huevos que fueron cayendo por toda la ciudad.

EN LA CIUDAD.

Los magos habían visto caer los huevos-Lisanna aléjate-dijo Elfman al ver como uno se movía.

-qué es eso, un huevo?-pregunto la albina pero en ese momento los cascarones se abrieron para ver a una criatura de aspecto draconiano, tenía una piel dura, garras y no tenía ojos-un dragón-dijo alarmada antes de que la criatura fuera a atacarla pero Elfman la protegió-gracias, Elf-nichan-dijo antes de usar su Animal-soul y usar su forma de tigresa-son muchos-dijo al ver el ejercito de criaturas.

En otra parte.

Los mini-dragones causaban destrucción por todas partes todos los magos peleaban contra ellos, Kagura, Jura y Lyon peleaban contra los dragones también en otra parte Meredy, Ultear y Jellal.

Pero en otra parte Atlas Flame estaba venciendo a todos los magos de Fairy Tail aun con el maestro en su forma de gigante era más débil que el-demonios no podemos hacer nada contra ellos-dijo Laxus en el suelo viendo a sus amigos todos en el suelo desde Erza, Gray, Juvia, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Happy, Jet, Droy, Levy, Cana, Bisca y Alzack, Warren y Max, la primera y Makarov protegieron a Asuka pero el anciano estaba muy débil-no dejare que lastimes a mis AMIGOS-dijo el rubio antes de golpear a la cara al dragón antes de retroceder.

-**imposible como es que un simple humano me puede lastimar, eso quiere decir-**

-así es soy un dragon-salyer-dijo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de rayos y dejare que lastimes a nadie más-dijo pero en ese momento varios rayos de energía fueron disparados hacia Atlas.

-no te olvides de nosotros-dijeron Eregreen, Freed y Bickslow.

-mina-dijo al ver a los tres ayudarlo pero en ese momento unas cuantas gotas de agua caia-lluvia-

-SUITON: SUISHOHA (choque de agua)-

En ese momento un gran torrente de agua choco contra Atlas al mismo tiempo que no pudo evaporarla toda-quien es-dijo Juvia al ver el agua caer como cascada sobre el dragón.

-MIREN-dijo Levy al ver de quien se trataba.

-NATSU-grito Erza al reconocerlo y luego ver como hacia sellos de manos y sus puños se cubrían de electricidad y entendió en ese momento.

-RAITON: RAIGA (colmillo eléctrico)-grito golpeando con ambos puños la cabeza del dragón tan fuerte que se escuchó una explosión y con el agua alrededor Atlas se cubrió de electricidad que logro lastimarlo.

-**imposible como es que una magia tan débil puede lastimar a no ser que no sea magia-**dijo al ver a él peli-rojo antes de caer al suelo al sentir su cuerpo entumido.

-Natsu-dijo Erza intentando ponerse de pie hasta que la ayudo.

-está bien yo puedo desde aquí solo-dijo antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-estás loco ni siquiera el maestro puede ganarle solo tuviste suerte-dijo Gray ayudando a Juvia.

El solo vio a Gajeel y Laxus-parece que ya entendieron solo la magia de Dragon-salyer puede lastimarlos, Warren conéctame con todos los gremios-dijo al ver al telepate.

-si estoy en eso-dijo poniendo su mano en su frente-yosh, todos pueden escucharte-

VISTA DESDE EL CIELO.

Todos estaban peleando contra las criaturas hasta que escucharon algo en sus cabezas-todos pueden oírme-dijo Natsu a todos.

-NATSU/SAMA/kun-dijeron Yukino, Meredy, Ultear, Jellal, Kagura, Sting y Rogue y los demás magos al oírlo en sus cabezas-quiero que escuche con mucha atención solo la magia del dragón -slayer puede lastimar a los dragones si no hay ninguno cerca aléjense de ellos pronto llegaran hay, Gajeel ira con el dragon oscuro, Rogue, Sting vayan por el azul y el purpura, Wendy espera un poco Laxus estará pronto contigo y Mira yo me encargare de el de fuego-dijo mientras los Slayer acentian.

-y que hay de nosotros nosotros no tenemos a ningún dragon-slayer con nosotros-Men-dijo Ichiya al estar solo con Ren, Hibiky, Jeny y Eve contra el dragón de roca.

-Ichiya-san mire-dijo la rubia al ver algo caer a toda velocidad.

-COLMILLO DEL DRAGON VENENOSO-dijo una voz masculina golpeando en la cara al dragón.

-COBRA-dijeron todos al reconocer quien era.

-**demonios quien eres humano-**dijo el dragón un poco adolorido-**pagaras por esto-**

-yo, solo estoy de paso y termino encontrándome con una lagartija que pronto dejara de existir-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-y que haremos con los pequeños-dijo Erza al ver como se acercaban por todas partes.

-COLMILLO DEL DEMONIO DE AGUA-dijo mientras todos los mini-dragones eran cortados por la mitad por un rayo plateado pero era lo mismo en todas las peleas en ese momento Aura apareció con su espada kubikiribocho llega de sangre de las criaturas antes de regenerarse por completo.

-Aura-san-dijo la peli-roja al ver a la castaña.

-donde estabas-dijo al ver a su alumna-lo siento, Mavis me dio algo que nos ayudara mucho-dijo al descubrir su brazo izquierdo y mostrar la inconfundible marca del Fairy Glirter-con esto nos ocuparemos de todos los soldados-dijo con confianza sorprendiendo a más de uno-Fairy Tail es mi familia ahorra y la protegeré-dijo con una sonrisa amable dirigida hacia todos.

-ya escucharon mantengamos protejan a Aura hasta que termine de prepararse-dijo Erza mientras todos atacaban a las criaturas pero en ese momento unas espadas azules cayeron matando a algunos dragones.

-espero que me dejen unirme también-era Meredy –acaba con ellos Aura-chan-dijo mientras le cuidaba la espalda a su amiga.

-no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una pelea tan difícil-bromeo la castaña.

-Juvia le dio un rápido abrazó a su amiga antes de atacar a otro dragón igual Gray pero se les estaba haciendo difícil ya que cada vez venían más.

-bien estoy lista-dijo mientras su brazo empezó a brillar-DESTRUYE LA OSCURIDAD….FAIRY GLIRTER-grito antes de que desde el cielo se formara un gran anillo de luz que cubría toda la ciudad que en todas partes los mini-dragones empezaban a desaparecer hasta que no quedo ninguno, todos los magos que pelearon con todo estaban felices pero no podían descuidarse aunque Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Laxus, Wendy y Cobra pelearan contra los más grandes eran aún muy templano para celebrar dejando a Aura exhausta hasta perder el conocimiento.

CON JELLAL.

El peli-azul estaba sentando en escombros ya que la pelea contra los dragones lo dejo cansado pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien loe espiaba con un arma lista para acabar con el-parece que estamos ganado-dijo Ultear llegando a ayudarlo-en otoro tiempo hubiera utilizado el ultime age para acabr con esto pero luego llego Meredy y tu Jellal que durante este tiempo me ayudaron a espiar mis pecados-dijo viendo el cielo-pero sabía que no podia curara el daño que te hice a ti y a Erza en la torre del cielo pero gracias a Natsu me di cuenta que no debo morir por nadie debo vivir por mis amigos como tu Jellal y por los que quiero como Meredy "y Natsu"-pensó eso para sí misma por eso sigamos adelante-dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-aún tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo el peli-azul tatuado-y mucha gente con la que debo disculparme-dijo al ver a unos escombros y ver a Milliana que parece no era la única que espiaba-"lo siento"-pensó antes de que los dos salieran del lugar.

La mujer gato veía como desaparecía el causante de la muerte de sus amigos de la torre del cielo pero ahorra no sabía que sentir esa mujer había dicho que fue la causante de todo-perece que Jellal no fue el único culpable de la muerte de Simon-

-Kagura-chan-dijo antes de correr a abrazarla y llorara como una niña pequeña dejando fluir todas sus penas y aunque aún no podía perdonarlo pero podía iniciar de nuevo.

-"Natsu, gracias por darme un nuevo comienzo fuera del odio gracias a ti pude saber la verdad de mi hermano, gracias"-dijo frotando la espalda de su amiga viendo la espada de Natsu.

CON FAIRY TAIL.

Natsu veía con felicidad a su alumna conjurando un hechizo tan grande ya que el poder cubría toda la ciudad y no había persona que no haya visto la gran luz dorada-"eres fuerte, Aura-chan"-pensó mientras una pequeña lagrima se le escaba pero en eso un torrente de fuego rojo fue disparado hacia el que uso su Kamui para enviarlo a otra dimensión.

-**no distraería su fuera tu humano, ese hechizo tan débil no puede afectarme ni a mi ni a los otros seis dragones-**se mofaba volvía a moverse después de quedar parcialmente paralizado por el ataque anterior.

-eso lo sé solo necesitaba tiempo para que mis compañeros llegaran con los demás dragones y cuando acabe contigo ire por ese bastardo de Rogue-dijo antes de invocar fuego en sus manos.

-**aunque lo detengas como planeas vencernos-**dijo Atlas.

El solo vio el palacio-solo tengo que destruir la puerta y todo esto terminara asi que fuera de mi camino-dijo activando su sharingan.

El dragón vio la determinación en eso ojos rojos antes de tomar una bocanada de aire al igual que Natsu.

**Rugido del dragón del infierno**/rugido del dragón de fuego-dijeron los dos antes de lanzar sus respectivos ataques que formaron una gran explosión y cuando se dispersó Natsu aprovecho para aparecer en la cabeza de Atlas que empezaba a comer sus llamas-estas son de las mejores llamas que he comido-dijo mientras absorbía cada vez más y más fuego del dragón.

El intento quitárselo de la cabeza-**como es que tú puedes comer mis llamas infernales-**dijo al ver como comía.

-porque mi padre era Igneel el dragón de fuego-dijo comiendo más fuego.

-**espera dijiste Igneel-**dijo con asombro-**tú eres su hijo-**

-y que si lo soy-

**-él era mi rey y mi amigo-**dio dejando de moverse y luchar al igual que Natsu dejo de comer.

-eso quiere decir que tú eres mi tío-dijo el ninja.

CON ROGUE.

Rogue veía como la pelea seguía no esperaba que todos los mini-dragones fueran vencido y ahorra todos los dragones estaban ocupados, Gajeel pelando contra el dragón oscuro, Sting y su yo del pasado contra Levia y Scissor Runner, a Wendy, Laxus y Mira contra Zirconis y al dragón de roca contra Cobra pero no había señales de Atlas Flame pero en ese momento una poderosa llamarada roso el lado derecho de Motherglare y del lado izquierdo un rasen shuriken; el viajero del tiempo vio a Natsu arriba de Atlas Flame-porque, me traicionas Atlas-exigió al verlos volar hacia ellos.

-**él es el hijo de mi amigo y rey Igneel por lo que le ayudare a derrotarte-**dijo el gran dragón antes de chocar contra ellos.

-acabemos con ellos TIO-dijo el peli-rojo con su mangekyo sharingan mientras en su mano aparecia una llama negra-ENTON:KAGESUCHI¡-grita lanzando una lanza de llamas negras.

-**rugido del dragón del infierno-**grito el dragón lanzando un torrente de llamas hacia Motherglare que pronto iniciando la pelea final.

FIN CAPITULO 9.

Bueno gracias por leer y perdón por la espera espero estar actualizando antes de que acabe el mes solo terminare mis exámenes.

Le quiero agradecer personalmente a jessiesalamander ya que al fin tuve el gusto de platicar con ella y perdón a todos mis lectores por tardarme es que me concentre en mi otra historia para que estén a la par y pueda actualizar más rápido ambas pero bueno perdónenme y espero sus críticas, comentarios, regaños todo lo que quieran decirme en los Reviews y los vere pronto deciendoles sayonara.

Capítulo 10: un nuevo futuro.


	10. Chapter 10

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

**-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

**-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Capítulo 10: un nuevo futuro.

**Bueno estoy de regreso con el capítulo 9: un nuevo futuro donde será la pelea final entre el ninja y el mago del futuro veremos cómo termina todo y pido perdón por la espera es que he tenido mucho trabajo de la escuela y apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme al corriente con mis historias además estoy trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto que fue una idea que me llego en un comentario de una idea muy interesante y le doy las gracias a EDU por ella.**

** Mando saludos a "CCsakutaforever", a "jessiesalamander", "Zafir09", "Kystsuneblue", " 888", "nightmare.888", "ayanami99", "xgokuma78", "gintoki1995","akuma1785", "acnologia984", "zeref slayer99", " ", "absol98", "guest" y un saludo especial a "EDU" que me dejo su idea para una nueva historia que me gustó mucho y decirte que la hare realidad solo pido tiempo pero tendrá tu historia pero necesitare tu ayuda.**

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 10: un nuevo futuro, disfruten.**

**En la destruida ciudad de Crocus.**

Después de que Aura usara el Fairy Glirter y desaparecer a todos los mini-dragones las destruidas calles de la capital estaban desoladas y destruidas solamente estaban los dragones peleando contra los magos de los diferentes gremios.

**EN EL PALACIO**.

Laxus había llegado a apoyar Wendy, Lucy Y Yukino que estaba peleando contra Zirconis en el palacio-Wendy…estas bien-pregunto el rubio de manera jadeante a la peli azul que estaba herida.

-si…aun puedo seguir-dijo con dificultad.

-Yukino…puedes levantarte-pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-si…es demasiado fuerte pero no podemos rendirnos, Natsu-sama sigue peleando y mientras él no se rinda yo tampoco….ABRETE PUERTA DE PSICIS-dijo mientras los dos peces gigantes salían para chocar contra el dragón.

-**ja, eso jamás me detendrá-**dijo mientras levantaba sus garras y golpear al espirito haciéndolo desaparecer.

-NO PERO YO SI….MORDISCO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO-grito cayendo con sus dos puños golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-ALAS DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO-dijo la pequeña Wendy mientras la corriente de aire golpeaba el frente del dragón.

-NO NOS SUBESTIMES-gritaron los dragon-slayers y las magas estelares que lograron hacer retroceder al dragón.

-**no permitiré que esto suceda-**bramo furioso antes de tomar vuelo pero ser recibido por una explosión de oscuridad.

Era Mira en su satan soul: sitri –espero que no me hayan olvidado porque yo a ti no-dijo la albina mientras los otros cuatro se preparaban para atacar.

**CON ROGUE Y STING.**

Rogue estaba escuchando a Levia que le había contado que no lo debía matar y que él era la causa de todo y que toda esta destrucción fue su culpa pero en ese momento habían llegado Sting con Scissor Runner que después de tener una pequeña rencilla con su compañero dragón estaban por pelear –Rogue no escuches lo que te dijeron, recuerda lo que Natsu-san dijo nosotros tenemos el control sobre nuestros destinos y ahorra vamos a cambiar el nuestro-dijo mientras entraba en Dragon-Force.

El azabache sonrió antes de hacer lo mismo-si yo nunca voy a convertirme en esto y ahora eran lo que los dragones gemelos de sabertooth pueden hacer-mientras veían a sus amigos Exceels salir volando.

-ustedes pueden Sting-kun, Rogue-kun-dijo Lector desde lo lejos.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-dijo el gato rosa vestido de rana.

-VAMOS¡-gritaron antes de saltar al combate.

**Con Gajeel.**

Gajeel veía como el dragón de color negro y vino peleaba contra magos de otros gremios venciéndolos fácilmente.

Después de que todos estaban el piso el dragón soltó un poderoso rugido que todos escucharon hasta que-BASTON DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO-gritaron desde atrás del dragón para que un gran bastón de hierro golpeara su espalda-parece que no eres de muchas palabras-dijo Gajeel con su cuerpo vendado en su mayor parte-bien acabare contigo-dijo antes de correr hacia el dragón con sus escamas de metal.

**Con cobra.**

Los magos de blue pegasus estaban en el suelo mientras que el único que quedaba era Cobra enfrente del dragón de roca-**peleas bien para ser un simple humano…dime como se llama quien te enseño la magia de dragon-slayer-**pregunto al mago de veneno quien se empezó a reír.

-yo no tuve ningún dragón o ninguna de esas tonterías lo único que importa es que te voy a volver graba-dijo mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto de un aura purpura mientras su cabello se volvía mas alborotado y sus brazos se llenaban de escamas-bien acabemos con esto-dijo antes de que sus manos se cubrieran de energía venenosa antes de saltar hacia él.

-**bien veamos como pelea un falso Slayer como tú-**dijo el dragón de roca antes de preparar su rugido.

CON FAIRY TAIL.

Los magos de Fairy Tail mal heridos cuidaban de la inconsciente Aura ya que según parece gasto casi toda su magia después de usar el Fairy Glirter que protegió no solo a ellos sino a todos los magos de los diferentes gremios pero ahora todos estaban atentos a la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en el aire entre el Uzumaki Uchiha y el Rogue del futuro, Natsu arriba de Atlas Flame mientras Rogue arriba del más grande de todos los dragones Motherglare que habían chocado de frente y desde el punto de vista de ellos solo veían como se lanzaban sus respectivos ataques-"Natsu/kun/san"-eran los pensamientos de Erza, Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Lisanna, Mira, Kagura, Yukino y Hisui que veían la pelea desde toda la ciudad todas preocupadas ya que sabían que estaba muy agotado por tener todas esas peleas sin descanso alguno y ahorra estaba peleando contra alguien que venia del futuro y por lo cual tenía más experiencia y habilidad crecían todos pero estaban subestimando al ninja ya que ya no era el mismo chico inmaduro que solo salía y golpeaba todo ahora podrá crear diferentes planes conforme a la situación pero ahora lo más importante era mantener la pelea lejos de los heridos y de las demás peleas-**demonios esto se complica, que esperas y acaba con el-**demando Kurama que sentía que debía acabar con esta pelea rápido.

Los dragones chocaron otra vez de frente mientras que el Rogue del futuro concentraba sus sombras en sus manos que tomaron la forma de una espada-ESPADA DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-dijo lanzando una espada echa de sombras.

El Uchiha con su sharingan logro esquivarla fácilmente antes de formar sellos de manos-SUITON: DRAGON DE AGUA¡-dijo mientras el agua aparecía a su alrededor para que un poderoso dragón de agua fuera volando hasta Rogue que Motherglare lo detuviera con sus garras-demonios, tío necesito alejar a Rogue de ese dragón-dijo a Atlas Flame que capto lo que quería hacer.

-**déjamelo a mí-**dijo el dragón antes de abrir su boca para poder concentrar su Rugido-**RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL INFIERNO**-dijo disparando su poderoso rugido hacia Motherglare que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-**ja no me tomes a la ligera-**dijo Motherglare disparando su rugido que al chocar con las llamas produjo una gran explosión cuya onda expansiva sonó en toda la ciudad dejando aturdido a Rogue que no noto cuando Natsu había llegado al lomo de Motherglare y darle un poderoso golpe.

Él se levantó para ver al ninja con su sharingan activo-eso ojos…sí que son interesante…igual de interesante de los que tiene el-dijo antes de reír pero lo que dijo causo una gran reacción en el mago.

Estaba inmóvil por lo que acababa de escuchar-que…acaba de decir?-pregunto pero el no dijo nada-DIME¡-grito esperando una respuestas pero debajo de el una sombra salió golpeando su brazo y así varias que intentaron golpearlo.

-no deberías bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-grito antes de intentar golpear la cara de Natsu pero este cubrió su mano de una energía café oscura.

-GOLPE DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE TIERRA-dijo chocando su puño con el de Rogue-te lo preguntare una vez más…de quien hablabas hace unos minutos…quien es el-volvió a preguntar pero en ese momento no noto cuando de la otra mano.

-DISPAROS DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-dijo mientras varias esferas de energía oscura chocaban contra Natsu provocando que cayera del dragón -deberías poner más atención aquí y menos en esa serpiente-dijo pero en ese momento desapareció en un vórtice.

**DIMENCION DEL KAMUI.**

Había logrado usar a tiempo su Mangekyo para llegar a su dimensión de bolsillo cayendo contra el piso mientras sus pocas pero graves heridas empezaban a sanar a paso lento ya que había usado mucha magia y chakra-demonios porque ahora, siete años sin nada de él y ahora apareces, PORQUE-grito indignado-Kabuto…esto es tu culpa-dijo rabioso intentando levantarse pero en ese momento sus heridas dejaron de sanar y cayo otra vez al suelo-Kurama…que pasa…necesito volver-dijo ya que ahorra el que curaba sus heridas era el zorro que por alguna razón no contestaba-Kurama…sigues hay-pregunto.

-**debes calmarte-**fue lo único que dijo.

-que dices yo estoy calmado-reclamo ya que ahora el zorro dejo de ayudarlo a curarse ya que sin su chakra no podía sanar tan rápido que con su propio chakra.

**-no, hasta que te calmes-**dijo regañando al peli-rojo que estaba por reclamar-**déjame terminar…sabes lo que significa esto….todo esto es culpa de el-**dijo Kurama ya que ambos estaban en su paisaje mental-**esta pelea es más importante de lo que crees ya no solo se trata de proteger el reino si no que ahora esta pelea puede ser la clave para acabar con Kabuto así que más vale que te concentres mocoso…no dejes que tus emociones te hagan perder el juicio…si queremos saber algo debes calmarte y pensar en todos los que esperan que ganes esta pelea, si entiendes esto te sanare por completo pero ya no mas distracciones ahora lo que importa es ese idiota y sus lagartijas entendido-**dijo el zorro ayudándole a enfriarle la cabeza mientras su chakra cubría el cuerpo su cuerpo y una cola echa de chakra rojo salía terminando de curarlo que cuando acabo desapareció.

-sí, lo sé, gracias Kurama…acabemos con el-dijo volviendo a usar el Mangekyo para salir del Kamui.

VOLVIENDO A CROCUS.

Rogue veía desde el aire a los demás dragones mientras con Motherglare intentaba derrotar a Atlas Flame- ríndete y vuelve a mi Atlas estas solo-dijo el peli-negro.

-**jamás, peleare por mi rey Igneel, por su hijo y por todos los que lastimaste y me hiciste lastimar, nunca me arrastrare a tus pies-**dijo mientras Rogue preparaba una lanza de sombras y luz.

-si eso quieres….MUERE CON ESOS IDEALES-dijo lanzando la lanza hacia la cabeza pero en medio de su camino apareció una gran cantidad de runas y sellos oscuros en forma circular que absorbían la lanza**-**nani…-y justo al lado de su cara un kunai con tres puntas voló al lado suyo para que su lanza de oscuridad y luz apareciera detrás de Motherglare golpeándolo de lleno-QUE PASA, COMO-dijo mientras el dragón se desplomaba a tierra y pudo ver que en el suelo estaba Natsu sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados pero parecían delineados con rojo en sus parpados y los alrededores de sus ojos-TUU¡-dijo antes de saltar de Motherglare para atacarlo.

Rogue se dirigía al a toda velocidad que tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados-listo Kurama-

-**listo-**

**Después de** eso abrió los ojos pero ya no era el sharingan aunque aún eran rojos pero rasgados como si fuera una bestia y al mismo tiempo rectangular dándoles la forma de una cruz-CORTE DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-dijo mientras las sombras se acumulaban en su mano derecha amenazando contra la cabeza de Natsu que al verlo solo se movió a un lado y lanzo un golpe sin magia que roso su cara-ja falla…-no pudo terminar ya que sintió como si le hubieran golpeado todo el lado derecho de su cara mandándolo a volar hacia unos escombros-que como pudo si ni siquiera me toco-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-"perece que el senjutsu es muy útil contra el….no te trae recuerdos esto amigo"-pregunto a el bijuu dentro de él que reía.

-**sí pero no es tiempo para recordar concentrarte-**dijo al ver como se convertía en sombra.

Natsu empezó viendo en todas partes sin encontrarlo-"donde…estas"-pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir la energía natural y sentir su presencia y sentir como algo se avecinaba, el odio, rabia y mal del corazón de Rogue que venía de-"abajo"-entonces salto fuera de ese lugar para evitar una erupción de oscuridad que venia del suelo.

-no podrás escapar para siempre-dijo la voz del peli-negro desde algún lugar y esto hizo que riera el ninja-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto enojado ya que lo tomaba a juego.

-de nada es que se me hace chistoso el pensar que tendría que escapar de ti…cuando el que tiene que escapar eres tu-dijo antes de levantar su puño arriba de su cabeza-y ya verás porque-dijo antes de bajar rápidamente su puño golpeando el suelo que hizo que el suelo que de la fuerza hizo que se levantaran grandes trozos del suelo mientras de ellos Rogue salía de ellos siendo golpeado por los filosos escombros.

-MALDITO-dijo antes de intentar golpearlo de nuevo con sus puños llenos de sombras pero el mago de Fairy Tail corrió también hacia-LANZA DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-dijo mientras que de sus manos salían barias sombras en forma de lanzas apuntando hacia Natsu que hizo rápidamente dos sellos de manos.

-Kage bushin no jutsu-dijo creando dos clones, uno puso sus manos en el suelo-barrera del dragón de tierra-dijo mientras una pared de energía café bloque las lanzas de oscuridad mientras el otro hacia sellos de manos- RAITON: DESTELLO VELOZ-dijo creando un relámpago en forma de esfera que lanzo hacia Rogue que bloque fácilmente con sus sombras pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue el kunai que estaba dentro del ataque.

-demonios-dijo al reconocerlo y el Natsu original aparecía enfrente de el con su puño lleno de fuego que golpeo su estómago siendo peor que la primera vez lanzándolo lejos del lugar para ser recibido por otros tres clones que lo patearon en la mandíbula levantándolo del suelo mientras que el original estaba arriba de el con sus puños y pies cubiertos de fuego verde y unas grandes alas de fuego en su espalda-ARTE DEL DEMON-SLAYER: UZUMAKI RAFAGA, SOBRE MARCHA-dijo antes de darle una poderosa patada en la cara enviándolo al suelo alzando una gran nube de polvo que se vio en todas partes.

CON FAIRY TAIL.

Los magos de fairy tail cuidaban de los heridos mientras corrían a asistir a los dragon-slayer que peleaban contra los dragones hasta que vieron la gran explosión de polvo-Miren-dijo Gray al ver la explosión.

-viene de donde esta Natsu-dijo Erza que en esos momentos traía a la aun inconsciente Aura en su espalda-rápido tenemos que ayudar a Natsu-dijo para dirigirse en esa dirección pero en esos momentos la castaña empezaba a despertar-Aura-san-dijo la pelirroja al verla abrir los ojos.

-donde…estoy-dijo bajando de la espalda de ella.

-después de que usaras el Fairy Grilterh en toda la ciudad y acabaras con los mini dragones te desmayaste-dijo el maestro Makarov recordándole lo sucedido-no debes forzarte usaste mucha magia en ese último ataque y me sorprende que puedas levantarte-dijo serio reconociendo que la castaña era muy fuerte tanto en magia como con la espada y esas raras técnicas que no comprendía.

-donde esta Tsu-kun-pregunto al no verlo-y los otros dragones-

-los demás dragon-slayer están peleando contra ellos y Natsu-san está peleando contra el Rogue del futuro-dijo Juvia viendo en donde estaba.

-si vamos a ayudarlo antes de que algo pase-dijo Cana un poco alterada.

-donde está mi espada-pregunto mientras Elfman se la daba-gracias y por Tsu-kun no se preocupen el ganara-dijo sonriendo.

-como dices eso tan fácilmente está peleando contra alguien capaz de controlar siete dragones y hacer esto-dijo Erza señalando la destruida cuidad-tenemos que ir y apoyarlo-dijo en un tono exigente y serio pero ella le puso la mano en su hombro.

-si estoy preocupada pero no olviden que estamos hablando de Natsu-kun, no importa si está peleando contra alguien del futuro ya que puede ganar…además es su compañero…su amigo y mi maestro-dijo con una sonrisa calmando a todos en especial a Erza.

-si, tienes razón el cerebro de hoguera no es un debilucho-dijo Gray.

-si es un hombre-dijo Elfman.

Después de eso todos sonrieron-bien vamos a ayudar a los demás y dejémosle ese idiota del futuro a Tsu-kun-dijo mientras que usaba una de sus heridas abiertas y dejar escapar unas cuantas gotas de sangre en la hoja de su enorme espada y empezar a regenerarse mientras la pelirroja amante de las armas veía anonadada ya que en unos de un instantes la gran espada de la niebla había renacido-vamos-dijo para correr para ayudar a los demás gremios y magos-"tu puedes Natsu-kun"-pensó apoyando a su maestro.

CON NATSU.

Natsu esperaba que Rogue saliera para atacarlo o algo y ya no podía mantener más su modo senning volviendo a su sharingan normal-esto es raro-dijo viendo con duda viendo el polvo y los escombros de donde había caído-durante la pelea contra su yo actual él podía volverse intangible-dijo ya que era muy sospechoso que no tratara de evitar ninguno de sus ataques anteriores y esto también preocupaba al zorro ya que durante la pelea en el estado había usado la intangibilidad para evitar un ataque.

Pensaban los dos el porqué de esto hasta que del suelo una extraña luz negra con bordes blancos salía de donde estaba Rogue, era una luz intensa y espectral como si las sombras y la luz fueran una sola-parece que este era el calentamiento-dijo el zorro al verlo salir.

El ninja sonrió-que bien no creí que fuera tan fácil vencerlo…pero-dijo antes de activas su mangekyo y poner una expresión seria-es hora de acabar con esto-dijo mientras esta vez sus puños se cubrían de electricidad.

Del suelo Rogue salía pero ahora era diferente, el lado derecho de su cuerpo se había vuelto oscuro como sus sombras mientras que izquierdo seguía normal y emanaba un pequeño brillo y poder oscuro que se hacía cada vez más grande-no creí que necesitaría esto contra ti, pero siéntete honrado ya que veras de lo que soy capaz-dijo expulsando su poder generando grandes ráfagas de aire pero Natsu ni se inmutaba.

-"elemento doble igual que Aura-chan y yo"-pensó al ver la transformación.

-MODO DRAGON DE SOMBRAS LUMINOSAS-grito revelando el nombre de su nuevo estado-este poder lo obtuve al matar al Sting de mi era y robar su poder-dijo entre risas pero esto le disgusto a Natsu.

-mataste a tu mejor amigo solamente para quedarte con tu poder…porque…porque lo hiciste, el tú de esta época jamás haría algo así-dijo serio intentando mantener la calma.

El dejo escapar otra carcajada burlona-porque más…por el poder él era un tonto que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y arrogancia pero yo lo que me impulsa es el odio y mi ambición de controlar todo el reino-dijo levantando las manos-él no sabía cómo llevar su poder al máximo…un inútil como el solo merecía la muerte…al igual que tu-dijo antes de que su manos salieran rayos de luz y sombras que iban a gran velocidad hacia Natsu que saco dos kunais para bloquearlos pero eran muy poderoso que destruyeron las armas recibiendo algunos de los haces de luz.

El logro desaparecer en una nube de humo y en su lugar había una roca que recibió de lleno el ataque que en fracción de segundos fue destruida-no importa en donde te ocultes te encontrare-dijo antes de golpear el suelo mientras las sombras y la luz salían del suelo destruyendo todo el área pero no había nada sin rastros del mago esto altero a Rogue dejándolo enojado-SAL…TE ACABARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS…-grito pero de la nada apareció el ninja detrás de él que lo tomo de la cintura antes de desaparecer.

EN EL CENTRO.

En el centro donde había peleado contra Minerva y Kagura había un kunai del hiraishi del cual parecían los dos y tan rápido aparecieron el pelirrojo soltó a su oponente-por qué me traes aquí-pregunto de manera estoica.

-este lugar está lo suficientemente alejado para que no lastimes a nadie y nadie interfiera-dijo mientras veían que no había nada alrededor solo ellos dos-Rogue este es tu fin-dijo con su mano encendida y su mangekyo.

Rogue rio por esta declaración-no lo entiendes jamás me podrás ganar…solamente pierdes el tiempo-declaro liberando su poder que era una aura de oscura con bordes blancos.

-**ya quieres mi ayuda-**pregunto Kurama de manera burlona.

El dejo escapar una risita-cuento contigo, Kurama-san-dijo mientras reían de manera mental-vamos con tres colas-

-**también es hora de que uses esos ojos para rematarlo….solo lo has usado una vez crees poder lograrlo-**pregunto con preocupación ya que lo que iban a hacer era muy peligroso tanto como para el cuerpo de un dragon-slayer como para un jinchuriky-**pero si eso quieres…VAMOS-**dijo juntando sus manos bueno patas haciendo un sello y Natsu en el exterior tambien.

Después de eso empezó a salir el Chakra rojo de Kurama que cubrió todo su cuerpo dándole forma de orejas y tres colas en su espalda todas echas de energía pero lo que paso después fue que el activo su mangekyo-TRES COLAS: MODO DEL DRAGON DEMONIO AMATERASU¡-dijo mientras el chakra se volvía negro, y las clásicas llamas rojas se volvían negras como el amaterasu y unas alas de fuego negro, con bordes rojos y verdes aparecían en su espalda junto a sus tres colas antes de que una gran explosión de energía y llamas se liberaban superando el poder de Rogue.

-**recuerda solo tienes cinco minutos antes de que de que detenga el chakra-** advirtió el zorro ya que era muy cansado y doloroso usar magia y chakara al mismo tiempo y aunque había unido sus afinidades elementales a su magia ya se habían vuelto magia ya no usaba chakara para unirlos pero esto era diferente ya que el chakra de Kurama y su magia de dragon-slayer aún no se unían a la perfección y solo poda usar el amaterasu con su magia de fuego pero en si tenía otros 5 modos cada uno por los elementos que gracias al chakara podía incrementar su resistencia física pero lo dejaba muy agotado dejando sus reservas de magia y chakara casi en cero ya que liberaba y malgastaba mucho de ellos ya que no podía moldear las dos al mismo tiempo.

Rogue veía asombrado ya que no creía lo fuerte que se había vuelto de repente el pelirrojo-"imposible como es que tiene tanto poder"-pensaba con enojo viendo a su oponente y a su mangekyo-COMO ES QUE ERES TAN PODERSO….COMO CONSEGUISTE TANTO PODER¡-pregunto exigiendo una después pero él seguía hay parado sin decir nada.

-esa pregunta ya te la había contestado en nuestra primera pelea….mis amigos, las personas que quiero son las que me hacen fuerte pero también lo logre entrenando y creciendo no robando los poderes de otros como tu…mientras tenga algo a lo que quiera proteger yo seguiré creciendo ya que a diferencia de ti….yo no estoy solo-dijo antes de señalarlo-no tengo mucho tiempo…si vas a atacarme hazlo….o ríndete y acaba con toda esta destrucción-dijo pero el respondió con una espada echa de sombras y luz-parece que ese es un no-

-crees que porque te hiciste un poco más fuerte puedes vencerme a mí que seré el nuevo rey no pienso rendirme ante ti y cuando te mate me quedare con tus poderes y sere invencible-dijo con una cara que solo expresaba demencia y oscuridad y al mismo tiempo locura, después se convirtió en sombra y rodeara a Natsu-ESPADA ARDIENDE DEL DRAGON DE LA SOMBRA BLANCA-dijo mientras que del suelo para que sin números de royos de luz salieran del suelo arremetiendo contra el ninja, después las sombras se empezaron a concentrar debajo de el-ERUPCION DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS-antes de que una gran explosión de oscuridad ocurriera debajo de él, por ultimo Rogue dejo de ser sombra antes de que tomar una gran bocanada de-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LAS SOMBRAS BLANCA-dijo mientras un poderoso rugido de luz y oscuridad salían de su boca en forma de un poderoso rugido destruyendo todos los edificios alrededor de ellos dejando un camino de destrucción que ahora permitía ver el palacio directamente la puerta Eclipse, el pelinegro después de eso tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pura-pobre idiota eso mostrara de ejemplo y a todo el que quiera desafiarme…ahora me quedare con tus poderes-dijo antes de caminar hacia donde esperaba que estuviera el cuerpo de Natsu pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa-que…no-pero En ese lugar estaba Natsu parado como si nada rodeado de otra extraña energía rojiza que parecían costillas y alrededor de ellas dos brazos en hechos de la misma energía pero con forma de esqueletos que parecieran rodeados del fuego del amaterasu-que eres-dijo incrédulo-

-yo…solo soy un simple mago….que acabara contigo-dijo desactivando el suusano y encendiendo sus puños en fuego negro y empezar a correr hacia el que veía ya no con enojo si no con miedo…miedo a esos ojos y a ese poder.

-no…te acerques, rayo del dragón de sombras blancas-dijo mientras que de su mano una gran esfera de sombra y luz aparecía antes que de ella muchos rayos de luz negros y blancos intentara arremeter contra Natsu que usaba sus llamas para protegerse creando una barrera de fuego que tenía su puño listo para acabar con el-NOOOO¡-grito al ver su puño envuelto en fuego acercarse a su cara.

-ARTE DEL DEMONIO DRAGON: PUÑO DEL SOL NEGRO,KURO NO KEN, AMATERASU¡-grito antes de golpearlo con en la cara produciendo una gran explosión de llamas negras que se vio en toda la ciudad mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Rogue salía disparado envuelto en llamas hacia la puerta eclipse que choco directamente contra las puertas –QUEMATE Y QUE NO QUEDE NADA, ENTON:KAGESUCHI-dijo lanzando una lanza de llamas negras hacia la puerta que cuando choco Eclipse fuera envuelta en llamas y quemarse lentamente hasta no quedar nada y justo a tiempo ya que Kurama había detenido su Chakra dejándolo jadeando con dificultas-lo….hice-dijo antes de caer al suelo con sus ropas destruidas, su banda en la frente se había caído y sus camisa estaba echa tirones y sus heridas estaban sanando gracias a Kurama pero se detuvieron hasta que solo tuviera pequeños cortes y moretones mientras que apenas podía mantenerse consiente-qué opinas Kurama…como lo hice-pregunto de manera burlona.

El zorro dejo escapar una risita-**cabe decir que eres igual que tus padres y tus abuelos….estarían orgullosos de ti, eres igual de idiota que Boruto Y Naruto pero al mismo tiempo eres igual de persistente que Sarada y Sasuke…bien hecho Gaky-**dijo con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía.

Este al escuchar todo eso estaba muy feliz ya que no solo había salvado el presenta si no que había rescrito el futuro-que es eso-dijo al ver desde el suelo como unos extraños brillos amarillos salían de donde estaban los dragones.

EN EL PALACIO.

Mira, Lucy, Yukino, Webdy y Laxus veían a Zirconis emanar una luz amarilla y empezaba a desaparecer después de ver esa gran explosión ocurrir del otro lado del castillo donde estaba Eclipse-Lucy-sama vea parece que Natsu-sama lo logro-dijo con alegría al ver al dragón empezar a desparecer.

-parece que ya no podre fastidiar mas a ese idiota…-pensó Laxus todo cansado y herido.

-si..Natsu-san es increíble-dijo Wendy viendo a Zirconis desaparecer mientras Lucy la abrazaba.

-si todo acabo-dijo Lucy con felicidad.

-Natsu…gracias-dijo Mira volviendo a la normalidad pensando muy feliz de que todo acabara-al fin podre verte otra vez-dijo con mucha alegría ya que al fin podrá estar cerca de Natsu como en los viejos tiempos antes de que se fuera.

-**dieron buena pelea…y lo reconozco-**dijo el dragón casi desvanecido-**espero verlos de nuevo pero en otra situación jajaja-**dijo con una risa antes de desaparecer completamente.

CON STING Y ROGUE.

Levia y Sciccer runers se habían desvanecido mientras los dos estaban cansados hasta la muerte-ja..no es chistoso el único que pudo vencer a un dragón fue Natsu-san-dijo el rubio.

-si…no merecemos llamarnos dragon-slayers…al fin acabo-dijo el Rogue del presente viendo el cielo nocturno-nunca me convertiré en ti…ya que no estoy solo-dijo al ver de pronto dos pequeñas figuras aladas yendo hacia ellos-FROSH, LECTRO-

-ROGUE-dijo el gato vestido de rana con varias lagrimas.

-STING-KUN-dijo el gato marrón pero los dos con grandes sonrisas.

CON GAJEEL.

Gajeel veía al dragón oscuro desaparecer mientras él estaba exhausto con sus escamas de hierro-ja…salamander disfruta de esto ya que pronto te venceré-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante esperando su rencuentro con su rival/amigo-donde estará la enana-

CON COBRA.

Cobra estaba siendo rodeado por guardias y magos el consejo acompañados de Dorambolth y Lahar-parece que salamander fue el único que venció a un dragón…que frustrante-dijo con un poco de rabia ya que el único que derroto a su oponerte fue Natsu y después irse a donde estaban los magos del consejo-vámonos-dijo volviendo a una celda mientras el mago de teletransporte y el guardia con lentes veían calmados.

EN LO QUE QUEDA DE ECLPSE.

Las llamas negras consumieron todo hasta dejar nada más que cenizas humeantes y en medio del lugar estaba Rogue del futuro desapareciendo lentamente-después de todo aun queda esperanza-dijo débilmente con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo mientras una figura encapuchada veía con lagrimas y una sonrisa antes de que el viento soplara desenmascarando a la joven rubia que estaba desapareciendo de igual manera.

-si…el cambiara todo-dijo mientras los dos desaparecían en su totalidad-Natsu, chicos….gracias-dijo mientras un pequeño cuaderno caía al suelo desapareciendo de igual manera dejando desolado el lugar.

CON FAIRY TAIL.

Los magos de Fairy Tail acompañados de Kagura y Milliana que vieron a lo lejos a sus compañeros slayers junto con Lucy, Yukino y Mira-LU-CHAN-dijo corriendo para abrasar a su amiga que la recibió de igual manera.

-MIRA-NEE/ONEE-CHAN-dijeron los hermanos Strauss al ver a su hermana mayos.

-muchachos-dijeron los demás magos de la alianza y el maestro Makarov para saludar a los dos dragon-slayers.

Todos estaban juntos otra vez mientras que Kagura, Milliana y Aura caminaban hacia Yukino que parecía perdida-que bueno que este bien Yukino-dijo la castaña al ver a la albina.

-si es bueno verte-dijo Milliana saludándola de manera feliz ya que apenas se conocían.

La espadachín peli-purpura veía con una sonrisa sincera a todos y lo animados que eran, parecían una gran familia otra vez junta pero rápidamente noto que faltaba alguien y después ver la espada que tenía en su mano-oigan, donde esta Natsu-kun-dijo al no encontrar al ver al pelirrojo.

Después de eso todo quedaron en silencio con sonrisas crispadas antes de reaccionar-idiotas, olvidamos a Natsu-dijo Erza enojada ya que también se dio cuenta que faltaba.

Todos se pusieron a buscarlo con la mirada a ver si estaba cerca pero de la nada-TSU-KUN¡-grito Aura al recordar la explosión de antes y sabia que solo podía significar algo.

-Aura-san ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Lucy después de escucharla gritar-pasa algo con Natsu-.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza –ese último ataque debió haber usado una gran cantidad de energía y para usarlo debió entrar en un estado que le permita liberarla para lograr ese ataque de antes-explico mientras todos recordaban el ataque anterior.

-y que pasa después de que entra en ese estado-pregunto Cana.

-ese estado es casi como entrar en dragon-force pero más poderoso pero este no está completo y solo puede usarlo 5 minutos al día ya que si pasa de ese tiempo su cuerpo quedara tan cansado por todo ese poder utilizado que estará tan débil y cansado que no podrá moverse-dijo mientras todos escuchaban y entendían el porqué de su grito anterior.

Kagura, Erza, Mira, Yukino y los demás estaban alarmados ya que en si Natsu estaba en algún lugar le la ciudad débil-rápido búsquenlo-ordeno el maestro Makarov, Aura intentaba conectarse con algún sello del hiraishi pero después de toda la destrucción en toda la cuidad no encontraba alguno que estuviera cerca de Natsu, además de que su chakra y magia estaba tan débil que apenas podía sentir su presencia-está cerca del palacio vamos-empezando a correr seguida de las antes mencionadas mientras los demás no les podían seguir el paso.

CON NATSU.

Natsu después de tanto luchar aun no podía levantarse y sus cansancio le hacía más difícil estar consiente hasta que-NATSU-KUN-grito una voz que el reconoció después levanto un poco la cabeza con dificultad para ver una cabellera rosa y atrás de ella una purpura oscura.

-Meredy-chan, Ultear-dijo con pesadez-te dije que vendrían pronto-

-**tuviste suerte-**

La maga sensorial llego y se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Natsu-Natsu-kun-dijo al verlo con unas heridas y golpes y aunque sabía que podía sanar rápidamente gracias a Kurama le dolía ver a una persona que quería lastimada tanto que dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad de que este bien-gracias…gracias…sigues vivo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientas el hacia el intento de levantar su mano que a duras penas logro para limpiar su yanto.

-no llores…no moriré fácilmente-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella dejara de llorar y poner una sonrisa dulce y amorosa.

-sí pero a este paso no duraras mucho-dijo la maga de tiempo en u tono de enojo-pero que bueno que estés bien-dijo volviendo sonreír.

-gracias y donde esta Jellal-pregunto al no ver al peli –azul.

-estoy aquí es que me encontré a alguien-dijo mientras Meredy y Ulterar la ayudaban a ponerse de pie ya que sus piernas no estaban lo podían mantener en pie.

-Hisui. , Arcadios-dijo al reconocer a la princesa y su inseparable guardián.

Ella al ver el estado de el a pesar de lo que le había dicho en la carta lo reconocía como alguien admirable ya que protegía a sus seres queridos y verlo herido a él y tantas personas por su error por creer que comprendía el mundo cundo en realidad nunca había salido del castillo o sus alrededores ni menos de la ciudad y creer ciegamente en el Rogue del futuro causo que lo que en un principio quería proteger como las personas y el reino terminaron siendo atacados pero este error solo demostraba que estaba lejos de ser la reina que todos en el reino esperaban y al descubrir al fin esta verdad demostraba lo ingenua que era-princesa-Arcadios vio que unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos verde esmeralda-por favor cálmese no es su culpa-dijo intentando que se calmara.

-no…todo esto es culpa mía…yo cause todo esto no podre arreglarlo nunca-dijo entre llantos y lágrimas con una voz llorosa pero una mano en su hombro la hizo ver de quien se trataba.

Ella alzo la mirada para ver al ninja aun mal herido y con una expresión seria, ella esperaba que le dijera algo, un insulto, un regaño o algo pero en lugar de eso solo recibió un pequeño golpe en su frente con sus dedos que no fue muy doloroso pero llamo su atención-no sirve de nada lamentarse…ahora lo que importa es que arreglemos esto…esto solo demuestras que no sabías nada, fuiste engañada y utilizada por que no conocías nada del exterior y el proyecto eclipse creíste que era la forma de proteger a todos…así que no te culpes por eso ya que todos somos humanos y es normal equivocarse-dijo mientras Meredy, Ultear, Jellar y Arcadios escuchaban mientras los tres primeros con una sonrisa en especial las dos primeras-no importa que tan grande sea tu error lo importante es que puedas enmendar ese error…eres fuerte pero te falta experiencia…serás una gran reina-dijo con su clásica sonrisa pero en ese momento ella se lanzó hacia el derribándolo y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba en su hombro mientras él ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella frotándole la espalda siendo invadido por los dulces olores que provenían de ella, iguales a los de Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Yukino, Kagura, Erza o Mira-ya todo estará bien pero ahora podrías levantarte aún estoy lastimado-dijo con una expresión de dolor ya que aún no estaba bien.

Después ella se levantó de el-lo siento se me olvido que estaba herido-se disculpó de manera muy cortes típico de la princesa mientras Meredy lo ayudo aponerse de pie-si hay algo que necesite puede decirme-dijo ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien salvo el reino.

Él pensó un minuto antes de ver a sus tres compañeros-si hay algo…quiero-dijo viéndolos-quiero que Meredy, Ultear y Jellar sean personados por sus pecados-esto fue una persona para los tres ya que no esperaban esto-he peleado con ellos durante los últimos 6 años y hemos eliminado a más de la mitad de gremios oscuros en todo el reino…crime sorcer se merece el perdón-dijo esperando una respuesta.

-está bien…serán perdonados, ya no serán buscados…son libres-dijo pero Arcadios estaba por decir algo pero ella lo detuvo-gracias por todo lo que hicieron salvaron al reino-dijo agradeciendo.

-eso quiere decir que ya no seremos criminales-dijo Jellar aun sin poder creerlo mientras ellas y Natsu afirmaban.

-gracias…gracias-decía Ultear ya que ella había cometido muchos pecados pero gracias a Meredy, Jelar y Natsu al fin podía empezar de nuevo.

La peli-rosa estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras era consolada por Natsu y Ultear.

Luego de un pequeño festejo entre los presentes se escuchaban varias personas llegar-NATSU/KUN/SAN/FLAMITA/SALAMANDER-fueron los gritos de todos llegar a donde estaba que fueron también recibidos con alegría ya que todo había acabado y sus amigos estaban bien y podía descansar pero aun faltaba una cosa por hacer.

-lo hiciste bien Flamita-dijo Gray felicitando a su amigo-pero no creas que me superaste solo porque eres un poco mas fuerte, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-dijo con una sonrisa y un tono burlón.

-si, fue increíble no sabía que pudiera usar magia de agua-dijo Juvia ya que ella logro al ver las técnicas de agua anteriores y eran muy poderosas.

-si dominas perfectamente la magia de viento como Wendy, la de rayo como Laxus, la de Hielo como Gray incluso dominas la tierra, si que has crecido-dijo el Makarov felicitándolo al ver cuanto a cambiado.

-sí pero no te creas mucho entendido-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante.

-sí, cuando volvamos al gremio veremos de una vez quien es el más fuerte-dijo Gajeel que escuchaba una risitas provenientes de Levy-de que te ríes enana-

-de nada es solo que Natsu es más fuerte que ustedes-dijo la peliazul amante de los libros.

-si, Natsu es más fuerte-dijo Lucy-miren toda esta destrucción es obvio que es más fuerte que ustedes-dijo la rubia que recibió una mirada intimidante proveniente de Gray, Laxus y Gajeel con sus respectivas magias listos para congelas, electrocutar y golpear a la rubia que se oculto detrás de Aura.

-Natsu-san como se siente-pregunto Wendy al ver sus heridas.

Él se soltó de Meredy para pararse por sí mismo-estoy bien solo necesito descansar-dijo pero Aura se colocó detrás de el con sus manos cubiertas de chakara verde sintiendo como su dolor restante desaparecía-gracias Aura-chan, mi chakra ya se normalizo-dijo ya moviéndose con normalidad.

-increíble sabe magia de sanación Aura-san-dijo Wendy al verla sanar a Natsu-creer que me pueda entrenar-pregunto apenada la peli-azul.

Aura Dejo escapar una risita amistosa despeinándola-claro, también te puedo enseñar algunas técnicas que te serán útil-dijo de manera amistosa como si se tratara de un par de hermanas-Tsu-kun, que haces?-pregunto al ver al pelirrojo ajustar su banda en su frente y hacer sellos de manos y al reconocerlos sabía que sucedería-espera acabas de recuperarte-dijo intentando detenerlo pero era tarde.

-MOKUTON: MUNDO DE ARBOLES-colocando sus manos en el suelo que empezaba a temblar en toda la cuidad.

-que pasa-dijo alterada Kagura intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-miren-dijo Milliana al ver como en todos los edificios y alrededores destruidos salían varias y frondosas raíces.

-madera-dijo Laky al ver los grandes árboles que se formaban dándoles haciendo que desde el cielo la cuidad entera pareciera un gran bosque lleno de vida.

-Natsu, que es esto-pregunto el maestro Makarov pero él no respondió solo volvió a hacer sellos y poner sus manos en el suelo de nuevo.

-MOKUTON: CASA DE LOS CUATRO PILARES MASIVA-dijo para que los árboles se empezarán a deformar juntándose con los escombros empezando a reconstruir todos los edificios anteriormente destruidos en toda la ciudad, casas, negocios, parques, incluso los lugares más importantes fueron reconstruidos a base de la madera y piedra de los alrededores hasta que la ciudad estaba reconstruida.

Hisui quería llorar de alegría la ciudad había sido reconstruida por la misma persona que la salvo-gracias…NATSU-dijo con miedo al verlo caer de cara contra el suelo y esto tambien alarmo a los demás en especial a su alumna y a Kagura, Erza, Mira, Yukino, Meredy y Ultear pero después esa preocupación se convirtió en tranquilidad al escucharlo respirar tranquilamente.

Estaba inconsciente y dormido por haber usado otra vez tanto chakra en dos jutsus muy poderosos y a gran escala pero había valido la pena ya podía descansar y desde uno de los edificios estaba Mavis viendo como todos ayudaban al ninja, mientras Kagura le daba su katana y le entregaban su capa antes de llevárselo-Fairy tail está completo y tú y Aura son lo que faltaban además de algunas personas mas….-dijo con alegría al ver cómo ha crecido su gremio pero sabía que esto solo era el inicio para una lucha más grande.

En las afueras de la cuidad.

Mientras todos los magos y personas del reino estaba celebrando su victoria contra los dragones en la frontera de la ciudad estaba una pelinegra con un vestido destruido principalmente en la espalda tenía una gran cicatriz causada por un poderoso ataque que fue la clave de su derrota ante miles, esta era Minerva Orland que después de lo que vio solo podía salir de la ciudad no solo para recuperarse si no que para vengarse de quien le causo tanta humillación pero en su estado actual esto era muy difícil apenas podía seguir de pie y sus heridas no le ayudaban en especial la de la espalda-"maldito dragon-slayer, juro que me vengare de ti y tu maldito gremio, LO JURO"-pensó quejándose de sus heridas hasta que un cuchillo de metal negro voló cerca de su cabeza clavándose en un árbol; al reconocer el arma sabía que solo podía pertenecer a una persona por lo que volteo esperando ver al mago de cabellera roja pero solo encontró a un encapuchado.

Tenía una gran capucha negra que cubría todo su rostro y todo su cuerpo pero lo que más resaltaba de la capucha era una serpiente blanca en el lado derecho de ella que llegaba hasta su espalda-parece que está perdida señorita-dijo el encapuchado que su voz era la de un hombre, era muy profunda y seria pero sin ninguna emoción o calidez era como si la atmosfera a su alrededor fuera de poder y superioridad.

Ella intento mantenerse calmada pero con una presencia como esa era difícil-no estoy perdida y ahora es mejor que se vaya antes de que se arrepienta de haberme atacado-dijo intentando usar su magia pero no podía-que pasa…que me hiciste-bramo furiosa ya que pensó que tenía algo que ver.

-no me refería a estar perdida de manera física si no a la espiritual, tu alma está llena de dudas, rencor, frustración y una gran sed de venganza-dijo técnicamente desnudando a Minerva-parece que tengo razón-dijo caminado hacia ella a pasa calmo-si vienes conmigo mi señor te dará todo eso que tanto anhelas…el poder para poder vengarte un poder igual al de el-dijo mientras ella recordaba esos raros ataques que no tenían magia-y bien-dijo estirando su mano frente a ella que estaba cubierta de una rara energía oscura que no se sentía como magia era algo diferente.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, si era lo necesario para ganar poder y vengarse haría lo que fuera-acepto-dijo estrechando su mano antes de que la energía oscura cubriera su cuerpo-que…AHH-empezó al sentir un gran dolor recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su estómago donde tenía su marca de sabertooth y empezar a cambiar hasta transformarse en una cabeza de serpiente tribal de color azul con la boca abierta y dentro de ella tenía lo que parecía un ojo parecido al rinnegan.

Una vez terminada la trasformación de su emblema cayo de rodilla jadeando-bienvenida seas Minerva Orland a White Serpen-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección desconocida alejándose de la ciudad-levántate, nuestro señor va a querer verte-dijo viendo cómo se levantaba de manera dolorosa.

-¿y quién es nuestro señor?-pregunto la peli-negra empezando a caminar detrás de él.

El no contesto ni se volteo solo siguió caminando-lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos pero te diré algo…el será tu nuevo señor por quien debes dedicar tu viva a cambio del poder que tanto deseas, entendido-dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche y el bosque.

Ella lo siguió-calma mientras me de poder lo seguiré a donde sea-dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante-"espera pronto te acabare a ti y a esa mujer…es una promesa"-fue lo último antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Después de que todas las personas evacuadas volvieran a sus hogares y todos los magos fueran a sus respectivas posadas donde los magos de Fairy Tail se llevaron a Natsu para que descansara al igual que Aura ya que aún no estaba al cien por ciento, Yukino, Kagura y Milliana volvieron a sus respectivos equipos y Hisui volvió al palacio para preparar una gran celebración para todos los que ayudaron a detener al Roguel del futuro pero ahora vemos a él ninja descansar plácidamente en una cama con su katana al lado al igual que su equipo y armas y pergaminos al igual que sus destruidas ropas dejándolo únicamente en sus pantalones dejando descubierto su abdomen; dormía tranquilamente hasta que los rayos del día se colaban por la ventana mientras la luz le daba en los ojos ayudándolo a despertar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que estaba en una habitación-**me preguntaba cuanto mas ibas a dormir-**dijo Kurama que esperaba a que despertara.

Se froto los ojos para adaptarse a la luz-donde estamos, solo recuerdo que use el mokuton y que me desmaye del cansancio-dijo recordando lo último.

-**después de eso tus compañeros te trajeron a su posada para que descansaras-**dio el zorro poniéndolo a corriente.

Él se levantó de la cama para ver su ropa-parece que necesitare ropa nueva, no crees Kurama-pregunto de manera irónica; tomo su bolsa de armas sacando un pergamino blanco que era apenas la mitad de lo que media su mano.

Lo desplego antes que de una nube saliera un polo blanco de manga larga con el emblema Uchiha en su espalda y el Uzumaki en sus hombros, un pantalón azul oscuro de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

Se cambió rápidamente antes de salir de su habitación colocándose su banda como collar en su cuello y atar su cabello con una cinta desde la base de su cuello.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras para ver que todos ya estaban en su típica rutina, Alzack, Bisca y Asuka desayunado, Macao, Wakaba y Romeo en otra mientras Mira les servía su comida.

Gajeel, Levy, Jet y Droy en otra mientras el Gajeel comía un plato con residuos de metal mientras Jet y Droy intentaban captar la atención de Levy que hablaba de un nuevo libro.

Lucy, Wendy Y Lisanna estaban en otra hablando de manera feliz mientras Happy, Charly y Lily estaban reunidos al lado de ellas.

Redus veía y pintaba como Vijeeter bailaba en todo el lugar mientras que Laky ayudaba a Kinana con los platos.

En la barra estaban Elfman hablando con Eveergreen mientras Bixlow hablaba con Freed mientras Laxus hablaba con su abuelo mientras Cana bebía su amado alcohol viendo a Gray huir de Juvia mientras Max y Warren

Y en una pequeña mesa estaba Erza comiendo su pastel y del otro lado Aura ambas hablaban de manera muy amistosa pero a la vez con un tono de rivalidad-parece que se divierten-dijo llamando la atención de todos en especial de las dos féminas que no dudaron en correr hacia él.

La castaña uso su sushin no jutsu para llegar antes que Erza-tsu-kun, como te sientes-pregunto inspeccionando que no tuviera alguna herida grave pero él le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –porque fue eso-dijo sobándose donde le dio el golpe.

-recuerda que yo soy tu maestro no beberías preocuparte tanto por mi…además-dijo empezando a emanar una energía amenazante dirigida hacia su alumna-volviste a romper tu espada-dijo recordándole que había roto su espada.

Ella trago saliva ya que siempre hacia lo mismo-no fue mi culpa, Rogue la destruyo en mi última pelea con el-trato de buscar una excusa-además ya está restaurada, la repare durante la pelea donde tu idiota te forzaste tanto sabiendo que había mejores maneras para acabar con el Rogue del futuro más fácil y rápido-dijo causándole suadar ya que pudo haber acabado con su Dragon-Force, Demon-force o usando simplemente el mangekyo o pedirle ayuda a Kurama.

Él no tenía excusa ya que tenía razón había maneras más seguras pero él quería completar ese estado ya que podía usar el modo AMATERASU usando su magia dragon-slayer y devil-slayer por separado pero no podía ambas a la vez y era su meta poder usarlos juntos pero Aura tenia razón fue muy imprudente que era algo típico en el-**es un idiota recuerda-**dijo Kurama desde el interior de Natsu.

El ninja solo estaba ahí sin decir nada hasta que ella lo abrazo sintiendo sus grandes atributos en su pecho dejando estupefactos a todos-pero…que bueno que estés bien….-dijo Aura de manera Feliz de que este bien la persona más importante para ella después de salvar a todo el reino.

Estuvo nervioso hasta escuchar eso y sabía que siempre se preocupaba por el-si…perdona por esto….y también de que estés bien-dijo separándose un poco de ella para ver que Erza estaba acercándose a ellos-tu también perdóname Erza-dijo caminado hacia ella-sé que aún no me perdonas por haberme ido…pero te pido me perdones-dijo parado enfrente de ella-también quiero que me perdonen todos, no les die nada y no estuve cuando más me necesitaban espero que me perdonen pronto-dijo viendo a todos sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que para Natsu parecían horas-que dices idiota estas de vuelta no tenemos nada que perdonarte-dijo Gray con solo sus boxers.

-Gray tu ropa-dijo Lucy.

-DEMONIOS NO OTRA VEZ-dijo antes de ver su desnudes y buscar su ropa.

-si estas de regreso y eso es lo que importa-dijo Mira al lado de Lisanna y Elfman que sonreían felices.

-si además volviste con una gran y bella mujer como Aura-dijo Wakaba.

-sí, Natsu-nii que bueno que volviste-dijo Romeo feliz de ver a su figura que admiraba volver.

-sí, ya estaba cansado de pescar solo-dijo Happy aterrizando en su cabeza.

-Happy, muchachos gracias-dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas de felicidad ya que no era la respuesta que esperaba, esperaba que lo insultaran o regañaran no que lo perdonaran tan facilemnte.

-ves Natsu, no podemos enojarnos contigo eres muy especial para nosotros-dijo Erza con un pequeño rubor-pero si te vuelves a ir sin decirme nada te arrepentirás-dijo de manera amenazante recordando lo parecida que era Erza con su Bisabuela Kushina y esto le daba miedo y al mismo tiempo risa ya que según parece todas las pelirrojas eran iguales.

El sonrió con su clásica sonrisa –bien no volverá a pasar te diré cuando vaya a salir-dijo despeinándola un poco ya que como era más alto podía hacer esto y esto apenaba a Erza ya que si alguien le hacía esto lo hubiera matado pero con Natsu era diferente.

-parece que todo volvió a la normalidad-dijo Mavis apareciendo en la sala-parece que estas bien después de todo lo que paso ayer-dijo la primera.

-si creí que me la pasaría todo el día dormido-dijo sobándose la nuca-creo que volveré a dormir-dijo para intentar volver a su cuarto pero Aura lo detuvo.

-no, claro que no, hoy es la fiesta para todos los gremios por haber protegido al reino de los dragones-dijo sacando la invitación que decía que todo el gremio estaba invitado al palacio en la noche.

Al leer más detenidamente vio que la princesa era la anfitriona y que el rey estaría hay también y sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados no podía perdérselo.

DURANTE LA NOCHE.

La noche había caído en la ciudad donde todos los magos de los diferentes gremios se dirigían hacia el palacio para la gran fiesta pero un cierto grupo de magos que tuvo un papel importante en la pelea estaba del otro lado de la ciudad-estás seguro de esto ya no eres perseguido ni un criminal, porque no te quedas un tiempo-decía Natsu a Jellar que estaba con su capucha.

-si Jellar a Erza le gustara tenerte aquí-dijo Ultear viendo a su amigo que negaba con la cabeza-porque tienes que seguir buscando solo-pregunto esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Meredy no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera solo ya que si llegara a encontrar no estarían con él para ayudarlo-vamos Jellar tomemos un descanso, solo para retomar energías y después volveremos a buscar-dijo esperando que se quedara.

En el hombro de Natsu estaba Kurama en su forma chibi-**casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice o hace Natsu-**dijo el zorro enojando a el mencionado**-pero esta vez estoy con él, han hecho mucho sin descansar durante siete años te mereces un descanso aunque sea corto ya que sin te fuerzas demasiado te afectara-**dijo Kurama apoyando a los demás pero de verdad algo lo inquietaba.

Jellar quería quedarse pero ahora que ya no era buscado se le sería más fácil buscar información de White Serpen sin exponerse tanto-seque ya no soy buscado pero debo aprovechar eso para conseguir más información y tú mejor que nadie sabe que el problema de eclipse pudo haber llamado su atención y no solo la de Kabuto sino que también la de Zeref ya que él fue quien creo eclipse en primer lugar-dijo recordándole lo que ya sabía-si piensa hacer algo no hay mejor momento que este ya que toda la gente del reino está centrada con lo sucedido con los dragones-dijo serio-además si voy solo no llamare tanto la atención y aún tengo el Kunai y la escama-

Meredy y Ultear estaban por reclamar pero Natsu las detuvo-si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré…pero no dudes en llamar si algo pasa-dijo deseándole suerte a su amigo.

-**hay algo que debo decirles-**dijo el zorro ya que no podía callar lo que le inquietaba.

-que es Kurama-pregunto Aura ya que parecía que algo le inquietaba.

Dejando escapar un suspiro se preparó-**anoche, en lo que Natsu estaba desmayado logre sentir una presencia oscura….era chakra-**dijo sorprendiendo a los ninjas y a los magos.

-que eso es imposible, anoche no sentí nada-dijo Aura ya que ella era del tipo sensorial.

-**estabas muy cansada para sentirlo y tú estabas desmayado por eso no sintieron nada-**dijo señalando a su contenedor-**diría que estaba por el nivel de un chunnin de bajo nivel pero no hay que confiarnos-**Kurama dijo y esto apoyaba más a Jellar.

-ven por eso debo moverme, tal vez pueda encontrarlo, cuando tenga una pista se los hare saber-dijo con seriedad-Natsu, Meredy, Ultear, Aura y tú también Kurama se han ganado poder estar un tiempo con todos pero a diferencia de mi a mí no me espera nadie-dijo empezando a caminar fuera de la ciudad.

-eso no es cierto…siempre serás mi amigo y compañero….de todos nosotros-dijo el pelirrojo.

-si hemos pasado por mucho para que no nos consideres tus amigos-dijo Ultear.

-tú ya has pagado por lo que hiciste al igual que todos nosotros-dijo Meredy.

-siempre tendrá un lugar con nosotros-dijo Aura, con una sonrisa al igual que Ultear y Natsu, incluso Kurama sonreía.

Él sonrió antes de irse empezar a irse sin decir nada-"gracias"-fue su único pensamiento-"por darme un lugar al cual volver"-y esa sonrisa decía mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que a desaparecer en la noche dejando a los cinco-**oigan el baile va a empezar dense prisa-**les recordó Kurama su compromiso de esta noche y ninguno estaba listo aun en especial las mujeres que ninguna tenía un vestido de gala para la ocasión

Los cinco empezaron a correr para buscar un poco de ropa apropiada y llegar a tiempo al evento.

EN EL PALACIO.

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón del palacio, todos los que gremios que ayudaron a salvar el reino estaban conviviendo con sus trajes de y vestidos de gala.

En todas partes todos hablaban amistosa y felizmente, Wendy y Chelia estaban en la mesa de comida al lado de Mavis, Cana bebía desenfrenadamente a pesar de estar en el palacio, Milliana estuvo deprimida hasta que Erza la ayudo sacando a Happy, Charly y Lily de su vestido mientras que los de Sabertooth se disculpó con las hadas por su comportamiento en el torneo que ellos aceptaron y les preguntaban en donde estaba Minerva pero no sabían nada de ella y no estuvo durante el ataque de los dragones por lo que no sabían en donde estaba, Juvia, Gray y Lyon conversaban o discutían mientras Juvia no se despegaba de Gray que para variar estaba completamente vestido mientras Lyon intentaba llamar la atención de la maga de agua.

Y en otra parte del salón Lucy y Yukino estaba hablando con la princesa Hisui que se disculpó con ella y Yukino por lo que hizo que fue perdonada ya que solo quería intentar proteger el reino.

Todo era felicidad hasta que se dieron cuenta de que faltaban dos personas, Natsu y Aura y esto fue notado en especial por Erza, Mira, Kagura, Yukino y la princesa Hisui pero las puertas del palacio se abrieron para ver quién era.

Eran Meredy, Ultear y Aura las tres vestidas para la ocasión.

Meredy estaba vestida con un vestido con un vestido rojo opaco sin tirantes y sin magas y escotado, de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta el suelo con encajes blancos en los bordes.

El vestido tenía una apertura en el lado derecho mostrando sus bien tonificadas piernas y ver llevaba unos tacones igual mente rojos y en la parte de arriba el vestido dejaba ver su gran escote y sus hombros y tenía unos grandes guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los hombros.

Ya no tenía sus cubre orejas dejando caer libremente su cabello rosa lacio y en su cuello llevaba puesto un collar de oro con un rubí que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos rosa oscuro todo esto la hacían ver muy hermosa llamando la atención de muchos magos masculinos.

Ultear por otra parte tenía puesto uno de sus clásicos kimonos pero este era diferente, era de color azul oscuro que combinaba perfecto con su cabello, llagaba hasta el suelo con una apertura en la pierna izquierda y abierto en la parte superior mostrando sus grandes pechos, daba la apariencia de toda una princesa occidental que también llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres.

Y por último Aura ella jamás había usado un vestido por lo que estaba apenada, era un vestido hermoso de color purpura que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos morados.

El vestido era simple sin aperturas ni nada de eso, era amplio que mostraba su escote y dejaba descubierto sus brazos, el vestido tenía adornos blancos y su cabello estaba sujeto con el adorno de una flor también morada y con un ramillete en su muñeca derecha que al igual de las otrs dos llamaba mucho la atención.

Todos al verlas se acercaron a ellas-Meredy, te ves hermosa-dijo Juvia.

-enserio tú también Juvia-ambas se halagaban.

-ultear que haces aquí se supone que son perseguidas por el reino-dijo Gray recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-si estamos aquí es porque ya no somos perseguidas idiota-dijo cabreada ya que en lugar de ser halagada por el alumno de su madre recibió una acusación.

Aura aún estaba nerviosa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este ambientes-Aura-san-dijo alguien desde atrás.

-Kagura...-dijo reconociendo a la maga peli purpura y después verla con su vestido-te vez bien me gusta tu vestido-dijo ya volviendo a su actitud normal.

Ella agradeció ese halago pero debía saber algo-me preguntaba en donde esta Natsu-kun-pregunto ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-el no tarda mira esta hay-dijo al ver a su maestro entrar por la puerta principal y al verlo era imposible no ruborizarse.

El pelirrojo entraba por la puerta principal misma donde habían pasado Meredy, Ultear y Aura-no estoy muy cómodo con esta ropa pero las chicas dijeron que me veía bien-

-**has peleado contra dragones y no puedes con un baile, eres patético-**dijo Kurama otra vez en su cuerpo real.

-no puedo diseccionarlas además nunca dije que no me gustaran los bailes-contesto antes de entrar al salón.

Natsu estaba vestido con unos zapatos negros y pantalón de vestir igualmente negro, tenía una camisa negra de botones debajo de un saco blanco y con una corbata blanca y unos guantes sin dedos igualmente blancos y su largo cabello rojo lo tenían atado con una cinta negra dándole una apariencia muy elegante.

Cada paso que daba llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres que se quedaban viendo pasar al mago que según ella se veía como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, apuesto, fuerte y amable todo lo que una mujer puede desear.

Kagura, Yukino, Erza, Aura, Meredy y Ultear se sonrojaron al verlo incluso la princesa Hisui desde lo alto en uno de los palcos ya que su padre aparecería pronto.

Llego a donde estaban sus amigos y las chicas-porque tardaste tanto-dijo Aura de manera cómica pero esto le fallaba ya que ella estaba muy sonrojada y el noto esto ya que el también luchaba por no sonrojarse al ver a todas en sus vestidos, se veían hermosas.

Solo sonrió-lo siento este lugar es enorme…se ven muy hermosas todas-dijo ya sonrojado halagando a todas las presentes que eran Kagura, Meredy, Ultear, Erza y desde lo lejos vio a Yukino que también logro escucharlo y que también la veía y saludaba y también se dio cuenta que también la estaba halagando-a Kagura-dijo llamando la atención de la espadachina y sacando un pergamino blanco que abrió y salió un pedazo de tela que estaba envuelta en algo-toma me tomo un poco de tiempo pero ay esta lista-dijo entregándole lo que parecía ser una espada.

Se apresuró a quitar la tela solo para ver su katana-mi Archenemy…..como-pregunto al verla su espada que se había roto durante su combate contra él estaba reparada y como nueva sin ningún rasguño o imperfección.

-me la pase todo el día rearándola claro con ayuda de Aura-chan, Meredy-chan y Ultear-dijo mientras las mencionadas se acercaban.

Ella vio a las tres mujeres con una sonrisa-gracias….-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas que Aura le ayudo a limpiar.

-somos amigas es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti-dijo en nombre de las tres.

-sí, nos ayudamos unas a otras -dijo Meredy con una sonrisa.

Ultear no dijo nada pero son su sonrisa sabía que también la consideraba su amiga.

Ella ya no pudo contener el llanto por lo que se puso a llorar de alegría mientras Erza la abrazaba-tu hermano estaría feliz…Kagura-dijo la pelirroja.

-si gracias por estar al lado suyo…. Erza-dijo Kagura mientras todas las demás veían con alegría.

Natsu veía feliz ya que alfin Kagura podía tener un nuevo comienzo ya no impulsada por la venganza si para proteger a sus seres queridos y eso era lo que iba a hacer el protegerla al igual que Meredy, Ultear, Erza, Yukino, Hisui y a Aura-él las quería a todas y estaría dispuesto a darlo todo solo para verlas feliz.

Yukino estaba del otro lado del salón que después de hablar con Orga, Rufus, Rogue y Sting quienes pidieron perdón por lo que paso en la posada y con el maestro querían su perdón y ella se los consedio-entonces que dices Yukino quieres volver a Sabertooth-dijo el rubio.

-si estamos muy arrepentidos-dijo Rufus.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos con una sonrisa-Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, chicos gracias pero….lo de volver a sabertooth….yo…no-dijo de manera entrecortada viendo a los magos de fairy tail como todos se trataban con una familia todos siempre se protegían y ella quería ser parte de eso y veía en especial a cierto mago pelirrojo que hizo mucho por ella al igual que su gremio

Sting vio como los veía y solo suspiro con una sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros.

La tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para-sabemos lo que piensas y lo que sientes….ve con él le gustara tenerte cerca-dijo viendo a Natsu-Natsu-san es increíble-dijo mientras ella entendía lo que quería decir.

Ella se sonrojo ya que sabía lo que iba hacer pero estaba feliz de que sus ex compañeros la apoyaban-si…lo es…gracias-dijo a los de sabertooth.

-bien ve por el-dijo empujándola hacia Natsu que no estaba prácticamente cerca estaba casi al otro lado de la pista y ella no podía mantener el equilibrio por sus tacones por lo que estaba por caer al suelo, cerró los ojos y se preparaba para el golpe pero sintió que alguien la tomaba por un brazo y la levantaba.

Ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no vio quien la salvo-Yukino, estas bien-esa voz fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos y ver de quien se trataba.

-Natsu-sama-dijo al verlo y ver como sostenía su mano, era cálida y grande se sentía segura.

-no te paso nada-dijo revisándola para ver que no tuviera alguna herida y por alivio no estaba lastimada y pudo notarlo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido tan hermosa como las demás.

-"se preocupa por mi"-pensó la albina que aun sostenía la mano de él y no quería soltarla y también pudo ver lo atractivo que se veía.

Él se vio que no soltaba su mano y él tampoco quería ya que en estos momentos ella se parecía a Aura cuando la conoció tímida, adorable pero al mismo tiempo decidido que era lo que le gustaba de todas ella y de las demás-necesitas algo yo iba a ver como estabas ya que estabas hablando con los de sabertooth-dijo ya que quería asegurarse de que no pasara algo.

-no, no sucedió nada, ellos se disculparon por lo que paso-dijo aliviando al pelirrojo pero parece que también quería decir otra cosa-a...Natsu-sama…quería preguntarle…si pudiera…puedo-dijo con muchos nervios ya que no sabía cuál sería la respuesta pero no podía dudar-puedo unirme a Fairy Tail-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

El vio la determinación en su mirada y no lo pensó dos veces; la tomo da la mano para llevarla con los demás-oigan Yukino quiere unirse a Fairy Tail-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Lucy a su amiga.

-sí, ustedes han hecho mucho por mí y me gustaría formar parte de ustedes, pero si no pueden yo lo entendería-dijo con deseccion ya que creía que no le permitirían estar po haber pertenecido a sabertooth.

-no digas tonterías nos gustaría tenerte en el gremio-dijo el maestro Makarov.

-si será divertido-dijo Mira.

Ella recibió los cumplidos de parte de todos y esto la conmovió ya que nunca se había sentido tan apreciada y todo gracias a una sola persona que llego una noche en su rescate.

Aura se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos-ya no estarás sola nunca más, seremos tu familia no Tsu-kun-dijo a su maestro quien afirmo con una sonrisa y una por parte de la castaña.

-Aura-sama…gracias-dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad ya que ahora tenía una gran amiga como lo era Aura y una nueva familia que era Fairy Tail.

Todos hablaban con alegría ya que tenían una nueva integrante que era Yukino pero las sorpresas no se detuvieron hay después de eso Ultear y Meredy dieron que estarían un tiempo en Fairy Tail ya que ahora que no eran perseguidas podían tener vidas normales pero con Fairy Tail podían esperar todo menos normalidad.

Esto alegro a Juvia y a los demás ya que estarían cerca de ellas y a Natsu también ya que después de pelear casi seis años juntos a ellas no les gustaba la idea de estar lejos de él y Natsu de ellas al igual que Aura.

Kagura había vuelto con su gremio que parecía hablar de algo muy serio al lado de Milliana que parece pedía algo a lo que ellas aceptaron y las dos se veían felices.

Todos comían y hablaban en especial las nuevas magas de Fairy Tail que parece se llevaban muy bien no tardaron mucho en volverse buenas amigas e igual Erza también se unió a ellas las cinco conversaban pero con cierto toque de rivalidad.

Todo fue así hasta que se escuchó música-atención les presentamos al rey y princesa de Fiore-dijo un guardia presentando al rey y a Hisui que aparecieron en un palco.

El rey se acercó al borde antes de hablar-hay es un gran día, hoy festejamos la victoria de todos ustedes ante los dragones-dijo mientras todos los magos gritaban de emoción-fue una dura pelea pero logramos ganarla y por eso en nombre de todo el reino y en nombre de mi hija les agradezco y espero que disfruten la fiesta-fueron sus últimas palabras simples pero significativas palabras.

Hisui bajo rápidamente para encontrarse son todos los magos que la saludaban y encontrarse nuevamente con los magos de Fairy Tail que se seguía disculpando y se seguía culpando por lo que había pasado ya que todo lo que paso fue su culpa.

Esto le disgusto a Natsu-Hisui-dijo llamando la atención de le peli verde.

Ella camino hasta llegar frente a el cual quedó impresionada de lo elegante y atractivo que se veía-Natsu-san…quiero que, auch-intentaba disculparse son el pero él le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos-por que hizo eso-dijo sobándose la frente.

-eso fue porque sigues pidiendo perdón-dijo viéndola a los ojos-tu solo buscabas lo mejor para tu pueblo, no te culpes por lo sucedido ya todo está bien-dijo intentado ayudarla pero ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-no, tengo que pedirle disculpas todos pelearon para enmendar mi error, lastime a mucha gente incluyendo a Lucy-san y a Yukino-san, los dragones atacaron por mi culpa pero fui tan ingenua y tonta que creía que podía yo sola-dijo con la cabeza baja viendo al suelo.

Natsu puso su mano en su hombro y ella levanto la cabeza esperando ver una cara de desaprobación y furia pero él tenía una mirada de comprensión-tu solo buscabas lo mejor, recuerda lo que te dije anoche el fallar es de humanos al igual que equivocarse pero lo que importa es que si tienes la fuerza para levantarte y arreglar ese error y tu Hisui eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a ser una gran reina-dijo repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que la noche anterior que la animo-siempre estaré cerca para ayudarte…Hisui-dijo con su típica sonrisa que sonrojo a la princesa ya que no podía imaginar lo bueno y considerado que era.

Su error fue la falta de experiencia ya que no conocía nada fuera del palacio y pronto arreglaría eso y saber que él estaría hay para ella hacía que su corazón latiera.

En un momento a otro la música cambio a una música lenta y romántica y las luces del lugar se apagaron menos las de la pista de baile que fue rápidamente invadida por parejas que bailaban al son de la canción.

Esta ocasión fue rápidamente aprovechada por la peli verde que estaba ruborizada-Natsu-san…le gustaría-decía con timidez y tartamudeando.

-ESPEREN-dijeron seis voces detrás de ellos.

Eran Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Kagura, Erza y Yukino que las seis estaban también sonrojadas-nosotras también queremos bailar con Natsu-kun-dijo Meredy al lado de Ultear.

Aura tomo su brazo derecho mientras que Kagura el izquierdo-Kagura, yo bailare primero con Tsu-kun ya que soy su alumna-dijo la castaña mirando a Kagura que no pensaba soltarlo.

-si pero él dijo que me protegería-dijo tomando valor para lo que venía-y también me convertiré en su alumna-dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Aura.

-QUE-fue lo único que pudieron decir ya que no esperaban esto en especial Aura.

Kagura vio a Natsu con una sonrisa-que no te gusta la idea, así podre mejoras y volverme más fuerte, pero si no te gusta-dijo empezando a soltar su brazo pero el la detuvo.

-no, nunca dije que no me gustara es solo…que-no –no sabía que decir solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y esto lo noto Aura que sabía que su maestro no era bueno en este tipo de situaciones.

Ella se volvió a aferrar a él con una sonrisa-bien con todo claro vamos a bailar dijo llevándolo a la pista pero del lado de Aura Meredy y Ultear también pegadas a su brazo derecho-nosotras hemos sido sus compañeras durante seis años también tenemos derecho a bailar con Natsu-kun también-dijo Meredy apoyando a Aura que sintió su apoyo.

-sí, ahora suéltalo-dijo y Ultear pero de la nada Erza con la princesa Hisui tomaron su brazo izquierdo.

-yo conozco a Natsu desde mucho más tiempo por eso yo debería bailar primero con el-dijo sonrojada ya que nunca espero decir eso en voz alta pero si quería llagar a algo tenía que ser más directa en especial de que Aura, Meredy y Ultear eran las más cercanas a Natsu en estos momento y no se quedaría atrás-NATSU-dijo con la voz alta.

-si…que pasa Erza-dijo sin saber a dónde ver ya que solo veía como las seis se miraban de manera desafiante.

-yo también quiero ser tu alumna y no tomare un no por respuesta-dijo con una mirada seria a la que el solo pudo acceder-bien volviendo a Magnolia empezaremos pero ahora vamos a bailar, vamos Kagura ayúdame-dijo mientras la pelipurpura asentía.

La princesa Hisui ayudo también-yo soy la princesa y él dijo que podía contar con el-dijo jalando también.

Natsu era estirado por sus dos brazos pero noto que alguien tomaba su saco en la parte trasera-Yukino-la reconoció al instante al verla aferrada a su saco.

-yo…también quiero bailar con Natsu-sama-dijo la albina con dificultad y ahora no tenía salida por ningún lado.

-**"como me gustaría tener una cámara en estos momentos"-**pensó Kurama al ver el estado de su contenedor y amigo.

Natsu no sabía que hacer hasta que de un momento las siete lo dejaran para que pudieran seguí hablando/peleando entre ella debatiendo quien debería ser la primera y nadie estaba dispuesta a ceder el aprovecho esto para irse a otra parte hasta que vio a cierta castaña amante de los gatos que estaba dispuesta a sacarle todo el jugo que pudiera a esta situación y él también tenía curiosidad.

En lo que las siete seguían no se dieron cuenta de que Natsu y Milliana habían entrado a la pista de baile y cuando todas se dieron cuenta se quedaron sin habla con la boca abierta de ver como Milliana aprovecho la situación y cabe decir que Natsu y Milliana estaba riendo mientras bailaban de ver sus expresiones al igual que todos sus amigos.

Después de verlo solo dejaron que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, una vez termina Natsu de bailar con Milliana la princesa Hisui se atrevió a entrar en la pista con una sonrisa bailando al son de la canción Natsu tenía su mano izquierda en su cintura pegándola a bailando de manera calmada y bellamente como si se tratara de un solo cuerpo, ella no podía dejar de verlo ya él le pasaba lo mismo.

Bailaron unos minutos hasta que la tonada cambio, también era una canción lenta pero un poco más animada la princesa salió todavía cautivada por su baile y entro Ultear que también tuvieron la misma posición, ella nunca había estado en un baile así y se sorprendió al ver lo buen bailador que era Natsu cuando en una parte el la bajo y la sostuvo para que los dos se vieran directamente a los ojos, ellos siguieron sin dejar de verse los unos a los otros.

También la canción había cambiado mientras Ultear salía un conmovida por el baile, la tonada ahora era más delicada y Yukino se acercaba lentamente hasta que Aura y Meredy la empujaran y quedar parada enfrente de Natsu quien le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo para empezar a bailar al ritmo de la canción, movimientos coordinados pero delicados pero más lentos que los anteriores.

Hubo un parte en la que Natsu acerco a Yukino hasta tenerla abrazada un minuto suficiente para que pudiera oler su aroma que era muy diferente a los de Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Kagura, Erza y Hisui cada uno de ellos le gustaba y se sentía atraídos por ellos.

La tonada cambio a una más sólida y acústica pero muy brillante, Yukino dejo la pista para que Erza entrara que no estaba del todo segura de sí misma ya que ver bailar a Natsu la hacían sentir una principiante (y así era), pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano acercándola al centro de la pista donde se pusieron en la posición clásica de vals donde Natsu la guiaba y ella se dejaba llevar por él.

Fue un baile un poco torpe ya que Erza se atoraba en algunas partes pero muy especial ella y en una parte dela canción Natsu le dio vueltas y volver a bailar al son de la canción, fue muy bello el baile ya que como los dos eran pelirrojos llamaban mucho la atención que ya de otros ya que no era usual ver eso pero ya había un público antes que quedaron encantados con los anteriores bailes.

La canción acabo y Erza se retiró para que cambiara una más sinfónica donde una flauta marcaba el ritmo que era un poco más rápido que las anteriores, Meredy paso al centro con una sonrisa que fue respondida por una igual.

Ella tomo su mano y se pusieron a bailar a un paso más rápido moviendo por toda la pista riendo durante casi toda la canción sintiéndose felices como si se tratara de niños jugando y riendo sin razón, era un bello momento para ella ya que nunca se había sentido así ya que cada vez que estaba con Natsu cada momento era único.

La canción se paró para que tocara un violín una melodía muy calmada con un toque nostálgico, Meredy se apartó para ir con las demás mientras Kagura pasaba a la pista sonrojada ya que todos la estaban viendo pero cuando llego con Natsu el la tomo por la barbilla para que no se sentara en nada más que en él.

La canción era lenta acompañada por pequeños tambores que seguían la violín, Kagura se apegó lo más que pudo a él sin perder de vista sus ojos color ónix que le encantaba y el no perdió ningún rasgo del bello rostro de ella en especial esos bellos ojos color miel.

El baile era muy lento con pequeños pasos delicados y apasionados que fue muy atrayente para todos los presentes que no se perdían ningún detalle de el cómo de los anteriores.

El violín de detuvo y Kagura salió de la pista muy feliz al igual que Natsu para luego escuchar una canción muy alegre guiada par un piano, Aura camino hacia su maestro que no perdía ningún detalle de su apariencia y de cómo había cambiado con los años hasta volverse la bella mujer que era hoy.

Cunado estuvieron enfrente ambos se dieron una pequeña reverencia y después Natsu le ofreció su mano que Aura tomo con lentitud antes de lanzarse y abrazar a Natsu que se quedó sorprendido unos minutos pero después sonrió.

Él puso sus dos manos en su cadera y ella coloco las suyas la gran y fuerte espalda colocando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón que estaba u poco acelerado al igual que el de ella pero después se calmó.

El baile fueron pequeños pasos para no romper su abrazo sintiendo el calor de cada uno dejándose llevar por la música.

Cuando termino la canción todas las luces se encendieron y los dos se separaron mientras sus demás compañeras de baile pasaban al centro para recibir los aplausos de todos los presentes, fue la mejor noche que habían tenido en años donde cada una había creado un recuerdo único y especial con Natsu que también recordaría por siempre este día pero también pensaba en que pasaría en el futuro pero mientras tenga a sus amigos y a ellas lo podía todo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo siendo mi capítulo más largo de todos y espero que les haya gustado ya que yo estuve escuchando mucha música para inspirarme en especial en los bailes pero agradezco su paciencia y a todos mis lectores que me siguen, espero sus críticas, comentarios y regaños en los reviews y sin más que decir konohasahringan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.

Capítulo 11: estoy en casa.

Nos vemos pronto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

**-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

**-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Bueno estoy de regreso con el capítulo 11 del heredero de konoha y sé que dije que iba a publicar la semana pasada pero pasaron ciertas cosas con la escuela que me lo impidieron y que estoy trabajando con otra historia y los datos los dejo al final del capítulo.

Le mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios desde el 4 de mayo hasta el 2 de agosto que fue el último comentario y les agradezco por sus ideas para el rumbo de esta historia, algunas me impresionaron y otras ya las tenía en la mente.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 11: estoy en casa, disfruten.

**Capítulo 11: estoy en casa.**

Bueno estoy de vuelta sí, estoy en exámenes pero tengo un poco de tiempo para escribir por lo que espero actualizar pronto.

Bueno al fin acabo la pelea con el mirai Rogue e inicia otro arco donde verán cómo cambia la vida con la llegada de Natsu, Aura, Kagura y Yukino, en especial con los recientes nuevos sentimientos de Erza, Mira y Lisanna todo eso lo averiguaremos en los siguientes arcos y capítulos de cómo se desarrolla sus relaciones con Natsu y como este intentara mantener en secreto su misión, pero bueno sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 11: estoy en casa, disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 11: estoy en casa.**

**Crocus la mañana siguiente después del baile.**

Después de la gran fiesta todos los magos salieron a sus respectivas posadas, donde los que no estaban ebrios tuvieron que ayudar a los que si donde la hija de Gildasth fue el mayor reto para todos ya que no quería irse del castillo ni abandonar su preciado alcohol pero después de mucho intentarlo lograron sacarla con ayuda de la guardia real que la ayudaron a llegar a la posada aun aferrada a un gran barril de cerveza.

Luego de dejar a la castaña en su cuarto todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y salir mañana a Magnolia para celebrar su victoria en los juegos mágicos y el regreso de su ahora peli-rojo dragon-slayer con su alumna que se había adaptado bien al estilo de vida de ellos pero no sabían que no solo ella iba a llegar al gremio.

Cuarto de Natsu.

El ninja de Konoha descansaba plácidamente en después de mucho tiempo y todas las duras peleas que ha tenido donde solo tenía puesto un pantalón para dormir sin camisa dejando su largo cabello desordenado se sentía una gran tranquilidad en su respiración pero por alguna razón sentía un raro y a la vez reconfortable calor que estaba a su derecha, izquierda y un peso arriba del donde este último sentía algo suave en su pecho y sentía unas ligeras respiraciones aparte de la suya; los rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas de su cuarto directamente a sus ojos que lo molestaban hasta que tuvo que abrir sus ojos y adaptarse a la luz y ver la sorpresa que le esperaba-pero que…-dijo al ver a Meredy acostada a su derecha, a Ultear a su izquierda y a Aura estaba arriba de él durmiendo con su cabeza descansando en su pecho.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar despertar a las tres, Meredy se acurrucaba mientras olía la dulce fragancia de su cabello rosa, Ultear usaba su brazo como almohada poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y por ultimo Aura su alumna que siempre buscaba una razón para estar cerca de él desde que lo conoce y ahora estaba arriba del con su generoso escote un poco a la vista, la castaña usaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco ajustada y permitía una buena vista de sus pechos, Ultear usaba unos pequeños shorts azules que apenas cubrían sus muslos y un pequeño top morado y Meredy por otro lado usaba un blusón rosa que hacia juego con su cabello-"como sucedió esto"-pensó todo nerviosos el ninja ya que no le molestaba estar al lado de ellas, no, al contrario ya que él le gustaba mucho su compañía al lado de ellas ya que en los últimos 6 años había desarrollado más que una amistad con ellas llegando a convertirse en amor por las tres y él sabía que ellas sentían lo mismo pero casi nunca tenían tiempo libre ya que siempre estaban viajando o peleando contra un gremio oscuro; Después de unos minutos se calmó y decidió seguir durmiendo usando sus brazos para acercarlas más a él y disfrutar más de sus dulces aromas que tanto amaba, le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza a Meredy, a Ultear le movió su cabello de su cara para tener una mejor vista de esta y a Aura aprovecho que estaba su cabeza cerca de la suya para darle un pequeño beso en la frente-"no importa que, no importa quien sea, no dejare que nadie las lastime…nunca"-pensó recordando los hechos ocurridos últimamente y como después de mucho había una pista segura de Kabuto que Jellal estaba investigando y al final recordó a Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Husui, Mira y Lisanna, a las hermanas después de no verlas durante mucho tiempo siempre estaba en su mente donde si estaban bien, Erza por otro lado siempre fue de sus mejores amigas pero durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos había desarrollado sentimientos iguales a los que había desarrollado por los dos albinas y ahora estaban Kagura que sufrió mucho por la muerte de su hermano Simón pero después de ayudarla sabía que no podía dejarla nunca más sola, Yukino fue traicionada por su antiguo gremio y a pesar de que todo había cambiado con los integrantes ya que no había rastros de Minerva pero estaba feliz de que la albina se uniera a Fairy Tail ya que podría pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor y al final Hisui que sabía que lo que sucedió no era su culpa, ella no conocía nada fuera del palacio por lo que era ingenua y desconocía el exterior pero ahora él debía ayudarla para ser la futura monarca del país además de ser alguien muy perseverante y que buscaba el bien para todas las personas.

En lo que estaba pensando no se dio cuenta que las tres estaban despiertas desde mucho más tiempo que él y apenas podían mantener el control después de los dulces gestos como fue el beso, acariciarle la cabeza con ternura y moverle el cabello y todavía abrazarlas para que estén más juntos, las tres sabían la condición de Natsu por ser parte del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki y las tres sabían muy bien que sentían por él y esperaban que con este pequeño descanso de Kabuto podrían las tres decirles sus sentimientos a Natsu pero ahora ya no eran las únicas ahora estaban Mira, Yukino, Lisanna, Erza, Kagura e Hisui que a simple vista empezaban a desarrollar algo más que una pequeña amistad por Natsu pero no les molestaba.

Estuvieron acurrucados unos minutos más hasta que las tres empezaron a despertar completamente-buenos días, Tsu-kun-dijo la castaña oji-purpura frotándose un poco los ojos.

-que bien dormí-dijo Ultear despertando y moviéndose un poco-buenos días Natsu-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la maga de tiempo.

-ohayo Natsu-kun-dijo Meredy bostezando un poco.

-b..b..buen día…como durmieron-pregunto un poco sonrojado antes de recordar algo-porque durmieron en mi habitación?-pregunto viendo a las tres.

-como todas las demás habitaciones estaban ocupadas y la de Aura era muy pequeña decidimos quedarnos contigo-dijo Ultear recordándole por qué estaban ahí.

-si espero que no te hayamos molestado-dijo Meredy estirándose.

Él sonrió un poco-no dormí muy bien, soy yo el que debería preguntar si descansaron ya que debe ser incomodo dormir todos juntos-dijo esperando a que todas estuvieran cómodas durante la noche.

-si fue un poco incómodo al principio, pero eres muy cálido maestro-dijo Aura volviendo a poner su cabeza en el pecho de su maestro escuchando el latido calmado de su corazón que tanto amaba-"el corazón de Tsu-kun…"pensaba en el bello palpitar de su corazón, no había cambiado en nada desde que se conocieron siempre será la persona que la salvo, cuido y educo para ser quien era hoy en día y nada la haría más feliz de estar siempre a su lado.

-"Aura..chan"-pensó viendo a su alumna y al verla recordaba el día que se conocieron y ese pequeño beso furtivo.-creo que deberíamos levantarnos…los demás nos deben esperan para irnos-dijo empezando a salir de la cama para molestia de las tres que disfrutaban de estar cerca de él.

Natsu salió de la habitación para que las tres pudieran cambiarse y vestirse con sus ropas normales, esta vez Aura no tenía puesta su gabardina y Meredy y Ultear ya no tenían necesidad de cubrir sus caras por lo que ya no usaban sus capuchas, Ultear volvía a usar unos de sus kimonos de color azul oscuro con una cintura atada en un moño en su espalda y Meredy usaba su ropa normal pero ahora sin la capucha podía caminar sin ser vista de manera sospechosa cuando quiera salir a alguna parte, después entro Natsu para que pudiera usar su nueva ropa ya que la de ayer solo la usaba para descansar; ahora tenía unas nuevas botas de pelea de color negro, unos janes estilo vaquero de color azul oscuro con un porta kunais en la pierna izquierda con un cinturón negro una hebilla de plata que tenía el símbolo de konoha y en su cadera en la parte de atrás estaba su bolsa de armas ninja donde llevaba varios pergaminos y otras pequeñas armas, tenía una camisa negra sin magas oculta debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negro con blanco con el emblema Uzumaki en el hombro derecho y el Uchiha en el izquierdo y en la espalda el emblema de dragón en color rojo y su katana con una nueva correa descansando en su espalda y con su banda ninja en su frente dejando en caída libre su largo y salvaje cabello rojo oscuro y unos guantes negros sin dedos (busquen la a Rock Howar de the King of figthers en el me base para la ropa) esta era la perfecta combinación entre un ninja y un mago listo para cualquier situación.

Las tres veían al pelirrojo y lo atractivo que se veía con sus ropas nuevas que fueron elegidas por Aura y Meredy, claro teniendo la aprobación de Natsu que también quería un cambio ya después de pasar mucho tiempo oculto quería salir y hacer trabajos normales como en el pasado hasta que Jellar volviera con información de Kabuto.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que en la habitación de al lado estaba una pelirroja viendo a Natsu con su nuevo vestuario que desde que volvió hace unos días quería pasar tiempo al lado del ya que después de todo pasaron más de siete años para el pero para ella solo unos cuantos meses y después de ver cuanto a cambiado tanto en apariencia como que ahora era más maduro e inteligente pero seguía siendo el mismo Natsu de siempre-"pero que me pasa….esto jamás me había pasado…..ni siquiera Jellar hacia que mi corazón de esta manera"-pensó Erza un poco confundida por sus sentimientos ya ahora quería estar lo más cerca de Natsu; nunca le paso esto con Jellar, cuando estaba con el peli azul sentía una presión en el pecho pero ahora con Natsu sentía eso y mucho as como si quisiera abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir como el otro día en la posada, el sentir ese reconfortante calor la hacía sentir segura y después recordó lo que había dicho el otro día en el palacio.

**Flasback.**

-yo conozco a Natsu desde mucho más tiempo por eso yo debería bailar primero con el-dijo sonrojada ya que nunca espero decir eso en voz alta pero si quería llagar a algo tenía que ser más directa en especial de que Aura, Meredy y Ultear eran las más cercanas a Natsu en estos momento y no se quedaría atrás-NATSU-dijo con la voz alta.

-si…que pasa Erza-dijo sin saber a dónde ver ya que solo veía como las seis se miraban de manera desafiante.

-yo también quiero ser tu alumna y no tomare un no por respuesta-dijo con una mirada seria a la que el solo pudo acceder-bien volviendo a Magnolia empezaremos pero ahora vamos a bailar, vamos Kagura ayúdame-dijo mientras la peli purpura asentía.

**Fin del flasback.**

-"como pude decir algo así"-pensó toda roja igual que su cabello y después dar otro vistazo y verlo hablar con Ultear, Meredy y Aura y ver lo largo que ha crecido su cabello y que ya no era de color salmón si no un rojo oscuro que después de observarlo descubrió que no lo tenía teñido es como si hubiera cambiado de manera natural-"cambiaste mucho pero eres el mismo"-pensó con una sonrisa antes de usar su magia para vestirse con sus ropas normales que eran unas botas negras, un falda azul y una blusa de botones sin mangas.

Después abrió la puerta de su habitación donde los cuatro se dieron cuenta de Erza-Erza como dormiste-pregunto el pelirrojo caminando hasta donde estaba viéndola ahora hacia abajo ya que ahora era más alto y con sus nuevas marcas en la cara en forma de bigote y su cabello alborotado y más largo de daba la apariencia un poco zorruna que considero linda-Erza…oye Erza-dijo sacudiéndola un poco ya que no reaccionaba.

-a…lo siento…creo que aún no he despertado del todo-dijo ya que se quedó perdida al memorizar la nueva apariencia de Natsu.

Las tres vieron esto con un poco de celos ya que en si Erza tiene mucho tiempo conociendo a Natsu pero ahora ellas eran las que más conocían al ninja-Erza donde están todos el lugar está muy callado-dijo Meredy al no escuchar ningún ruido de abajo.

-si es cierto tampoco he visto a Happy-dijo Natsu al no encontrar a su amigo alado-bajemos para ver qué pasa-dijo para bajar las escaleras acompañado de las chicas que también estaban preguntándose qué pasaba.

PLANTA BAJA.

Cuando los cinco bajaron no encontraron a nadie el lugar, estaba vacío solamente estaba una pequeña nota sobre una mesa que decía lo siguiente:

NOTA:

_Natsu, Aura, Meredy, Ultear y Erza perdónenos por irnos sin decirles nada pero es que no queríamos despertarlos en especialmente a ti Natsu….ji ji ji._

_Pero bueno es que quería pedirte que pasaras a recoger a Yukino y la ayudaras con sus cosas, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charly y Happy te esperan a las afueras de la ciudad para que vuelvan a Magnolia_

_ Firma: Makarov._

_FIN DE NOTA._

Los cuatro terminaron de leer la nota del maestro mientras que Erza tenía un fuere instinto asesina-Natsu quieres explicarme que quería decir el maestro-dijo con un claro enojo mientras las tres recordaban los eventos sucedidos en la habitación-y bien-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-**quieres un consejo-**dijo Kurama.

-cual-

**-corre y hazlo rápido-**dijo el zorro con un sonrisa.

El rápidamente hizo un sello para esfumarse en una nube de humo y aparecer afuera del edificio con sus cosas y las de sus acompañantes-no corras NATSU-dijo Erza para ver que ya no estaban Aura, Meredy ni Ultear que ya estaban afuera de la posada cambiando hacia donde estaba Yukino-espérenme-grito antes de ir a su habitación y tomar su carrito con todo su equipaje.

CON YUKINO.

La albina ahora nueva maga de Fairy Tail esperaba en medio de la calle la llegada de Natsu para que la recogiera y decir que estaba nerviosa se quedaba corto, era un manojo entero ya que a partir de hoy seria parte de Fairy Tail.

Conocería a nuevas personas pero con Lucy, Wendy y Mira ahí le seria más fácil adaptarse a su nueva familia-"se hablaran olvidado de mi"-pensó preocupada ya que nadie llegaba pero aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora.

Espero de pie hasta que en el horizonte se veía un largo cabello rojo, una cabellera castaña, una peli-purpura oscura, una rozada y otra roja pero mejor peinada-"hay están"-pensó feliz viendo a todos-"Natsu-sama"-luego vio mejor al mago pelirrojo con sus nuevas ropas sonrojándose de golpe pero luego vio a Aura aferrada a su brazo derecho al igual que Meredy y del izquierdo estaba Erza con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo jalaba su carito lleno de su equipaje y atrás de Natsu estaba Ultear siguiéndoles el paso.

-ah, Yukino-dijo el ninja con alegría en sus palabras feliz de ver a la albina-espero que estés listas ya que será un viaje largo-dijo mientras las cuatro mujeres sonreían felices-ven te ayudare con tu equipaje-dijo antes de tomar del asa la pequeña maleta que traía.

-no yo puedo con sola además parece que ya hay mucho equipaje-dijo señalando el carrito lleno-es el equipaje de todo el gremio-dijo pensando que todos le habían dejado encargado su equipaje a Natsu pero por alguna razón Aura, Meredy y Ultear empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Erza tenía un aura depresiva sobre ella-que sucede-pregunto al ver la escena.

-no..jaja…pasa….nada-dijo Aura intentando calmarse pero no podía y Ultear y Meredy estaban iguales.

Erza ahora estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza metida en ellas-no es el equipaje de todo el gremio….solo el mío-dijo deprimida ya que nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle que llevaba muchas cosas hasta ahora-Natsu-dijo llamando al ninja-de verdad llevo muchas cosas…-dijo en un tono igual de deprimido; El solo se rasco la mejilla-lo sabía…-dijo aún más deprimida con una pequeña nube negra sobre su cabeza.

Entonces saco de su bolsa de armas un pequeño pergamino de color blanco mientras Yukino veía con curiosidad-Natsu-sama, que es eso?-pregunto al verlo incurse enfrente de la montaña de maletas y acariciarle la cabeza a Erza.

-esto es una solución-dijo antes de abrirlo mientras las dos veían una letra que jamás habían visto (Kanjis japoneses) y un circulo echo de estos-solo miren-dijo haciendo sellos de manos a gran velocidad y cuando termino todas las maletas incluyendo la de Yukino y el carrito de madera se convirtieron en humo y este se dirigió hacia el pergamino donde apareció un kanji-listo con esto ya no te debes preocupar de tus cosas Erza-dijo enrollando el pergamino y guardarlo.

Las dos magas estaban sorprendidas ya que nunca vieron ninguna magia de re-equipamiento así-Natsu, cuando aprendiste Re-equipar-pregunto asombrada ya que nunca espero dentro de sus nuevas habilidades una igual a su magia.

-no eso no es re-equipar-dijo Aura ya compuesta-el sello tus cosas con una técnica que le permite guardarlo en ese pergamino con sellos especiales-dijo sacando su pergamino donde guardaba su kubikiribocho-de esa manera solo abrimos el pergamino e invocamos lo que este guardado, es una técnica de espacio temporal y podemos guardar lo que sea pero mientras más sellos tenga el pergamino y más grande sea podemos guardar más cosas y de mayor tamaño en ellos-dijo sorprendiendo a Erza ya que en sí, si alguien tuviera esos pergaminos podría guardar una infinidad de armas y su Aura la sabia era porque Natsu se la enseño y no tenía idea de quien la aprendió pero pronto lo sabría y sabría más sobre esas raras técnicas que no utilizan magia pero por alguna razón solo él y Aura podían usarla.

Después de que Ultear y Meredy dejaran de reírse los seis magos se dirigían a las afueras de la capital para alcanzar a sus compañeros y volver a Magnolia pero no sabían lo que venía con ellos de vuelta o mejor dicho quienes volverían con el ninja.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad en otra posada salían dos mujeres una de cabellera castaña que parecían orejas de gatos con una capucha negra cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo y tenía una pequeña maleta de color blanco con un estampado de patitas de gato y al lado de ella estaba una mejer de cabellera purpura oscura con una chaqueta blanca con detalles dorados y rojos y una katana atada en su cintura con una pequeña bolsa de viaje blanca colgada en su hombro ambas saliendo de una posada-estas segura de esto-dijo la dueña de la katana-no quiero que te arrepientas solo por seguirme-dijo con su típico tono neutro.

Ella solo la tomo de la mano para que fueran en dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad-eso jamás pasara, ya no me la pasare arrepintiendo nunca-dijo mientras seguía corriendo jalando a la espadachina que embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella empezó a correr a su ritmo dirigiéndose para encontrarse con los que serían sus nuevos compañeros y seria su nuevo sensei-"Magnolia…..Fairy Tail"-pensaba con entusiasmo cosa que era rara en ella pero eso cambio en un solo día al conocer a una sola persona-"Natsu…"-fue lo último que pensó antes de seguir corriendo hacia un nuevo camino y un nuevo futuro.

AFUERRAS DE LA CIUDAD 1 HORA TARDE.

Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy y Charly esperaban ya impacientes a sus compañeros para volver a casa pero ya tenían una hora de retraso-OOHHHH…..DONDE ESTAS FLAMITA-grito Gray desesperado y arto de esperarlo-no sé porque el maestro nos pidió esperar a ese idiota, me hubiese ido con los demás en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí-se quejaba el peli negro mientas que Wendy y Lucy intentaban calmarlo.

-Grau-san cálmese, Natsu-san y Aura-san no deben tardar-dijo Wendy con la pequeña gata blanca en sus manos.

-sí, no viste cuanto a cambiado, dudo que siga siendo el mismo que cuando se fue-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa un poco triste al igual que todos los presentes que se sentían felices porque amigo había vuelto pero tristes de que ya no era el mismo.

-eso no importa-dijo Happy volando en medio de todos-el sigue preocupándose por todos nosotros y no sigue considerando su familia-dijo con seguridad el exceel.

-sí y eso jamás cambiara-

Todos voltearon para ver a Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, Erza, Aura y Natsu mientras que todos sonreían por lo que había dicho Happy-donde estabas, se supone que solo ibas a recoger a Yukino-dijo Gray poniéndose enfrente de el con una cara de enojo hasta que Natsu le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza azotándolo contra el suelo.

-es que como salimos de la posada y ya no había nadie pasamos a desayunar algo ya que Yukino tampoco había comido nada-dijo el ninja viendo a la albina que estaba hablando con Lucy de manera muy alegre al igual que su alumna ya que apenas conocía había conocido a Lucy y se llevaban muy bien ya que después de descubrir que la rubia quería ser una escritora ella se emocionó ya que le encantaba leer-bien creo que debemos irnos-dijo el peli-rojo mientras todos asentían tomando sus cosas y dirigirse hacia unos carruajes esperando camino arriba.

-ESPEREEEENNN-

-esperen que es eso-dijo Wendy al escuchar una voz a lo lejos-esas son…-dijo al ver a dos personas venir de lo lejos mientras que los dos gatos alados intentaban huir a toda velocidad de lo que se avecinaba…..pero ya era tarde.

Charly como Happy estaban siendo abrazados por una mujer de cabello castaño amante de los gatos seguida de una espadachina ambas con sus cosas-aaahh, Happy, Charly los extrañe mucho.

-Millianan-san, Kagura-san que hacen aquí-pregunto al ver a las dos magas enfrente de ellos.

-sí, paso algo-dijo Erza esperando que todo esté bien.

-si todo está bien-hablo Kagura rompiendo el silencio que traía-es que vamos a Magnolia y queríamos preguntarles si podíamos acompañarlos-dijo pero en lugar de su típico tono neutro ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un tono de voz más alegre y esto lo noto rápidamente viendo el gran cambio en su actitud ya que ahora podía sonreír sin guardar rencor hacia nadie pero luego vio a Ultear al lado de Meredy y volvió a su típica expresión neutra hasta que Natsu miro esto y se puso enfrente de ella y le negó con la cabeza.

-cálmate, recuerda ella ya pago por sus pecados y siente mucho lo que hizo-dijo intentando calmarla colocando su mano sobre su hombro-por favor, solo inténtalo ya no es la misma y tú tampoco ahora puedes iniciar de nuevo pero, sé que ya no la odias porque tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con ella y Jellal el otro día pero no lo hiciste-dijo sorprendiendo a Kagura –Milliana me lo conto-dijo mientras veía a su amiga-yo estaré aquí-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella se aferró a su mano sorprendiendo a Natsu con una sonrisa igual.

Después de unas segundas y unas cuantas miradas asesinas todos se acercaron a los carruajes-por cierto a que van a Magnolia-pregunto Erza al verlas con sus cosas y que no estaban en su gremio para pedir alguna solicitud.

-eso es cierto Milliana-sama, Kagura-sama porque van a Magnolia-pregunto Yukino mientras las dos se preguntaban lo mismo con respecto a Yukino ya que no estaban enteradas de que se iba a unir a Fairy Tail.

Las dos respiraron hondo mientras todos se dedicaban a escucharlas-la verdad es…..es-Kagura no sabía cómo decirlo.

-queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail-dijo Milliana con una sonrisa dejando a todos estáticos hasta que….

-QUEEEEE-gritaron todos menos Natsu al escuchar esto y la primera que se acercó fue Erza.

-Milliana que quieres decir-dijo un sorprendida ya que nadie esperaba esto.

-lo que escuchaste la razón por la que vamos a Magnolia es que queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail-dijo aun sonriendo.

Kagura camino hacia Erza –es cierto nosotras venimos a alcanzarlos para decirles esto poder irnos con ustedes-dijo a la peli-roja que aún no procesaba esas palabras al igual que Lucy, Wendy, Charly y Happy.

-pero que pasara con Mermaid Heel y todas sus amigas y compañeros-dijo Lucy al imaginarse a Mermaid Heel sin su maga más fuerte-están de acuerdo con esto-pregunto preocupada.

La peli púrpura camino hacia uno de los carruajes-todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto-dijo viendo a todos-he pasado una gran parte der mi vida en Mermaid Heel hay conocí a Milliana pero ahora siento que debo continuar adelante y que lo que busco no está en mermaid-dijo con seriedad.

-y esperas encontrar eso en Fairy Tail-dijo Aura contenta por la determinación de ella-pues estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros-dijo ofreciéndole su mano en gesto de amistad.

Kagura sabía que ella era la actual alumna de Natsu y que era increíblemente fuerte pero también increíblemente alegre y bondadosa-gracias….Aura, espero que me puedas ayudar en mi entrenamiento-dijo recordándole a la castaña que ahora ella iba a ser la nueva alumna de Natsu al lado de Erza.

-más vale que te prepares a mí me tomo 6 años terminar mi entrenamiento –le conto mientras empezaba a temblar de lo aterrador que fueron algunos entrenamientos y esto no pasó desapercibido por Erza ni Kagura que se preguntaban que tanto paso durante esos seis años-"Tsu-kun me dijo que solo les ayudaría con su magia y el control de ella además de reforzar su manejo de la espada"-pensaba recordando lo que su sensei le había dicho el otro día pero nunca le dijo si les enseñaría a usar el chakra como a ella.

Natsu miro a Milliana siguiendo abrazando a los pequeños gatos que no podían huir de ella-y que hay de ti Milliana…..estas segura de unirte a Fairy Tail-pregunto ya que no sabía por qué Milliana estaba aquí.

-si…dinos…por favor-pidió Happy más azul de lo normal debido a la fuerza aplicada en su abrazo.

Milliana los soltó a los dos que se dirigían a buscar refugio con Wendy-cierto Milliana-san, creí que estaba feliz en su gremio-pregunto ya que no quería que se arrepintiera después.

-no me arrepentiré, Mermaid fue un buen lugar donde aprendí mucho pero ahora sé que quiero ir mas haya, conocer a más personas y más lugares y siento que Fairy Tail me permitirá eso-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Erza-además así pasare más tiempo con Erza y los gatitos-dijo mientras Erza sonreía porque ahora Milliana estará más cerca de ella mientras que Charly y Happy volaban lo más rápido que podían hacia los carruajes.

Ultear y Meredy veían desde lo lejos al igual que Yukino ya que las tres aún estaban adaptándose mientras que Kagura gracias a Milliana parecía fraternizar más rápido-parece que se adaptan rápido-dijo Ultear al verlos a todos juntos y eso le recordaba todas esas veces después de una misión Meredy, Natsu, Aura, Jellal y ella se la pasaban hablando y si eso era con solo ellos ya se imaginaba su nueva vida con los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

-sí, ya vámonos quiero llegar-dijo antes de tomar de la mano a Yukino-vamos Yukino debemos darnos prisa-dijo mientras la jalaba hacia los carruajes con los demás.

-espere…Meredy-sama-dijo mientras era jalada por la maga sensorial.

-solo dime Meredy-le dijo con una sonrisa-no temas, ya nunca sufrirás ya que ahora seremos parte del mejor gremio de todos-dijo con una sonrisa que la albina correspondió con una igual.

Al escuchar eso solo dejo escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos color café pero eran unas lágrimas de alegría de que por fin encontró el lugar al que pertenece-si…vamos a casa-dijo pero no sabía que Natsu las estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo y escuchar eso de ellas era algo que solo le generaba una gran alegría.

-**y que dices les enseñaras el chakra, les contaras todo sobre Kabuto porque hasta donde recuerdo esto solo te involucraba a ti, Aura, Meredy, Ultear y Jellal-**le dijo Kurama recordándole su misión.

-ya veremos Kurama, esperare a que Jellal regrese mientras tanto les enseñare como les prometí-dijo viendo a Erza y Kagura mientras hablaban con Aura-bien vamos a casa…..a Fairy Tail-dijo para que todos los magos subieran a los carruajes que los llevarían a su gremio.

EN LA PARTE MÁS ALEJADA DE FIORE.

En un extraño cuarto lleno de gente que en su mayoría eran hombres de edad adulta y ancianos cuyas vestimentas eran harapos y parecían mal alimentados trabajaban con todas sus fuerzas en lo que parecía una extraña fábrica de metales, derritiendo, forjando y armando todo tipo de armas y armaduras y desde lo alto de una torre de vigilancia había una figura que tenía la misma contextura de un hombre joven que no pasaba de los veinte cinco años con una gran capucha negra que cubrían todo su cuerpo y cara pero del lado derecho de su cabeza sobresalía un mechón de cabello negro con puntas rojas color sangre y su mano derecha que estaba completamente vendada hasta los dedos-patéticos…..-dijo viendo a todos los esclavos trabajando algunos cayendo al suelo del cansancio y el hambre-hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, no importa que sean todos aquí son propiedad de Kabuto-sama, cuyo único destino es trabajas hasta que mueran….no lo crees –dijo a otro encapuchado detrás del pero este era de estatura más pequeña y tenía la contextura de una mujer de no más de 17 o 19 años tenía una capucha morada con un estampado de serpiente en su brazo izquierdo, pero en este caso la capucha solo llegaba hasta sus muslos dejando descubiertas unas botas de cordones de color morado que llegaban hasta antes de sus rodillas y se podía notar que llevaba unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla negros y por la poca piel que salía de la capucha se veía que era de test blanca pálida.

-en lugar de perder el tiempo no deberías trabajar-dijo al ver a un hombre liberarse de una cadena e intentar huir pensando que estaban distraídos.

El hombre encapuchado empezó a emanar una extraña energía verde oscura que tomo la forma de una pequeña lanza que apenas era un poco más grande que su mano-te he dicho muchas veces…..no me gusta que…..me…..MOLESTES-grito lanzando la lanza a una gran velocidad hacia el hombre que al verla venir intento correr más rápido…..pero era inútil.

-AAAAAAHHHHH¡-grito antes de que la lanza se insertara en su frente cayendo muerto al suelo mientras que algunos de los esclavos se acercaban a ver el cadáver mientras que a la mayoría no le importaba solo seguían en su trabajo.

La mujer encapuchada seguía como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que el hombre calmaba su agitada respiración-viste a la nueva, cuál era su nombre….Norma, Sora-dijo intentando adivinar su nombre.

-su nombre es Minerva Orland, senpai la trajo directo de la capital-dijo la mujer-también cumplió con el encargo de Kabuto-sama-dijo al ver a su superior cumplir su misión.

-jaja…JAJAJAJA-rio el hombre de manera desenfrenada-los planes de Kabuto-sama, su visión de un nuevo mundo está cada vez más cerca…JAJAJAJA-dijo volviendo a reír ya que otra etapa del plan de su maestro estaba completa.

La mujer de la capa morada veía a los esclavos trabajar viéndolos no solo con desprecio si no que con pena y lastima-"Uzumaki Uchiha Natsu. Dragneel….ya espero para ver la desesperación en tus ojos"-pensó la mujer en el peli-rojo-"y cuando eso pase solamente yo cuidare de ti y sanare esa alma lastimada cuando Kabuto-sama te lo quite todo"-

EN MAGNOLIA.

Los 11 magos y dos gatos estaban llegando a Magnolia en dos carruajes donde en el primero estaban Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Milliana, Happy y Charly todos hablando de manera muy alegre ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que la salvaron a ella de la torre del cielo también Wendy pudo presentarse adecuadamente al igual que Charly que se negó a soltar durante todo el trayecto y en el otro carruaje que iba detrás de ellos venían Natsu, Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Kagura y Yukino también hablando para conocerse mejor en especial las últimas dos, después de que Natsu ayudara a Kagura y Yukino ya no eran tan reservadas ni serias en especial Kagura que solo tenía pequeñas charlas con Ultear y esta estaba en las mismas condiciones pero gracias a Meredy y Aura pudieron seguir hablando que no se dieron cuanta cuando llegaron a Magnolia-parece que llegamos-dijo Aura mientras su carruaje entraba a la ciudad.

El ninja veía con nostalgia el lugar que una vez considero su hogar después de siete años de ausencia-"no ha cambiado nada"-pensó con una mirada que todas veían ya que solo reflejaba una gran nostalgia.

-Tsu-kun….estas bien-pregunto Aura preocupada por su maestro.

El salió de sus pensamientos para ver a todas que parecían preocupadas-si…es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo recordando la última vez que estuvo en el gremio, como renuncio a ser un mago de Fairy Tail y ahora estaba de vuelta pero después de siete años nunca logro tener una pista solidad de Kabuto ni sus planes, lo único que descubrió es que estaba reuniendo esclavos y tenía a varios magos oscuros y tal vez más usuarios de chakra como el del pueblo que salvo hace años; esos pensamientos le mantenían intranquilo pero sabía que debía esperar y en lo que esperaba solo podía entrenar al lado de Aura y ahora también Erza y Kagura que ahora tenía que enseñarles.

Después de un rato más de los carruajes se detuvieron en la calle principal de Magnolia que conectaba con el edificio de Fairy Tail calle arriba que de ambos lados estaba rodeada de fanáticos lanzando serpentinas y celebrando la victoria de Fairy Tail esperando a que el último grupo de magos que faltaba cruzara que era el grupo del peli-rojo que se sentía feliz de ser recibidos por tantas personas festejando su victoria, algunos murmuraban al ver a Kagura, Yukino y Milliana de porque estaban allí y otros de quienes eran Meredy y Ultear pero nos les importaba ya que sabían que pronto sabrían que ahora son parte de Fairy Tail.

Después de unos minutos caminando entre la multitud llegaron a la entrada del edificio que no había cambiado en nada después de siete años, se sentía nervioso como nunca antes hasta que sintió un apretón en su mano –vamos…..entremos, nos están esperando-dijo Aura tomando la mano derecha, después Meredy se acercó para cogerlo por en ante-brazo y Ultea descansaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Después sintió como alguien tomaba su mano izquierda, volteo para ver a Kagura que entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, Erza después tomo su antebrazo igual que Meredy y Yukino colocaba ambas manos en su hombro izquierdo y Happy descendía sobre su cabeza sabiendo que tenía el apoyo de ellas y sus amigos como eran Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charly, Happy y ahora Milliana.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos pasaron para ver a todos reunidos en la sala pero lo que los recién llegados vieron fue una gran pancarta con la palabra de "BIENVENIDOS" y debajo decía Natsu, Aura, Yukino, Kagura, Milliana, Meredy y Ultear, ninguno sabio como es que se enteraron de Kagura o Milliana pero no importaba lo importante es que las recibían con los brazos abiertos y esto las hacia felices.

El maestro Makarov subía al escenario mientas el resto del gremio detenían su festejo-hoy, es un gran día, no solamente es el día en que Fairy Tail se vuelve a colocar como el gremio número uno de todo Fiore-dijo mientras todos los magos gritaban de la alegría-también es el día en que nuestra familia se vuelve más grande con la llegada de nuevas miembros-dijo mientas Aura, Meredy, Ultear, Kagura y Milliana que escuchaban los halagos y buenas palabras de todos los presentes con mucha alegría-pero también….hace siete años uno de mis hijos se fue….y ahora ha vuelto….Natsu…por favor sube hay algo que quiero darte-dijo el anciano al peli-rojo que fue soltado por todas sus acompañantes y Happy que bajo de su cabeza mientras en ninja se encaminaba al escenario pasando entre sus amigos que saludaba y después de unos segundos de camino llego a las escaleras subiéndolas y caminando en el escenario hasta quedar enfrente del maestro-cuando te fuiste me diste a cuidar algo y te prometí cuidarlo hasta tu regreso-dijo mientras que en un pequeño brillo aparecía algo que Natsu reconoció fácilmente, el maestro la acerco para que el la tomara.

Natsu se inclinó para tomar su preciada bufanda que no veía desde hace más de siete años; después de reconocerla y volverse a familiarizarse con ella procedió a desdoblarla y colocársela en su cuello y darse la vuelta para ver a sus amigos que aplaudían su regreso…Fairy Tail estaba junto de nuevo…tan siquiera por ahora.

Ya no pudo controlarse más y dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo derecho-esto en casa…..volví-dijo con su típica sonrisa que ilumino todo el lugar y después iniciar la fiesta más grande que Fairy Tail jamás haya visto donde nadie escapo del festejo.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES.

La noche había caído sobre Magnolia y sobre el edificio de Fairy Tail que fue víctima de la fiesta más salvaje y loca que alguna vez había vivido donde dentro del edifico la mayoría de las magos estaban noqueados en el suelo o en las mesas y la barra del bar donde nadie se salvó, en lo que duro la fiesta se hicieron las apropiadas presentaciones de las nuevas magas como Aura fue salvada por Natsu y se volvió su alumna omitiendo su entrenamiento ninja y lo de Kabuto.

Yukino que les contó como la búsqueda de su hermana mayor la había llevado a ser parte de sabertooth, Kagura al escuchar esto le recordó como ella también había llegado a ser parte de Mermaid Heel y después se la paso el resto de la fiesta hablando con ella para que al final se volvieran muy unidas y le pidió perdón por lo ocurrido en los juegos mágicos que fue perdonada por la maga estelar y hablaban sobre hacer equipo juntas y esto las emocionaba a las dos.

Milliana se la paso hablando con Wendy y Lucy mientras esta se negaba a soltar a Happy, Charly y Lily que se sintieron incomodos al principio pero después de un rato dejaron de quejarse y disfrutaron la fiesta.

Meredy y Ultear hablaban y reían al lado de Gray y Juvia que les presentaron a Mira y Lisanna todo era felicidad.

Natsu se la paso intercambiando experiencias con Gajeel y Laxus sobre sus viajes y como estos les decían que no se iban a quedar atrás de él.

Todo el día fue risas, peleas y alcohol y el resultado de esto fue con todos tendidos en el suelo y varias partes donde solo estaban despierto Natsu que veía desde el escenario a sus amigos y en una pequeña mesa ver a Aura que tenía a su izquierda a una dormida Meredy y a la izquierda de ella estaba Ultear sosteniendo una botella de licor y del otro extremo de la mesa estaba Kagura dormida al lado de Yukino y Erza todas con pequeñas sonrisas y pequeños rubores causados por el alcohol-**sí que saben festejar-**dijo el zorro que estaba en su forma chibi aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos.

El ninja dejo escapar unas risitas-acostúmbrate, ya que todos los días son así-dijo fastidiando a Kurama ya que no era muy fanático del bullicio-mañana iniciare su entrenamiento…estaré más calmado si es que Jellal llega con noticias, después de todo esta es la primera pista solida de Kabuto en años, si regresa pronto podre partir con Aura-Chan-dijo a su compañero.

-**y que hay de las otras, Meredy y Ultear te seguirán aunque les digas que no-**dijo Kurama posado sobre el hombro derecho de Natsu.

-por eso no solo Kagura y Erza también entrenaran, también convenceré a Yukino de que se una al entrenamiento al igual que Meredy y Ultear sé que me seguirán y pasara mucho antes de que los demás del gremio me preguntes sobre mis poderes así que estamos contra el tiempo-dijo bajando del escenario.

-**y que Meredy y Ultear ya saben de mí que les dirás a tus amigos-**dijo el zorro ya que si Natsu les contaba de la situación actual tendría que contarles que era un jinchuriky.

-por el momento no diremos nada y les pediré a Aura-chan, Meredy-chan y Ultear que no digan nada así que por un rato no podrás salir-le dijo molestando al zorro ya que volvería a estar un rato atrapado dentro de Natsu-calma, no podrás salir mientras estemos en Magnolia pero tomare algunos trabajos con Aura-chan o en solitario para que no te artes, de acuerdo-le dijo negociando con Kurama que preparaba una pequeña bijudama en su hocico que desapareció al escuchar a su contenedor.

-**más te vale o destruiré todo este edificio**-amenazo recibiendo un "aye" por respuesta de Natsu.

El dio un último vistazo a sus amigos de gremio que no veía desde hace más de 7 años-estoy en casa-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño todos se fueron a sus hogares mientras que las recién llegadas como Kagura, Milliana y Yukino fueron hospedadas en Fairy Hills solamente esta noche mientras que Natsu con ayuda de unos clones llevo a Aura, Meredy y Ultear a su cabaña que era ya parte del bosque por haber estado deshabitada los últimos años pero gracias a su Mokuton y sus pergaminos ya no era la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía antes, ahora era una mansión al estilo oriental con varios cuartos, baños individuales y un gran baño termal que creo con el suiton mientras sus clones quitaron los sellos de los pergaminos y colocaban todo tipo de muebles de la vieja casa que compartía con Aura y por si algo pasaba decidió dejar unas habitaciones libres.

Y ahora después de la noche y un pequeño desayuno los las dos magas ex -convictas y los dos ninjas se dirigían al gremio-estoy muy cansada casi no dormí nada-dijo Aura frotándose los ojos ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener fiestas como esas.

Natsu rio-cálmate estaremos lo suficiente para que te acostumbres a ellas-dijo el peli-rojo despeinándola y ella le quito la mano ya que no le gustaba que le hiciera eso pero al mismo tiepo la sonrojaba.

Después de caminar unos minutos más llegaron a el gremio encontrándose con el típico ruido y cosas volando por todas partes-oye flamita veamos si eres más fuerte que yo-dijo Gray lanzándose hacia su amigo que usando su sushin no jutsu desapareció y Gray choco contra la pared.

-lo siento Gray pero tenemos prisa-dijo el ninja llegando a la barra que saludo a Wendy, Lucy y Happy que se ha quedado con Lucy los últimos días-Hola Natsu, Aura-Mira salió de la cocina para saludar a los ninjas y después fijarse en las dos ex convictas y ahora magas de Fairy Tail-Meredy, Ultear el otro día no les pregunte donde querían sus marcas-dijo sacando un sello mágico.

Las dos se pusieron felices ya que esa era la prueba de que eran parte de Fairy Tail-yo la quiero en rosa y en mi muslo derecho-dijo muy emocionada la maga sensorial; Mira puso el sello y después de unos minutos ya tenía la marca del gremio en un rosa igual al de su cabello-es muy bella gracias-agradeció a su nueva amiga.

Ultear por otro lado lo pensó más-yo lo quiero en toda mi espalda y en color azul oscuro-dijo ya que ahora no tenía más el emblema de crime sorcier al igual que Jellal y Meredy; Ultear por petición de Natsu le pidió que fueran a algún lugar privado ya que la mayoría de los hombres estaban listos para ver a la maga de tiempo desnuda, después de un minuto salieron de una habitación y aunque no pudieran verlo sabían que estaba feliz-por cierto Mira, donde están Erza y Kagura-pregunto al no ver a las nuevas discípulas de Natsu.

-Erza le fue a mostrar la ciudad a Kagura, Milliana y Yukino-dijo Lucy.

-sí, no han de tardar en volver-dijo Happy aterrizando en la cabeza de Natsu, que tomo para cargarlo en sus brazos-cuando puedo volver a casa-pregunto el felino azul ya que se ha quedado todo este tiempo con Lisanna.

-cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer con Erza y Kagura vendré por ti, así que mejor ten tus cosas listas-dijo a su hijo adoptivo recibiendo un Aye por parte de Happy antes de salir buscando a Charly que acababa de salir del gremio con Wendy.

Estuvieron unos minutos en el gremio hablando y poniéndose al día con todos mientras que Aura, Meredy y Ultear tuvieron más tiempo para fraternizar con sus nuevos compañeros-volvimos-dijo Erza entrando acompañada de Milliana, Kagura y Yukino.

Fueron recibidas por todos-Erza, Yukino, Kagura, Milliana-Natsu camino hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Natsu-sama-la albina hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante él.

-calma, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Yukino-dijo el ninja ya que no le gusta mucho estas acciones-vamos, levántate-dijo mientras la albina levantaba la cabeza.

-lo siento mucho Natsu-sama-pidió perdón volviendo a hacer reverencia y después recordó lo que le acababa de decir-lo...lo siento-dijo de manera muy acelerada mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza.

-HAPPY-Milliana grito tomando al pobre gato que al verla intento huir-la cuidad en muy bella y hay muchos gatitos con los que puedo jugar-dijo muy emocionada la castaña.

Kagura sonreía al ver a su amiga feliz-Natsu-dijo la espadachina al peli-rrojo-crees que podamos comenzar hoy mismo el entrenamiento-pregunto esperando un "si" por respuesta ya que quería aprender lo más pronto posible.

-si Natsu ya repare todas mis armaduras y estoy lista para ello-dijo invocando dos espadas.

El, Aura, Meredy y Ultear sonrieron por lo emocionadas que estaban sus nuevas discípulas-está bien, quería que descansaran uno o dos días más pero si ustedes insisten nos vemos en una hora-dijo antes de caminar a la puerta del gremio seguida de Aura-…ah, ya comieron?-pregunto confundiendo a las dos mientras que Aura reía levemente recordando la primera vez que escucho eso.

Las dos se vieron-no estábamos por desayunar al igual todas juntas-dijo Erza ya que tenía planeado desayunar junto a Yukino, Kagura y Milliana-dijo sin conocer el porqué de esta pregunta.

-pues tendrá que esperar, nos vemos en el bosque cerca del rio-dijo antes de salir junto a Aura-Meredy asegúrate de que no coman nada-dijo a la peli rosa que está en la barra recibiendo un delicioso desayuno que Mira le había preparado.

-AYE….-dijo empezando a comer.

Después desapareció con Aura en un destello estático -jiji….más vale que se preparen-dijo Ultear tomando un sorbo a un café-no será nada fácil su entrenamiento-recordando la vez que intento ser parte del entrenamiento de Natsu y Aura.

Las dos se preguntaban qué tipo de entrenamiento les tenía preparado por lo que se dirigieron a la salida y llegar lo más pronto posible-esperan-dijo Yukino deteniéndolas-yo también quiero entrenar con ustedes-dijo con mucha determinación y sin su típica timidez-ya estoy cansada de que Natsu-sama me salve o me esconda detrás de otros, quiero pelear enfrente igual que ustedes-dijo apretando sus llaves.

Las dos vieron su expresión seria y determinada-bien Yukino no podemos detenerte-dijo Kagura.

-si, a Natsu no le importará si te unes al entrenamiento-le dijo Erza convencida de que Natsu no le importaría que Yukino se uniera a ella.

-muchas gracias, Erza-sama, Kagura-sama-dijo antes de que el trio de magas se quedara hablando entre ellas.

Las tres tenían ya hambre debido a que salieron muy temprano a ver la ciudad pero gracias a Meredy que no les dejaba pedir nada y a Ultear que termino congelando el pastel de queso de Erza y el de chocolate de Kagura no pudieron desayunar nada mientras que veían a Milliana al lado de Happy degustar su comida les causaba más hambre, el grupo no se dio cuenta de que otra albina de cabello corto había escuchado toda su conversación desde una de las partes más alejadas del gremio sentada en una mesa con un plato de comida del cual apenas había tomado unas cucharadas que después dejo a un lado y se quedó viendo a sus nuevas compañeras.

UNA HORA DESPUES. Bosque de Magnolia.

Las tres magas caminaban adentrándose en el bosque-tengo hambre….Natsu me las pagaras-dijo tomándose el estómago con una clara intención asesina-no sé cuál es la razón por la que nos dijo que no teníamos que comer nada-dijo aun sin saber qué clase de entrenamiento tendrían.

-sí, todos saben que uno debe tener todas sus energías para el entrenamiento-dijo Kagura mientras su estómago dejaba escapar un pequeño gruñido del hambre ya que se la pasaron horas paseando por Magnolia.

-debemos creer en que Natsu-sama sabe lo que hace-dijo Yukino igual con hambre-espero-

Después de unas cuantas quejas más llegaron al lugar que Natsu les dijo, era un prado al lado del rio pero había unos tres postes de madera plantados en la tierra y arriba de ellos había tres cajas de Bento sobre uno de los pilares y arriba de ellos un pequeño reloj-donde esta…-Erza fue interrumpida al ver a Natsu aparecer arriba del pilar de en medio comiendo un onigiri.

-siento la espera es que tuve que hacer algo primero-dijo dándole otra mordida a su onigiri mientras que las tres les gruño otra vez el estómago.

-Natsu-kun a digo Natsu-sensei que vamos a hacer que no nos dejaste comer nada-pregunto Kagura a su nuevo sensei.

Natsu termino su comida y bajo de la madera-se los diré en un momento-dijo acercándose a la albina-es bueno ver que vinieras Yukino y tú también…-volteo a un árbol a la derecha de todos-Lisanna-dijo y después apareció la menor de los Strauss sorprendiendo a las tres.

-Lisanna-sama que hace aquí-pregunto al verla salir del bosque.

La maga solo apretó los puños-durante la pelea de los dragones, lo único que hice fue ocultarme detrás de mis hermanos y de los demás, Gray, Erza, Laxus y los demás que devana todo de mí y yo solo maldecía lo inútil que era-dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos-después vi a Aura y a ti, estaban en un nivel completamente diferente a nosotros-dijo recordándole a las otras tres la razón por la que querían volverse más fuertes-así que por favor te lo pido-dijo con la cabeza agachada-enséñame, para que sea más fuerte para que sea yo alguien con la que puedan contar y no solo me vean como alguien que necesita de otros siempre, que no puede defenderse sola…por favor…Natsu-dijo ya entre sollozos.

Natsu se mantenía inmutable escuchando a su amiga de la infancia-**ya dile que se una sabes que quieres ayudarla-**dijo Kurama ya que sabía que la iba a aceptar y que dejara de perder el tiempo.

La maga de Take over seguía llorando hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza-será difícil y no seré parcial, en este momento no solo soy su amigo, seré su guía y una vez empecemos ya no habrá vuelta atrás y esto se lo digo a todas…..están dispuestas a aceptar eso-pregunto a todas.

-si….lo acepto-dijo Lisanna aun con los ojos rojos por llorar y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-no importa que aprovechare al máximo la nueva vida que me diste-dijo Kagura aferrándose a su Katana.

-Natsu-sama, yo entiendo a Lisanna-sama y también estoy lista para lo que sea-dijo Yukino también con mucha determinación y sin dudas en su mirar.

-tú ya sabes mi respuesta, superare todo lo que me lances-dijo Erza invocando su peto metálico y una espada.

Las vio por última vez para gravarse sus miradas; después busco en su bolsa de armas algunas cosas-su entrenamiento contara en tres partes-dijo señalando el tres con sus dedos-la primera se tratara de mejorar su técnica en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pulir y mejorar sus habilidades para que puedan defenderse y ahorra su magia para situaciones más difíciles y para eso Yukino y Lisanna les enseñare a usar armas y a ustedes también Erza, Kagura-dijo a las dos espadachinas-Kagura si tú y Erza pelearan quedarían empatadas-dijo mientras las dos se veían confundidas-lo sé porque Erza al tener acceso a varios tipos de armaduras y armas tendría supuestamente mayor ventaja sobre Kagura pero lo que tú misma sabes Erza es que solamente conoces lo básico de todas las armas que usas-dijo mientras la maga clase-s bajaba la cabeza afirmando lo que dijo sorprendiendo más a sus demás compañeras de equipo-las habilidades que te dan tus armaduras te permite mantener el ritmo al igual de tus habilidades natas por las que has podido llegar a donde estas y tu Kagura tú te has esforzado mucho y al mismo tiempo lograste crear un estilo único de pelea capaz de usar en cualquier situación y por eso también pienso que puede seguir creciendo y también tienes la habilidad nata para usar otras armas y para cuando avancemos con el entrenamiento Archenemy se volverá tu as bajo la manga, esa es la finalidad de esta primera etapa-dijo mientras las cuatro entendían un poco lo que les quería decir de como mejorarían su nivel tanto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como su manejo con diferentes armas. (Taijutsu).

En la copa de un árbol la primera alumna de Natsu veía a su maestro con una sonrisa nostálgica-"recuerdo el primer día que recibí la misma explicación que ellas"-pensó recordando su primer día de entrenamiento ninja y como gracias a entrenamiento como maga llego a donde estaba ahora-"Tsu-kun…"-pensaba en su maestro y lo feliz que era durante esos entre y no importaba lo duro que eran logro mucho gracias a él y ahora podía decir que podía caminar a su lado ya no como su discípula si no como su compañera y esperaba que en algún momento como algo más que eso.

-la parte dos estará consistirá en mejorar su flujo de magia-explico volviendo a desconcertar a las cuatro.

-que quieres decir con mejorar el flujo de magia, Natsu-dijo Lisanna al no comprender lo que quería decir con esa parte.

Él puso su mano en la barbilla buscando una manera fácil de explicarle y después de unos segundos-por ejemplo, nosotros vemos normalmente como la magia que utiliza cada mago como por ejemplo tu magia de Take over o la de gravedad de Kagura o la magia de espíritus como la de Yukino y el re-equipar de Erza-dijo sacando un pergamino, un pincel y un tintero y lo puso en el suelo y pasaba el pincel en la tinta y dibujaba en pequeño y entendible boceto de una persona-nosotros los magos tenemos lo que conocemos como un contenedor de magia que nos permite usar la magia pero lo que no muchos conocen es que la magia depende de la energía externa como de nuestra energía espiritual interna y las partículas de energía que hay a nuestro alrededor-dijo mientras dibujaba un circulo en el centro del hombre con la palabra de contenedor-este contenedor no existe de manera física si no de manera espiritual por lo que debería llamarse "contenedor de energía corporal"-explico a las cuatro que empezaban a entender un poco y al mismo tiempo no tomaban por completo lo que quería decir.

Erza capto una pequeña parte de la explicación-eso quiere decir que nuestro contenedor No contiene nuestra magia-dijo entendiendo lo que dijo Natsu.

-no, esa energía que contiene se convierte en magia gracias a las partículas de Ethernano, aquellos que tiene una gran cantidad de energía en ese contenedor les permite aprender más fácilmente cualquier tipo de magia y mientras más se utiliza la magia ese contenedor va creciendo con la práctica y de esa manera podemos aumentar la fuerza de nuestra magia-explicó con el boceto dibujando pequeños puntos que les dio el nombre de "Ethernano"-pero recuerdan Edolas-dijo a lo que Erza y Lisanna recordaron.

.si, hay nadie puede usar magia a menos que tuviéramos un arma mágica-explico Lisanna ya que ella tenía más experiencia en el tema al estar dos años hay-eso tiene algo que ver con el Ethernano.

Kagura y Yukino no entendían que era Edolas –las partículas de Ethernano eran muy pocas que a pesar de que las personas tuvieran contenedores necesitaban un arma con grandes cantidades de Ethernano y sería lo mismo al revés no importa si tu contenedor es grandes pero si no hay Ethernano no se podría crear magia-explico con el boceto que les enseñare en esta parte del entrenamiento una vez que hayan mejorado en su resistencia física de la etapa uno les entraremos en el control del flujo mágico-explico volviendo al principio-por ejemplo Erza necesita la mitad de su contenedor para invocar una espada y esto te debilitaría más fácilmente-explicó usando a Erza de ejemplo-esto debido a que no contarlas el nivel de energía para usar tu magia y lo he visto en todas ya que lo único que hacen es liberar energía de manera tonta desperdiciando esa resistencia-les explico a todas que oían los nuevos conocimientos-pero si todas aprenden a manipular ese flujo de energía incrementarían no solo su resistencia si no que volverían más fuerte su magia-explico a sus alumnas la fase dos de su entrenamiento-durante la primera y segunda parte no usaremos magia solamente este flujo de magia que cuando se aprende a manipular-extendió su mano creando un Rasengan-se logran cosas maravillosas-dijo mientras la técnica clase-A desprendía líneas de energía azul mientras todas veían sorprendidas.

-"es la misma técnica que uso contra Minerva"-recordó Kagura y lo poderosa que era.

Lisanna quería tocarla pero Natsu detuvo la técnica desapareciendo-esta técnica no es magia, es una técnica que utiliza mi otra energía, Aura-chan también puede usarla pero esta técnica no es nada más que el control del flujo de la energía-dijo sacando de su bolsa de armas tres cascabeles con una cinta roja que ato a su cintura.

-espera Natsu eso quiere decir que esas raras técnicas y esos movimientos de manos no son magia-dijo Erza intentando aclarar que era esa otra energía.

-si este poder no es magia, se llama chakra que es la combinación entre nuestra energía física en cada célula de nuestro cuerpo y la energía espiritual de nuestro contenedor y está presente en una red dentro de nuestro cuerpo que rodea nuestros órganos y se extienden por todo nuestro cuerpo y quienes controlamos en chakra tenemos 361 puntos donde se concentra el chakra llamado Tenketsu y por los canales y los tenketsu se puede distribuir el chakra, por ejemplo-dijo haciendo el sello del tigre-en este momento estoy canalizando chakra en las plantas de mis pies-dijo antes de caminar hacia el rio.

-espera Natsu te vas a…-Lisanna guardo silencio al ver lo siguiente.

-Natsu-sama..-

-esta…-Kagura se quedó en silencio.

-caminando en el agua-finalizo Lisanna.

-el chakra no necesita de la energía externa si no de nuestra energía física, mental y espiritual y para moldearla es más difícil que la magia y para eso se requieren sellos atravez de manos para usar una técnica por ejemplo-empezó a hacer sellos -FUTON:KAZE NO HA (CUCHILLA DE VIENTO)-dijo mientras su mano se cubrió de aire y después la movió rápidamente mientras una cuchilla de aire corto a la mitad un árbol con mucha facilidad-también hay diferentes tipos de chakra y elementos como son el Katon que es el fuego, el suiton que es el agua, el doton que me permite usar la tierra, el raiton que son la electricidad y la afinidad que use fue el Futon o el viento-explico saliendo del agua.

-eso quiere decir que puedes usar los cinco elementos, Natsu-sama-pregunto Yukino queriendo aclarar sus dudas.

-en teoría sí, pero soy más afine a unos más que otros pero eso se los explicare después-dijo Natsu-cuando acabemos con l parte dos no solamente se volverán más fuerte en su magia y el control de ella si no que esta les permitirá bloquear la magia de sus oponentes en especial magia ilusoria-dijo con mucha confianza a que descubrió a base de experimentos que las ilusiones mágicas funcionan igual que un genjutsu.

-como funcionaria eso-dijo Kagura ya que lo peor para ella era quedar atrapada en una ilusión.

-la magia ilusoria o hipnótica funciona ya que alteran el flujo natural de la magia de su oponente pero con el control del flujo de energía uno puede dispersarla y esto se logra deteniendo totalmente tu flujo de magia en tu cuerpo y después dispararlo con todo lo que tengas de esa manera uno puede liberarse de cualquier ilusión-explico emocionándolas ya que pronto tendrán una manera más para defenderse-y la parte tres consistirá en afilar todo ese poder mágico que han adquirido durante las primeras dos etapas-dijo mientras las cuatro pensaban en todo lo que les dijo y lo difícil que iba a ser y por la seriedad de cómo se los dijo sabían que iban a terminar muy lastimadas pero no importaba sabían que era la única forma, solamente lo vieron con una mirada de completa determinación con un fuego intenso ardiendo en sus ojos-bien parece que no hay nada más que preguntar…..iniciemos-dijo antes de que los cascabeles sonaran por sus movimientos-este será un pequeño ejercicio donde mediré cada uno de los puntos que les explique-tomo los cascabeles para mostrárselos-su trabajo será quitarme cada una un cascabel, pueden usar magia si quieren pero vengan con todo y quien consiga los cascabeles tendrá derecho a tomar unos de esos Bentos-dijo señalando los almuerzos.

-pero Natsu hay solo hay tres cascabeles-dijo Lisanna notando lo mismo que las demás.

-Natsu-kun creo que te falta un cascabel-dijo Kagura al notar la faltar un cascabel.

El negó con la cabeza-no hay ningún error, solamente hay tres cascabeles porque solamente tres de ustedes lograran quitarme un cascabel y podrán comer después y quien no lo logro no solamente no comerá si no que será atada a uno de esos postes mientras ve a las demás comer-dijo enfatizando la última parte; Las cuatro sabían que los entrenamientos y lecciones iban a tener un significado pero no entendía el significado de este pero por lo que les dijo sabían que lo entenderían durante la marcha-y algo más, solamente tendrán dos horas para conseguir un cascabel y si no lo logran todas serán atadas y justo en este momento Aura-chan está en la pastelería esperando para comprar los dos mejores pasteles de chocolate y de fresas uno para cada una de ustedes –dijo enfatizando en la parte de los pasteles ya que sabía que Erza era una gran fanática del pastel de fresa y por Milliana descubrió que el postre favorito de Kagura era el pastel de chocolate, las dos espadachinas babeaban mientras que Yukino y Lisanna les volvió a gruñir el estómago del hambre que tenían- pero si nadie lo logra Aura-chan y yo no los comeremos junto a los Bentos-dijo antes de que Erza y Kagura se imaginaban atadas a los postes mientras veían a Aura y Natsu comer sus pasteles enfrente de ellas, eso les daba más motivo para no fallar.

Erza re-equipo a su armadura de piel de chita con unas dagas demelas, Kagura tomaba a su recién reparada Archenemy, Lisanna usaba su animal soul: de tigresa y Yukino tomaba las llaves de libra y piscis-bien…-Natsu buscaba entre su bolsa de armas algo en específico.

-"usara algún tipo de arma"-Erza ya no pudo esperar más por lo que fue al ataque-"AHORA"-pensó al verlo descubierto.

-ERZA, ESPERA…-grito Lisanna ya que sus instintos le alertaron.

Erza estaba ya a centímetros de un cascabel pero el ninja desapareció-"dond…"-todas vieron como Natsu tomo a Erza del brazo derecho y la sometió tirándola al piso mientras que usaba su daga y apuntaba a su nuca-pero…cuando…-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su cuerpo quedo aturdido por la rapidez con la que fue derribada.

Natsu estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras seguía buscando en su bolsa ninja-ah...lo encontré-dijo antes de soltar a Erza, tomarla del hombro y ponerla de pie-buen intento pero aun no dije que empezaran además fue muy torpe intentar tomarme distraído-le dijo.

Erza entonces noto que sus ojos habían cambiado ahora eran de color rojo con tres magatamas negras-"sus ojos volvieron a cambiar"-pensó recordando la pelea en el estadio y la pelea contra los dragones-"qué demonios es esa técnica"-pensó un poco intimidada por los ojos rojos de su compañero y la vez sentía que eran un tanto hipnóticos que pensó que en un momento al verlos directamente estos habían girado y después se había detenido.

Todas vieron eso y retrocedieron ya que sus ojos se habían mutado, Lisanna gracias a su forma de tigresa y sus sentidos mejorados pudo ver cuando sus ojos se transformaron-Erza estas bien-pregunto al verla volverá su lado.

-sí, solo un poco aturdida pero ya estoy bien-dijo tomándose el brazo con el que Natsu la derivo.

-tenemos que ser más cuidadosas Erza no conoceos muchas de las habilidades de Natsu-kun-dijo Kagura viendo a Natsu y como sus ojos seguían rojos.

-tiene razón, Erza-sama será mejor idear un plan si queremos quitarle un cascabel-dijo Yukino viendo a sus compañeras.

-y que hacemos solamente hay tres cascabeles-dijo Erza pensando en una forma de que todas puedan pasar la prueba.

-eso lo veremos después-dijo Lisanna volviendo a centrarse en el problema principal.

Natsu las veía hablar intentado planear una forma para conseguir un cascabel-bien parece que ya se idearon un plan-dijo sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsa-bien, empiecen, vengan con todo-dijo abriendo el libro dejándolas a todas con una cara de póker ya que no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

FIN CAPITULO 11.

Bueno pido perdón por el retraso, es que me tomo más tiempo del planeado acostumbrarme a la escuela pero creo que me quedo bien el capítulo y espero sus críticas, comentarios, regaños y más en los Reviews.

Hace unos días deje un anuncio donde decía que comenzaba con otro historia de Fairy Tail donde la pareja sería una muy poco común y que muchos de los autores dejaron por muchas cuestiones y este es una de mis parejas favoritas que es FEM Acnologia X Natsu, una pareja que tiene mucho potencial y al igual que cuando publico una historia nueva les digo a los otros autores o lectores que siguen mis historias y tiene grandes ideas para alguna historia u otra cosa en la vida les digo que se atrevan a hacerla y si los detiene el temor a no ser rechazados o que su historia no pegue como les digo que se quiten ese miedo ya que las grandes ideas no importa de donde vengan siempre serán bien aceptas y si alguno se atreve a escribir una historia basada en esta u otra pareja no importa que no sea de Fairy Tail o de otro anime, manga o seria les pido que me dejen en los Reviews como se llama para que la valla a leer y les quiero pedir un favor, a los que tienen idea para un nombre para mi nueva historia les pido que me lo dejen en los Reviews.

Y por último para los que siguen mi otra historia de el "Dragon y su sirena" no se preocupen ya me falta poco para que actualice.

Capítulo 12: el entrenamiento y las citas.

Bueno Konohasharingan se desconecta deseándoles suerte a todos y diciéndoles sayonara.


	12. Chapter 12

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

**-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

**-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

**Bueno estoy de regreso con el capítulo 12 del heredero de konoha y diciendo que ya cumplimos un año con esta historia y me siento muy feliz por esto ya que escribir para esta página y par ustedes mis estimados lectores donde pido perdón por el retraso pero es que estoy a final de semestre y tengo muchos proyectos que aún no he empezado y se me acaba el tiempo.**

**Pero bueno mando saludos a " 888", "indra otsu", "Kytsuneblue","zafir09" y "ccsakuraforever" que me dejaron sus comentarios en los reviews. Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo doce; disfruten.**

Capítulo 12: el entrenamiento y las citas.

BOSQUE DE MAGNOLIA: CON NATSU.

Actualmente, en una de las partes del bosque cerca de un pequeño riachuelo había cinco personas, cuatro chicas que eran Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi, Lisanna Strauss y Yukino Aguira y enfrente de ellas estaba Uzumaki Uchiha Natsu que leía despreocupadamente un libro-bien que esperan-les dijo antes de caminar a donde estaba el reloj y tocar un pequeño botón en la parte superior-las dos horas comenzaron ya…-dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro mientras que las cuatro no sabía qué hacer.

Lisanna retrocedió y empezó a correr hacia el bosque-lisanna, que haces-pregunto Erza al no entenderla.

-síganme…ya-dijo desapareciendo entre los arboles; nadie entendía hasta que a la maga de gravedad entendió.

-entiendo-guardo su katana y tomo por los brazos a Yukino y Erza-vamos, no tenemos tiempo-dijo siguiendo a Yukino.

-oye Kagura…que pasa-dijo Erza al ser arrastrada hacia el bosque.

Yukino comprendió el plan de Lisanna-Erza-sama démonos prisa-dijo para que así todas entraran al bosque alejándose de la vista de Natsu que seguía leyendo pero comprendía su plan.

**-parecer que una ya de ellas ya empezó a entender de qué se trata este entrenamiento-**dijo el zorro recordando el pasado.

El ninja leía el libro de historias que compro en la capital muy centrado en este pero sin perder el comentario de su compañero-eso espero, no quiero que Aura-chan se enoje de que la hice ir a la pastelería por nada-dijo esperando no enfrentarse a la ira de su alumna más experimentada-pero tienes razón…todas son diferentes pero si unen lo que tiene en común y sus puntos fuertes, espero que entiendan de que trata ser un equipo-dijo esperando que esto las hiciera más unidas y vieran como debe funcionar un equipo.

-**cuando hablas así me doy cuenta de cuanto has crecido y lo mucho que aprendiste de los pergaminos de ese pervertido de Kakashi-**dijo Kurama recordando a Natsu estudiar los textos del sexto Hokage y cómo funcionaban y paran que.

-creo que tienes un poco de razón-dijo cambiando de página con el pulgar y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y el tiempo seguía corriendo y aún no había movimiento de parte de sus nuevas alumnas-"esto se pondrá entretenido"-

EN EL BOSQUE.

Las cuatro, después de unos instantes ya estaban reunidas entre los árboles y Kagura y Yukino habían soltado a Erza-que pasa, porque estamos aquí-pregunto re-equipando a su peto metalico viendo a todas.

-Erza debemos calmarnos e idear un plan-dijo Lisanna que fue la primera en irse- no podemos atacar a Natsu directamente…-dijo para que Erza recordara como fue detenida sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Lisanna-sama tiene razón, hay que buscar una manera de sorprender a Natsu-sama con la guardia baja-dijo la otra albina pensando un método de vencerlo pero todas al conocer su poder actual eso sería muy difícil-que hacemos-pensaba en una idea al igual que Lisanna.

La única de todo el grupo que no había dicho nada era Kagura que veía a otro lado con la mano en el mentón-que pasa Kagura has estado muy pensativa-dijo Erza al verla pensar-ya tienes una idea-pregunto y ella le negó con la cabeza.

-estoy recordando todo lo que Natsu-kun nos dijo…tal vez haya un significado en todo este entrenamiento y no solamente querer evaluar nuestra fuerza-dijo llamando la atención de todas-si quiere medir todas nuestras fuerzas por igual para que son los cascabeles en lugar de pelear individualmente contra cada una de nosotras….no lo entiendo-dijo Kagura generando dudas en todas-pero también tengo una idea-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todas se juntaron para escuchar su plan y después empezar a compartir ideas para hacerlo lo más efectivo posible y rápido ya que ya habían pasado 15 minutos de que la prueba empezó…pero lo que ninguna noto fue que en la copa de el árbol más grande la primera alumna de Natsu miraba desde las alturas disfrutando estar en el asiento del espectador por una vez en lugar de ser quien persiga los cascabeles al lado de Ultear y Meredy-aún tiene tiempo…no lo desperdicien-dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

CON NATSU. 10 MINUTOS DESPUES: UNA HORA Y TREINTA CINCO RESTANTES.

El ninja no se había movido del mismo lugar y seguía leyendo despreocupadamente pero a los alrededores las cuatro magas se colocaban en posición listas para efectuar su plan.

Erza y Yukino rodearon por completo a Natsu quedando en su lado derecho y Kagura y Lisanna a su izquierda.

Erza re-equipo en s armadura rueda del cielo y Yukino invoco a libra, del otro lado Lisanna transformo sus brazos en alas y sus pies en garras mientras que Kagura espera a su lado para iniciar el plan.

Esperaron unos minutos sin dejar de observar a Natsu que seguía en la misma página con los ojos fijos en ella-cuando cambie de página comenzaremos-dijo Erza recordando el plan y por los sentidos de Lisanna sabían que el único momento en el que era más vulnerable era cuando cambiaba de página.

-falta poco Libra, prepárate-le dijo Yukino a su espirito que alistaba su magia al igual que Kagura del otro lado y Lisanna se ponía en posición para salir lo más rápido que pudiera-espéralo-dijo la albina.

Del otro lado ya estaba listas, solamente esperaban la señal-estas lista Lisanna-pregunto Kagura a su nueva compañera que cada vez iba conociendo mejor.

-lista, no falta mucho prepárate-le dijo la maga Take over a su nueva compañera que empezaba a liberar su poder mágico para que su hechizo pudiera detener a Natsu lo suficiente para quitarle un cascabel-si tú y yo conseguimos los cascabeles quien de Erza y Yukino se quedaran con el ultimo-era la duda que rondaba en las metes de las cuatro…al no encontrarle aun sentido al entrenamiento se sentían inseguras de lo que pasaría si lo completan.

-no lo sé, pero siento que ya es hora-dijo viendo a Natsu mover su pulgar para cambiar a la siguiente página-tiene que funcionar, solo tenemos un intento-dijo recordando el tiempo y que si fallan perderán más tiempo y energía ideando otro plan.

Natsu suspiro antes de cambiar la hoja al libro-YA/YA-se escuchó un grito de ambos lados antes de que una lluvia de espadas que salió de la nada para atacar al ninja; este reacciono rápidamente saltando, su cuerpo se empezó a sentir pesado antes de caer al suelo de pie, pero la gravedad provocaba que se encorvara un poco y de los arboles salieran Erza y Lisanna para atacarlo y ver dos círculos mágicos debajo de el-"ya veo, intentan restringirme de mi velocidad"-descubrió el plan de sus alumnas y de inmediato pensó en una forma de liberarse pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban con su plan-"veamos si descubrieron el significado de este entrenamiento"-sacando un kunai de la manga izquierda de su chaquete bloqueo la estocaba de Erza.

-AHORA…LISANNA..-grito la maga para que Lisanna tomara los cascabeles que estaban a centímetros de sus manos-te tenemos-sonrió creyendo que la victoria era suya igual que sus compañeras.

Natsu sonriera por lo que dijo Erza-eso creen-de la nada dio un salto sorprendiendo a Yukino y Kagura al verlo moverse con tal rapidez aun estando bajo la magia de gravedad-KONOHA SEMPU-giro para darle una poderosa patada en el estómago a Lisanna siendo expulsada así atrás chocando con un árbol.

-LISANNA-grito Erza preocupada pero no se dio cuenta que no había acabado ya que Natsu seguía girando en el aire para después patearla a ella también pero Erza logro reaccionar un poco más rápido bloqueándola con sus brazos pero las protecciones de sus brazos se rompieron y también se estrelló contra un árbol dañando su armadura y lastimándola-shiba…ta-dijo apenas consiente.

-Lisanna-Kagura corrió a socorrer a su compañera que no se movía-estas bien, háblame-dijo preocupada ya que había perdido su transformación-"no esperaba ese nivel de fuerza, pero él no lo advirtió lo duro que sería esto"-pensaba viendo cómo ni siquiera su inmuto, pero le dejo de prestar atención cuando su compañera tocio-Lisanna-

-tranquila…estoy bien…-dijo poniéndose de pie por si sola-fue muy rápido aun con la gravedad amentada de Yukino y tuya-dijo aun impresionada por el nivel del entrenamiento-vamos debemos encontrarnos con Erza y Yukino no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo ya que aunque no les prestara atención no podían separarse o enfrentar a Natsu solas…solo podían huir y era algo muy frustrante para las cuatro.

CON ERZA Y YUKINO.

Yukino corrió para ayudar a Erza que se estaba levantando y re-equipando a su peto normal-Erza-sama, está bien-pregunto preocupada ya que había sido un ataque muy poderoso.

-estoy bien Yukino….debemos irnos rápido-dijo antes de volver al bosque para reunirse con Kagura y Lisanna.

-debemos idear otro plan-decía Yukino siguiéndola-y el tiempo se está acabando-le recordó el tiempo a Erza sabiendo que cada intento fallido les quitara más fuerza y energía.

Erza veía a Natsu mientras se alejaban y aunque solo fuesen unos metros físicamente, para ella era como si una enorme brecha tanto en poder como en habilidad ahora los separase…él estaba a otro nivel que las cuatro.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES. TIEMPO RESTANTE: UNA HORA Y QUINCE MINUTOS RESTANTES.

Unos minutos de huir, las cuatro se volvieron a reunir en el mismo lugar de la última vez-que hacemos ahora, nuestra única oportunidad se fue y ni siquiera estuvimos cerca de quitarle un cascabel-decía Lisanna recordando estar a centímetros del primer cascabel.

-lo se Lisanna-decía Erza comprendiendo la situación-pero aún tenemos tiempo de idear algo, vamos piensen-dijo analizando en que fallaron y porque.

Kagura recordó lo que vio a distancia-y si atacamos las tres, pero en lugar de inmovilizarlo lo noqueamos de alguna manera-recomendó la peli-purpura quedándose sin opciones.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo arriesgado del plan-yo apoyo a Kagura-sama-dijo Yukino apoyando a Kagura sorprendiendo a Lisanna y Erza-Natsu-sama es fuerte pero si logramos noquearlo podríamos quitarle los cascabeles-la albina dijo pensando una manera de noquear a Natsu.

-puede que funcione…-decía Lisanna-además no tenemos que noquearlo, bastaría con dejarlo aturdido unos segundos-dijo haciendo que Kagura y Yukino aprobaran su idea con una sonrisa ya que las tres empezaban a relacionarse mejor pero la única que no decía nada era Erza y eso las desanimaba un poco ya que pensaban que desaprobaba el plan.

-está decidido, todas atacaremos con nuestros ataques más fuertes-decía la peli-roja borrando los pensamientos de las tres creyendo que no las apoyaban-Natsu no sabara que lo golpeo-decía emocionada viendo a sus compañeras y ahora nuevas amigas preparándose para atacar sin dudar o basilar-"normalmente es Natsu el que se emocionada de este modo"-pensaba sintiéndose feliz, aunque estuvieran perdiendo estaba feliz de que este entrenamiento sacara esa parte de ella que jamás creyó sentir….ir a la pelea con una sonrisa-"tu causaste esto….Natsu…pagaras"-pensó re-equipando en su armadura _ala negra_ preparándose para atacar.

Kagura desenvainaba su _Archenemy_ y respiraba tranquilamente antes de retomar su expresión neutra pero esta vez, sus ojos mostraban un fuego que creyó perder cuando perdono a Jellal pero ahora esa llamaba había vuelto-"Natsu-kun…nunca creí que volvería a tener una vida al perdonar a Jellal y a Ultear pero tú me diste una vida nueva y no la pienso desperdiciar"-pensaba agradecida con su salvador pero ahora solo quería vencerlo y superar esta prueba.

Yukino observaba sus dos únicas llaves doradas pero decidida a pelear-"Natsu-sama, me dio un nuevo hogar, amigos y ahora nos está ayudando para volvernos más fuertes"-pensaba observando a sus nuevas amigas que en pocos días se sentía más cercana a ellas que todo el tiempo que estuvo en Sabertooth-"no volveré a dudar….nunca"-pensaba decidida a nunca más retroceder o ser intimidada por nadie.

Lisanna uso su magia para transformar sus brazos en alas y sus pies en garras de pájaro-"no importa que ellas sean más fuertes que yo, no me quedare atrás…ya no veré nunca la espalda de nadie, caminare al lado de todas y el de Natsu"-pensaba con mucha determinación segura de sí misma-"ya no quiero depender de nadie, quiero proteger a mis hermanos, a mi gremio y a mí misma"-ahora ella tenía una nueva meta que era alcanzar a todas.

Todas rebosaban de valor, determinación, seguridad y ninguna estaba dispuesta a dudar.

CON NATSU: UNA HORA RESTANTE.

Natsu se había movido a la sombra de un árbol que está cerca del rio, era un día soleado, pacífico…todo era paz, tanto que se había momentos en los que olvidaba que estaba en un entrenamiento; después de unas páginas más termino de leer el pequeño libro-fue un buen libro, que mal que no compre el tomo dos…-se dijo a sí mismo, pero de la nada una lluvia de espadas caían del cielo-creí que ya había quedado claro…-saco el mismo Kunai de la otra vez desviando las espadas-que…eso no funciona…conmigo-desvió todas las espadas con facilidad pero no las veía a ellas-donde están…-sintió como se movían pero por diferentes partes; desenvaino su Katana y bloquear a Erza que llego a su derecha y con el kunai bloquear a Kagura que había desenvainado se _Archenemy _–no esperaba que atacaran de frente-les dijo sorprendido por su plan y a la vez no.

-LISANNA…YAAA-gritaron las dos al cielo y eso provoco que Natsu viera hacia el cielo viendo a Lisanna sus sus alas y entre sus garras estaba Yukino que tenía en sus manos algo que desconcertó a Natsu.

-qué es eso-dijo al ver el arma en las manos de la albina-de donde saco esa arma-se preguntaba pero ahora estaba rodeado de todas partes-"un poco más…ya están cerca de entender de qué trata esto y que su verdadera meta no son los cascabeles…si no algo mayor"-pensaba alegre de que empezaran inconscientemente a entender el porqué de esto.

-AHORRA, YUKINO-dijo Lisanna soltando a Yukino.

La albina caía sosteniendo la alabarda en alto-"Piscis, gracias por prestarme tu poder"-Yukino recordaba lo que paso hace solo unos minutos antes de que iniciaran el ataque.

**FLASBACK.**

Después de que las cuatro se alistaran para pelear, pero esta vez sin un plan en concreto o formulado, solamente con su voluntad Yukino se preguntaba en que forma debería llamar a sus espíritus ya que ella nunca había tenido una pelea mano a mano…..pero eso se resolvería pronto.

Una luz doraba salía del bolsillo de Yukino, en su bola de llaves-Yukino, que sucede-pregunto Erza al ver la luz dorada al igual que Kagura y Lisanna.

Ella tampoco lo sabía ya que nunca le había pasado esto, tomo sus llaves y ver que la llave de Piscis que era la que brillaba-Piscis…-dijo el nombre del espíritu.

-**madre-**se escuchaban dos voces salir de la llave que eran la de la madre y el hijo.

-qué es eso, de donde vienen esas voces-dijo Kagura buscando enemigos pero no había nada.

-no son enemigos Kagura-sama, es Piscis que habla atravesó de su llave-dijo señalando la llave con el símbolo de Piscis; Kagura recordó que cada llave podía invocar a un espíritu del zodíaco.

-**madre, la anciana y yo queremos darte algo-**dijo el espíritu hijo-**ACHH…PORQUE FUE ESO-**se quejó mientras todas se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-**a quien llamas anciana, hijo insolente-**dijo la madre reprimiendo a su hijo mientras que todas escuchaban con una gota en la cien.

**-bueno, no importa, queremos darte algo que te ayudara de ahora en adelante, madre-**dijo el hijo de nuevo.

-que quieren decir Piscis –no entendía bien lo que sus espíritus querían darle.

**-sostén nuestra llave y extiende tu brazo hacia adelante-**dijo la madre.

Yukino extendió su brazo sosteniendo fuertemente la llave que empezaba a brillar pero con más fuerza que antes-que sucede….que es esta magia-se preguntaba Lisanna ya que no sabía que la magia de los espíritus estelares pudiera hacer esto.

Entonces la llave comenzó a transformarse se alargó hasta tomar la forma de una barra de la misma altura que Yukino y en la parte superior aparecieron tres puntas metálicas y pequeños relieves aparecían en toda la barra que no dejaba de brillar-**con esto podrás pelear meno a mano madre y tener absceso a nuestra magia aun sin invocarnos-**dijo al hijo antes de que el brillo desapareciera dejando a la vista lo que era.

-esto…es-decía la albina reconociendo que era.

-un tridente…-decía Erza al ver el arma-es hermoso…-y en efecto lo era, era un tridente muy bello de color azul celeste que asemejaba a el mar con un gravado de olas resaltados en verde claro y las navajas eran de un color plateado con el gravado de un pez en cada lado de los picos laterales y el pico central tenía la punta un poco más ancha; y la base del tridente había aparecido una perla de la cual sobresalía un manto blanco con tres cuencas verdes unidas a él.

-**es nuestra manera de decirte gracias….por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…madre-**dijeron madre e hijo causando la sonrisa de las cuatro en especial Yukino que se sentía feliz de ser apreciada por sus espíritus tanto como ella a ellos-**libra también te tiene una sorpresa pero dice que tendrás que esperar un poco que aún no está lista pero ahora ya no necesitaras invocarnos a menos que sea muy necesario, solo tienes que sostener nuestra llave y pensar en el tridente y aparecerá…suerte madre…derrótalo-**fueron sus últimas palabras deseándole suerte a su madre….y amiga.

Sostuvo fuerte su nueva arma sabiendo que representaba el vínculo entre sus espíritus y ella-vamos…Natsu-sama nos espera-dijo con un fuego abrazador en sus ojos, todas sus dudas se habían ido e iba a pelear con todo.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

-AAAHHHH….-grito Lanzando en tridente con todas sus fuerzas contra Natsu que seguía atrapado entre Erza y Kagura que le impedían el paso; el tridente empezó a ganar velocidad y mientras caía fue rodeado por agua ganando más velocidad.

Natsu intentaba zafarse pero las dos ponían cada vez más fuerza…no podía escapar….o eso creían-"basta de jugar"-pensó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-CORRANNNN-grito Yukino a Erza y Kagura pero ya era tarde, ambas usaron sus espadas para desviar con dificultad el tridente estrellándose contra un árbol atrás de ellas destruyéndolo por completo y varios más alrededor…hubiera sido peligroso si alguna de ellas hubiera sido golpeada por eso.

-donde esta-dijo Kagura al no verlo en ninguna parte, Yukino y Lisanna bajaron para reunirse con ellas pero ahora no podían distraerse.

-tengan cuidado, no sabremos de donde atacara-dijo Erza advirtiéndoles-"donde….de donde atacar"-miraban a todas direcciones, adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha y arriba pero nada.

Lisanna en su forma de tigresa no percibia nada…hasta que-MUEVANSE…YA-grito saltando de su posición igual que todas las demás ya que del suelo las manos de Natsu salieron y si no hubiera sido por ella las hubiera atrapado.

Kagura levanto su _Archenemy_-FORMA FUERTE….-grito golpeando el suelo el cual se empezaba a romper.

Erza invoco sus espadas lanzándolas; ambos ataque dieron en el blanco dejando un cráter vacío-escapo….-Erza noto la ausencia de su maestro-Lisanna puedes encontrarlo-pregunto-Lisanna…-las tres voltearon para ver que la albina había desaparecido.

-Lisanna/sama-dijeron Kagura y Yukino que no notaron cuando había sucedido esto.

-demonios, nos está cazando-dijo Erza comprendiendo la situación.

-claro que no-Todas voltearon a ver a Natsu parado en el pilar central mientras que Lisanna estaba atada-esto es solo una ilusión-dijo desapareciendo.

-tengan…cuidado…-Erza les grito a Yukino y Kagura pero ya no estaban a su lado-Yukino, Kagura…donde están, contesten-llamo a sus compañeras pero no le contestaron, dio varias vueltas buscándolas pero las cosas se volvieron más confusas ya que del bosque paso a estar en un desierto-donde estoy…-

FUERA DEL GENJUTSU.

-ERZA…contesta-dijo Kagura alarmada ya que después de que su ataque fallara Natsu apareció y haciendo un sello de manos Erza se quedó paralizada y con la mirada perdida como si su cuerpo y mente se hubieran desconectado-"qué clase de técnica es esta….parálisis….no, hipnosis…una ilusión….un genjutsu"-recordó la larga explicación que tuvieron antes de que iniciara la pelea y como Erza había visto directamente a los ojos a Natsu-"en ese momento había usado su poder visual para atrapar a Erza"-descubrió el plan de Natsu empeorando las cosas ya que ninguna de ellas sabia como liberar a Erza-Yukino, Lisanna hagan lo que hagan no lo vean a los ojos-dijo Kagura retrocediendo un poco igual que Yukino y Lisanna.

-y ahora que, Erza no puede pelear-dijo Lisanna viendo al suelo.

-debemos retirarnos-recomendó Yukino quedándose sin opciones y si huían el tiempo se acabaría en lo que planeaban otro plan.

Natsu las veía hablando de que iban a hacer-"hora de empezar con las lecciones"-pensó sacando su katana para horror de las tres-bien empecemos con su primera lección…pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo empezando a correr hacia las magas que escucharon lo que dijo pero lo que importaba es que iba directo a Yukino que había recuperado su tridente.

-YUKINO…-gritaron Kagura y Lisanna cuando Natsu arremetió contra ella que logro bloquear la estocada con el tridente poniéndolo de manera horizontal.

-"es muy fuerte….necesito ayuda"-pensaba alarmada ya que ponía más fuerza en su espada mientras que ella tenía una rodilla en el piso.

-no tengas miedo-dijo Natsu viéndola a la cara-no derrotaras a nadie si solamente te escondes detrás de otros por temor a pelear o ser lastimada-dijo dando en el clavo, ella recordó todas las veces que se tuvo que refugiar detrás de los demás, sus espíritus y de Natsu -confía en ti misma al igual que confiamos tus amigos en ti-dijo Natsu y todo lo que decía era cierto, aun cuando estaba en Sabertooth ellos confiaban en ella pero ella no confiaba en sí misma y recordó por qué decidió seguir a Natsu…quería volverse alguien que pele al lado de sus compañeros…sus amigos-vamos Yukino muéstramelo-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, ella se dejó caer al piso de espaldas y rodar ya que Natsu perdió el apoyo y el equilibrio y ver el movimiento de Yukino para poder liberarse de él era expelente –"lo lograste Yukino"-pensaba con alegría al ver como ese miedo había desaparecido.

-NICE YUKINO….-grito Kagura activando su magia de gravedad impidiéndole que se levantara-AHORA…LISANNA-grito para que la albina en su forma de ave fuese por los cascabeles cayendo en picada.

-"son míos"-dijo estando a centímetros de ellas…o eso creían ya que el ninja tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no fue desapercibida por las tres pero ya no podía retroceder-"no importa que planes….no puedes moverte Natsu…ganamos"-pensaba creyendo que todo iba a acabar pero también sentían lastima de Erza.

Natsu hacia sellos de manos con su mano derecha ates de golpear el suelo-MOKUTON: ITTEN KOBA (TODAS LAS ASTILLAS) grito antes de que tres grandes raíces salieran del suelo; la primera intercepto a Lisanna evitando que tomara los cascabeles, la segunda apareció detrás de Kagura golpeándola en la espalda y la tercera apareció debajo de Yukino que aún estaba en el suelo.

-AAAAHHH/OOOOUUUU/TKUUUU….-gritaron las tres respectivamente cayendo al suelo ya que las raíces fueron muy rápidas generando más dolor al golpearlas y ahora todas estaban en el suelo mientras que Natsu se levantó y a pesar de que la gravedad estaba siendo aumentada era como si no funcionara con él.

-"nos engañó, solo fingió que la gravedad le afectaba para poder atacarnos"-pensaba Kagura ya que el haber aumentado 50 veces la gravedad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo; miro el reloj donde solamente quedaban 30 minutos más y ninguna tenía un cascabel y Erza estaba atrapada en la ilusión.

Natsu las veía en el piso sabiendo que estaban frustradas, enojadas y exhaustas-"unieron sus magias, sus mentes y sus estilos de pelea"-pensaba reconociendo sus esfuerzo y el potencial de cada una ahora y en que fallaban-levántense, esto aún no acaba, aún tienen tiempo-les dijo a las tres y formaba el sello del tigre en su mano derecha-KAI-dijo para que Erza que estaba de pie cayera al suelo y empezaba a despertar-durante todo el entrenamiento logre ver sus fortalezas, sus debilidades y la capacidad para trabajar juntas aun cuando apenas llevan unos días de conocerse-les empezó a explicar el porqué de este entrenamiento-la finalidad era probar la confianza ciega entre ustedes-les dijo a ella empezando a comprender cada una de las circunstancias-no importa que todos seamos del mismo gremio, la confianza dentro de la batalla no solo depende creas en ti mismo si no cuanto creas en los que pelean a tu lado y en una pelea no importa el tiempo que tengan de conocerse en una pelea esa confianza puede flanquear, por eso las puse en una situación en la que la confianza entre las cuatro determinaría el rumbo de esto y como se movían y eventualmente crezcan-dijo viendo a Yukino y su tridente-y creo que esto ya está pasando-dijo-acabemos con esto….vengan con todo lo que tengan-les dijo con una sonrisa y emocionado.

-vamos, esto aún no acaba-decía Erza recuperándose de la ilusión-pagaras por dejarme en ese desierto….NATSU-decía más motivada que antes y aunque su cuerpo aun estuviera adormecido por el Genjutsu podía pelear, de su cuerpo empezaba liberar su poder mágico tanto que era visible y era de color rojo.

A la vista de esto las demás se levantaron-tienes razón Natsu, esto aún no acaba-Lisanna se levantaba pero tomaba su forma de tigresa y lo veía con mucha seriedad en sus ojos y su magia empezaba a emanar de ella en un aura blanca.

Yukino alcanzo su tridente y se apoyó en el para ponerse de pie-ya llegamos hasta aquí…-decía recuperando el aliento-no vamos a retroceder-decía la albina igual liberando su magia que era de un color azul celeste y el tridente se cubría de agua que corría a gran velocidad por este.

Kagura fue la última-Natsu-kun, gracia acceder a entrenarnos y como tal te tenemos que corresponder-dijo viendo a sus compañeras-te derrotaremos y te quitaremos esos estúpidos cascabeles-dijo la espadachina apuntando con su _Archenemy_ a Natsu y al igual que las demás su magia era visible y cubría su cuerpo en un aura morada y la tierra debajo de ella sucumbía al cambio de gravedad.

Las veía con gran determinación en sus ojos-PUES VENGAN-grito emocionado y en menos de unos segundos Lisanna llego corriendo con su puño que estaba cubierto por su magia incrementando su fuerza-"están controlando inconscientemente el flujo de magia"-pensó al reconocer lo que pasaba.

Usando su mano izquierda bloqueo el golpe que iba a su cara, pero ella no término hay, ya que rápidamente lanzo una patada con la pierna derecha que bloqueo con la otra mano dejándolo desprotegido para que Kagura llegara al ataque con una estocada frontal.

Estando a milímetros de tocarlo giro para patearla en las manos y desviarla hacia un árbol y lanzar a Lisanna que cayó de pie detrás el, pero quedo de espaldas a Erza y Yukino; desenvaino rápidamente para bloquear a Erza en sus vestimentas de samurái y Yukino que ahora con su tridente cubierto de magia de agua le daba más fuerza que antes y ahora estaba rodeado Kagura y Lisanna se acercaban; con su mano libre formo sellos de mano-"SUITON:SUISHOHA(CHOQUE DE OLAS DE AGUA)"-antes de que fuera tarde una vórtice de agua rodeo su cuerpo bloqueando todos los ataques y después explotar liberando una gran ola de 5 metros de altura que iba a arremeter contra ellas.

-YUKINO….DETRAS DE MI-grito Erza re-equipando a su armadura de _adamantio_ y usando el gran escudo de esta para bloquear el agua.

Lisanna y Kagura no tuvieron la misma suerte siendo arrastradas al rio-LISANNA-SAMA, KAGURA-SAMA-grito al verlas caer al agua.

Erza re-equipo a su armadura _gigante _y una gran lanza que lanzo hacia Natsu y Yukino que también lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su tridente que nuevamente se rodeó de agua ganando más velocidad-"veamos si caen"-pensó el ninja que bloqueo la lanza de Erza pero por alguna razón solamente se hizo a un lado para que el tridente rosara el listón de uno de los cascabeles cortándolo y cayendo al suelo y el dio unas pasos atrás fingiendo cansancio de los últimos ataques.

Erza cayo en la trampa re-equipando en su armadura _piel de chita_ y coger el cascabel pero del rio salió Lisanna aun en su forma de _tigresa_ –ERZA, NO-grito, pero ya era muy tarde; la peli-roja no noto la pequeña cuerda que estaba entre ella y el cascabel y cuando la rompió de ambos lados los arboles explotaron lastimándola y destruyendo su armadura y Natsu recuperar el aliento-"nos engañó otra vez, fingió cansancio para que bajáramos la guardia y cayéramos en su trampa"-la albina ayudaba a Kagura a salir del agua.

Natsu tomo el cascabel y lo volvió a atar en a su cintura-si la carnada es muy obvia, no vayan por ella ya que siempre habrá una trampa en medio-les dijo otra lección que las cuatro magas escuchaban; el cansancio, la frustración y la falta de alimentos les empezaba a afectar además de que el controlar el flujo de magia sin tener conciencia de este o un entrenamiento adecuado era una carga enorme para sus cuerpos, miro el reloj donde quedaban 10 minutos únicamente-ya aprendieron lo necesario por hoy….es hora de acabar-dijo levantando su puño del cual empezaba a salir un aire frio-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE HIELO-grito chocando su puño contra el suelo y que todo el piso se congelara y todo lo que estaba en este; atrapo a las cuatro de sus pies impidiéndoles el moverse, Kagura había dejado su _archenemy_ la lado del rio y estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla, Erza intentaba romper el hielo con sus espadas pero era inútil mientras que Lisanna y Yukino peleaban por liberarse igualmente-dieron gran pelea, aprendieron a moverse en equipo y a controlar de manera inconsciente el flujo de magia…las felicito…hora de dormir…-dijo liberando un poco más de 50 por ciento de su verdadero poder.

La tierra debajo de él se rompía; todas dejaron de luchar y se quedaron paralizadas del miedo que no notaron que el hielo se había roto pero ya no importaba ya que una por una caía desmayadas primero fue Lisanna, luego Yukino, después Erza y por ultimo Kagura.

Cuando todas cayeron noqueadas detuvo su poder-lo hicieron bien…-dijo viéndolas; creo cuatro clones que las recogieron del suelo-vamos…necesitan descansar-tomo los cascabeles y saco uno más de su bolsa de armas y se los dio.

EN LA CASA DE NATSU.

Natsu y sus clones llegaron a su casa pero ya no era la vieja cabaña que quedo abandonada por más de 7 años, ahora era una casa de dos pisos de estilo oriental que creo con su MOKUTON.

La casa tiene un camino de piedra que lleva a una puerta corrediza, tenía techo de tejas cafés, unas cuantas ventanas y el segundo piso había una gran ventana central y los muros de la casa estaban pintados de color blanco crema, era como volver a Konoha ya que como Natsu solo conocía su aldea natal por los recuerdos de sus padres y abuelos, además de los pergaminos le hubiera gustado conocer como era su aldea natal y eta casa le daba esa sensación de poder estar en su villa natal.

El interior era igual y gracias a los clones todas sus cosas estaban ya dentro de ella; las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso y había varias vacías a exacción de las de Natsu, Aura, Meredy y Ultear y aún quedaban seis desocupadas para huéspedes y al final estaba el estudio de Natsu un lugar lleno de todos los libros y pergaminos que le dejo su abuelo y de nuevos libros que fue encontrando durante todos sus viajes, armas ninjas que el forjaba con metal fundido en el _YOTON _que evitaba usar en batallas por su alto poder destructivo ya que en todos los años que aprendió y técnicamente vivió como un ninja descubrió todo el mal que causaba al no ser consciente de sus poderes como cuando iba en misiones que terminaba con muchos daños colaterales y desde entonces dijo que almenos que la situación estuviera fuera de su control tendría que sacar sus cartas más peligrosas y efectividad sin importar los daños que provocaran.

Natsu estaba investigando una manera para dispersar el chakra por todo el continente ya que después de que supiera el origen de chakra y que su verdadero objetivo era conectar a todos y después de usar varios sellos ninjas muy antiguos de la época del Rikudoo pudo crear una red de chakra para Aura pero fue un proceso muy lento ya que tomo cerca de una semana entera para crear desde cero todos los canales y _tenketsus_ pero valió la pena y todo el dolor que paso su alumna ya que el unir cada nervio con los canales de chakra le producía mucho dolor igual que cuando Ultear abrió el segundo origen de ambos.

En una habitación del primer piso rodeada de cuatro paredes corredizas (como la de las posadas) estaban las alumnas de Natsu durmiendo en cuatro _futones (cama típica de Japón) _y en una mesita en medio de la habitación estaban las llaves doradas del zodiaco y la katana de Kagura y una pequeña nota.

La primera que empezaba a abrir los ojos era Kagura que le molestaba la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos para ver el techo de madera-donde…estoy….-luego se levantó de golpe moviendo la manta del _futon _que la cubria y recordando lo que paso al final y como cada una fueron noqueadas-ya recuerdo…perdi…mos-luego vio que al lado suyo estaba uno de los cascabeles y sonrió por este gesto-…tonto….-volteo a su derecha y ver a las demás que aun descansaban pero empezaban a despertar.

Lisanna empezaba a abrir los ojos y se levantó del _futon _moviendo la manta-que paso…donde estamos-dijo despertando por completo-Kagura, que paso, donde estamos-pregunto la albina a la espadachina que negó con la cabeza.

-no tengo idea, solo sé que todas estamos reunidas y que no tenemos nuestros zapatos-dijo al ver que solo tenía sus medias y Lisanna estaba igual-mira nuestras cosas-señalo la mesa donde estaba su _archenemy _y las llaves de Yukino que aún seguía dormida igual que Erza; se levantó para tomar y verificar su _katana_ que estaba bien-es interesante nuestras heridas ya no están, es como si nunca hubiéramos estado en esa pelea-dijo al no sentir ninguno dolor o cansancio.

-tienes razón, me siento bien-dijo al no ver ningún hematoma o rasguño de la pelea; vio como Kagura tomaba la pequeña nota y la leía-que es lo que dice-pregunto pensando que sería la clave de en donde estaban.

-solo dice, cuando despierten salgan por la puerta derecha y busquen el jardín trasero…Natsu- decía la nota pero no sabían en donde estaban aún-es de Natsu-kun.

-y que hacemos-pregunto la albina.

-hay que despertar a Erza y Yukino-dijo la peli-purpura.

Lisanna fue a donde estaba Erza y Yukino y les empezó a dar pequeños empujoncitos tratando de despertarlas-Erza, Yukino…despierten-decía la albina-ya está, como te sientes Yukino-dijo al ver a la otra albina empezando a abrir los ojos.

-mmnn…Lisanna-sama….donde estamos-pregunto levantándose; Lisanna le dio sus llaves-gracias, pero donde esta Natsu-sama-tenía la misma pregunta que ellas.

-no lo sé, pero hay que despertar a Erza para ir a buscarlo-dijo dándole la nota para que la leyera.

Esperaron unos minutos más antes de que diera señales de despertar-que pasó…-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza y después ver a todas juntas.

-que buen que despertaste Erza-dijo Lisanna.

-donde estamos-pregunto al no reconocer en donde estaba-y donde esta Natsu-pregunto levantándose y no sentir sus botas pero era lo que menos importaba.

-no lo sé, pero creo que lo sabremos pronto-dijo Kagura dándole la nota a Erza que al terminar de leerla-bien vamos-dijo Kagura.

Todas salieron por la puerta corrediza derecha que daba a un gran pasillo que tenía varios pergaminos abiertos con un lenguaje que desconocían (kanjis), unos cuantos muebles de estilo oriental y otras puertas que daban a otras habitaciones que estaban cerradas menos una que estaba casi al final del pasillo en la que había varias herramientas para manejar metal y otros materiales, pergaminos regados por todas partes pero lo que llamo la atención de Erza y Kagura es que había dos pequeñas espadas echas completamente de metal (espadas de chakra) con una hoja de doble filo, con una empuñadura del tamaño para ser sostenida por una mano y con dos pequeños lados y entre la empuñadura y la hoja con el símbolo de konoha y al lado de estas había otras dos que aún no estaban terminadas ya que se veía que apenas se estaban templando pero ya tenían la forma de la espada-Kagura, a donde vas-pregunto Lisanna al verla entrar en la habitación.

-Erza-sama…espere-dijo Yukino a la peli-roja pero no la escucho.

Las dos caminaron con cuidado de no tocar ninguna herramienta hasta llegar a las espadas, las vieron las examinaron e incluso blandirlas viendo la alta calidad del metal y como estaban echas-que hizo esto….es perfecta-dijo Erza reconociendo el trabajo de esta y su fabricación.

Kagura noto el símbolo de konha en ambas-creo que Natsu-kun las hizo-dijo mientras llegaban Lisanna y Yukino para verlas.

-en efecto, yo las hice-

Todas voltearon para ver a Natsu en la puerta sin su chaqueta o sus armas-Natsu-kun, tu hiciste estas…so de buena calidad, quien te enseño a fabricarlas-dijo Kagura ya que él, Aura, Meredy y Ultear repararon su Archenemy.

Él se froto la nuca-aprendí con ensayo y error pero estas son un poco diferentes a otras-dijo mientras Kagura le dio la espada-estas son armas que permiten canalizar la energía de forma física….-dijo antes de concentrar chakra en esta y cubriera la espada donde la hoja se cubría de energía azul y las laterales salían también chakra; todas veían sorprendidas-dependiendo del flujo de chakra puedo controlar su tamaño, su filo y su dureza-dijo mostrando como la hacía crecer la hoja o la reducía a su voluntad-por el momento solo funciona con chakra pero la estoy adaptando para que funcione con la magia-digo colocando la espada en su lugar y Erza hacía lo mismo –vengan tenemos mucho de qué hablar y de seguro tiene hambre….o no-dijo con una sonrisa picar y en ese momento los estómagos de las cuatro gruño exponiéndolas y Natsu reía un poco ante esto-lo sabía-dijo mientras las cuatro se sonrojaban de la vergüenza.

Después de que salieran de la habitación llegaron a otra habitación que tenía una mesa central con toda la comida de antes y los pasteles que prometió y alrededor cuatro cojines para sentarse y enfrente había otra puerta corrediza que daba a un camino que conectaba a otras habitaciones y dejaba ver el jardín trasero donde había un pequeño estanque-vamos siéntense-dijo tomando de la meza una taza de té y después sentarse en el pasillo para ver el patio-coman ya que tenemos mucho que hablar después-dijo con una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para que las cuatro magas se sentaran alrededor de la mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

Erza y Kagura fueron directo a los pasteles mientras que las albinas comían de las cajas de _bento_ pero las cuatro hablaban de manera amena y feliz y Natsu observaba todo muy felizmente y después de unos minutos ya no quedaba nada.

Natsu dejo en la mesa la taza bacía y las miraba a todas-bien, es hora de ponerse serios-dijo a las cuatro-como notaron no lograron superar la prueba de hoy en su totalidad-dijo mientras recordaban la paliza que recibieron-pero ya se en que fallan y cuáles son sus fortalezas-dijo de manera seria y las magas lo escuchaban con atención –el entrenamiento será de esta manera…primero estará prohibido usar la magia hasta que yo lo diga o lo indique ya que durante este tiempo vamos a entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de arias armas ya que si saben usar las armas en varias situaciones evitaran el usar magia de manera innecesaria-explico-dos, entrenamiento mental, las someteré ante varios genjutsus e ilusiones y sepan reconocerlos y saber cuándo estén o no atrapado dentro pero será en la etapa tres que aprendan como liberarse de uno ya que después de tener un balance entre cuerpo y mente les enseñare sobre el flujo de magia y su control ya que durante nuestra pelea en la parte final ustedes de manera inconsciente usaron su magia para mejorar su fuerza física, así que recuerden ese sentimiento y esas sensaciones cuando llegamos a la etapa tres-termino de explicar y servirse más té-alguna pregunta-

Después de esa explicación quedaban muy pocas preguntas pero un muy importante-cuanto durara esto-pregunto Lisanna.

-si todo va bien y se esfuerza que sé que lo harán….tomara de diez meses a un año este-dijo para que todas quedaran en shock.

-tomara un año entero-dijo Erza sorprendida ya que no podían perder todo un año ya que tenían responsabilidades como magas.

-es cierto, no podemos ausentarnos todo un año, que pasa si ocurre algo-dijo Kagura ya que también tenían gastos en especial ella y Yukino que no tenían un lugar fijo donde vivir.

-no se preocupen…Yukini, Kagura a partir de hoy ustedes vivirán aquí-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las mencionadas y a Erza y Yukino- hay varias habitaciones libre aún pueden traer sus cosas cuando quieran, de esa manera no tendrán que preocuparse por gastos ya que Aura, Meredy y Ultear están aquí…este será su casa desde ahora-dijo feliz y ellas también estaban alegres ya que tenían un lugar donde vivir.

-gracias….Natsu-sama, gracias-decía Yukino feliz con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Kagura no decía nada pero también tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría-ya, no lloren-dijo limpiándoles las lágrimas-son mis alumnas…no las dejare solas, eso también va para ustedes…Erza, Lisanna-dijo con una sonrisa y ellas también estaban sonriendo ya que no importaba cuantos años pasaron o cuanto había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo Natsu-bien y para lo del tiempo de entrenamiento no se preocupen sé cómo convertir un año en dos meses vengan acérquense-dijo poniéndose de pie y las cuatro se acercaban-esto deben mantenerlo en secreto y solamente Aura, Meredy y Ultear conocen de acuerdo-dijo mientras las cuatro asentían-bien puede que sea extraño al principio pero no se preocupen-esto preocupo a las magas ya que no sabían qué iba a pasar ya que Natsu había cerrado sus ojos-bien sujétense de mi-dijo para que Erza, Kagura, Lisanna y Yukino se sujetaran de sus brazos y el abría los ojos convertidos en el EMS (Ethenal Mangekyo Sharingan)-KAMUI-dijo para que desde sus ojos apareciera un vórtice que absorbió a Natsu y eventualmente a las cuatro que antes de que pudieran gritar ya habían desaparecido.

DIMENCION DEL KAMUI.

Dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo aparecieron los cinco-bien llegamos-dijo Natsu.

Las cuatro magas abrieron los ojos viendo que ya no estaban en Magnolia o en su mundo-que es este lugar…donde estamos-pregunto Erza viendo la dimensión del Kamui, todo era oscuridad y solo había unos extraños pilares grises rectangulares.

, que es este lugar-pregunto Kagura aun sorprendida.

-cómo llegamos aquí Natsu-sama-pregunto Yukino aun sin entender.

-es increíble….-decía Lisanna aun sin entender la situación; después vio sus ojos y como habían cambiado-Natsu…tus ojos-decía viendo como ahora ya no solamente eran rojos si no que tenían un diseño que para ella asemejaba a una flor.

-"son los mismos ojos que cuando me salvo"-pensaba Kagura recordando ese instante-"son hermosos"-pensó al ver el bello diseño de esos ojos.

Erza veía el drástico cambio de sus ojos y como cayó en una ilusión por estos-"él nos trajo aquí con esa técnica….qué clase de magia es esta"-dijo sin creer que sucedía.

Yukino camino hasta quedar enfrente del y verlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación-calma, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa-este lugar se llama Kamui- decía caminando por el pilar en el que estaban-esta es una dimensión de bolsillo, en esta nadie puede entrar o salir a menos que yo esté aquí ya que yo soy la llave de entrada y salida-dijo señalando sus ojos.

-es asombroso cómo es posible-pregunto Kagura aun sin entender.

-el Kamui es una técnica que con mi sharingan nos transporta a esta dimensión….digamos que es como una dimensión personal o de bolsillo, no hay nada vivo y el tiempo corre más lento aquí por eso es perfecta para entrenar sin que nadie nos interrumpa-dijo contestando las dudas de todas-por eso en el año que estemos entrenando solamente envejeceremos dos meses en nuestra dimensión-dijo sorprendiéndolas más ya este era el lugar perfecto para entrenar podían entrenar por años y sin interrupciones-bien, nos vamos empezaremos mañana, entrenaremos durante una semana, sería como dos horas en el exterior y de esa manera diariamente durante dos meses y el tiempo que no pasen entrenando podrán descansar o hacer trabajos pero aquí todo será trabajo….entendieron-dijo a las cuatro.

-AYE…-respondieron rápidamente sabiendo que aunque relativamente tenían todo el tiempo del mundo no podían desperdiciar ninguna lección.

-bien…hora de volver tomare unas cosas de mi estudio y comenzaremos en dos días para que se preparen….-

-espera-dijo Erza interrumpiéndolo-necesito preguntarte algo y ya o puede esperar más-dijo muy seria la peli-roja; Natsu solo la veía igual que Kagura, Lisanna y Yukino-sé que has entrenado durante todos estos años que no estuviste pero no es posible que pudieras llegar tan lejos…solo mira esta técnica va mucho más lejos que cualquier magia que conozco-dijo señalando la dimensión de bolsillo-además es la primera vez que escucho del chakra….dime…por favor….porque te fuiste….-dijo mientras todo se volvía silencio pero tenía derecho a saber…solo una parte.

-está bien…les contare, solo una parte de lo que paso y en términos muy generales-dijo mientras Erza asentía con la cabeza-ese día que desaparecí no me fui a entrenar únicamente…había abandonado el gremio…-dijo con una gran pesadez sorprendiendo a las cuatro en especial a Lisanna y Erza ya que por sus expresiones no podían creer lo que decía-quieren saber cómo fue que aprendí sobre el chakra….es que yo no nací para ser un mago-dijo esto tocando su cuello donde ahora estaba su marca-en estos años conocí a mi origen…de dónde vengo, quien es mi familia, mis verdaderos padre, porque me dejaron y lo que hicieron por mí-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-que fue exactamente lo que te hicieron-pregunto Lisanna ya que tenía curiosidad de esto y quería saber más de lo que paso en siete años y que lo impulso a abandonar el gremio-Natsu…-lo veía con una mirada de preocupación y duda.

-ellos colocaron un sello en mi…un sello de sangre…sellaron mi chakra….ya que yo no estaba destinado a ser un mago-dijo con toda la honestidad del mundo y con una sonrisa triste-mis ojos…el sharingan son una técnica sanguínea que herede de mi madre-dijo regresando sus ojos al sharingan básico-el sello también bloqueo otros aspectos físicos como son mis marcas y mi cabello que son herencia de mi padre y mi bisabuela-dijo desactivando por completo su sharingan-cuando el sello se rompió mis genes a la normalidad al igual que el recuerdo de mis padres que dejaron implantados en cuando apenas era un bebé y conforme iba mejorando con la magia el sello se empezaba a fracturar-dijo recordando cada pelea que habia tenido antes de que el sello se rompiera-pero lo que de verdad causo una gran fractura fue solo una cosa…-dijo recordando la causa de todo.

-cual fue esa causa Natsu-sama-pregunto Yukino curiosa ya que si el sello que menciona no se hubiera roto estarían en otra situación ahora y ninguna tal vez este reunida aquí hoy.

-el viaje a Edolas…fue el que causo que el sello se rompiera casi en su totalidad- dijo causando un escalofríos en Erza y Lisanna en especial esta última-pero algo salió mal los recuerdos que tenia se volvieron pesadillas…visiones acompañadas de jaquecas, creí que solo eran pesadillas mundanas, causadas por todo lo que paso ya que durante todo el tiempo nunca pude verte a los ojos o a los demás…ya que si hubiera estado contigo, Mira y Elfman no hubieras tenido el accidente, no hubieras terminado en Edolas y el gremio no se hubiera metido en ese problema que casi le cuesta la vida a todos-dijo apretando los puños de la ira tanto que pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de estos-la culpa y los recuerdos me torturaban por eso le pedí a maestro un tiempo, le pedí que me quitara la marca del gremio, así si me metía en algún problema el gremio no tendría relación conmigo…el primer día me fui a una playa, entrene todo el día y después de eso tuve otra visión pero esta era más clara….pude ver las caras de mis padre-dijo recordando ese día- la maestra Mavis me encontró en ese momento y me presento a alguien especial….un conocido de mi familia y me permitió conocer a mis padres…tan siquiera por unos minutos-dijo triste de nuevo.

Kagura se extrañó de esta última parte-que quieres decir, ¿qué tan siquiera unos minutos?-pregunto a su maestro.

-mis padres están muertos…..-dijo generando otro shock enorme entre todas-no sé cómo lo hiso pero pudo contactar con el alma de mis padre y mis abuelos….me contaron todo y me quitaron el sello liberando todo mi potencial y mi chakra, me dejaron todo el conocimiento de mis clanes que son el Uchiha, Uzumaki y el clan de mi abuela el Hyuga-dijo señalando las insignias Uchiha y Uzumaki recordado que carecía de la insignia de los Hyuga ya que él era una gran mezcla entre clanes-entrene y entrene, después conocí a Aura-chan y se volvió mi primera alumna, después conocí a Crime sorcier, Ultear, Meredy y Jellal y fuimos acabando con todos los gremios y magos oscuros que implicara una amenaza; esa es mi historia a grandes términos-dijo para que el silencio mortal volviera-sé que es mucho que asimilar…lo mejor será volver-dijo volviendo a activar Mangekyo-KAMUI-dijo absorbiendo a todas en un vórtice.

FUERA DEL KAMUI.

Todos volvieron a la casa de Natsu aun en silencio-bien pueden irse descanse durante unos días yo tendré todo listo para entonces…-dijo tomando los platos y cubiertos y empezaba a salir de la habitación.

-porque-se detuvo al escucha a Lisanna-porque no nos dijiste nada-decía llegando hasta donde él estaba pero con una expresión muy seria.

El no volteo-me sentía culpable y no quería preocupar a nadie-dijo de manera calmada pero muy triste al mismo tiempo.

-pues fue lo contrario, tenías preocupado a todo el gremio, nadie sabía nada de ti…actuaste de forma egoísta…Natsu-fue el turno de Erza que intentaba no despotricar.

-Erza-sama-decía Yukino al ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-Lisanna-sama-también la albina pero estas eran más grandes y fluían en mayor cantidad.

-por favor, cálmense Natsu-kun ya se disculpó-Kagura salió en la defensa de su maestro ya que esa expresión que tenía mostraba el gran arrepentimiento que tenía y la culpa que carba con ello-sé que lo que hiciste no fue de mala manera y te entiendo yo durante mucho me sentí odio e ira hasta que te conocí…me liberaste de mi carga…ahora deja que ellas te liberen de la tuya-dijo poniéndose enfrente de él y tomo los platos.

Su pelo oscurecía sus ojos y la mitad de su cara pero Kagura podía ver lo mal que se sentía; volteo lentamente para ver a las dos que seguían llorando y temblando-Erza….Lisanna….perdónenme-dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ante ellas y preparándose para lo peor pero en vez de eso…hicieron algo que lo desconcertó….lo abrazaron.

Erza fue por su derecha y Lisanna por su lado izquierdo colocando sus brazos alrededor de él y descansando sus cabezas en su pecho-no importa que seas más listo…sigues siendo un tonto….te perdono-dijo Erza con una voz comprensiva rara en ella pero reconfortante.

-no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo podemos seguir adelante-decía Lisanna viéndolo a los ojos ambos con unas pequeñas lagrimas-ya no te tortures por lo que me paso y lo que no pudiste hacer, lo que importa es que estas aquí-dijo la albina sonriendo y sin despegarse de él.

Él no lo creía; levanto sus brazos para abrazarlas a ambas y soltar aún más lagrimas-gracias….lamento no haberles dicho nada, por todo…gracias-sonrió aun con unas cuantas lagrimas ya que podía quitarse un peso de encima.

Kagura y Yukino veían sonrientes por los tres de que pudieran resolver sus problemas.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más antes de separarse y limpiarse las lágrimas-bien descanse, dentro de unos días las llamare para que inicie el entrenamiento, solo tengo que hacer unos arreglos primero en el _Kamui_-dijo caminando por su casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal que era una puerta normal de madera-Yukino, Kagura, vuelvan en un rato con sus cosas para que puedan instalarse y nos ordenemos con Aura-chan, Ultear y Meredy-chan y por Happy no se preocupen parece que se quedara esta noche con Wendy-dijo abriendo la puerta y sacando dos llaves de sus bolsillos-tengan esta llave hable todas las puertas menos las de nuestras habitaciones, de esta manera pueden salir y entrar cuando quieran pero no la pierdan ya que les sería casi imposible entrar sin ella-dijo dándoles sus llaves, la de Kagura tenía una "K" y la de Yukino una "Y" en ella.

-gracias Natsu-kun, por dejarnos vivir aquí-dijo Kagura guardando la llave feliz de tener un lugar donde vivir y estar cerca de Natsu.

-se lo agradezco…Natsu-sama-dijo la maga albina ya que él seguía haciendo mucho por ella y Kagura que aunque eran recién llegadas ya había hecho demasiado por ellas.

-no es nada, lo mejor será que se den prisa ya que pronto empezara a anochecer-dijo el ninja.

Las cuatro salieron del nuevo hogar de Natsu y al alejarse podían ver el enorme tamaño de este y saber que las nuevas inquilinas no serían una molestia caminaban para volver a Magnolia y que Yukino y Kagura tomaran sus cosas.

-fue un día muy difícil no esperaba que Natsu tuviera ese poder ahora-decía Lisanna estirando su cuerpo que aunque Natsu las hubiera curado seguían adoloridas –puede ser incluso más fuerte que Gildasth-dijo haciendo una comparación entre el as del gremio y los nuevos poderes de su nuevo mentor.

Las recién ingresadas ya tenían la información del as de su y lo increíble que era-tienes razón tal vez cuando regrese esta vez sea el quien le pida una pelea a Natsu- decía Erza mientras todas llegaban a Magnolia viendo como todos los puestos y casas empezaban a poner decoraciones y luces de diferentes colores-que pasa ahora-dijo al ver que más de la mitad de Magnolia ya tenía decoraciones y empezaban a montar puestos de comida y varios juegos.

-miren eso-señalo Kagura un cartelón que tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail-gran festival en homenaje a Fairy Tail y su victoria-leyó Yukino las letras grandes-todos los miembros de Fairy Tail están cordialmente invitados teniendo beneficios como descuentos o comida gratis en los puestos de comida-dijo al ver que la ciudad preparo esto para el gremio número uno de Fiore.

-también hay un final con fuegos artificiales-

Las cuatro voltearon para ver a Aura, Meredy y Ultear-parece que Natsu-kun no les tuvo piedad-decía al verlas con algunas de sus ropas rotas y ellas no se dieron cuenta de esto-tranquilas nosotras pasamos por lo mismo…aún sigo teniendo pesadillas -decía la peli-rosa recordando lo duro que eran pero valieron la pena ya que aunque su entrenamiento de ella y Ultear pero aunque no tuvieran un control ya no desperdiciaban tanta magia y sus técnicas eran más fuertes pero aún les faltaba mucho.

-donde esta Tsu-kun-pregunto su alumna al no verlo en ninguna parte.

-se quedó en su casa, nos dijo a mí y a Yukino que fuéramos con nuestras cosas ya que nos permitiría vivir hay desde hoy-dijo la peli-purpura mostrando su llave al igual que Yukino.

-espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Yukino a sus nuevas compañeras de hogar.

-no tienes que ser tan formal, me haces sentir vieja-decía Ultear ya que no estaba acostumbrada que fueran muy formal con ella.

-no te sientes, eres vieja-decía Aura de manera burlona haciendo enojar a la mencionada.

Esto enojo a Ultear comenzando con otra de sus ya clásicas peleas-no soy vieja solo soy unos años más grande que tu…además yo no soy una pervertida como tú que siempre intenta espiar a Natsu cuando se baña o cuando tiene poca ropa-decía dando en el clavo generando un sonrojo masivo al igual que las otras cuatro magas que oían lo que dijo.

-eso es mentira yo…yo…nunca he espiado a …Tsu-kun- decía más avergonzada que molesta.

-además siempre estas pegada a él-decía con una sonrisa triunfante-quieres que siga…-decía con un tono de superioridad.

La ninja solo se alejó de todas y cubrirse la cara con las manos para que vieran su notable sonrojo.

Después de unos minutos más de pelear todas se calmaron llegaron a la casa de Lisanna para tomar las cosas de Yukino y a Fairy Hills por las de Kagura y gracias a Aura las sellaron dentro de un pergamino y ya había anochecido y el festival había comenzado, había luces, música y bailes-que hermoso…-decía Meredy maravillada del festival y a distancia podían ver a algunos miembros del gremio tomar, comer, reír y disfrutar de todos los juegos.

-Natsu debe estar por aquí, vamos a buscarlo-dijo Erza seguida de Yukini, Kagura y Lisanna-que pasa no van a venir-pregunto al ver a Aura, Ultear y Meredy paradas en ese mismo lugar.

-nada…es solo que Natsu no está aquí…debe estar en casa trabajando-decía Meredy sabiendo que ahora está muy centrado en un objetivo o en alguien en especial y como se pasaba todos sus días libre en su investigación buscando a Kabuto.

-lo mejor será que volvamos-dijo Ultear caminando para volver a su nuevo hogar.

Las nuevas alumnas se decepcionaron ya que querían que Natsu se divirtiera y esto fue notado por Aura-esperen…yo iré por el-dijo Aura con una sonrisa-él también debe divertirse de vez en cuando-dijo alegrando a todas incluso a Ultear y Meredy ya que sabían lo persuasiva que era-ahora vuelvo-dijo desapareciendo en zumbido estático.

CASA DE NATSU.

ESTUDIO DE NATSU.

El ninja estaba ahora en su estudio con un gran mapa de del continente y a un lado varios libros y pergaminos buscando una pista de Kabuto ya que después de lo que Kurama le dijo de esa extraña presencia maligna después de lo ocurrido con los dragones no representaban nada bueno.

Movió un cajón del escritorio y sacar el periódico de hoy y buscar una página que le llamo la atención ya que estaba la foto de Minerva-"_Minerva Orlan; maga de sabertooth desaparecida"-_decía el encabezado-"desapareció la misma noche que los dragones atacaron la capital, el maestro del gremio Sting busca información que dé con su paradero"-recordaba de manera resumida el articulo-"algo paso ese día que Kagura y yo la derrotamos…tal vez esto me dé una pista y espero que este equivocado"-pensaba esperando que su batalla secreta haya llegado estuviera saliendo a la luz.

Estuvo buscando unos minutos más hasta que escucho un sonido estático típico del _hiraishi no jutsu_ en el piso de abajo-que raro porque Aura-chan no trajo a Ultear y Meredy consigo-se dijo al no notar otra presencia más que la de su alumna.

Aura subía por las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio de Natsu cuya puerta estaba cerrada pero ella no tenía necesidad de tocar-que haces Tsu-kun-dijo la castaña viendo a su maestro trabajar en su investigación.

-que sucede Aura-chan-dijo al verla tomar un libro y ponerlo en el librero.

-sabes que puedes crear un clon y que te ayude con esto-dijo la alumna ya que aunque el tuviera esa opción nunca lo hacía.

-sabes que no me gusta usar clones, prefiero hacer esto personalmente-dijo buscando en el mapa el último lugar en que Minerva fue vista por última vez-además creo que tengo algo pero espero estar equivocado esta vez-dijo rogando que no pasara nada con ella.

Aura camino directo hasta el escritorio viendo directamente a su maestro-Tsu-kun…la ciudad está festejando un festival porque ganamos los juegos mágicos-dijo la castaña con una voz calmada-todos están hay incluso Ultear y Meredy que están con Erza, Lisanna, Kagura y Yukino y hay todo tipo de puestos-dijo ganando la atención del peli-rojo y le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Aura-porque no dejas eso esta noche y vienes con nosotras…por favor-pidió la oji-purpura a su maestro que la veía directamente a los ojos…rayos lo enloquecían esos bellos ojos-vamos siempre que tienes tiempo te la pasas investigando sobre Kabuto o en alguna otra cosa…ayer fue la primera vez que te divertiste y relajaste de verdad en siete años…por favor…ven con nosotras…necesitas descansar-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Él no la veía pero sentía su confortante calor y era cierto lo que dijo-muy bien creo que unos días de descanso me harán bien-dijo levantándose de s silla mientras que Aura sonreía de felicidad, una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo-bien vámonos-dijo desapareciendo del lugar con Aura.

EN MAGNOLIA.

Las magas esperaban pacientes en medio de la calle justo antes de entrar al festival hasta que al lado de Meredy apareció Aura y Natsu-te tardaste pero lo lograste-decía la peli-rosa feliz de ver a Natsu lejos de ese escritorio.

-sí, tiene razón de vez en cuando necesito descansar-decía frotándose la nuca.

Las tres que llevaban más tiempo con el sabían lo difícil que era que dejara su investigación pero no era imposible mientras que las nuevas alumnas no sabían de qué trabajo hablaban pero eso era tema para otro día ahora solo querían divertirse-bueno vamos por algo de comer-dijo Meredy jalando a Natsu hacia los puestos seguidos por las demás.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES. MEDIA NOCHE.

Lo que quedaba de tarde y una parte de la noche fueron de diversión, risas y buenos momentos, los ochos, Natsu pudo pasar tiempo con todas juntas y solas.

Comiendo en los puestos con Meredy que comía principalmente cosas dulces, con Ultear siempre buscaba una manera de sonrojas a Natsu enojando mucho a las demás; luego estuvo un rato con Yukino que se la paso viendo todas las decoraciones y las luces además que le gustaba mucho la música que tocaba un grupo en el festival por lo que se quedaron hay hasta que terminaran de tocar y a Natsu también le gusto. Erza aun con el orgullo herido desafío a Natsu a varios puestos con juegos de diferentes tipos como tiro al blanco en diferentes versiones, con dardos, pistolas, rifles, aros y pelotas donde Natsu siempre ganaba o tenía una puntuación mayor a Erza ganando varios premios que regalo a los niños que pasaban a su lado o habían perdido y esto hiso sonreír a Erza ya que no importa que tan listo sea o fuerte seguía siendo el tonto Natsu con un buen corazón.

Kagura fue todo el tiempo hablando con Natsu sobre cosas de como era de quien le enseño a pelear pero eso cambio al ver a un grupo de personas bailando en un escenario recordó el baile que tuvieron en el palacio donde ambos se prometieron volver a bailar juntos.

Lisanna era un caso diferente, ella se la paso con los niños del festival al igual que Natsu, jugaron con ellos recordando cunado Gildasth jugaba con ellos y en un momento se quedaron viendo las estrellas recordando esos días y noches en la pequeña cabaña que hicieron.

Aura fue la última que paso tiempo a solas con Natsu donde en sí hicieron de todo un poco, ya que Aura no podía quedarse quieta porque nunca tuvieron tiempo de ir a un festival cuando viajaban y nunca fue a uno de niña por temor a lastimar a alguien; fue una experiencia nueva para ella y la disfruto más teniendo a sus amigas y nuevas amigas con ella al igual a Natsu que fue quien le dio esta vida y a ellas también. Aún tenía dudas del futuro y lo que pasaría pero tenían que enfrentar lo que pasara pero por el momento pudo olvidarse de eso y disfrutar.

Natsu reía, sonreía y se divertía como nunca después de casi 11 años de entrenar e investigar sobre Kabuto (recuerden paso 5 años en el _kamui_ y 6 fuera) pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a un fotógrafo con una cámara un poco antigua y su pequeño estudio de fotos que solo era un gran banco con fondo blanco y en ese momento tuvo una gran idea que involucraba a todas.

-muy bien júntense…-decía el anciano donde estaba Natsu detrás de todas Aura, Ultear y Meredy a su derecha y a su izquierda Erza, Kagura, Lisanna y Yukino pero lo que las sorprendió fue ver como Natsu logro abrazarlas a todas quedando un poco apretadas podían sentir el calor emanar de él y ahora sabían porque Aura siempre intentaba abrazarlo-perfecto…una…dos…tres-dijo antes de presionar el disparador tomando la foto-esperen un minuto por favor-dijo sacando el cuadro con la foto lista-tengan que la disfruten-dijo antes de que salieran del pequeño estudio.

-Tsu-kun déjame verla-le pidió la foto a su maestro el cual se la dio gustoso; todas se acercaron a verla y sonrieron de lo bien que quedo-perfecta-dijo la castaña feliz.

-es cierto…quedo bien-dijo Kagura viendo como todas en el momento de que la tomaron rieron pero todas con una sonrisa-"tiene una linda sonrisa"-dijo al ver a la clásica sonrisa de Natsu y todas concordaban.

-lo mejor será que la compartamos ya que solo tenemos una-dijo Natsu dándole la foto a Yukino-ten Yukino guárdala unos días y luego se la das a alguien más-dijo feliz el ninja.

-está bien Natsu-sama-dijo guardando la foto en uno de sus bolsillos.

-yo la cuidare después-se propuso Ultear feliz.

-que dices yo debería ser la siguiente-dijo Erza viéndola con una mirada retadora al igual que Ultear.

-así y porque tú, por que no va Meredy después o Lisanna-dijo Ultear respondiendo a lo que dijo la Peli-roja.

-vamos no pelen por esto-dijo Natsu separándolas mientras las demás tenían una gota de sudor en la cien ya que no dejaban de verse aun cuando ya las habían separado.

-cálmense….por favor-dijo Lisanna al ver a Erza invocar una espada y Ultear a empezar a emanar frio de sus manos.

BOOOMM.

Se escuchó en toda la ciudad y todos voltearon a ver el cielo…..los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

-son hermosos-dijo Aura al ver las luces de diferentes colores decorando el cielo nocturno y luego vio a todas disfrutar de estos encantadas con las luces en el cielo que no eran estrellas pero brillaban como ellas creando muchas formas distintas y después desaparecían dejándoles la sensación de ver más pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como alguien tomaba su mano y ver que era Natsu-Tsu….kun-dijo viendo a su maestro que seguía viendo el cielo al igual que las demás…su familia.

-gracias-dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas-deberíamos hacer esto más seguido….con todas-dijo viendo a sus nuevas alumnas y a sus compañeras que lo ayudaron durante más de seis años…a todas las aprecia y quiere.

-si…me gustaría-dijo la castaña deseando volver cada año con todas.

Lo que nadie del grupo noto fue que estaba siendo observada durante todo su tiempo en el festival por una cierta albina de cabellera albina larga que por alguna razón sentía que quería estar con ellas y el ninja peli-rojo y verlo como disfrutaba al lado de su hermana le generaba un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

EN OTRA PARTE MUY LEJANA DE FIORE.

Dentro de un cuarto lleno de jaulas de tamaño colosal, unas cuantas más grandes que otras pero todas eran fácilmente más grandes que varios edificios junto en medio de la habitación había algo que parecía un trono de aspecto diabólico todo sucio y de color oscuro pero lo mas sobresaliente de este es que había una cabeza de serpiente en el respaldo de este y sus ojos eran el legendario _Rinnegan._

Entonces se escuchó la gran puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando entrar a dos encapuchados uno con capucha roja que tenía una presencia y poder increíble y el otra persona que por su contextura ambos son hombre pero el de la capucha roja traía algo parecido a una etiqueta roja con marcas negras con _runas mágicas _combinadas con _kanjis_-señor el sello aún no está completo necesitamos más tiempo-dijo el hombre de capucha negra viendo el papel rojo en la mano de su señor.

-sí, lo sé solo quería ver quien será mi conejillo de indias cuando esté listo-dijo en un tono oscuro y a la vez serpenteante como si se tratara de una serpiente-sabias que mi maestro busco una manera de volverse inmortal ya que sentía que una vida mortal no era suficiente para sus completar sus investigaciones y experimentos-dijo llegando a donde estaban las jaulas-tenía razón pero su pación cambión acepto su mortandad y dejo todo de lado y eso me decepciono del pero a diferencia del yo si cumpliré el sueño que abandono por razones banales-dijo pasando las jaulas pequeñas para llegar a las más grande que tenían en la cima de estas un sellos con el _kanji_ de cerrado-yo tendré todo el conocimiento del mundo y cuando lo tenga todo de todos podre moldearlo a mi forma he incluso podre tener control sobre la vida pero no como un dios si no como un hombre ya que cuando completemos nuestros objetivos la palabra dios y hombre significaran lo mismo pero, aún nos falta para cumplir nuestro sueño-dijo llegando a la penúltima jaula entre todas-cuanto tiempo falta para que esté listo-dijo viendo el sello en su mano.

-estimamos que de dos a tres meses para que esté listo y de esa manera podrá controlarlos sin necesidad de sus ojos….Kabuto-sama-dijo el hombre haciendo reverencia.

Kabuto…el encapuchado de la capa roja y líder del gremio oscuro _White serpen_ sonreía por lo que su seguidor le dijo-cuando este listos iré primero por ti...Zeref ya viviste lo suficiente y al igual que a tu estúpido reino y tus inútiles magos acabare contigo y de esa manera tendrás lo que quieres….morir-dijo viendo a donde estaba su trono donde había un bastón y arriba de este un sombrero de bruja-te parece bien…Zeref-dijo viendo a donde estaba la puerta para ver al mago oscuro más famoso….Zeref.

-eso no me importa ni mucho menos tu-dijo con sus ojos rojos y con una expresión seria-sabias que Alvares solo eran para mi entretenimiento y no tenía ninguna relación con los doce-dijo sin moverse del mismo lugar-pero tu aun con todo tu poder no fuiste capaz de matarme y por lo que me contaste del joven que Igneel entreno yo sigo pensando que él es el único capaz de acabar con mi vida-dijo antes de sentir como una gran presión caía sobre todo el lugar generando temblores y todo este poder provenía de Kabuto donde la tierra debajo del empezaba a romperse.

-cuando esto esté terminado acabare con tu vida pero hasta ese momento no hagas nada-dijo viéndolo con el _rinnegan _ -veras que no hay nadie más fuerte yo en este mundo o en cualquier otro mundo solo necesito al heredero de los Uchina y Uzumaki para lograrlo-dijo normalizando su poder volviendo a ver la jaula enfrente de él.

-no me importa que necesitas pero no te atrevas a meterte con "el corazón"-dijo desapareciendo en un velo de oscuridad.

Cuando desapareció todo fue silencio hasta que vio como de la jaula se veían dos grandes ojos amarillos –es hora de que uno de ustedes me sean de utilidad-dijo viendo el sello.

La oscuridad empezaba a moverse de verdad augurando caos y miedo y el tiempo empezaba a correr para el rencuentro de los ninjas y sus fuerzas.

FIN CAPITULO 12.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que con todo el trabajo extra se me hace difícil escribir mis historias.

Bien para mis lectores de "el dragan y si sirena" y "el fuego del caos" les pido me esperen para cuando termine noviembre ya que tendré todo diciembre libre para escribir con toda libertad y ver si puedo actualizar hasta dos veces pero no prometo nada ya que siempre busco trabajo durante mis vacaciones.

Si mas que decir me despido déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencia y regaños en los "reviews" y les dejo como siempre el nombre del siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 13: las magas más fuertes, el fuego azul llega.

Bueno Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.

Capítulo 13: las magas más fuertes, el fuego azul llega.


	13. Chapter 13

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL ÚNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

**-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

**-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

**Capítulo 13: las magas más fuertes, el fuego azul llega.**

**Bien, estoy de vuelta mis estimados lectores con el siguiente capítulo de esta mi primera historia.**

**Ya estoy por cumplir un año en la universidad siendo un gran año, un año donde aprendí mucho y muchas personas y feliz de poder seguir con mis historias ya que el escribir estos capítulos que tanto me gustan y ver que les gustan a ustedes también me hace feliz.**

**Le mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus críticas, saludos y comentarios en lo Rewies desde el 14 noviembre del 2016 hasta este 20 de marzo del 2017.**

**Llendo directo al grano aquí les dejo el capítulo 13, disfruten.**

CASA DE NATSU 6:00 A.M.

El día empezaba nuevamente con el sol que empezaba a salir en el horizonte. Las flores empezaban a abrirse, los animales comenzaban a salir de sus escondites y las personas en Magnolia empezaban a abrir sus tiendas y negocios preparándose para otro día de trabajo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la prueba de Natsu que decidió darles más tiempo para que descanse. Les dijo cuál sería el régimen de entrenamiento de sus nuevas alumnas que descansaron lo más que pudieron durante los pocos días de descanso que tenían y en la casa del ninja peli-rojo sus nuevas inquilinas ya se habían acoplado a su nuevo hogar.

CUARTO DE KAGURA.

La espadachina peli-purpura estaba en el medio de su habitación en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando algo que se volvió su nueva rutina, ella se levantaba una hora antes siempre para meditar.

Estaba ahora vestida con un pijama de abotonar rosa en su totalidad, era simple y no tenía ningún estampado y ya tenía su característico listón en su cabeza-"concéntrate….piensa"-se decía a si misma recordando sus últimas peleas y sus peleas contra Natsu, en que fallo, en que era mejor y en que debía mejorar. Abrió los ojos y se levantó del piso antes de darle una vista a su nuevo cuarto; decidió pintarlo de color blanco en su totalidad, era lo suficiente mente grande para una sola persona, tenía una cama, una mesa de noche, un armario, un pequeño librero que tenía unos cuantos libros todos que tomo del estudio de Natsu y un espejo y por ultimo una ventana que daba al jardín trasero. No tenía ningún adorno o decoración fuera de sus muebles y unos cuantos libros tirados en el suelo ya que ella se estaba acostumbrando a leer durante las noches antes de dormir pero la mayoría de estos los ojeaba ya que estaban en un idioma que no entendía (JAPONES Y KANJIS) pero las ilustraciones le daban un pequeña idea.

Se dirigió a su armario y tomo sus vestimentas clásicas y al lado de su cama había lo que parecía una pequeña mochila de viaje-"hoy inicia el entrenamiento de un año"-pensaba vistiéndose curiosa de que iba a tratar su entrenamiento sabiendo que iba a ser el más duro que iba a tener en toda su vida y tenía que estar preparada ya que un dos hora de un día norma era una semana desconectados del mundo donde según Natsu aprovecharan cada segundo.

Al cambiarse por completo salió de la habitación donde todo era silencio. Se dirigio a las escaleras pasando por el cuarto de Yukino antes de bajar hacia la sala.

Lo que no sabía es que la albina ya estaba despierta.

CUARTO DE YUKINO.

La maga de espíritus estaba acostada en su cuarto con los ojos abiertos viendo el techo de madera. Tuvo muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño la noche anterior debido el nerviosismo y se levantó muy temprano. Al lado de su cama estaba un bolso de viaje de color azul celeste con cosas fundamentales para viajar y aunque no les tomara más de dos hora en este mundo en el Kamui estarían fuera una semana entera. Volteo para ver su mesa de noche que estaba a su derecha y un pequeño reloj despertador que decía 6:10 y el único ruido que había escuchado eran unas pisadas que podría imaginar de quien era-"parece que Kagura-sama tampoco puede dormir"-pensaba levantándose de la cama sentándose en el filo de está moviendo las sabanas a un lado.

Dio una mirada a su cuarto que era de color azul celeste y tenía una ventana. Tenía una mesa de noche al lado de su cama en la cual guardaba sus llaves del zodiaco en el primer cajón al igual que el kunai del Hiraishi que le dejo Natsu; tenía un estante de madera donde había un pequeño peluche de paloma de muchos colores y unos cuantos libros de su propia posesión que trajo consigo.

Tenía un espejo con marco de madera con estilo floral y una mesa de centro con un cojín donde descansaba cuando era necesario y un armario blanco de madera.

Ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca grande que cubrían sus muslos y tenía un pequeño short rosa puesto-creo que debo acompañar a Kagura-sama en lo que despierta Natsu-sama-se dijo a si misma antes de ir a su armario y tomar su ropa de combate (LA MISMA QUE USO DURANTE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS Y USO CUANDO PELEO CONTRA KAGURA), sentía ansias de que ya empezara el entrenamiento más duro y difícil de su vida para volverse alguien más fuerte que su yo de ahora-no me rendiré…ya nunca lo volveré a hacer…-susurro dándose ánimos y recordando la promesa que ella misma se hizo de nunca volver a rendirse o tirar la toalla sin importar en que situación estén.

Salió de su habitación ya preparada en silencio para no despertar a Aura, Meredy, Ultear o Natsu; camino hasta las escaleras y bajarlas para acompañar a su amiga.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta era que una cierta castaña oji-purpura había escuchado sus pisadas y los pequeños susurros que ambas dijeron-Tsu-kun, no seas muy malo con ellas-dijo a con una sonrisa feliz de la determinación de sus nuevas compañeras y amigas ya que en los pocos días que tenían habían salido a misiones, paseos y hablaban todo el tiempo al lado de Erza y Lisanna volviéndose ellas cuatro sus nuevas amigas que quería y apreciaba al igual que Meredy y Ultear-aprovechen todo lo que Tsu-kun les enseñe…ohhh- soltó un bostezo antes de volver a su cama y recostarse-aún faltan unas horas…volveré dormir-se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida en un instante.

CASA STRAUSS.

La casa de los hermanos albinos estaba del otro lado de Magnolia en un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico. Los tres hermanos habían vivido ahí casi toda su vida y desde que Lisanna volvió los tres tenían una rutina diaria pero en los últimos días esa rutina cambio muy considerablemente y todo a causa de la menor de los hermanos que desde que volvió de su primer entrenamiento con Natsu y las chicas.

Lisanna durante esa semana ya no se quedaba a desayunar con sus hermanos ya que salía a entrenar horas y volver cansada y agotada al gremio donde se la pasaba hablando con Meredy, Ultear, Aura, Kagura, Yukino y Erza que parecían igual de cansadas y aun así salían a misiones rápidas y volvían directo a sus hogares cuando terminaban dejando un hueco muy grande en el gremio.

Natsu estaba en el gremio hablando al lado de Happy llenando ese hueco pero no por completo y esto lo noto Mirajane que se sentía curiosa de lo que le sucedía a su hermana.

Ahora Lisanna para llegar temprano a casa de Natsu se había levantado y rápidamente vestido con su ropa normal y una mochila que llevaba cargando en su hombro derecho. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto antes de bajar las escaleras hacia su sala y luego salir pero no contaba con lo que se iba a encontrar-Mira-nee, que haces levantada-pregunto al ver a su hermana mayor sentada en el sillón con una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo.

La mayor de los Strauss la vio un momento-nada solo quería saber a dónde ibas tan temprano-dijo al ver el reloj mostrando que apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana-y porque levas esa mochila-dijo señalando la mochila que cargaba en su hombro.

-son unas cuantas cosas que voy a necesitar, hoy inicia mi entrenamiento con Natsu-dijo sonriente y sorprendiendo a su hermana ya que en si Natsu ahora era el mago más fuerte del gremio por debajo de Gildasht -así que durante un tiempo no iré o iré muy poco al gremio-dijo sonriente Lisanna con toda honestidad ya que según Natsu el entrenamiento iba a ser duro y desgastante tanto física como mentalmente-tengo que irme Mira-nee, no quiero llegar tarde y que las demás me esperen-dijo antes de pasar a su hermana de largo.

-espera a quienes va a entrenar Natsu aparte de ti-pregunto con curiosidad y después de lo que vio en el festival ya tenía una idea pero necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

Se detuvo y volteo a verla-son Erza, Yukino, Kagura y yo-dijo señalándose a sí misma al final-bueno me voy yendo Mira-nee-dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su hogar y salir corriendo.

-que te valla bien-dijo Mirajane despidiéndose de su hermana desde la puerta pero después de que ella ya no estuviera a la vista entro a su hogar y corrió a su habitación.

-onee-chan, que sucede-Elfman se había levantado debido al ruido que causo Mira al correr-onee-chan…-estaba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana-que sucede…donde esta Lisannna-pregunto ya que logro escuchar como Lisanna salía de su casa-one…CHAAANN-fue golpeado por la puerta que tenía una fuerza demoledora y Mira salía ya vestida con un vestido rojo.

-lo siento Elfman, dile al maestro que llegare tarde-grito saliendo de su casa dejando al hermano de en medio inclustado en la pared de su propia casa.

-si…cuenta con…-no termino de hablar ya que cayo desmayado.

Mirajane corrió rápidamente para encontrar a su hermana y seguirla sigilosamente-"nose que pasa pero lo averiguare"-pensaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

CON ERZA.

Erza era un poco diferente a las demás ya que ella tomo su mañana como siempre y lejos de tener que levantarse más temprano ahora iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia con su clásica blusa blanca de botones, falda azul y botas. No se preocupaba por hacer maletas o cargar equipaje debido a su magia.

Erza caminaba con una gran y visibles sonrisa debido a la emoción que sentía –"llego el dia…al fin"- Erza durante todos los días que Natsu les dio para que descansaran ella ya esperaba a que este día llegara-"Natsu prepárate ya que esta vez no vamos a ser tan fáciles de apalear"-pensaba recordando la prueba en la que participo al lado de Kagura, Lisanna y Yukino y como fueron aplastados por el inmenso poder de Natsu y ella tenía la motivación de vengarse de Natsu por meterla dentro de una ilusión.

-ERZAA-escucho su nombre y volteo para ver que se trataba de Lisanna que corría con una sonrisa.

La peli-roja se detuvo para esperarla-Lisanna, buen día-saludo a su amiga que llego a donde estaba la espadachina-porque corres-pregunto ya que jadeaba del cansancio.

-lo siento…no podía dormir así que decidí adelantarme-dijo recuperado el aliento y empezando a caminar al lado de Erza.

-te vez emocionada-dijo Erza al notar a Lisanna moviendo las manos y jugando con sus pulgares.

-lo estoy, pero también estoy nerviosa, el pensar que entrenaremos un año y pensar que solo pasaran dos meses es confuso aun…además Natsu no nos ha dicho todo-dijo Lisanna sabiendo que Natsu les había contado solo una pequeña parte de lo que sucedió durante todo ese tiempo-crees que no lo diga pronto…-dijo viendo el piso ates de sentir la mano de Erza en su hombro que sonreía.

-sé que Natsu ha cambiado mucho y sé que no es lo suyo el guardar secretos o si no nos hubiera contado nada el otro día-dijo para que ambas recordaran su primera experiencia en el Kamui pero sabían que más temprano que tarde les diría todo y sea lo que sea nada cambiara.

-gracias Erza…vamos Yukino y Kagura ya deben estar despiertas-dijo Lisanna pensando que la albina y la peli-purpura estaban en la misma condición que ellas.

-averigüémoslo-dijo Erza antes de que las dos retomaran su camino a la casa de Natsu.

Lo que ninguna de las dos notaron fue que desde la distancia Mira las veía y seguía y aunque no pudiera escuchar nada notaba que el ánimo de las dos cambio unos minutos dándole más curiosidad de que era-no es educado espiar a los demás…gruu-Mira volteo alarmada al escuchar esas palabras.

-Mi…mi…Millianna…-dijo retrocediendo al ver a la amante de los gatos con un pequeño gato café en sus brazos y uno negro en su cabeza-que haces aquí…-pregunto intentando escudarse olvidando que Millianna tenía un alma y corazón de niña.

-yo…siempre salgo a jugar con los gatitos antes de ir al gremio y como aun no conozco por completo Magnolia ellos me la muestran-dijo tomando al gato de su cabeza y cargarlo al igual que el gato café-cuando volvía a Fairy Hills me encontré vi a Erza y Lisanna y tu siguiéndolas…-dijo todo cual como era dando en el clavo en cada palabra-entonces…porque las seguimos-dijo recargándose en la pared y guiñándole el ojo-también estaba curiosa de que le pasaba a Kagura-chan y Erza-nee-san-dijo viendo como las dos se alejaban a la distancia-vamos-dijo antes de moverse hacia otro muro mientras que Mira la veía actuar.

-"ya veo porque Erza confía mucho en ella"-pensó antes de seguirla para mantener el espionaje sobre su ex-rival y su hermana menor-"espero que Natsu no este tramando algo"-pensó sin saber que tenía Natsu en mente ya que desde que volvió con ellos era el mismo pero era muy diferente al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron con su espionaje mientras que Erza y Lisanna entraban al bosque de Magnolia.

CASA DE NATSU.

En la sala de Natsu estaban Kagura y Yukino mientras que la primera tenía a un pequeño gato azul que ronroneaba porque e acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. Las dos tenían en la mesa dos tazas y durante la siguiente hora estuvieron hablando esperando a que Natsu se levantara pero algo que las dos compartían eran las ansias-cuando crees que Natsu-sama se levante-le pregunto Yukino a Kagura que seguía jugando con Happy.

-Natsu siempre se queda dormido-dijo Happy saliendo de los brazos de Kagura volando alrededor de Yukino-y parece que siete años no cambian eso-dijo con una sonrisa cayendo sobre la cabeza de la albina que sonreía por su gesto.

-además, Tsu-kun se pasó mucho tiempo anoche en el Kamui-bajando por las escaleras venia Aura vestida con su ropa normal menos su gabardina-lo vía anoche enviando muchas cosas al Kamui-dijo entrando a la cocina y volver con una taza de té-pero no ha de tardar, cuando se trata de entrenar nunca se le olvidara-dijo sentándose en el sofá en medio de Kagura y Yukino.

-me siento mal por causarle tantos problemas a Natsu-kun-dijo Kagura dándole un sorbo a su taza de té y Yukino también sentía en parte eso.

-no digas eso, él nunca las consideraría una molestia-dijo viéndolas a las dos-se lo que se siente…que alguien se esfuerce tanto por ti y tu no puedes hacer nada para pagarle-dijo viendo el interior de su taza-cuando Natsu me salvo y limito mis poderes hasta que supiera usarlos el busco un lugar seguro donde pudiéramos entrenar…esta misma casa es muy parecida a la otra en la que Natsu me enseño, me contaba historias de sus aventuras y cuando empecé a entrenar ninguna técnica me salía bien o estaban incompletas…me frustraba-decia mientras Yukino y Kagura escuchaban atentas sin poder creer que una maga tan poderosa y hábil como Aura en algún momento no sabía cómo usar la magia-pero siempre que fallaba Natsu siempre me decía _lo harás mejor mañana_ o _te falta poco_…el nunca perdió la fé en mi aun cuando yo ya la había perdido…un día decidí ir más lejos y forcé mucho mis poderes que casi muero…él estuvo todo ese tiempo a mi lado cuidando de mí, le dije que porque perdía el tiempo conmigo…nuca sería una maga y el me contesto _que no perdía el tiempo…que si nunca me rendí en toda mi vida y sobrevivir ante muchas cosas esto no es nada y sin importar el tiempo que tome yo te ayudare a que seas una gran maga ya que tienes todo para hacerlo y yo siempre estaré a tu lado_…-dijo recordando las palabras de Natsu, el nunca perdió la esperanza en ella y entendió que el caer siempre pasara pero mientras haya alguien que espere a que levantes tenías que hacerlo-sé que será duro pero entiendan, el estará a su lado…sé que caerán, pero siempre deben levantarse-dijo moviendo sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor de Kagura y Yukino-y también él nos tiene a nosotras y estar a su lado es lo mejor que podemos hacer-dijo acercando a las dos que estaban conmovidas por sus palabras que tenian mucha razón.

-gracias…Aura-agradeció Kagura alegre de conocer a una persona tan buena como Aura.

-Aura-sama…no te decepcionare ni a Natsu-sama-dijo sonriente.

Luego de esa historia las tres siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa; rieron se molestaron y hasta hicieron pucheros en algunos momentos, se habían vuelto muy unidas entre ellas cinco ya que Lisanna y Erza pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

TOC TOC TOC.

Tocaban la puerta de la casa sabiendo quienes eran-puedes abrir Happy, por favor-pidió la castaña al gato alado que estaba dormido en la mesa de centro-si lo haces te traeré un pescado-dijo sacando un pescado de la nada.

-PESCADO…-el pequeño exceel se lanzó al pescado pero fue detenido por Aura-no seas mala dame mi pescado-rogaba el gato.

-primero hable la puerta y después te daré tu pescado-dijo señalando con una sonrisa la puerta mientras que Yukino y Kagura veían con una gota de sudor en la cien ya que aunque ella y Happy se llevaban bien Aura siempre lo chantajeaba con pescado.

-pagaras por esto-dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos volando a toda velocidad a la puerta.

FUERA DE LA CASA DE NATSU.

Erza tocaba al lado de Lisanna que esperaban a que abriera alguien. Mira y Millianna observaban a la distancia a ver que sucedía y como el terreno se había vuelto muy abierto podrían ser vista por lo que ahora miraban desde la distancia hasta que vieron como la puerta se abría gracias a Happy que saludo a Erza y a su madre de nombre y Mira sostenía a Millianna que quería llegar los más rápido a esa puerta y atrapar a Happy que durante el tiempo que lleva en Fairy Tail el, Charly y Lily aprendieron a como escabullirse de ella. Cuando entraron la puerta se cerró-increíble que Natsu viva aquí-dijo la casta viendo a detalle la nueva casa de Natsu.

Mira estaba igual de sorprendida o más ya que ella recuerda la pequeña caballa que había hecho el mismo ahora había una gran casa de madera con un estilo oriental-que es lo que harán adentro-dijo Mirajane intentando deducir lo que sucedía dentro del hogar de Natsu pero eso sería para otro día ahora tenían que volver al gremio-vamos Millianna tenemos que ir al gremio-ya que recordó el golpe accidental que le dio a su hermano y el maestro debía estar preguntando por ella.

-aahhh…pero yo quería jugar con Happy-la amante de los gatos se iba a lanzar y derribar esa puerta para llegar a Happy-Mira, déjame-dijo ya que Mira había tomado a Millianna de su pierna y la arrastraba fuera del bosque.

DENTRO DE LA CASA.

Erza y Lisanna guiadas por Happy llegaron a la sala donde encontraron a Kagura, Yukino y Aura-lamentamos la demora-dijo Erza hablando también por Lisanna que bajaba su mochila.

-Natsu no está aquí-pregunto Lisanna al no ver a Natsu en ninguna parte.

En ese momento escucharon al alguien bajar de las escaleras-porque hay tanto escándalo-era Ultear que bajaba lentamente frotándose los ojos ya que tanta practica y los sollozos de Happy la despertaron y su cabello despeinado y su ropa de dormir que era una simple playera increíblemente grande para ella mostraban que estaba más dormida que despierta.

-lo siento Ultear es que según parece ellas tenían problemas para dormir-dijo Aura señalando al cuarteto de magas que saludaban a la maga de hielo.

Entro y salió rápidamente de la cocina al no encontrar lo que buscaba-es normal…aún tengo pesadillas-dijo con un aura deprimente al recordar los entrenamientos que Natsu le hacía pasar a ella y Meredy-si Kagura o Yukino mueren puedo destruir su cuarto para ampliar el mío, es que es muy pequeño- viendo a las mencionadas que se molestaron claramente por este comentario-no se enfaden pero algo si les voy a decir y que tú ya les debiste decir Aura-dijo cambiando a un tono serio llamando la atención de todas incluso las magas enojadas pasaron de enojadas a atentas-lo que verán hay en el Kamui será algo que las ayude a ser tal vez de las magas más fuertes de Fiore…Aura aunque no entreno en el Kamui lo vivió en carne propia lo que es entrenar enserio con Natsu-dijo señalando a la castaña recordando los infernales pero efectivos entrenamientos-Meredy y yo solamente pudimos aguantar dos semanas de entrenamientos y después seguimos entrenando nosotras solas…les preguntare esto…de verdad se sienten listas para seguir con esto-pregunto de la manera más seria que podía mientras las cuatro se veían y reflexionaban de lo que conto.

-yo me quedo-dijo Lisanna viendo a Ultear-yo nunca he sido muy fuerte o hábil cuando se trata de pelear siempre tengo a alguien a mi lado-dijo recordando como Mira o Elfman siempre han peleado a su lado pero nunca sola-quiero ser la persona que pueda pelear igual que todos-dijo a Ultear que escuchaba pero no cambiaba su expresión seria al igual que Aura.

-Natsu-kun nos dio la opción de seguirlo y no la desaprovechare-dijo Kagura-el me salvo de mi misma…entrene para vengarme pero ese poder era un poder vacío y falso…siempre lo supe, pero ahora ya no quiero vengarme de nadie, quiero ser alguien que pueda caminar al lado de todos-dijo viendo a sus compañeras.

-yo siempre fui una cobarde…siempre deje que otros decidieran por mí-hablaba Yukino con la cabeza baja-incluso aún no he podido encontrar a mi hermana mayor…me hare fuerte por ella no me importa en donde este prometo que la encontrare y le daré un verdadero hogar igual al que Natsu-sama me dio-levantando la cabeza y sin vacilar.

-yo me vengare de lo que me hizo Natsu durante su prueba…eso no se quedara así-dijo Erza apretando los puños mientras que una esencia asesina emanaba de su cuerpo-tal vez te he perdonado pero tienes que pagar una penitencia por dejarme en ese desierto-dijo siendo suficiente razón para todos los presentes y sin darse cuenta el poblé de Happy que no sabía cómo había quedado atrapado entre las manos de la peli-roja cambiando de azul a morado y después a verde debido al bloqueo de oxigeno total.

-HAPPY…-Aura se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos a Erza-está bien, todas sus razón son válidas incluso la tuya Erza-dijo Aura que sanaba a Happy. El ver sus motivaciones y por qué detrás de estas estaba tan segura que completarían el entrenamiento mágico e el tiempo estimado y sin problemas y que Ultear tendría que conformarse con el tamaño de su cuarto-les quiero dar algo…les será muy útil en el Kamui y en el entrenamiento-dijo sacando un pergamino y extenderlo del cual salieron cuatro pares de cubre brazos y cuatro chalecos de asalto, todos de color gris y cada uno de estos traía una bolsa café de armas como el que usaban Natsu y ella donde guardaban sus armas y provisiones(vestimentas ANBU)-Tsu-kun no les permitirá usar armaduras pero estas si-dijo lanzando los chalecos y protectores a las cuatro.

-"es muy liviano…pero"-Lisanna veía cada detalle de los chalecos que cubrían todo su torso, pecho y espalda pero dejaban descubiertos los hombros y el cuello. Las antebrazeras eran muy sencillas, cubrían un rango desde sus muñecas hasta antes de llegar a sus codos. Pero lo que noto interesante en estas era ver que eran muy duros al mismo tiempo, podrían detener una espada y una gran cantidad de armas comunes-"ahora que lo noto Natsu desde que volvió usa mas este tipo de ropa"-pensó al recordar cunado Natsu había vuelto y que ahora ya usaba otro tipo de ropa que le quedaba muy bien y lo hacía ver más atractivo a la vista de ella-"no no no…concéntrate"-la albina agito la cabeza evitando el sonrojarse frente a todas.

-ya todas están aquí…buaaahhh…-todas miraron para ver a una enorme masa de cabello rosa todo desaliñado y despeinado-aún es muy temprano-era Meredy que ya estaba vestida con su ropa normal pero su cabello era otra historia-y Natsu-kun-dijo al no ver al ninja en ninguna parte.

-sigue durmiendo no tarda en despertar-dijo Aura que tomaba las tazas vacías y las llevaba a la cocina-porque no comemos algo estoy segura que ninguna pensó en desayunar antes de venir aquí-dijo Aura tomando un delantal blanco y colocárselo-será bueno cocinar para variar-dijo entrando a la cocina seguida de Ultear, Meredy y Happy-vengan-dijo desde la cocina para que las cuatro entraran a la cocina.

CUARTO DE NATSU.

El ninja peli-rojo se había levantado ya con todas sus fuerzas renovadas y ahora se estaba preparando para el primer día de entrenamiento de Erza, Kagura, Yukino y Lisanna. Ya tenía su ropa puesta y su chaqueta colocada y se dirigía a su puerta sin no darle antes un vistazo a su mapa de Fiore que ahora tenía la nota del periódico de la desaparición de Minerva-que está pasando-dijo al oler un agradable aroma provenir de la planta baja y después gruñirle el estómago-creo que sé que es-dijo saliendo de su cuarto con una sonrisa.

Bajando las escaleras llego a la sala donde vio las cosas de Lisanna, Yukino y Kagura y escuchar ruido de la cocina-parece que ya todas están aquí-dijo al ver a todas reunidas comiendo mientras que Aura, Kagura y Meredy estaban detrás de las hornillas preparando la parte de Natsu-se levantaron temprano-dijo tomando su banda de uno de sus bolsillos y atársela en la frente.

-Ohaio Tsu-kun-saludo Aura a su maestro que se acercó a el-te estábamos esperando-dijo la castaña para que el ninja viera a todas reunidas sentadas alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de este momento-espera te traeré tu comida-dijo volviendo a la barra por su comida.

-no es necesario Aura-chan yo puedo ir por ella-dijo listo para ir el mismo por su comida que ella con ayuda de Meredy y Kagura habían preparado.

-no, tu siéntate-lo intersecto Ultear empujándolo a la mesa donde se sentó en medio de Erza y Lisanna y enfrente de Yukino.

-buen día Natsu-sama-dijo la albina enfrente de el de manera muy respetuosa y cordial.

-Yukino no es necesario que me digas así solo dime Natsu-dijo el mago de fuego a la albina que sonrió por esto.

-siento molestarte tan temprano Natsu-dijo Lisanna que estaba terminando su comida que fue un platón de sopa de miso, arroz y pescado que era lo que comían todas (un desayuno oriental clásico)-pero es que de la emoción Salí de casa sin comer nada-dijo su amiga de la infancia que estaba sonrojada ya que pensaba que la consideraría una intrusa.

-no me molestas…es más me gusta que estés aquí-dijo contento de pasar más tiempo con ella y las demás-puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo con una sonrisa confirmando y eliminando esos pensamientos erróneos de la mente de la albina.

-Natsu-kun-volteo a su derecha para ver a Kagura traer una bandeja con la misma comida que las demás.

-no tenías que hacer esto Kagura yo puedo…-

-no, claro que es necesario-dijo la oji-ambar viendo a Natsu-tu siempre nos preparas la comida a todas-dijo y que todo el tiempo que llevan viviendo con Natsu el preparaba y limpiaba siempre-tan siquiera déjame hacer esto por ti-dijo la espadachina que por su tono no recibiría un no por respuesta.

-ee…está bien…gracias-dijo tomando los palillos para iniciar a comer mientras que Kagura volvía junto a Aura y Meredy.

-ya es tarde Natsu-Erza que tomaba un vaso de té al lado de Natsu hablo con su típico tono duro y rígido ya que Natsu fue el último en levantarse-más vale que des todo en este entrenamiento ya que te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste-dijo viéndolo con ira mientras que el ninja comía pacíficamente-NO ME IGNORES…-grito debido a que no le hacía caso pero Natsu coloco su mano en su cabeza calmándola.

-yo nunca podría ignorarte Erza…y más vale que estés preparada-dijo con desafío y una sonrisa igual despeinando a Erza que no le gustaba esto pero al mismo tiempo sí.

-basta, no griten en la mesa-reclamo Meredy aun despeinada desde el otro lado de la cocina al escuchar lo fuerte y alto que hablaban. Salió de la cocina con su desayuno sentándose al lado de Yukino-comamos…Natsu-kun-dijo sonriente la peli-rosa empezando a comer.

Natsu comenzó a comer al lado de las demás sintiendo un agradable sentimiento que no quería creer o sentía que estaba equivocado y las involucraba a todas ellas-"**ji ji, ya espero que le diga de mi"-**pensó Kurama desde el interior de Natsu al ver la situación en la que su contenedor estaba-"**y cuando suceda les diré a las nuevas tu pequeño secreto a no ser que Aura les diga antes"-**pensaba el bijju empezando a planificar el plan que le causaría muchos problemas a Natsu-"**ya espero que suceda"-**pensaba dejando escapar unas pequeñas risitas que Natsu logro notar pero no les prestó atención y siguió comiendo y hablando amenamente con las chicas.

SALA TRASERA (DONDE TODAS SE REUNIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR).

Una vez que todos terminaran de comer y limpiaran esta vez con ayuda de Natsu ya que no le gustaba no hacer nada todos estaban reunidos y las cuatro magas que iban a iniciar su entrenamiento. Las cuatro ya tenían colocado el equipo que Aura les había obsequiado y sus equipajes para una semana-todo esta listo en el Kamui y coloque un genjutsu que simulara el día y la noche de esa manera podrán dormir-dijo pensando en todo el ninja-una vez que iniciemos ya no hay marcha atrás, si alguna quiere retirarse puede hacerlo-dijo en un tono serio que fue contestado con una sonrisa por parte de las cuatro-bien hora de irnos, Aura-chan te encargo que todo esté bien hasta que termine el entrenamiento-dijo a su alumna que asintió.

-cuídense, las estaremos esperando para la cena-dijo Meredy despidiéndose de las cuatro-si es que siguen vivas-susurro esa última parte.

-que dijiste-dijo Erza pero ya era muy tarde ya que Natsu había activado su Mangekyo sharingan.

-KAMUI-dijo desapareciendo en un vórtice al igual que el cuarteto de magas dejando solas a Aura, Ultear y Meredy.

-creo que debemos irnos ya-dijo Happy que volaba alrededor de las tres-ya extraño a Natsu y a las chicas-dijo al borde de las lágrimas el gato azul antes de ser atrapado por la castaña.

-no te preocupes Happy estarán devuelta antes de que te des cuenta…"si es que Tsu-kun no las mata por accidente"-pensó esperando que eso no sucediera.

-ya dejen de hablar Mira tiene una misión para nosotras-dijo Ultear que caminaba fuera de la habitación seguida de Meredy.

-cuando terminen de entrenar seremos el equipo más fuerte en Fiore-dijo Meredy sabiendo los resultados del entrenamiento.

-no seremos el equipo más fuerte si se quedan hay paradas-dijo la peli-´purpura llagando a la puerta seguida de Aura, Meredy y Happy.

EN EL KAMUI.

Los cinco magos aparecieron en la dimensión de bolsillo pero la única diferencia es que ya no había penumbras y oscuridad, no ahora había un cielo azul con nubes y un sol mañanero.

En la plataforma en la que estaban había varias carpas de gran tamaño lo suficientemente grandes para que todos durmieran en una, una cocina que consistía en un horno de piedra y suficientes provisiones para todas-nunca me acostumbrare a eso-dijo Lisanna que estaba mareada por el viaje.

-si pero es la única manera de entrar aquí es con mi sharingan-dijo Natsu desactivando su Gekkeei genkai-por eso es perfecto para entrenar-dijo caminando a por la superficie del pilar-pueden dejar sus cosas en el suelo hare unos clones que se encarguen de eso-dijo el ninja haciendo un sello de manos y apareciendo dos clones de él que tomaron las cosas de las magas y la llevaron al campamento.

-Natsu-sama que es lo que haremos hoy-pregunto la albina ya ansiosa por saber que iban a hacer.

-hoy comenzaremos con esto…haremos una carrera-dijo entonces sacando un kunai y lanzarlo lo más lejos posibles clavándose en uno de los pilares a una distancia increíblemente lejos que apenas era visible ante los ojos de las cuatro-pero no será tan fácil, he colocado trampas y unos cuantos genjutsus en todo el trayecto-dijo tomando otro kunai-miren-dijo lanzándolo a otra plataforma más baja que al tocar el arma desapareció-y aquí también-dijo tomando un shuriken que al golpear con un pilar al lado suyo este explotara esto no habrá lugares, la meta es que trabajando las cuatro puedan llegar a la meta-dijo recordando como las cuatro trabajaron juntas en su prueba-pero si una de ustedes no lo logra o se queda atrás el entrenamiento se termina…no las seguiré entrenando-dijo esto de la manera más seria que podía-las traje aquí para que crezcan de manera individual pero también en equipo y en un equipo no importa que nunca…jamás se deja a nadie atrás…esto lo dijo un familiar mío-dijo volteando a ver el kunai-los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura y yo sé que ustedes no son eso y sé que no importa cuánto toma ustedes lograran conseguir ese kunai…juntas-dijo con un tono firma y seguro que todas escuchaban y no podían negar el sentirse emotivas por las palabras.

-Natsu-kun…gracias…no te decepcionaremos-dijo Kagura dando un paso adelante.

-no importa cuanto lo lograremos todas-dijo Erza al lado de Kagura.

-cuando eras niño nunca dabas tan buenos discursos-dijo Lisanna recordando cuando Natsu era un simple niño impulsivo y ahora era un impulsivo con cerebro.

-me tiemblan las manos, pero…estoy emocionada, Natsu-sama-dijo la albina lista pero al mismo tiempo con miedo y las demás también tenían miedo pero podían ocultarlo mejor que ella.

El con su clásica sonrisa respondió a esto-bien, tiene hasta final del día-dijo pasándolas con rumbo al campamento-ah…no pueden usar magia…suerte-dijo entrando un una de las carpas dejándolas solas-que esperan el entrenamiento empezó-dijo volviendo a entrar en la tienda.

Las cuatro se sintieron confundidas ya que esperaban algo más rígido según por lo que les contaron-bien, vamos haya-dijo Erza viendo por donde podían empezar y esperar no caer en una trampa y debido a que los pilares eran de diferentes tamaños podían quedar atrapadas-"no importa por donde lo veas la posibilidad de un camino seguro no existe"-pensaba Erza que no noto que las demás se había alejado de ella.

-Erza vamos-dijo Kagura ya empezaban el recorrido-si pensamos demasiado no vamos a movernos y no llegaremos a nada-dijo antes de que la peli-roja las alcanzara-lo mejor será movernos rápido y juntas ya que no podemos usar magia, de esa forma podemos resolver lo que suceda-dijo siendo el mejor plan debido a sus limitaciones.

-Kagura-sama tiene razón debemos movernos-dijo Yukino viendo el kunai a lo lejos.

-no dudemos Erza, no importa cuánto tome alcanzaremos esa cosa-dijo Lisanna lista para salir en cualquier momento.

La maga clase-s se influencio por la actitud de sus compañeras que tenían razón-es cierto…vamos-dijo saltando del pilar a otro que estaba abaja. La siguió Yukino, Lisanna y al final Kagura.

CON NATSU.

Natsu estaba en el campamento empezando a preparar todo para la noche y Kurama le hacía compañía-**seguro que estarán bien-**pregunto el zorro legendario a su contenedor-**no debiste dejarlas sin supervisión-**dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-Kurama no me digas que estas preocupado**-**dijo el ninja de manera juguetona-no les ocurrirá nada, deje unos clones ocultos que actuaran si sucede algo-dijo viendo los ingredientes para la cena.

**-solo espéralo-**dijo el zorro y como si fuera el destino jugando una mala broma.

BOOOOOMMM.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y uno pequeños pedazos de escombros que llegaron al campamento-te odio-dijo el ninja volteando a ver a su compañero que reía a carcajadas.

DE NOCHE EN EL KAMUI.

Las cuatro magas después de ser rescatadas por centésima vez en un solo día de explosiones o caer en el vacío no estaban ni cerca de poder llegar al kunai- descanse fue un día duro-dijo Natsu a las cuatro que estaban reunidas alrededor de una pequeña fogata que el había iniciado.

Las cuatro tenían golpes, raspones y sus ropas estaban un poco estropeadas pero se salvaron gracias a las protecciones que Aura les había dado-me duele todo el cuerpo-se quejó Lisanna sobándose las heridas.

-sí, apenas pudimos avanzar una parte del camino-dijo Erza ya que ni una cuarta parte del trayecto lograron terminar-"tiene razón aunque no lo muestre Natsu es muy serio cuando se trata de entrenar"-pensó cansada ya que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio y el sueño-no nos puedes ayudar a curarnos Natsu- pidió la peli-roja pero el ninja negó-que, porque-dijo sin entenderlo.

-lo siento pero no, la finalidad es recrear la peor situación posible y eso implica cargar con las heridas…-dijo para que las cuatro entendieran la meta-la primera vez estuve a punto de morir varias veces, desangrado, por los golpes y las caídas…la primera prueba que hice fue la misma que ustedes están haciendo y me tomo un mes avanzar lo que ustedes avanzaron hoy-dijo sorprendiendo a las magas-ustedes tiene un gran potencial…bien vayan a dormir mañana seguirán intentando-dijo el mago de fuego entrando a una tienda individual dejando a las cuatro solas.

-Natsu-sama…como pudo estar aquí solo todo este tiempo-dijo Yukino viendo el cielo estrellado que gracias al Genjutsu tenían e imaginan a Natsu con peores heridas que las tenían ellas.

-no pienses en ello ahora Yukino-dijo Kagura con cansancio por las heridas-somos un equipo nunca estaremos solas-dijo tomando su katana- además tenemos a Natsu-kun-dijo levantándose del piso para ir a las tiendas.

-es cierto el confía en nosotros…uuaahhh-bostezo Lisanna levantándose para ir a descansar-vamos Yukino parece que Erza quiere estar un rato sola, no te quedes hasta muy tarde mañana llegaremos más lejos-dijo sonriendo y acompañada de Yukino entraron al campamento.

-descansa Erza-sama-se despidió la albina antes de entrar a la tienda.

-descansen…-dijo Erza dándoles un último vistazo antes de volver su mirada al fuego y después al kunai que seguía clavado en ese pilar y después ver la tienda de Natsu-solo observa Natsu te devolveremos esa cosa-dijo antes de dirigirse a la tienda, cambiarse como las demás y dormir un poco pero antes se dirigio a la carpa de Natsu quedando enfrente de ella-ya nunca más estarás solo…me tienes a mi….nos tienes a nosotras…descansa-y con esas últimas palabras volvió a la carpa donde quedo profundamente dormida.

SALTO DE TIEMPO: SEIS DIAS DESPUES (DOS HORAS FUERA DEL KAMUI).

Luego de seis días las cuatro pudieron avanzar más cada día sufriendo durante todo el trayecto y ahora estaban al final del camino mientras que Yukino sostenía el kunai en manos-lo…logramos-dijo cansada y agotada la maga de espíritus pero con una sonrisa muy grande y acostada en el piso al igual que Erza, Lisanna y Kagura.

Luego del decepcionante primer día las cuatro se esforzaron como jamás lo habían hecho debido a que no podían usar magia-si…ha…ha…no me puedo mover-dijo Lisanna sin energtias no para moverse.

-qué clase de entrenamiento fue este-dijo Kagura sintiendo el cansancio a tal grado que empezaba a hablar cosas con poco sentido.

Erza estaba en silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa…como si hubiera superado el reto más grande en su vida-lo hicieron bien-dijo Natsu sentado con las piernas cruzadas viéndolas respirar pesadamente y ver el camino. Plataformas destruidas por explosiones y grandes caídas y ahora el tenia las cosas de todas ya que completaron el entrenamiento el ultimo día exactamente y estaba listo para que volvieran-las curare volviendo no se preocupen-dijo activando su EMS.

-Natsu-sama…ten-dijo Yukino levantado el kunai con dificultad.

-no es mío…es suyo…digamos que es como una prueba de que pudieron pasar esta prueba-dijo con su clásica sonrisa que todas correspondieron-volvamos…KAMUI-dijo abriendo los ojos y que el vórtice lo absorbiera a él y a todas.

CASA DE NATSU…MEDIO DIA.

Volvieron a la misma habitación de antes como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que únicamente habían pasado dos horas-volvimos-dijo al notar la habitación que seguí igual-no lo puedo creer…es verdad-dijo al ver el reloj de pared y notar que era medio día…solo pasaron dos horas como dijo Natsu.

-es verdad…-Lisanna dijo antes de caer de rodillas y las demás iban por el mismo camino. Pero Natsu actuó rápido y las pudo sostener y sentar en el piso.

-calma respiren-dijo haciendo un sello de manos antes de cubrirse de energía verde-tal vez no lo noten pero sus cuerpos se están adaptando a la falta de ethernano en el aire del Kamui ya que esa es la otra razón por la que aún no pueden usar magia ya que aunque no lo noten sus cuerpos ahora necesitan más partículas y eventualmente su magia se hará más fuerte ya que podrán manipular mejor estas…pero hasta que eso pase no importa que cure sus heridas se seguirán sintiendo cansadas hasta que se acostumbren-explico lo mejor que pudo curándolas por completo.

-como…como cuánto tiempo tomara para que eso pase-dijo Erza recuperando un poco el aliento ya que aunque sus dolores y heridas se fueron su cuerpo le pesaba.

-tal vez unos seis meses dentro del Kamui, por eso es importante seguir entrenando ya que si lo abandonan en esta etapa podría afectar sus poderes en un tiempo-dijo sentándose junto a ellas.

-no importa eso…si el entrenamiento nos hará mas fuerte un mes sin misiones no será problema-dijo Kagura seria con un poco más de aliento. Y tomando en cuenta el tiempo fuera del Kamui. Trato de ponerse de pie con mucha lentitud al igual que las demás pero sus piernas fallaron drásticamente esta vez estando al bode de caer de cara-"maldición"-cerro los ojos pero en lugar de eso sintió unos brazos atrapándola.

-tontas les dije que estaban débiles, no hagan esfuerzos innecesarios-dijo Natsu que con ayuda de unos clones sujeto a todas antes de caer-ven las llevare a su cuarto-dijo viendo a su clon que sostenía a una casi inconsciente Yukino.

-vamos Yukino…cuando volvamos mañana al Kamui se sentirán bien otra vez dijo el clon recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de ella.

El original y el clon fueron a la planta superior para que las dos descansen-ven Erza te llevare a casa y no quiero que hagas nada el resto del día…no imagine que el entrenamiento las afectara tanto-dijo el Natsu(clon) a la peli-roja.

-está bien…no lo sabias-dijo quitando ese sentimiento de culpa.

-es cierto Natsu…no sentiremos mejor mañana…verdad…-dijo Lisanna a su clon de Natsu que asintió.

-creo que no podrás trabajar en el gremio durante un tiempo-dijo el clon a Lisanna que rio por esto.

-Mira-nee se enojara…tengo sueño-dijo bostezando a punto de quedarse dormida.

-bien mañana iremos por ustedes así que descansen-dijo el clon que sostenía a Erza-vamos-dijo el clon al otro antes de desaparecer.

FAIRY HILS.

Natsu (clon) al salir de su casa usando los árboles y los tejados llego rápidamente a los dormitorios de las magas y ahora subía la colina hasta quedar frente al edificio y ver un árbol que daba directamente a la habitación de Erza y como se trataba de él lo escalo rápidamente-parece que algunas cosas no cambian…-dijo Erza al reconocer su ventana y recordar como entraba por la ventana de Lucy sin su permiso.

El rio un poco-es que es el camino más rápido-dijo antes de notar que la ventana no tenía seguro pudiendo abrirla sin problemas y entrando sin problemas para ir directo a la cama de Erza-bien, duerme bien mañana vendré para llevarte a entrenar-dijo sonriente el clon antes de sacar algo de su porta armas-ten…-dijo dándole un kunai del Hiraishin-con esto no importa donde estés siempre estaré allí –dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Erza que ya reposaba en la comodidad de su cama.

Ella sabía que los clones eran el mismo Natsu y que las memorias o experiencias de estos pasaban al original-gracias…Natsu…-dijo sujetándolo con ambas manos antes de quedar dormida.

El clon al terminar su tarea desapareció en una nube de humo.

RESIDENCIA STRAUSS.

El clon de Natsu llevo a Lisanna a su casa y aprovechando que nadie estaba entro por la puerta principal y al entrar pasar viendo todas las cosas, los muebles, los adornos y sus objetos y gracias a lo que recordaba sabía que el cuarto de Lisanna estaba arriba y como ella ya estaba más dormida que despierta podía colocarla en su cama y en su caso por ser un clon desaparecer.

Al llegar a su cuarto con cuidado llego a la cama y la coloco y sus cosas a un lado-gracias…mañana estaré mejor-dijo Lisanna con pocas fuerzas.

-eso no lo dudo, solo debes volver al Kamui hasta que te acostumbres-dijo el clon buscando algo de su porta armas-ten con esto siempre apareceré yo o un clon para apoyarte-dijo dándole un kunai de tres puntas y mango de madera con un sello.

-no lo perderé-dijo la albina sabiendo ya un poco de la mecánica sobre los clones de sombra cómo funcionaban así que ahora Natsu estaba en su desordenado cuarto-lamento el desorden…no he tenido tiempo de limpiar-dijo apenada dándose la vuelta y que no viera su rostro.

El rio y le acaricio la cabeza-no importa…me tengo que ir…si mañana sigues cansada enviare un clon por ti, solo lanza el kunai al piso-explico el clon-descansa Lisanna…-y en una nube de humo desapareció.

Lisanna sonrió al gesto anterior antes de quedarse dormida con el kunai en manos.

SALTO DE TIEMPO: EN LA NOCHE, CASA DE NATSU.

Ya había caído la noche y en la residencia de los magos ya todos se alistaban para descansar. Gracias a la ayuda de Ultear, Meredy y Aura pudieron ayudar a darse un baño a Yukino y Kagura que estaban muy cansadas para hacerlo por sí mismas. Luego lograron cenar con éxito por sus propios méritos y comiendo una gran cantidad también y ahora estaban descansando tranquilamente en sus cuartos al igual que Ultear y Meredy y ahora solo estaba Natsu trabajando en sus espadas-un poco más y estarán listas-dijo usando su fuego para templar y limpiar las hojas.

Luego de eso las metió en un balde con agua-deberías dormir más Tsu-kun-desde la entrada sonó la voz de Aura que ahora estaba vestida con una playera blanca unas tallas más grande que cubría sus muslos y su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado-puedes llevar eso al kamui y hacerlo más rápido-sugirió su alumna viendo el desastre que era la habitación con herramientas, libros y más por todas partes.

-lo siento…no calcule que ellas terminaran tan mal…debo ponerles más atención-dijo y en ese momento ella recordó que aunque no lo pareciera estaba atento en todo momento de ella. Sus heridas, sus avances y más; ahora entendía que tener varias alumnas que ya llevaban mucho tiempo siendo magas les era difícil desechar todo lo que conocían y aprender algo diferente-perdóname…terminare pronto…solo tengo que…-pero se detuvo en seco debido a que Aura lo tomo con un brazo y la azoto contra el suelo-Aura-chan…que sucede-dijo acostado en el suelo-Au..ra-chan-en ese momento su alumna se postro arriba de él evitando que pueda levantarse.

-Natsu-lo llamo por su nombre completo dejándolo un poco desconcertado-tu siempre haces mucho pero tú mismo te descuidas-dijo notando como su cara y manos estaban cubiertas de residuos del metal y hollín-deja al menos que te ayude más…me enseñaste mucho y me siento inútil al verte así…por favor…por esta vez permítete ser un poco egoísta y que los demás se preocupen por ti…como yo-dijo en un tono suave que él pudo notar.

-está bien…gracias por preocuparte por mi…Aura…-dijo con una sonrisa viéndola a los ojos que tanto amaba-"contrólate…contrólate"-pensaba ya que la situación en la que estaban necesitaban mucho autocontrol. La castaña sonrió por esta declaración-bien, vamos a dormir, puedes levantarte…Aura-chan-la castaña se había acomodado quedando acostada sobre su maestro mientras su cabeza quedaba cómodamente acomodada sobre el pecho fuerte de Natsu-oi, no podemos dormir aquí, Aura-chan…está dormida-noto la respiración y la pacifica respiración de la maga y no pudo evitar sentir sueño-si esto sigue así pronto seremos algo más que maestro y alumna…no crees…-coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y entregándose a Morfeo quedo profundamente dormida en el piso rodeado de herramientas y aunque era una un poco fría el calor de ellos los confortaba y no eran la excepción ya que ahora las cuatro tenían un kunai del Hiraishin que por alguna razón no saltaron toda la noche y aunque sus cuerpos estaban en pocas palabras al borde del colapso sus espíritus estaban más encendidos que nunca como si una vieja llama se hubiera apagado y encendido una nueva que solo se volverá más grande.

BIEN, VAMOS A HACELERAR EL PASO UN POCO A PARTIR DE AHORA, NO VOY A ESCRIBIR TODO EL AÑO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PERO CONFORME VALLA PASANDO LA HISTORIA O OCURRAN CIERTAS SITUACIONES HABARA PEQUEÑOS FLASBACK. VOLVEMOS A LA NARRACION NORMAL.

Después de esa noche Natsu, Aura, Ultear, Meredy y Happy se preparaban para su día a día y en caso de Natsu seguir el entrenamiento. Luego de esa pequeña plática ahora sus compañeras tenían una misión que era recolectar información ligada a Minerva ya que sentía que si daban con ella podían dar con Kabuto y _White serpen_, ya no haría la búsqueda solo.

Luego de la noche de descanso las cuatro al igual que el día anterior ya estaban presentes y aunque aún se veían y sentía cansadas estaban presentes para seguir.

Lisanna tuvo problemas ya que Mira y Elfman se interpusieron en su camino y luego de una pequeña y rápida charla logro salir de su hogar y llegar al lado de Erza que encontró en el camino.

Yukino y Kagura se prepararon y alistaron y ahora las cuatro vestidas con su armadura AMBU iban a entrar nuevamente al Kamui.

DIAS DESPUES.

Los días pasaron afueran pero las semanas en el Kamui eran lo que prometieron…un infierno seguido de otro. Natsu siguió con la formación física de las cuatro como lo prometió, carreras de obstáculos, peleas y entrenamiento con armas, este últimos fue uno muy complicado ya que Natsu tenía un completo manejo y maestría con las armas ninja que aunque existieran en su mundo no eran muy utilizadas como los diferentes tipos de shurikets, los kunais, las bombas de humo y entre otras pero después de varias explicaciones y demostraciones pudieron ver todo su esplendor y como podían rivalizar con las armas que tenían magia. Kagura y Erza fueron sometidas a evitar usar las espadas mientras que Lisanna y Yukino aprendieron rápidamente a usarlas al igual que otras armas como agujas, hilos y más incluido el cómo usar una lanza ya que de esa manera Yukino podría mejorar con su tridente.

Los meses pasaban dentro del Kamui pero solo eran días fuera de este y decir que las dudas en los miembros del gremio no se hicieron esperar en especial de una cierta hermana que cada vez que llegaba a su hogar veía a su pequeña hermana dormir en su cama respirando con dificultad y por lo que Milliana le conto Erza estaba en condiciones iguales ya que siempre llegaba muy cansada y fatigada.

Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Wendy han estado yendo a misiones solos ya que no esperaban a que Erza no estuviera últimamente en el gremio extrañándolos mucho ya que no habían visto a Erza, Lisanna, Yukino o Kagura poner un pie ni una sola vez en días. Esta situación era no solamente rara sino estresante ya que el no saber que hacían y que cada día que volvían durante los últimos días volvían cansadas era un misterio. Su única fuente de que estaban bien y que no estaban en peligro (supuestamente) era Aura que no entraba en detalles al igual que Ultear y Meredy que tenían comprado a Happy para que callara (100 pescados diarios sin execión o atraso), además de que ellas ya se estaban haciendo de renombre dentro del gremio debido a que nuca fallaban una misión generando destrucción mínima siendo el equipo más eficaz de Fairy Tail pero eso seguía siendo punto y aparte lo que todos querían saber es que estaban haciendo las cuatro con Natsu.

Mira seguía detrás de la barra del bar sirviendo tragos y limpiando tranquilamente pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza de que su hermana menor le esté ocultando algo y recordó algo que paso hace una semana en su casa.

FLASBACK. UNA SEMANA ATRÁS.

Mira esperaba pacientemente en su sala a que su hermana llegara y pedirle algunas explicaciones de su comportamiento y de las demás. Ese día ella Erza, Kagura y Yukino fueron al gremio a tomar una misión y al volver la había cumplido exitosamente y a, verlas salir del gremio si decir su destino o decir ninguna palabra salieron dejando a todos en duda, en especial Mira.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a su hermana entrar-Lisanna...que sucedió-dijo alarmada al verla respirar con dificultad y que apenas se podía mover.

-yo...Mira-nee...voy a dormir...estoy cansada-dijo con dificultad como si le doliera inclusive hablar.

Mira la tomo por un brazo antes de que subiera las escaleras-no, no estás bien, vamos con Wendy para que te ayude-dijo en un tono de preocupación pero ella no se movía -Lisanna...-dijo en un tono de súplica soltando su brazo.

La menor de los Strauss volteo para ver a su hermana que se estremeció al ver sus ojos, esos ojos de los cuales percibió un gran instinto de deseo de pelea y un poder salvaje que de cierto modo era aterrador-lo siento Mira-nee...pero nunca me he sentido mejor...en toda mi vida-esas palabras combinadas con una expresión desafiante que nunca había visto Mira en su hermana nunca le decía que estaba bien y mejor que nunca-lo siento...necesito dormir ...hasta mañana Mira-nee...-esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de subir las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto.

Después de eso Mira se quedó pensando de lo que había pasado.

FIN DEL FLASBCK.

Ahora solo podía quedarse con esos pensamientos y esperar a que Lisanna o las demás involucradas le explique lo que pasa.

2 MESES Y MEDIO DESPUES.

El tiempo paso y los días se volvieron semanas y en menos de un parpadeo Haru(primavera) se volvió Natsu(verano) y el calor se sentía en toda Magnolia y en la casa de cierto ninja se veian siete magas reunidas en una habitación y enfrente de ellas estaba Natsu con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo.

Las cuatro magas que estaban enfrente de Natsu tenian unas cuantas heridas, golpes y sus cabelleras eran un poco más largas que antes y además de tener sus armaduras AMBU ahora tenían una pequeña espada (espada de chakra) en su cintura-bien, lograron completar su entrenamiento y estoy feliz de que todas lo haya salido bien-dijo con alegría de que ninguna tuviera heridas mayores o algo peor.

Su entrenamiento se dividió en cuatro partes de tres meses. La primera siguió con el entrenamiento físico y uso de armas donde ahora las cuatro podían defenderse con cualquier tipo de arma o sin ellas sin malgastar magia. La segunda parte fue de entrenamiento mental, horas de meditación en cualquier situación que las preparo para enfrentar diferentes tipos de ilusiones y genjutsus soportando una increíble tortura mental pero fortaleciendo su mente sin afectar sus personalidades.

La parte tres fue la manipulación del flujo de magia donde aún no podían usar magia como tal y gracias a Ultear abrió los segundos orígenes de Yukino, Lisanna y Kagura.

Cuando empezaron a entrenar comprendieron como usar la magia en un estado puro. Con eso pudieron mejorar su fuerza, su velocidad y resistencia además de que ahora sus magias eran más fuertes. Erza ahora podía usar la armadura Nakagami un tiempo mayor y aun podía seguir peleando. Kagura por su parte ahora podía incrementar más de cien veces y más la gravedad como para dificultarle moverse un poco a Natsu pero aun no para rendirlo, además de que ahora podía pelear sin que detener su hechizo de gravedad dandole ventaja sobre cualquiera en cualquier pelea de corto rango. Lisanna ahora podía transformarse sin por días además sin cansarse además de aprender nuevas formas haciéndola las más completa entre las cuatro lista para cualquier situación. Yukino fue de la que más progreso de todas aprendiendo muchas cosas que durante toda su vida de maga evito ya que todo el tiempo dependía de sus espíritus. Pero ahora era una maestra con el tridente de Piscis y más.

Las cuatro por separadas podían rivalizar con los magos santos sin contar a los dioses de Isghard pero juntas eran al lado de Aura las magas más fuertes que Fiore vera.-No creí que lo íbamos a lograr-dijo Lisanna con una felicidad marcada en su voz.

-espero no volver a pasar lo mismo...nunca más...-dijo Yukino recordando pero no cambiaría todo lo que vivió por nada en el mundo.

-al final nunca pude vengarme de ti Natsu-dijo Erza un poco deprimida pero a la vez feliz y con su fleco un poco más largo podía ocultar sus ojos pero no su sonrisa.

-Natsu-kun ahora que haremos-pregunto Kagura ya que ella y las demás querían salir a una misión muy difícil para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

-lo primero será celebrar-dijo Aura haciendo un sello de manos y que en una nube de humo apareciera una mesa con bebida, comida en gran cantidad-además ya tenemos una misión-dijo la castaña con una hoja de misiones pero lo que sorprendió fue ver el sello con dos "SS".

-imposible, es una misión doble "S" el maestro no nos dejara hacerla-dijo Erza que aunque ahora todas estaban en un nivel mayor al "S" en cuestiones de habilidad y poder oficialmente Aura, Yukino, Lisanna, Kagura y Natsu no.

-calma, le contamos todo al maestro y nos permitió hacerla demás de que a Tsu-kun le llamo mucho la atención-dijo dándole la orden a Yukino.

-se ha visto un extraño ser de fuego en el norte de Fiore-dijo la albina mientras que las demás que no estaban enteradas escuchaban y estaban por leer lo más interesante-ha matado a varios civiles y entre ellos a dos magos santos...-esto sorprendió a las cuatro ya que los unicos que rivalizaban con un mago santo era otro y en ese momento recordaron el ataque de los dragones-imposibles...el dragón de fuego-dijo Yukino pero Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-también pensé eso, pero la descripción de los sobrevivientes con coincidía...menos en una cosa y era que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de fuego..."espero que no sea quien creo que es"-pensó para sí mismo esperando que se equivoque-saldremos mañana a primera hora del gremio, pero ahora festejemos-dijo y en ese momento Ultear y Meredy tomaron unos conos de confeti y que el papel de colores cayera mientras que la mesa ya era atacada por Happy.

-vamos esta es su fiesta-dijo Ultear con una botella de alcohol en mano que casi estaba por vaciarse.

-Ul, no tomes tanto-dijo Meredy intentando quitarle la botella pero está en lugar de dársela la abrazo y le metió la botella a la boca -U...gru...gruu-la peli-rosa no podía decir nada ya que sentía el licor pasar por su boca.

-no seas aguafiestas...bebe conmigo...-dijo vaciando por completo la botella antes de que la maga sensorial cayera de espaldas al suelo debido a su poca tolerancia al alcohol-uff...novata-dijo antes de tomar otra botella de la mesa.

Natsu y Aura reían por esto al igual que las demás que se unieron al festejo sin no antes alejar a Ultear del alcohol y a Happy de la comida.

El festejo paso sin problemas donde todas comieron, bebieron y se divirtieron al igual que Natsu que a pesar de no ser una fiesta como las que acostumbran en el gremio fue muy ruidosa.

Cuando Ultear y Meredy les paso momentáneamente el efecto del licor ayudaron a Yukino, Erza y Kagura cortándoles el cabello para volver a tenerlo como antes, pero Lisanna fue la única que se lo dejo largo y se lo peinaron diferente (peinado que tiene actualmente en el manga) que le gustó mucho y a Natsu y el verlas convivir y el con todas le hacían muy feliz, un sentimiento que solo tenía al lado de Aura, Meredy y Ultear pero, ahora sentía al lado de sus nuevas alumnas un sentimiento de cariño y amor que aún no estaba bien definido pero era un amor raro que en algún momento va a descifrar y espera que sea enmendado.

En la noche.

El festejo iniciado en la tarde termino el llegada la noche donde las magas que Vivian hay mismo se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar para mañana mientras que Erza y Lisanna se dirigían a sus hogares pero la albina no sabía lo que le esperaba en casa.

Residencia Strauss.

La menor de los hermanos estaba frente a su puerta con sus cosas aún muy feliz por terminar el entrenamiento. Al abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa todo era normal hasta que se encontró a una aparentemente enojada Mira-Mira-nee, que sucede-dijo Lisanna sin preocupación aparente pero por dentro sabía que su hermana estaba enojada.

La ex-modelo veía la nueva apariencia de su hermana además de la espada que colgaba de su cintura-ya es un poco tarde no crees-dijo en un tono molesto señalando un reloj que marcaba las 11 P.M. -donde estabas-pregunto con un tono de disgusto ya que en los últimos dos meses apenas veía a Lisanna, Kagura, Yukino o Erza y en especial a Natsu.

-lo siento es que estaba en casa de Natsu con las damas-dijo rascándose la nuca ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-lo siento...es que perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa jugando con el mango de su espada antes de caminar hacia las escaleras-me iré a dormir mañana saldremos a una misión-dijo empezando a subir la escalera con rapidez seguida de Mira.

-Lisanna, no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo persiguiéndola hasta su habitación que estaba por entrar y cerrar la puerta pero la detuvo-no sabes cuan preocupada he estado apenas te he visto en estos dos meses y cada noche durante un mes llegaste cuando llegabas a casa apenas podías caminar y por lo que Milliana me conto, Erza esta igual y ahora parece que te quitaste un peso de encima-dijo Mira al ver a su hermana quitarse su espada y ponerla al lado de su cama.

-eso no es verdad…no me quite ningún peso ni Erza, Kagura o Yukino ya que nunca cargamos con nada y perdóname que no te pueda contar en este momento lo que estuvimos haciendo aun pero, te pido que confíes en mi…Mira-nee-dijo sonriendo a su hermana de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

La mayor sabía que no podría obtener nada pero si estaba al lado de Natsu y las demás no tenía que temer nada-está bien, dímelo cuando te sientas cómoda, te estaré esperando-dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando sola a Lisanna que ahora tenía que buscar una manera de decirle sin revelar nada sobre el Kamui o que ahora es un año más grande.

-si las cosas fueran fáciles no serían divertidas…Aura-san diría eso en este momento-dijo la albina usando una frase que la castaña usaría-ya quiero que sea mañana-dijo antes de entrar a su cama y quedar profundamente dormida.

Sin saberlo las demás que entrenaron en el Kamui también estaban emocionadas y esperando a mañana donde mostrarían el fruto de su entrenamiento y con ese pensamiento todas prepararon todo para mañana y se quedaron profundamente dormidas esperando un nuevo mañana.

POR LA MAÑANA. PUERTA DEL GREMIO. 7:00 A.M.

El día comenzaba y ya Natsu, Aura, Kagura y Yukino esperaban pacientemente la llegada de sus compañeras para partir ya que sería un viaje largo. Happy no estaba con ellos ya que esta vez iba a ser muy peligroso para el pequeño gato azul. Meredy y Ultear tampoco estaban ya que decidieron no ir. Ahora vemos a Natsu hablando con sus compañeras sobre cualquier cosa hasta que vieron dos siluetas venir por el horizonte-miren, llegaron-dijo Aura señalando a las dos que ya casi estaban con ellos.

-llegamos tarde, lo siento-dijo Lisanna ya vestida con sus protectores AMBU al igual que Erza.

-no importa, estábamos hablando-dijo Aura saludando a las dos.

-Natsu, donde esta Happy-pregunto Erza al no ver al gato-y donde están Meredy y Ultear-tampoco vio a las dos magas restantes que Vivian con él.

-Ultear-sama y Meredy-sama no vendrán-dijo Yukino con su vestimenta normal y una bolsa de viaje con sus protectores y su espada.

-decidieron quedarse a cuidar a Happy además de que irán a otra misión con el- dijo Kagura que tenía sus vestimentas normales más sus protectores de brazos y sus dos espadas atadas a su cintura pero ahora tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-bien, creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Natsu al frente de todas-como no tenemos un kunai por esa parte tendremos que…gru…tomar el tren-dijo empezando a sudar al igual que Aura.

-que sucede, creí que ya habías superado tu mareo-dijo Erza sabiendo cómo se iba a vengar.

-no…es que…no podemos manejar transportes grandes…como barcos o…trenes-dijo Aura aferrándose a Natsu y el a ella ya que se veía su miedo enmarcado en sus rostros.

Las cuatro pensaron lo mismo antes de tomar de los brazos a Natsu y Aura y arrástralos a la estación-que esperan tenemos que llegar antes de anochezca-dijo Erza arrastrándolo con ayuda de Kagura que estaba centrada al frente.

-chicas…suéltenme…por favor-la castaña suplicaba a Lisanna y Yukino que la ignoraban-NO ME IGNORENNN ¡-grito a todo pulmón.

EN EL TREN.

Cuando el grupo llego a la estación tomaron el primer tren que ya estaba por salir para desgracia de los ninjas que ahora evitaban la necesidad de vomitar sobre Kagura, Erza y Lisanna que estaban sentadas frente a ellos y Yukino compartía asiento con ellos-Natsu-sama, Aura-sama, aguanten-dijo Yukino preocupada por los dos que eran cadáveres en vida-que hacemos-dijo preocupada ya que apenas se movían.

-no, dejalos que sufren….esta es mi venganza-dijo Erza con una sonrisa diabólica asustando a sus compañeras.

-eres muy cruel Erza-dijo Lisanna que no estaba preocupada por los dos pero le hacía sentir feliz que algunas cosas no cambiaban-crees que puedas-sugirió algo que Erza tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

-con mucho gusto-dijo re-equipando un guante metálico de gran tamaño lista para golpear a Natsu.

-no espera-la detuvo Kagura-mira, están dormidos-dijo al ver a los dos ninjas caer dormidos mecidos por las vibraciones del tren-dejemos que duerman-dijo la peli-purpura que compartía este sentir con Lisanna y Yukino y Erza tuvo que desistir de golpear al peli-rojo-falta mucho para que lleguemos, intentemos descansar también-dijo sabiamente Kagura cerrando los parpados quedando dormida y de igual manera Lisanna y Yukino y por ultimo Erza mientras la tarde empezaba a hacerse noche.

NORTE DE FIORE. 8:00 P.M.

Una vez el tren se detuvo los dos dragon-slayer salieron a toda marcha felices de bajar de esa "máquina del infierno" como le decían y cuando bajaron las demás el tren partió rápidamente ya que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros en todo el tren debido a que la noticia del monstro se había extendido rápidamente debido a la muerte de los magos santos y sus víctimas-creo que nadie nos recibirá-dijo Aura viendo la pequeña parada de trenes donde no había ni un alma cerca-que crees Tsu-kun-le pregunto a su maestro que estaba serio pero a la vez parecía petrificado-Tsu-kun…que pasa-dijo ya que pocas veces.

-lo siento, es que no escucho a nadie en kilómetros…ni una sola voz-dijo ya que su audición mejorada de dragon-slayer no podía percibir ningún sonido de actividad humana. Ningún niño, adulto o anciano, solamente el sonido de animales salvajes.

Cuando Aura se concentró también sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna uno que no sentía en mucho tiempo-"porque siento que esto es más complicado de lo que parece"-la castaña se puso seria después de su presentimiento y esto la notaron las demás ya que el silencio a pesar de que no eran dragon-slayer el silencio era perturbador.

El pueblo estaba a unos cuantos metros pero el no oír a nadie les perturbaba además de que no hubiera nadie en la estación y ser los únicos significaba que lo que decía que no había sobrevivientes además de los que escaparon a tiempo era verdad…era un pueblo fantasma ahora-vamos no deberíamos tener problemas para buscar un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo Natsu viendo algunas casas en la oscuridad gracias a su sharingan.

EN EL PUEBLO.

El grupo al dejar la estación la noche estaba en su mayor esplendor y debido al cambio de estación estaban pasando por luna nueva…una completa oscuridad-que…es esto-dijo Erza al ver el estado del pueblo.

-contra que estamos peleando…Tsu-kun-dijo su alumna al ver como todas las estructuras casas, comercios y más seguían intactos pero lo que sorprendió a todas incluso s Natsu fue ver lo que estaba afuera de estos.

Cenizas…el pueblo entero estaba cubierto de estas pero lo más perturbador fue ver ropa tirada por todas partes y cenizas salir de estas-Kurama…crees que-dijo interiormente a su compañero que pensaba lo mismo.

**-si él está involucrado no podemos desperdiciar este momento o lo volveremos a perder-**dijo el zorro de nueve colas reconociendo que ningún magia hasta el momento que conocieran era capaz de esto pero si un jutsu y uno muy especial**-dejo sobrevivientes para que la noticia llegara-**dijo comprendiendo la situación.

-pero que me dices de la bestia misteriosa…ni siquiera ella podría vencer a dos magos santos…cera uno de sus experimentos-dijo caminando por los alrededores seguida de las demás.

**-eso es lo que menos importa, se está moviendo e inicio muy rápido**-dijo Kurama juntando las manos empezando a juntar chakra-**estaré listo si pasa algo pero resuélvelo pronto**-dijo la última palabra antes de que el ninja volviera su atención a al pueblo.

-Natsu-kun-Kagura llamo casi del otro lado del pueblo-debes ver esto-dijo al lado de las demás ya que el ultimo que faltaba era Natsu.

Cuando el mago de fuego las alcanzo no creía lo que veía ni tampoco Kurama-esto es…-se quedó sin palabras al ver como a las afueras del pueblo había sido escenario de una gran pelea. Cráteres en el piso, arboles caídos y escombros de roca por todas partes además de que había rastros de que si un incendio hubiera ocurrido pero lo que más sorprendió a Natsu fue una enorme huella en el piso…una huella que Kurama reconoció al instante-"Matatabi…"-pensó al ver la huella del gato legendario gigante y hermana de Kurama-"está aquí…"-y en el cráter de esa huella estaban las capas y vestimentas de los dos magos santos reconocibles por el color blanco y el emblema.

FUERA DEL PUEBLO.

A las lejanías del pueblo pero lo suficientemente cerca había un bosque era iluminado por una pequeña luz verde…luz verde-se supone que esto solo sería una prueba pero parece que atrape un pez gordo…y unos bellos bonos-dijo un hombre de capucha negra viendo una esfera de energía verde y sentado en algo parecido a un ataúd-creo que Kabuto-sama estará muy contento…no crees…gatita-dijo viendo atrás de él viendo unos enormes ojos rojos y escuchando unos pequeños gruñidos-hora de moverse…Shakuton no Pakura-dijo pateando la puerta del ataúd mostrando el cadáver de la ninja de la arena que tenía un extraño sello verde en la frente mientras que el encapuchado tenía un sello igual en su mano que comenzó a brillas y un sello rojo generando un enorme aullido por parte de la criatura que se ocultaba en las sombras.

EN EL PUEBLO.

El grupo de Fairy Tail seguía caminando en el pueblo revisando los hogares encontrando lo mismo ropa cubierta de cenizas y más rastros de fuego en algunas cuantas estructuras que estuvieron en medio de la pelea.

Luego de su inspección todos se reunieron en la plaza del pueblo-Natsu, que paso aquí-pregunto Erza al no saber con exactitud que criatura haría esto.

-mato a todos menos los necesarios para que pudieran traer la noticia al consejo-dijo Lisanna en su forma tigresa que ahora era un poco diferente ya que cuando se transformaba su cabello se volvía largo y salvaje, sus orejas eran más largas. Su top era casi de la misma manera pero ahora tenía dos coreas también con estampado de tigresa que formaban una "X" alrededor se su abdomen y ahora sus brazos y pies de que no solo tenían garras más afiladas y en los bordes había pelaje banco dándoles la apariencia de guantes y botas-parece que alguien hizo esto a propósito…como un experimento-dijo Lisanna agradecida de su entrenamiento mental.

-si Lisanna-sama tiene razón quien está detrás de esto y quien podría ser tan cruel-dijo Yukino sosteniendo una pequeña muñeca en las manos y sentir una enorme tristeza por los niños que por desgracia Vivian en ese pequeño pueblo.

Kagura sintió ira…una enorme ira…sentía que había vuelto en el tiempo a cuando su pueblo fue destruido…cuando se llevaron a Simon-no importa quién sea…no lo perdonare-dijo sujetando por el mango su Katana y su nueva espada. Lisanna, Aura y Natsu escuchaban algo moverse rápidamente.

-CUIDADO-los tres gritaron tomando donde rápidamente tomaron a Kagura, Yukino y Erza antes de que una bola de fuego rojo anaranjado cayera en medio de todos.

Rápidamente se repusieron-Tsu-kun…ese fue-dijo Aura sacando su enorme cuchillo decapitado de su pergamino ya que ese ataque no fue magia, era un jutsu del cual solo había leído al igual que Natsu-hagan lo que hagan no dejen que las golpeen…ese ataque fue el que mato a todos y los volvió cenizas-dijo para ver la zona donde cayó la bola de fuego y el piso se cubrió de cenizas.

**-MOCOSO CUIDADO¡-**grito Kurama al sentir una enorme acumulación de chakra.

Todas sintieron la temperatura subir antes de notar como una enorme llamarada de fuego azul venia en su dirección-DETRÁS DE MI YA¡-grito Erza re-equipando a su armadura _Adamantio_ y usando su escudo con el cual iba a bloquear el ataque.

Natsu se aceleró moviendo a Erza y las demás haciendo rápidas posturas de manos-_DOTON: DORYUHEKI ¡ ( muro de rocas)_-dijo poniendo ambas manos en el piso creando una pared de tierra de gran grosos y varios metros de altura y anchura lo suficientemente grande para poder bloquear la llamarada que estaba a punto de llegar-AURA-CHAN YA…BARRERA DEL DRAGON DE AGUA-

-BARRERA DEL DRAGON DE AGUA-

Los dos gritaron creando pequeños domos de energía azul que protegían a sus compañeras.

En ese momento la llamarada azul llego al muro que pudo resistir lo suficiente para debilitarla y llegar a las barreras mágicas que a pesar de que el fuego ya no era tan fuerte como al inicio pero aún seguía siendo muy poderosa durando unos segundos antes de desaparecer-Natsu-kun/sama- Kagura y Yukino fueron las que se resguardaron tras Natsu mientras que Lisanna y Erza con Aura y después de que la maga peli-roja viera el poder de ese ataque sabía que saldría malherida si intentaba pararlo.

Los dos ninjas no estaban cansados pero tampoco ahora ya no estaban en su mejor estado-"no hay duda…es el fuego de Matatabi"-pensó recuperándose al igual que su alumna.

-de donde vino eso-dijo Lisanna intentando usar su audición de tigresa y encontrando algo-alguien se acerca-dijo para ponerse en guardia tomando su espada mientras que Kagura tomaba su _Archenemy_, Erza re-equipando dos espadas normales y Yukino tomando la llave de Piscis que empezó a brillar y convertirse en tridente-está aquí-

-nunca pensé que mi primera misión en años seria de esta manera-dijo una voz que venía de todas partes.

-recuerden lo que entrenaron, solo intenta asustarnos debe estar cerca-dijo Natsu sacando su Katana activando su _sharingan._

-quien trata de esconderse-en ese momento todos voltearon para ver que detrás de ellos en dirección al campo de batalla donde pelearon los magos santos vieron a un extraño encapuchado y al lado de él una persona que Natsu reconoció…Shakuton no Pakura una _jounin_ –no pensé que mi pequeña prueba fuera a atraer a alguien como tú-dijo viendo ropas en el suelo en especial unas que parecían de un niño antes de patearlas.

Esto despertó la ira de Kagura en muchos niveles-quienes son ustedes-dijo intentando reprimir su ira ya que debía permanecer con la cabeza fría ya que no sabía quiénes eran esos individuos.

El encapuchado dejo escapar una risita enojando más a la peli-purpura. Tomo su capucha antes de bajarla y mostrar a un hombre de no más de 25 años, tez caucásica y un raro cabello negro azabache con toques rojos, ojos color café claro y en su ojos derecho había una cicatriz de manera vertical que llegaba hasta su labio-mi nombre no importa o si ya que un enemigo tenga nombre o no sigue siendo un enemigo-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y despreocupada-pero yo no los veo como enemigos…-dijo caminando por todas partes seguido de Pakura cuyos ojos eran los del Edo Tensei.

-no nos consideras enemigos…entonces que somos-pregunto Lisanna sin perder cada paso que hacían.

Se detuvo enfrente de una casa dándoles la espalda a los magos-son mis presas…-en ese momento la casa exploto de la nada generando mandando una gran cantidad de escombros a volar directo hacia los magos.

Todos pudieron bloquear los escombros con facilidad pero las nuevas alumnas de Natsu e incluso Aura no estaban listas para lo que ahora estaba frente a ellas y Kurama estaba estupefacto por ver de quien se trataba y Natsu menos ya que era la prueba completa de que Kabuto estaba en este mundo-que…es eso-dijo Erza al ver una enorme criatura hecha de fuego en su totalidad, un raro fuego azul oscuro y negro, unos enormes ojos rojos y afilados dientes y dos grandes colas de fuego que por alguna razón el fuego de estas batían ferozmente algo que desconcertó a Kurama-la cacería inicia y la voy a disfrutar-dijo antes de crear dos pequeñas lanzas viendo fijamente a los magos de Fairy Tail en especial a las magas que veía con un toque de lujuria y esto molesto a todas y en especial a Natsu cuyas marcas de bigote en su cara se empezaban a engrosar y sus colmillos se empezaban a volver afilados, primero muerto a que deje que les ponga un dedo encima-quien me hará gozar primero de todas ustedes cuando me las lleve inconsciente-dijo esas palabras de una manera tan calmada y a la vez sádica caminando creando con una rara energía verde oscura dos pequeñas lanzas seguida de Pakura mientras que Matatabi gruñía y estaba lista para atacar-soy un caballero pero esta vez hare el primer movimien…-no termino de hablar ya que Lisanna desapareció enfrente de sus ojos y antes de notarlo ya cerca de su cabeza lista con su espada cortar todo lo que esté en su camino.

-lo siento cuando estoy en esta forma y estoy enfrente de alguien diciendo tantas tonterías como tú no me puedo contener-dijo de manera intimidante pero el hombre de la cicatriz dejo escapar una risita antes de que las lanzas se volvieran una cadena de energía verde tratando de atrapar a la albina que rápidamente concentro magia en su arma cortando las cadenas y tomar distancia.

-ven gatita puedo tratarte bien-dijo antes de que la cadena se volviera una pequeña daga de un solo filo con hoja curveada antes de empezar a correr hacia Lisanna que ya no tenía una expresión seria si no una sonrisa y antes de que el mago oscuro llegara a la albina desapareció y en ese momento Yukino estaba corriendo con su tridente cubierto de agua y magia azul y detrás del mago oscuro estaba Erza con dos espadas gemelas.

El movimiento, dirección e intenciones eran muy obvias y predijo rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerse a un lado cayó al piso como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada y vio a Kagura cuyas manos emanaban magia de color morado claro y ver como arriba del había un círculo mágico-se acabó-dijo Kagura antes de que Erza y Yukino llegaran al mago oscuro generando una explosión por el poder de los ataques.

Natsu y Aura sabían que ahora ellas podían manejar esta situación pero ahora tenían en la mira a dos poderosos enemigos que después de esa explosión se lanzaron al ataque y el gato de fuego quería terminar esto rápidamente lanzándose a la nube de polvo causada por la explosión-REACIONA DE UNA VEZ MATATABI ¡-grito Natsu con sus puños cubiertos de hielo-PUÑO HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE HIELO ¡-grito dándole un poderoso golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza creando otra explosión donde las llamas y el hielo salían expulsados por todas partes. Ese ataque no podría vencer a Matatabi pero sí pudo evitar que cayera sobre sus compañeras.

Aura por otra parte mantenía una pelea con la ninja de la arena que por lo que sabía del Edo tensei su personalidad estaba bloqueada y que la única manera de vencerla era derrotando al controlador o sellarla pero no sería nada fácil y estaba siendo testigo de eso ya que apenas podía acercarse debido a que el _shakunto_ al no conocer mucho del debía tener cuidado y ya tenía una idea de aprender más de este pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

Pakura salto y tomo distancia antes de que sus clásicas llamas aparecieran en el aire y fueran directo a golpear a la castaña oji-morado que esquivo o corto varias gracias a su enorme espada-esto es emocionante-dijo acomodando la hoja de la espada tocando el piso y por el peso rompiéndolo-estoy encendida…-dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia Pakura a gran velocidad mientras el cuchillo decapitador destruía el suelo-Y ESE FUEGO ACABARA CONTIGO ¡-grito antes de que la hoja de la espada se cubriera de llamas naranjas lista para arremeter contra la _jounin_ que en ese momento había creado una enorme esfera de fuego chocando contra la espada cubierta de llamas creando otra explosión pero esta vez de llamas rojas y naranjas.

La lucha apenas estaba empezando y ninguno de los dos bandos parecía tener una ventaja clara pero ahora estaba confirmado…Kabuto se empezó a mover con mucha rapidez y extremosidad pero en su camino había personas que ahora estaban dispuestas a todo para evitar y derrumbar cualquier plan que tenga y esta era su primera prueba.

FIN CAPITULO 13.

Bueno gracias por la espera y espero que les haya gustado ya que este capítulo requirió de mucha investigación y varias horas de pensar y ya tengo la trama para los siguientes capítulos.

Kabuto y uno de sus discípulos se empezaban a mover y tenían a uno de los más seres más poderosos bajo su control pero, el entrenamiento de las magas se mostrara en su máximo esplendor en el siguiente capítulo llamado. CAPITULO 14: EL INICIO DE TODO, LA SERPIENTE CONTRA LAS HADAS.

Dejen en los Review todas sus críticas, cometarios, sugerencias o más y si tiene alguna duda de cualquiera de mis historias déjenme un PM y lo contestare lo más rápido que pueda.

Nos veremos pronto con la actualización de mis otras historias que ya empezó a escribir sus siguientes capítulos aprovechando que ahora las cosas en la universidad están calmadas.

CAPITULO 14: EL INICIO DE TODO, LA SERPIENTE CONTRA LAS HADAS.

Sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo sayonara y cuídense. Nos veremos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL NI NARUTO EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

**-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

**-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

_Iniciemos con unos avisos antes que nadan_

_Pronto estaré eliminando de todas mis historias todos los anuncios dejando solamente los capítulos._

_También estaré reescribiendo los capítulos uno y dos de esta historia arreglando todas las faltas de ortografía o de contexto para que la historia sea fruida y ordenada._

_Mando saludos a "arinasution5" y "CCSakuraforever" que dejaron sus comentarios en los reviews del capítulo pasado y a todas las nuevas personas que ahora tiene como favorita a esta historia y que la siguen también y que si tienen alguna duda de esta o mis otros trabajos déjenmela en los PM y sus comentarios en los reviews._

_También quiero pedirles su ayuda a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Estoy tratando de adaptar un opening para poner en mis capítulos, al igual con mis demás historias como EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA Y EL FUEGO DEL CAOS. Los que tengan ideas o una adaptación de algún opening envíenmelo en PM o déjenlo en los reviews y su nombre será colocado en todos los capítulos dentro de las historias como adaptadores de dicho oponing. Espero que me puedan ayudar en eso ya que es para darle mejor calidad a los capítulos o si solo tiene una idea de que canción puede ser, de que anime es y cómo puede ser se los agradecería._

_Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 14; disfruten._

CAPITULO 14: EL INICIO DE TODO, LA SERPIENTE CONTRA LAS HADAS.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban enfrente de tres grandes enemigos y uno de ellos era el bijuu de las dos colas y hermana de Kurama, Matatabi. La gata de fuego era considerablemente más pequeña que antes, siendo del tamaño de un edificio de dos pisos cuando antes era del tamaño para poder llenar el estadio de los juegos mágicos. Natsu tenía esa duda en la mente pero eso no importaba ya que no importaba el tamaño, su chakra seguía siendo tan poderoso como siempre según Kurama que estaba impactado de ver a su hermana-**Matatabi, reacciona**-llama desde el interior de Natsu que fue contestado con un gran gruñido-**maldito, que le hiciste a mi hermana**-dijo sabiendo que no podía escucharle.

-Kurama, cálmate…-dijo ganando un gruñido por parte de él zorro gigante-la liberaremos…y creo que se cómo-dijo internamente viendo el sello rojo en frente de la gata gigante y otro sello en la frente de Pakura-"modifico el _edo-tensei_ para que gente sin chakra pueda usarlo?"-pensó analizando la situación.

Las chicas veían a la enorme bestia y la mujer de ojos negros que parecía muerta en vida-Natsu, que hacemos-pregunto Erza viendo como su ataque no afecto al hombre de la capucha negra que ahora estaba rasgada.

El hombre de la cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara no decía nada, solo tenía esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante-baya, entrenamiento y tácticas de nivel _chunnin_, no _jouning_-dijo sin que las magas menos Aura y Natsu entendieran que quiere decir-entrenamiento ninja rígido y completo…sí que eres interesante peli-rojo-dijo caminando alrededor del campo mientras que Pakura y Matatabi seguían en su posición.

Las magas no perdían ni un solo movimiento de su enemigo al igual que lo que decía-que quieres decir con entrenamiento de _jouning_-dijo Kagura con su mano en la empuñadura de su _katana_ sin entender el significado de la palabra _jouning_-Natsu-kun nos ayudó a entrenar de una manera efectiva para cualquier situación…además los ninjas son solo cuentos-dijo ya que ella no creía en los ninjas al igual que las demás, pero no sabían que Natsu y Aura lo eran.

-se ve que no les has contado todo o si…Na-t-su-kun-dijo deletreando el nombre de Natsu que sabía que este tipo pondría en riesgo su incógnita al igual que la de Aura…tenían que hacer algo.

-no se les hizo curiosos que después de siete años el volviera con nuevos poderes que jamás habían visto, un cabello distinto y esos ojos-dijo señalándose a si mismo sus dos ojos. Erza y Lisanna tenían esas dudas desde hace un tiempo al igual que Kagura y Yukino como si algo les escondiera al igual que los demás del gremio-o que me dicen del chakra o esos extraños símbolos que carga con orgullo-dijo señalándose la frente sabiendo que hacía referencia a la banda de Natsu.

Nadie contesto, solo seguían en guardia pero la duda ya estaba colocada en todas y ahora cada vez crecía más y más-chicas…-Natsu las llamo para que todas voltearon a verlo menos Aura-cuando termine esto…les diré todo…no más secretos y creo que esto ya espero demasiado-dijo sacando su una kunai de tres picos de su bolsa-por favor…confíen-

-confiamos en ti Natsu-dijo Lisanna interrumpiendo a Natsu-siempre confiaremos en ti-dijo viendo a Natsu al igual que las demás pero todas la veían con una gran sonrisa.

-siempre supimos que nos escondían algo-dijo Erza viendo a Aura que sonreía también-pero lo dejamos pasar porque sabíamos que no lo dirían pronto-dijo haciendo que Aura tuviera un pequeño sonrojo ya que nunca pensó encontrar a tan buenas amigas…no a una gran familia como ellas y Natsu.

-pero tendrá que esperar-dijo Kagura viendo al mago oscuro, la ninja y al gato de flamas azules que se colocaban en guardia-te detendremos y a ti…me encargare especialmente de ti-dijo Kagura con una mirada amenazante hacia el mago de _White serpen_ que ahora sonreía por lo que dijo.

-interesante…porque no vamos a una de esas casas deshabitadas y te ocupas de mi-dijo el mago oscuro dándole repulsión a todas las magas y a Natsu empezara a sentir enojo ya que el en si las desvestía con la mirada y según parece su únicamente era abusar de ellas.

-antes muerto antes de que les pongas un dedo encima-dijo Natsu con ira y veneno mostrando su enojo.

-no te preocupes Natsu-kun-dijo Kagura viendo a Natsu-nos encargaremos de él…tiene que pagar-dijo Kagura para ver a Yukino, Lisanna y Erza que asintieron por lo dicho.

Aura veía a Pakura atentamente-yo me encargare de Pakura-san…será emocionante…estoy encendida-dijo antes de que su enorme espada se encendiera en llamas anaranjadas.

Natsu al ver la determinación de todas sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ellas. Él tenía que encargarse del mayor peligro de todos que era Matatabi-yo me ocupare de eso-dijo viendo al enorme gato de fuego azul y ahora ojos rojos-siento que será lo más problemático de todos-dijo viendo al cielo antes de sacar otro kunai del _hiraishi_ mas-listas-dijo haciendo un clon suyo-uno…dos-las magas rodearon al clon que estaba listo para atacar al mago peli-negro con la cicatriz en el ojos.

Aura tenía su propio kunai lista para lanzárselo a Pakura-uno…YA¡-grito lanzando dos kunais al cielo cayendo increíblemente lejos a la distancia y separados unos de otros. El clon y Aura lanza el kunai siendo fácilmente atrapados por el mago oscuro y Pakura que desaparecieron seguidos de las magas y Aura; el clon se desvaneció ya que Natsu necesitara todo su poder-muy bien…bailemos Matatabi…te liberaremos…verdad Kurama-dijo Natsu al zorro de nueve colas que gruñía en el interior de Natsu.

Matatabi se colocó en posición de ataque como lo haría un gato normal-**GRUUUAAAA ¡**-aulló con gran poder y sus llamas se veían cada vez más instables y empezaba a crecer lentamente.

Natsu paso de sonreír a ponerse serio-muy bien…VEN ¡-grito antes de que el gato colosal de dos colas arremetiera contra Natsu.

CON AURA.

Aura apareció junto con Pakura dentro de un espeso bosque que era donde cayó el kunai que estaba clavado en un árbol-vamos Pakura…san-dijo entrecortadamente al ver como el fuego naranja y rojo aparecía de la nada cubriendo todo su cuerpo mientras que Aura sentía como su chakra se volvía más poderoso cada momento.

-"que pasa, su chakra está creciendo y sus llamas…están fuera de control"-pensó viendo como las llamas características de Pakura se hacían tan poderosos que los arboles a su alrededor empezaban a volverse cenizas sin siquiera incendiare ya que eso hacía muy especial las llamas de Pakura y ver el sello que tenía en la frente liberar una extraña energía verde oscura que según parece lo protegía de las llamas que ahora cubrían sus brazos y todo lo que tocaban se volvía cenizas y una de las bolas de fuego golpeo el Kunai de _hiraishin_ destruyendolo-"maldición debo acabar esto rápido"…_suiton: suijingeki_ (elemento agua: espada de agua)-dijo antes de que _Kubikiribocho_ (cuchillo decapitado) se cubriera de agua- a este paso…no acaso…- no termino de hablar ya que esquivo una bola de fuego que choco contra unos árboles produciendo una explosión.

-_AAAAAAHHHHH_¡-grito la ninja de la arena iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando golpes y patadas con gran fuerza y velocidad que Aura bloqueaba con su espada pero las llamas empezaban a hacer estragos con los alrededores aunque Aura no le sorprendía el calor lo que le sorprendía era como su chakra crecía y seguía creciendo más y más.

-no perderé tiempo contigo…tengo que decirles a Tsu-kun y a las demás…kya-dejo escapar un grito antes de recibir una poderosa patada que pudo bloquear nuevamente pero cada vez eran más fuertes-"Tsu-kun, descúbrelo rápido o si no nadie saldrá vivo de aquí"-pensó dando un tajo vertical que la ninja revivida esquivo-bien, se acabó la Aura compasiva…terminare contigo y ayudare a las demás…VAMOS…TE MOSTRARE UNAS VERDADERAS LLAMAS…-dijo despejando el agua de su espada y ser remplazada por sus llamas de _dragón-slayer_-estoy verdaderamente encendida…VAMOS…AAAAHH ¡-dijo corriendo lista para ser interceptada por las llamas de Pakura.

CON LAS MAGAS.

Las magas y el mago oscuro aparecieron en un prado en medio del bosque. Era un lugar abierto iluminado por la luz de la luna. Kagura, Erza, Lisanna y Yukino estaban listas para la pelea pero según parece el mago oscuro solo tenía una sonrisa presumida que hacia enojar a todas-al fin…solos…sin ese idiota arruinando el ambiente-dijo de manera burlona refiriéndose a Natsu tomando el kunai del _hiraishin_ destruyéndolo con las magos.

Lisanna sintió un enorme enojo al escucharlo insultar a Natsu-tú no eres nadie para insultar a Natsu, él es mil veces mejor que tu-dijo Lisanna defendiendo a Natsu ya que de igual manera a Natsu no le gustaba que las ofendieran a ellas.

Yukino tenía una expresión de seriedad ya que no quería mostrar al mago oscuro su enojo ya que algo que todas aprendieron era que tenían que parecer neutras en una pelea, tener un pensamiento frio que no arruine su juicio-cuáles son tus planes, porque haces esto-dijo Yukino haciendo señales con sus ojos para que Erza y Kagura las captaran rápidamente.

-mis planes…no son mis planes-dijo quitándose su capucha mostrando que usaba unas sandalias negras estilo bota que dejaban descubiertos los dedos de sus pies y llegaban hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Usaba unos bermudas negros de mezclilla. En su cintura había un cinturón de cuero negro con una extraña hebilla de plata de una serpiente y atrás de este cinturón tenía una bolsa de armas ninja. Usaba una remera de color blanco con un cuello en "v" dejando descubierto sus pectorales y la camisa no tenía mangas dejando descubiertos ambos brazos dejando ver sus músculos tonificados.

Tenía un guante negro en la mano derecha que cubría toda su mano y en la mano izquierda en la misma palma tenía en color verde oscuro el emblema de _White serpen_-que ustedes estén aquí son cuestiones del destino-dijo el mago oscuro.

-lo siento, ninguna de nosotras cree en el destino-dijo Erza ya harta de escuchar los desvaríos de su enemigo pero tenían que espera a que Kagura esté en posición que se movía lentamente hasta quedar del lado derecho del mago-ve al grano por…-

-porque mate a todas esas personas-interrumpió a Erza-simple…porque tenía el poder para hacerlo-dijo en un tono retorcido que todas notaron-mi líder será el salvador de este mundo hueco…lo volveremos un verdadero paraíso y para legar no nos importa hacer a un lado la basura-dijo refiriéndose a las personas que mato-nosotros tenemos el poder para crear ese paraíso y…las herramientas para hacerlo-dijo sacando dos sellos de papel; uno verde y uno rojo que parecían emanar una extraña energía-en lo que hablamos su querido peli-rojo están peleando contra bombas de tiempo-dijo produciendo un shock en todas.

-que quieres decir…explícate YA ¡-grito Kagura que sintió ansiedad al escucharlo.

-mis dos títeres ahora están peleando mejor que nunca antes lo han hecho-dijo guardando los sellos-estos pergaminos permiten liberar y sobrecargar el poder de quienes estén bajo mi control y cuándo lleguen a un punto de quiebre…boom…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-la explosión que hará ese gato será lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir todo este lugar y todo a más de mil kilómetros a la redonda-dijo orgulloso de ello pero las magas pasaron de serias a preocupadas-pero por lo que escuche de ese idiota el detendrá la explosión…pero no saldrá vivo si lo hace-dijo mientras se imaginaba como Matatabi explotaba y Natsu usaba todo su poder para detenerla pero al final siempre moría-y estoy en primera fila para verlo-dijo de manera burlona riendo desenfrenadamente y siendo la gota que derrama el vaso que era la paciencia de las magas.

-CALLATE ¡-grito Yukino antes de que su llave de libra se volviera una balanza de oro con detalles de jade en la base y las plataformas. Apareció un círculo mágico dorado aparecía debajo del mago oscuro.

-NATSU Y AURA NO MORIRÁN ¡-dijo Kagura activando su _magia de gravedad _y un círculo mágico rosa aparecía sobre el círculo mágico dorado haciendo que el mago oscuro azabache cayera al piso por el peso de la gravedad.

-ACABAREMOS CONTIGO ¡-dijo Lisanna regresando a su forma humana pero esta vez sus brazos se volvieron dos grandes alas de ave de plumas verdes. Aleteo liberando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que choco contra su enemigo.

Erza _re-equipo_ a su armadura _ala negra_-MOON FLASH ¡- grito lanzando una ataque mágico en forma de media luna que impacto de igual manera al mago oscuro que al recibir todos los ataque se produjo una explosión y una nube de polvo.

Las magas y alumnas de Natsu y Aura respiraban difícil y pesadamente por la rapidez, burdos y desmedidos ataques-se acabó…-dijo Lisanna sonriendo.

-no…no se ha acabado pajarita…-en ese momento debajo de Lisanna apareció un collar de energía verde atado a una cadena. El collar fue más rápido que ella colocándose en su cuello. El mago oscuro apareció detrás de Lisanna jalando la cadena haciéndola caer.

-LISANNA/SAMA ¡-gritaron todas al ver a su amiga siendo atrapada por el collar.

-no…no puedo…respirar…hyaa…-hablaba la albina entrecortadamente ya que el extraño collar se hacía más pequeño y por alguna razón no podía usar su magia-"es igual que el mago de _greymon Heard_ contra el que peleo Elf-nii-chan en la isla _Tenrou_"-pensó analizando el collar que intentaba desesperadamente quitárselo-"si no hubiéramos tenido el entrenamiento ya estaría inconsciente…gru…tengo unos minutos más de aire…pero porque no puedo quitármelo"-pensaba tratando se transformarse pero no podía.

-te gusta mi magia…se llama _arsenal_…me permite crear armas a base de mi magia…es un poco limitante pero se acopla bien a mí…no crees pajarita-dijo inclinados y moviendo su cabello plateado recibiendo miradas de ira y desprecio de Lisanna-no deberías manchar tu rostro con caras tan fe…-salto a un lado esquivando una espada voladora-oye es grosero interrumpir a alguien ocupado-dijo el mago con la marca en el rostro.

-no le pongas tus asquerosas manos encima o si n….-

BOOOOOOMMM ¡-

Todas voltearon a ver otra parte del bosque...era donde estaba Aura.

-Aura-sama…-dijo Yukino al ver llamas salir volando hacia el cielo.

Erza se lanzó a atacar con dos espadas-valla…eres rápida…pero no lo suficiente…-dijo antes de crear dos espadas de magia verde-y si quieres ayudar a tu amado y tu amiga debes ser…MAS RAPIDA ¡-grito lanzándose al ataque. Erza bloqueo dos poderosos tajos con ambas espada pero no soportaron el poder del impacto y se rompieron-adio…-

Se hizo a un lado ya que Yukino había lanzado su tridente cubierto de magia y agua salvando a Erza-Erza-sama estas bien-pregunto la albina que ahora estaba desprotegida.

Erza vio al mago oscuro lanzarse hacia la albina-YUKINO, CUIDADO ¡-grito pero en ese momento vio como sacaba la albina su espada que colgaba de su cintura.

Se cubrió de magia azul celeste bloqueando y rompiendo la espada del sirviente de Kabuto-no caeré ante…ti…NUNCA-dijo antes de que su magia empezara a emanar de manera más poderosa de la espada y colocando mas fuerza hasta empezar a romper las espadas de magia verde.

El mago paso de sonriente a serio-como te atre…ahh-fue interrumpido antes de bloquear con una de sus espadas a Kagura que llego detrás de el-ya perdieron todas sus oportunidades de estar conmigo-dijo ya que para el las magas ya no le importaban como mujeres si no como molestias que tenían que desaparecer.

-cállate…de una maldita…vez-dijo Kagura rompiendo la espada al igual que Yukino-YUKINO AHORA…-grito a la albina- que sabía que iba a pasar-JUICIO…¡-grito lanzando un tajo horizontal con su _archenemy_ en el pecho del mago oscuro.

-HAAAA…¡-grito Yukino lanzando un tajo vertical con su espada cubierta de magia.

Ambos ataques destruyeron la ropa del mago de cabellera negra y roja y fue proyectado hacia atrás impactándose contra un árbol.

Erza aprovecho para ayudar a Lisanna destruyendo e collar-gracias…cof…cof…Erza-dijo Lisanna a la peli-roja que volvía a respirar con normalidad-"tengo que entrenar más-"pensó para sí misma ya que cayó en una trampa como esa.

-no te preocupes, Yukino y Kagura lo vencieron-dijo Erza ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

-entonces Natsu y Aura…-

BOOOOMM.

Las cuatro magas voltearon a ver como del pueblo ocurría otra explosión. Luego de la explosión una onda de viento llego a donde estaban-viene de donde esta Natsu-kun-dijo Kagura alterada y sin entender que pasaba ya que se supone que habia ganado. Voltearon a ver el árbol donde su enemigo se había impactado-acaso…-

Del árbol salía el mago oscuro. Su ropa ahora estaba destruida y rasgada por el impacto y el ataque; dejando toda su parte de la cintura para arriba descubierto donde y en su pecho ahora estaban las cortes que parecían letales-basura…-dijo con una mirada sombría y retorcida con una extraña sonrisa crispada-solo son basura…y me hicieron esto…yo…que les pude dar todo-decía en un tono igual de retorcido causándole alarme a las magas-las basuras como ustedes deben desaparecer…asi que-en sus manos apareció una _katana_ hecha de magia verde-MUERAN…-grito clavando la espada en el piso del cual surgieron cientos de espadas a gran velocidad que estaba por impactar contra las magas.

-CUIDADO…-dijo Lisanna transformando sus brazos nuevamente en alas y sus piernas y pies en garras. Tomo con sus garras a Yukino y Kagura empezando a volar mientras que Erza usaba su armadura _rueda del cielo_ ya que todo el prado junto con árboles, y todo lo que estaba en el piso fue destruido.

Las magas veían la infinidad de armas hechas de magia que desaparecían y ahora el verde prado había desaparecido dejando únicamente troncos cortados por todas partes y un enorme cráter de poca profundidad y en medio de él estaba el mago oscuro rodeado del último verdor de lo que era antes el prado-que esperan basuras…esto apenas…INICIA ¡-grito antes de que cientos de cadenas de magia verde salieran del suelo y se disparaban hacia el cielo donde estabn las magas que por desgracia no pudieron esquivarlas siendo golpeadas por estas.

-KYAAAA/HAAAAA/KAAAAA/HYYYYY-todas gritaron desplomándose al suelo. La armadura de Erza fue destruida y Lisanna había vuelto a la normalidad.

Estaban a pocos metros del piso cuando Kagura y Yukino reaccionaron –_GRAVITY CHANCE /GRAVITY CHANCE_ ¡-gritaron ambas activando su magia de gravedad a casi centímetros del piso pero a tiempo para alentar la caída solo recibiendo un pequeño impacto contra el piso.

-Erza…estas bien…-pregunto Lisanna ya que ellas dos fueron las que impactos recibieron.

Erza trataba de reincorporarse con dificultad al igual que las demás ya que comparado con el entrenamiento eso no era nada-si…estoy bien-dijo recuperando el aliento viendo al su enemigo-ya me arte de ti…-dijo tomando la espada que Natsu le dio. Se cubrió de magia roja.

-mientras más tiempo pasa sus amigos están más cerca de hacer boom-dijo mostrando como los sellos se empezaban a desvanecer quedando únicamente la mitad-cuando estos sellos desaparezcan mis títeres y su poder serán tan inestables que explotaran-dijo volviendo a guardar los sellos en su bolsa de armas.

La situación era no exactamente desesperante si no que él tenía el control pero eso iba a cambiar-eso no pasara…Natsu-sama y Aura-sama podrán detenerlos…no sabemos cómo pero lo harán-dijo mientras todas asentían con la cabeza.

El mago oscuro rio nuevamente-pues entonces…muéstrenmelo…-dijo corriendo con dos dagas de magia verde-AAAAHHH-gritaba con una sonrisa psicótica corriendo hacia el combate.

-AAAAHHHHHH ¡-las gamas también corrían en su dirección para iniciar el último round.

CON AURA.

La castaña había mantenido una pelea muy pareja con Shakuton no Pakura, ella se le hacía difícil mantener una pelea a corta distancia. Ella también sufría que no podía terminar sus técnicas o sellos de mano por las poderosas bolas de fuego naranja y negro que habían destruido y petrificado a varios árboles-maldición…esto es más difícil de lo que creí-dijo viendo como la ninja de la arena era rodeada por el fuego mientras que el pergamino verde que tenía en su frente empezaba a desaparecer-parece que tiene un límite de tiempo…tengo que aguantar lo suficiente para que se quede sin poder…HYA…o no-se arrepintió al ver una bola de fuego pasar muy cerca de su cabeza en lo que estaba distraída-"Tsu-kun me regañaría si me viera distraída"-pensó empezando a planear una manera de acabar con esto.

-AAAAHHH ¡-Pakura volvió a gritar mientras sus llamas salían disparadas hacia todas partes destruyendo todo a su paso. Aura usaba su espada bloqueando las llamas-"_ayúdame…por favor_…"-aunque lo único que salían de su boca eran gritos que Aura solo tomaba por amenaza. Levanto ambos brazos al aire empezando a reunir sus llamas. Era una enorme esfera de fuego naranja y negro-"_esquívalo_…"-eran los pensamientos de Pakura-AAAAAAHHHHHH-grito antes de lanzar la enorme esfera de fuego directo hacia Aura-"_NOOOOO_ ¡-grito en su mente ya que era de sus mejores técnicas.

Aura estaba lista-HAAAAAA-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su espada se cubría de agua y dos alas de agua aparecían en su espalda-IMPULSO DE AGUA…CORTE DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA ¡-grito haciendo un corte vertical en la enorme bola de fuego cortándola por la mitad. El fuego salió disparado hacia todas partes produciendo orea enorme explosión.

Pakura en el exterior parecía ya más calmada pero internamente lloraba ya que desde que la revivieron nuevamente había acabado tal vez con más vidas inocentes que en la guerra y ahora una joven con una vida por delante destruida. El humo de la explosión era mucho para ver qué pasaba pero podía oír algo atraves del polvo.

-AAAAAHHHH-era Aura estando a técnicamente cara a cara con Pakura-RAITON: RAIKIRI (elemento rayo: cuchilla relámpago)¡-el cuchillo decapitador se cubrió de rayos azules cortando de manera horizontal a Pakura. El corte fue justo en su cintura separando el torso de sus piernas.-lo logre…-dijo suspirando deteniendo su jutsu-tengo que sellar…-buscaba en su bolsa de armas algún sello-demonios, no teng…-

-_CORREEEEE…_¡-Pakura grito al fin por voluntad haciendo que Aura volteara. En ese momento Pakura estaba cerrando su puño.

Aura no pudo reaccionar y una enorme flama naranja y negra apareció debajo de Aura atrapándola y envolviéndola por completo-KYAAAA...AHHH-gritaba al sentir el fuego abrasador por todo su cuerpo. Su abrigo había sido incinerado por las llamas y el resto de su ropa estaba empezando a quemarse –"es como dicen…estas llamas…no son normales…el agua dentro de mi cuerpo…ah…se empieza…a ir"-a diferencia de sus llamas o las de Natsu estas generaban daños internos directamente. Consumiendo el agua de sus enemigos. En pocas palabras los secaba hasta la muerte.-no tengo otra opción…ahhhh-abrió la boca empezando a comer las llamas sin saber que iba a pasar.

Pakura veía a distancia mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad gracias a _edo tensei_ –_lo siento-_dijo viendo como caía otra parte del sello verde dejando únicamente una cuarta parte de este-_que pasa…AAAAAAHHHHH-_volvió a gritar al sentir su chakra descontrolarse y sus llamas volvían a aparecer sin que ella las invocaran-_debo…ahh-_trataba de quitarse el sello de su frente pero no podía; su brazo se había congelado-_este era su plan…hac..-_

-hacerlos explotar-Pakura volteo y ver como Aura salía de las llamas del _shakuton_ con unas cuantas heridas muy leves y su ropa estropeada-ese sello vuelve inestable el chakra y por lo que parece cuando está a punto de desaparecer su chakra alcanza niveles que solo implican una explosión-Pakura veía con una sonrisa a la joven de ojos purpura y cuya ropa tenia rastros de quemadura-Pakura-san, es un honor pelear contra ti. Pero tengo que ayudar a mí mis amigas y…a etto-se detuvo al saber lo que iba a decir.

-_tienes que salvar a tus amigas y a tu novio-_dijo Pakura ya que fuera de su cabeza no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Aura se sonrojo ya que era lo que iba a decir-_o es tu prometido o tu esposo_-decía teniendo a una Aura más y más sonrojada por las declaraciones de la _shinobi_-_escucha…el sello, tienes que destruirlo_-dijo para que Aura viera el sello verde en su frente_-no queda mucho tiempo, tienes que quitármelo….YAAAAAA-_volvió a gritar mientras sus llamas salían disparadas nuevamente a todas partes.

-PAKURA-SAN-grito al ver a la ninja de la arena cuya ropa también empezaba a desaparecer por las llamas que ya no estaban bajo su control.

-_por favor…déjame volver con los demás…con Maki-chan…todos me están esperando-_unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos café naranja-_rápido...solo te puedo dar unos segundos…AAAHHH…DEPRISA-_grito intentando contener sus llamas lo más que podía. Las llamas naranja y negra se detuvieron y Pakura hacia lo posible para detenerse a sí misma.

Aura veía a la mujer de cabello verde oscuro y mechones verdes sufrir. Era cruel traer de vuelta a alguien y que sufra y sea usada-Pakura-san…AAAAHHHHHH….-gritaba mientras un circulo de rayos plateados aparecía debajo de ella. Soltó su espada decapitadora y sacar un Kunai-IMPULSO DEL DEMONIO DEL RAYO…-grito mientras los rayos subían al cielo y perdiéndose. Empezó a hacer sellos de manos.

-RAPIDO…AAAHHH-Pakura grito ya que no aguantaba mas y l sello estaba por desaparecer por completo, solo quedaba una quinta parte del papel verde.

Aura veía a Pakura pero esta vez sus ojos pasaron de purpura opaco a plateados con pupila rasgada como la de una bestia salvaje. Se colocó en posición-RAITON: KAMINARI RIPPA (elemento rayo: rasgador relámpago)….AAAAHHHH¡-grito Aura volviéndose un relámpago plateado.

-_lo siento…-_Pakura disparo cientos de bolas de fuego que explotaron en el aire. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el cuerpo entero de Pakura se volviera trisas, como su una bestia la hubiera rasgado. El sello que estaba en su cabeza fue cortado de manera vertical desapareciendo. Y detrás de todos los girones de lo que era Pakura aparecía Aura con el Kunai en mano. Los relámpagos se habían detenido y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-_gracias…-_fue lo último que dijo Pakura antes de que un polvo brillante se alzara al cielo nocturno y desaparecía mientras que la banda ninja de Pakura caía al suelo.

Aura tomo la banda que estaba rasgada pero seguía intacta-maldición…lo siento…Pakura-san...-

BOOOMMM.

BOOOOOMMMM.

Aura volteo y ver dos explosiones de distintas partes. Una del pueblo y la otra del otro lado del bosque. La segunda explosión fue más poderosa y vio una enorme llamarada azul oscura-Tsu-kun…chicas…ja…_Kage bushin no jutsu_-dijo haciendo un clon-ve con Tsu-kun…-dijo Aura a su clon que desapareció-todas, esperen ahí voy-dijo la verdadera Aura tomando su _Kubikiribocho_. La maga empezaba a sanar sus heridas más serias para ayudar a sus amigas y su clon a apoyar a su maestro-"te hare pagar por lo que hiciste"-pensó Aura viendo la banda de Pakura.

CON NATSU.

Natsu ahora con su _mangekyo sharingan_ estaba dentro de su _susaano_ (su forma esqueleto) incompleto sometiendo a Matatabi contra el piso ya que su Chakra empezaba a desbordarse de manera muy peligrosa y cada vez más empezaba a recuperar más su tamaño original-demonios…Matatabi…reacciona…"está recuperando su poder original…y su poder es muy inestable"…Woo…Noo-dijo Natsu ya que Matatabi volvía a crecer nuevamente. Había recuperado al menos la mitad de su estatura normal y mientras más crecía su poder volvía y era cada vez más inestable-demonios…no quería hacer esto…-dijo cerrando su ojo derecho viendo y con su ojo izquierdo ya tenía en la mira al gato gigante-amate…-

-**espera Natsu…no la lastimes-**suplico el zorro gigante en el interior de Natsu-**debemos buscar otra manera…el Amaterasu la matara-**Kurama no suplicaba pero no quería que su hermana que no había visto desde el ataque a Konoha desapareciera pero tampoco que siguiera bajo el control de Kabuto y ese idiota con la cicatriz.

El pergamino rojo en la frente de Matatabi apenas era visible ya que el tamaño del gato legendario lo hacía difícil, pero no para el _sharingan_ de Natsu que noto como el sello empezaba a desaparecer y cuanto más desaparecía el _Chakra_ y tamaño de Matatabi iba creciendo pero de manera muy inestable y peligrosamente-lo entiendo…Kurama necesito que me des un poco de _Chakra_…debemos acabar con esto-dijo Natsu internamente a Kurama que se sorprendió por esto-vamos necesito entrar en modo _biijuu_…-dijo ya que no quería forzar el _chakra _de Kurama ya que su poder no sería el mismo si el mismo Kurama se lo brindara-es la única manera de ayudarla-dijo Natsu haciendo sellos de manos-_HYOTON: AISU NO CHEN (elemento hielo: cadenas de hielo)_-dijo antes que del suelo aparecieran cadenas hechas de eslabones de hielo que ataron a Matatabi por el cuello, las patas y ambas colas pero estas no durarían mucho ya que empezaba a crecer nuevamente y sus llamas azules empezaron a derretir las cadenas.

-**prepárate…no sé qué harás pero no falles-**dijo Kurama juntando sus manos (patas).

Natsu desactivo su _sharingan_ antes de que sus marcas se engrosaran nuevamente-no entrare directamente al modo _biijuu_ usare dos colas primero-Cerro sus ojos pasando de ónix a ojos rojos con pupila rasgada. El _susaano_ empezaba a desaparecer mientras que ahora Natsu era cubierto por una capa transparente de _chakra_. Sus colmillos se afilaron, sus uñas se afilaron como garras y la capa de _chakra_ tomaba la forma de orejas en la cabeza de Natsu y en su cintura aparecían dos colas de energía-tengo que encerrarla-dijo haciendo nuevamente sellos de manos-_MOKUTON: KAJUKAI KORIN (elemento madera: mundo de árboles)¡_-dijo colocando sus manos en el piso para que una gran cantidad de rices que se volvían arboles salían del piso-AAAAHHHH-grito ya que Matatabi se resistía a quedar atrapada. La madera empezaba a atarla por las cuatro extremidades, las dos colas y el cuello-te tengo… -dijo al ver como Matatabi atrapada dentro de las raíces.

Era un domo enorme de raíces y árboles que había atrapado a Matatabi dentro. Natsu detuvo el _chakra_ de Kurama-**ahora que…-**

-**GRRRAAAAAA-**se escuchó un rugido provenir del domo de madera que se sacudió.

Natsu saco tres sellos en blanco y se mordió el pulgar sacando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre-"odio este sello pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento…"-pensaba usando su sangre para escribir _kanjis_ en el papel; los _kanjis_ no eran muy buenos pero funcionarían. Natsu no le gustaba ese sello pero era el único que podía usar en esta situación. El _fuinjutsu_ no era su fuerte además de que muchos de esos sellos eran muy oscuros o los usaban _shinobis malvados_ por lo que únicamente conocía algunos y apenas sabía como usar uno o dos pero tenía uno para esta situación-FUKOKU HOIN (método de sellado oscuro)¡-grito Natsu daño un gran salto lanzando los sellos que dieron una vuelta entera al enorme domo de madera.

Luego los cinco pergaminos se colocaron en el domo y cuando lo hicieron de ellos aparecieron varios _kanjis_ y símbolos en una forma muy compleja y complicada.

Natsu seguía en el aire listo haciendo sellos de manos-debo poner otro sello…-dijo intentando pensar en otro sello que funcione para retener a Matatabi.

Pero lo que no sabía es que su sello no funciono como quería ya que dentro del domo Matatabi seguía creciendo y recuperando más de su poder hasta el punto de hacer la mejor movida de las _bestias con cola_. Abrió su boca para que el _chakra_ negro y blanco empezara a aparecer y se uniera en una esfera de poder oscura. Apunto hacia la parte superior del domo de madera-**grruuuaaaaahhh ¡-**rugió nuevamente disparando la _bijudama_ al techo.

Natsu había terminado los sellos de manos-sello de…-no término de hablar ya que vio como el domo de madera era traspasado por una esfera de energía negra que-NO…SUSAN…-

BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM.

La _bijudama_ exploto siendo la explosión más grande de todas las batallas, se escuchó y vio por toda el área incluso donde estaban las magas y Aura que estaba apenas llegando y resintió la gran y poderosa onda de choque que había destruido el domo de madera liberando a Matatabi.

La castaña veía horrorizada ya que llego a tiempo para ver a su maestro recibir de lleno el ataque-NATSUUUUU ¡-grito sintiendo la explosión.

CON LAS MAGAS.

Las magas seguían su pelea contra el mago oscuro hasta que.

BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM.

Todas escucharon y vieron en el cielo una enorme explosión. Tal vez la más grande que había visto y en ese momento una enorme onda expansiva llego hasta donde estaban-ah…que fue eso-dijo Erza colocaba de sus brazos enfrente de ella al igual que las demás evitando salir expulsadas por el viento.

El mago de _White Serpen_ sacaba el pergamino de bolsa de armas donde encontró el sello verde rasgado antes de que desapareciera por lo que significaba que Pakura había sido derrotada y el sello rojo que quedaba menos de la mitad-JA JA JA JA JA…-reía frenéticamente el mago con la cicatriz en el ojo-NATSU DRAGNEEL…ESTA MUERTO…MUERTO…JA JA JA-dijo riendo locamente mientras todas escuchaban sin creer lo que decía.

-mientes…Natsu-kun sigue vivo…-dijo Kagura aun resistiendo la onda de choque.

-cierto…Natsu-sama no está muerto…mientes…-decía Yukino mientras la onda expansiva se detenía pero no desaparecía del cielo la nube de la explosión-"Natsu-sama…por favor…cuídese…por favor"-pensaba pidiendo que su compañero y tutor este bien.

Lisanna veía donde fue la explosión sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al igual que a todas. Sabían que Natsu estaba bien pero no podían evitar dudar de esto al ver el poder de la explosión-acéptenlo…les daré otra oportunidad…vengan conmigo y sabrán lo que es un hombre de verdad-decía presumidamente el mago oscuro-que pasa, solo tienen qu…muy mal gatita-dijo deteniendo con la mano la espada de Lisanna que lo veía con rabia y enojo.

-prefiero morir antes que traicionar a mis amigos…antes que traicionar a Aura…antes que traicionar a Natsu…-dijo Lisanna volviendo a su forma tigresa.

-digan lo que quieran, pero Natsu está peleando contra alguien más poderoso que todos los dragón que atacaron la capital-dijo mientras todas lo veían con ira y enojo-vamos, esta pelea no tiene sentido…solo vengan conmigo-decía extendiendo la mano.

Erza tomo su espada y fue corriendo dispuesta a cortarlo-CÁLLATE YA…AAAHHH ¡-grito dejándose llevar por sus emociones y enojo que habían llegado al límite por escuchar al alguien que no le importa la vida de los demás.

El peli-negro invoco un escudo con su magia verde bloqueando la espada pero este no duro mucho ya que se rompió por el poder del impacto. Retrocedió invocando otro escudo y una espada-valla, parece que toque una fibra sensible-dijo pasando de sonriente a serio nuevamente.

-y ella no fue la única…-Kagura llego por detrás del mago con su _archenemy_ y la espada que Natsu le dio cubierta de magia-mataste a muchos…insultaste a mis amigas…"e insultaste a Aura y Natsu-kun"…no…TE PERDONARE ¡-grito golpeando el escudo con ambas espadas destruyéndolo-AAAHHH ¡-gritaba y una estela de magia purpura rosada cubría a la peli-purpura y a sus espadas.

Erza también empezó a liberar magia de su cuerpo pero esta era de color rojo-AHORA ¡-grito Erza también rompiendo la espada verde del mago oscuro que veía con enojo a las dos y ver como Erza empezaba a invocar cientos de espadas.

Las espadas eran de varios tipos y clases; espadas largas, _katanas_, dagas y otras más-LISANNA ¡-grito para que la peli blanca en su forma tigresa llegara corriendo a toda velocidad son sus pies y puños cubiertos de magia blanca.

El mago oscuro sorprendido por la velocidad ya que sabía que no podía crear otra arma ya que la albina ya estaba frente a el-"maldic"…COOFF ¡-dejo liberar un gran suspiro al sentir el poderoso puño derecho de Lisanna golpeando su estómago.

Lisanna se detuvo un segundo viendo a su enemigo a los ojos-aun…NO ACABO…HYAAA….-gritaba lanzando esta vez un poderoso gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula alzándolo unos centímetros del piso, luego un poderoso rodillazo izquierdo nuevamente en el estómago levantándolo más en el aire y luego empezar una gran serie de puñetazos y patadas cubiertas de magia evitando que el mago oscuro pudiera responder i hacer algo ya que la brutalidad, fuerza y velocidad de los golpes eran de otro mundo-"rápido…"-pensaba viendo al mago indefenso; al que mato a muchas personas inocentes y sonreía por esto-"tengo que ir mas…RAPIDO"-pensaba deteniendo la serie de ataques-SE ACABO…-su puño derecho se cubrió de gran manera de magia blanca que había tomado la forma de una garra blanca parecida a la de un tigre y sus ojos tenían el iris y pupila rasgada-AAHHH….¡-grito antes de darle el último golpe en toda la cara lanzándolo varios metros hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

La cara del mago oscuro al igual que su ropa está destruidas; tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo y pequeños rastros de sangre que también salía de su boca-YUKINO-grito Lisanna llamando a la otra albina que corría hacia ella con su tridente en mano. Lisanna junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos lista para lanzarla al aire. Yukino corrió a una gran velocidad dando un salto hacia Lisanna que con su fuerza apoyada por su magia lanzo a Yukino al aire cuyo tridente se cubrió de magia azul celeste y aparecía agua que se movía rápidamente por las tres navajas del tridente y el resto de este.

-AAAHHHH-gritaba ahora Erza moviendo sus manos mientras las cientos de espadas eran dirigidas hacia su enemigo que estaba indefenso.

Yukino ya estaba por alcanzarlo mientras las espadas la seguían-IMPACTO PISCIS ¡-grito ya estando dentro de su rango de ataque. El agua se convino con la magia mientras Yukino daba un tajo vertical produciendo una explosión y al mismo tiempo las cientos de espadas de Erza llegaban para terminarlo aumentando más la explosión.

Kagura veía todo mientras era cubierta por su magia que emanaba de su cuerpo y era de color purpura rosada. Extendió su mano apuntando hacia donde estaba la explosión-cae…-dijo antes de que la bola de humo donde estaba el mago oscuro fuera tomando una gran velocidad de caída gracias a la magia de gravedad. Kagura tomaba su _archenemy_ con ambas manos corriendo a donde iba a caer; su espada estaba cubierta por su magia y ahora ya estaba en posición viendo al mago oscuro frente a ella antes de tocar el piso-TÉCNICA CONJUNTA: IMPACTO DE LAS CUATRO LUNAS ¡-grito el nombre de la técnica en la cual las cuatro participaron. En ese momento con un poderoso tajo vertical a gran velocidad causando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar el suelo por la magnitud del impacto que tuvo el mago oscuro con el suelo.

Las cuatro magas se reunieron deteniendo su _flujo de magia_ –lo hicimos-dijo Lisanna volviendo a la normalidad-"espero que esto haya detenido a ese gato"-pensaba esperando que aquel gato gigante de fuego se haya detenido.

-están bien todas-pregunto Yukino ya que aunque la pelea hubiera acabado habían recibido unas cuantas heridas considerables.

-estamos bien…tsc…un poco golpeadas pero bien-contesto Lisanna con unos cuantos hematomas al igual que ella y las demás.

Erza veía el lugar del impacto donde Kagura dio el último golpe, Kagura se acercó a ella y al igual que a Yukino y Lisanna sabían que después de todo y aunque usaron una de sus mejores técnicas sentía que no había acabado-sí, vamos a ver-dijo Kagura a Erza que veía a todas viendo el lugar del impacto.

Las cuatro caminaron acercándose a donde se suponía estaba el mago de _White serpen_. Todo paso de ruido a un silencio de ultra tumba donde ni el sonido de los animales se escuchaba y el viento se había detenido de la nada y lo único que se veía era polvo salir de donde había caído su enemigo-"no necesito estar transformada para saber que algo anda mal"-pensaba Lisanna sintiendo que algo sucedería nuevamente.

BOOOOMMMM.

Voltearon hacia el otro lado y ver a un enorme ser de fuego azul oscuro en el horizonte-que es eso…-dijo Erza escuchando el ruido provenir de donde estaba Natsu.

-ese es…-dijo Kagura viendo como había crecido de manera tan descomunal.

-clic…clic…clic-

Yukino y Lisanna volvieron al escuchar un sonido metálico detrás de ellas y vieron como el humo y polvo se dispersaba mostrando una figura que reconocieron rápidamente-CUIDADO ¡-grito Yukino al ver lo que venía.

Cientos de cadenas verdes con collares y brazaletes. Todas hechas de magia.

Las cuatro voltearon a ver pero ya era tarde. Erza, Kagura, Lisanna y Yukino pudieron bloquear y desviar algunas pero eran muchas por lo que fue imposible. Los collares las atraparon a todas por el cuello y los más pequeños por los tobillos y muñecas. Intentaron usar su magia nuevamente pero no podían, había sido sellada y ahora las cuatro eran jaladas por las cadenas hacia el polvo-"imposible…como puede ser esto…"-pensaba Kagura viendo como ella y las demás eran arrastradas por el piso y veía como se alejaba de sus espadas.

Erza luchaba para levantarse pero siempre caía al piso-"no no no, no permitiré esto…no puede acabar así"-pensaba viendo al mago oscuro que se levantaba del suelo.

-basuras…-decía en un tono bajo y a la vez con ira. Tenía moretones, cortadas y más pero podía seguir de pie-la basura…DEBE MORIR HAAAA¡-grito antes de que debajo de él aparecieran nuevamente espadas y navajas y más tipos de armas expandiéndose por todo el lugar.

Lisanna veía como las espadas y armas que salían del piso se acercaban hacia ellas-"no, esto no acabara así…NO PUEDE ACABR ASI"-pensaba tratando de liberarse al igual que las demás.

Yukino sostenía sus llaves de Piscis y Libra tratando de invocar a sus espíritus o transformarlas en armas nuevamente-"no, no puede pasar esto…tengo que hacer algo"-pensaba viendo a sus compañeras y amigas sometidas por las cadenas.

Las espadas y más tipos de armas seguían saliendo del suelo a gran velocidad-"se acabó"-pensó con emoción el peli-negro viendo que ninguna se podía liberar.

-NOVA EXPLOSIVA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-

Las magas y el mago oscuro escucharon una voz femenina que las magas reconocieron rápidamente. Levantaron la cabeza al cielo nocturno y ver como había una silueta femenina iluminada por la luz de la luna. En sus manos había una enorme esfera de fuego que lanzo al mago oscuro.

Pudo esquivarla haciéndose hacia un lado pero tuvo que detener su técnica y las armas empezaban a desaparecer. Después vio como sus cadenas y collares fueron cortados y a las magas libres-Tuuu...-dijo viendo a la castaña que frustro su ejecución.

-AURA/SAMA-todas dijeron al ver a su compañera y amiga. La castaña veía al sirviente de Kabuto.

Aura veía al mago y lo diferente que se veía ahora-te confiaste demasiado-dijo Aura generando que su oponente gruñera del enojo. La castaña vio a sus amigas que rescato de ña muerte que estaban cabizbaja.

-Aura…lo lamentamos, nosotras…-Erza hablaba ya que si no hubiera aparecido hubiera sido su final.

-no fue su culpa…de nadie…recuerden lo que aprendimos-dijo Aura tomando su enorme espada decapitadora-la peor situación es la falta de información-dijo citando a Morino Hibiki-pero ahora… las cosas son distintas…-dijo sonriendo desafinadamente al mago de _White serpen_-tenemos que quitarle el sello rojo-dijo mientras todas oían con atención-es la única manera de detener a Matatabi-dijo mientras veía al _en neko_ (gato de fuego).

"Matatabi…entonces ese es su nombre"-pensaba Lisanna viendo a Matatabi seguir atacando el suelo como si aplastara algo y ahora ver llamas rojas y verdes salir hacia el cielo y muchas más técnicas que sabía que eran de Natsu.

-"Natsu-kun aguanta un poco más…primero debemos vengarnos de esta basura"-pensaba Kagura sabiendo que las cuatro magas acompañadas de Aura se vengarían por todos los insultos hacia el peli-rojo y hostigarlas sexualmente.

-"Natsu-sama…resista por favor…"-pensaba Yukino ya que la anterior explosión la tenía muy preocupada por el peli-rojo.

-"te atreviste a insultar a Natsu, a ofendernos a nosotras…"…te derrotaremos-dijo Erza apuntando con la pequeña espada que le dio Natsu.

Yukino y Kagura hicieron lo mismo y Aura le daba un Kunai a Lisanna ya que su espada estaba del otro lado del campo de batalla. El mago reía diabólica y retorcidamente, pero por dentro estaba explotando nuevamente de ira…su victoria estaba cerca pero aún tenía una carta más. Busco en su bolsa de armas sacando el sello rojo. Las cinco se estremecieron al ver que solo quedaba menos de una cuarta parte de este-tal vez yo no pueda vencerlas pero mi mascota si puede acabar con su querido idiota-dijo antes de que magia verde y oscura empezara a salir de su cuerpo.

-"controla el flujo mágico como nosotras"-pensó Aura viendo como la magia del mago se incrementaba rápidamente. El sello rojo empezó a brillar con una energía rojiza que empezaba a invadir el brazo del mago oscuro-"que le pas…no…"-se detuvo Aura al ver su poder mágico pasar de verde oscuro a uno azul oscuro como las llamas de Matatabi-"esta extrayendo poder de Matatabi y se lo está dando a si mismo….mmmnnn"-su magia empezaba a desbordarse por todo el lugar.

Aura sabía que a menos que alguien tuviera una _red de Chakra_ no podía tomar poder de Matatabi como lo hacía Natsu con Kurama a no ser que si la tuviera.

Luego de un rato su poder se estabilizo mientras su cuerpo entero era cubierto de esa rara energía azul oscura. Todas seguían en guardia listas para lo que sea-hi…esto aún continúa…-desapareció de la vista de todas en un sonido estático.

Todas veían a todas partes sin encontrar nada hasta que el olfato de Aura reacciono-CUIDADO…-giro para que en ese momento el mago anónimo apareciera frente a ella-"_shunshin no jutsu (jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante)?_"…KYAAA ¡-grito Aura al bloquear un poderoso golpe del mago cubierto de energía rompiendo a la mitad su espada.

Aura fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol destruyéndolo-AURA-SAMA ¡-Yukino fue la primera en gritar y correr para apoyar a la oji-purpura que cayó al suelo por el poder del golpe.

La albina casi llegaba cuando una poderosa fuerza destructiva la golpeo impactándola en el lado derecho de su estómago-AAHHHH ¡-grito saliendo de igual forma disparada hacia otro árbol chocando de lleno contra este.

Las demás estaban por ir en su auxilio pero todas fueron atadas a una velocidad inhumana. Todas salieron disparadas hacia árboles y escombros y en medio del campo de batalla aparecía el mago oscuro-Hayate…mi nombre es Midorino Hayate (_MidorinoHayate: vendaval verde_)-dijo haciendo una reverencia burlándose de sus oponentes-aunque digamos que ahora no estoy muy verde que digamos-dijo jugando con el significado de su nombre-aunque ahora si soy todo un _Hayate_ (vendaval)-todas oían volviéndose a levantarse-porque gastaría mi "poder" si tengo una fuente casi ilimitada a mi disposición…aunque no me durara mucho-dijo viendo el sello rojo empezar a desvanecerse quedando menos que una quinta parte de lo que era antes-aunque podre seguir jugando o podría escapar…ahora…sigamos jugando-dijo creando dos navajas de magia verde viendo a las magas que lo veían con desprecio.

CON NATSU.

Natsu y el clon de Aura peleaban contra Matatabi que había recupera más del noventa por ciento de su tamaño verdadero.

Natsu estaba exhausto ya que al desconocer la situación de Matatabi no podía usar todos sus poderes o más técnicas ya que Aura le explico cómo está siendo controlada por ese sello rojo que estaba a nada de desaparecer.

El clon de Aura veía a su maestro cansado y fatigado y que si no hubiera sido por su EMS (_eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) _estadio en peores condiciones pero no ya que actuó rápido.

_Flasback. Durante la explosión de la bijuudama._

Natsu activo sus _sharingan_ para protegerse con el _susanoo_. La _bijuudama_ exploto antes del que _susanoo _tuviera toda su dureza-AAAHHHHH ¡-Natsu grito ya el poder desprendido por esta era increíble. Su _susanoo_ se empezaba a romper empezando a sentir las ondas de la explosión. Natsu pensó rápidamente y se le ocurrió una forma de salvarse-_KAMUIIII ¡-_empezando a desaparecer en un vórtice.

La _bijuudama_ exploto en su totalidad viéndose la explosión en toda la zona. Aura veía la explosión y como se defendía de la onda de choque causada por esta.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que el lugar se calmó y veía al imponente y legendario gato de fuego azul en casi todo su esplendor pero su atención fue desviada al ver un vórtice abrirse al lado suyo del cual apareció Natsu sosteniéndose en sus cuatro extremidades-jamás…volveré a hacer eso…jamás-se dijo a si mismo sin darse cuenta de la castaña de ahora ojos llorosos-Aur…kaaa-fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por su alumna-_itaeh_…porque fue eso-dijo sobándose donde lo golpearon y ver a Aura llorando un poco antes de lanzarse sobre él.

-tonto…idiota…creí…creí-Aura daba pequeños golpes en el pecho de Natsu hundiendo su cabeza en este después.

Natsu le acaricio gentilmente la cabeza-lo siento…no volverá a pasar-dijo mientras ella lo veía a los ojos que aún estaban transformados en el _sharingan_ y ella se sorprendió ya que no importa si sus ojos fueran rojos o normales seguían siendo los ojos de la persona que más quería.

-**GGRUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH-**Matatbi bajo la cabeza viendo a sus objetivos antes de empezar a acumular _chakra _en su boca nuevamente.

Voltearon a ver a Matatabi empezando a crear otra _bijuudama_ que empezaba a crecer. El clon de Aura se puso entre Natsu y Matatabi que aún no terminaba de prepararse-no lo harás….AAHHHH….DEMONIO DRAGÓN…-llamas verdes y naranjas brotaban de su puño derecho empezando a tomar la forma de una cabeza de serpiente. Aura empezó a correr hacia Matatabi-GOLPE MORDEDURA VENENOSA….AAAAHHH ¡- la serpiente de fuego verde y naranja impacto directamente en la esfera de _chakra_ oscuro haciendo una pequeña explosión ya que apenas tenía el tamaño de una persona la _bijuudama_.

Matatabi no se vio afectada por esto ya que como había recuperado su tamaño casi en su totalidad eso era un piquete de mosquito nada más. El clon de Aura se alejó antes de la explosión evitando desaparecer, pero ahora tenía a una enojada Matatabi viéndola fijamente y ella igual.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

Ahora los dos estaban cansados, agotados y más y por el sello en su frente y lo que le conto Aura no tenían tiempo que perder-"rayos…un poco más y desapareceré…debo soportar"-Aura (clon) pensaba ya que estaba cerca de su límite y no podía dejar a Natsu solo.

Natsu buscaba una manera de quitarle el sello o destruirlo. Veía la postura de la gata de fuego que después de dar varios zarpazos destruyendo todo a su alrededor y el pueblo entero también. Al ver a Matatabi levantar la cabeza al aire y empezar a formar otra _bijuudama_ que crecía más rápido que las anteriores se preocuparon.

Natsu empezó a correr a gran velocidad nuevamente con su _katana_ sosteniéndola en su mano derecha-kurama, dame un poco de poder…debo entrar al modo _dijuu_…terminare con esto-le dijo internamente a su compañero que sonrió por esto. Natsu reactivo su _mangekyo sharingan_ ya que también lo necesitaría.

Kurama en el interior de Natsu junto sus manos liberando _chakra_ naranja de su cuerpo-**hazlo cuando quieras mocoso…"sálvala…Natsu"-**pensaba Kurama esperando a que Natsu usara su poder cuando en cualquier momento.

Aura (clon) desapareció del suelo apareciendo arriba de la _bijuudama_. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente arriba poder mágico de color verde empezó a emerger de ella-IMPULSO DE FUEGO…-sus puños se cubrieron de fuego verde que empezaba a crecer rápidamente-"será mi último ataque"-pensaba viendo la esfera de _chakra _oscuro que ya tenía una casa pequeña y seguía creciendo…era ahora o nunca-AAAHHHH…CON UNA LLAMA EN MI MANO DERECHA…Y UNA LLAMA EN LA MANO IZQUIERDA…-levanto ambos brazos al aire juntando las llamas de ambas manos-CUANDO SE COMBINAN LAS LLAMAS…-una esfera de fuego verde apareció en sus manos-LLAMA OSCURA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO ¡-grito lanzando la esfera de llamas verdes en caída hacia la _bijuudama_-AAAHHHHHhh ¡-grito antes de que su técnica impactara contra la de Matatabi. Las dos técnicas se repelían pero las llamas verdes empezaban a cubrir la _bijuudama_ evitando que siguiera creciendo conteniéndola-"mis llamas destructivas no duraran mucho…pero creo que será suficiente"-volteo Ara (clon) viendo a Natsu ya arriba de ella.

-TSU-KUN…AHORA ¡-grito Aura (clon) a Natsu que caía rápidamente en picada mientras el _chakra_ naranja de Kurama empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo pero la velocidad era mucha que solo se veía una bola de luz naranja cayendo en picada hacia ambas técnicas.

Natsu tomaba más velocidad y su aunque no fuera visible por la velocidad todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el _chakra_ de Kurama produciendo muchos detalles en su ropa de color negro pero el más representante eran seis _magatamas_ que rodeaban su cuello y fuera de eso no se podía identificar ninguno más por la velocidad.

Natsu tenía su objetivo en la mira que eran las llamas verdes del ataque de Aura y la _bijuudama_; todo listo para terminar con esto-"solo lo logre una vez…pero…no puedo…FALLAR ¡"-en su mano izquierda se empezaba a formar una pequeña _bijuudama_ y su_ katana _se cubría de relámpagos azules. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino-"YA"- extendió su mano izquierda con su _mini-bijuudama_ lista-_DIJUUDAMAAA ¡-_ grito Natsu impactando su bomba bestia con colas sobre el fuego verde desestabilizando todas las técnicas-AAAHHHH ¡-las llamas de Aura desaparecieron en una explosión deteniendo lo suficiente a Matatabi y su _bijuudama_ que ahora estaba inestable-AAAAHHH ¡-Natsu siguió de frente hacia la esfera de _chakra_ negro impactando su _mini-bijuudama_ contra la de Matatabi-MMNN…EXPLOTA YAAA ¡-gritaba esperando a que ambas _bijuudamas _explotaran y en ese momento ambas técnicas empezaron a ser más y más inestables-AAAHHHH ¡-en ese momento ambas técnicas ya no podían repelerse más y empezaban a explotar-AAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡-

-BOOOOOOOOMMMMNNNN ¡-

Fue la explosión más grande de todas y fue visible en todas partes además de que fue la que más se sintió ya que la tierra estaba temblando por el poder de esta. Aura (clon) tuvo que cubrirse detrás de lo primero que encontró que fue una gran roca que resistía la onda expansiva de las explosiones.

Matatabi tuvo que bajar la cabeza para soportar la explosión que pasó demasiado cerca de su cabeza y la luz de la misma la segó temporalmente cerrando sus ojos que no pudo ver al ninja peli-rojo que caía a gran velocidad.

Natsu había perdido el manto de _chakra _de Kurama ya que este lo protegió de las explosiones. Natsu podía ver el sello rojo que estaba cerca de desaparecer y lo sentía ya que el _chakra_ de Matatabi se volvía más inestable-TE TENGO…AAAHH…RAIKIRI (cuchilla relámpago)…!-grito antes de dar un tajo vertical cortando a la mitad el resto del sello.

Aura (clon) veía con una enorme sonrisa como Natsu habia destruido el sello rojo. Los ojos de Matatabi volvieron a la normalidad y caía noqueada al suelo levantando una nube de polvo ya que había recuperado su tamaño gigante original. Natsu ya estaba en el piso nuevamente viendo a la hermana de Kurama desmayada-estará bien Kurama-dijo a su amigo que aunque no lo veia sabía que estaba feliz- ¿estas llorando?-pregunto ya que escuchaba unos cuantos gemidos.

-**no…como te atreves…te voy a matar**-dijo Kurama tratando se sonar amenazante pero no podía…estaba feliz.

-ai, lo que diga…cof…-Natsu fue derribado por Aura (clon) al suelo.

-Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun- decía sin despegarse o aflojar su agarre sobre su maestro.

Natsu estaba feliz pero aun había cosas que hacer y eso incluía a un gato de fuego gigante más grande que el castillo _mercuri de_ la capital y ya tenía Natsu una idea de que hacer-Aura-chan, necesito que me ayudes…has un sello alrededor de Matatabi…la sellaremos dentro de mí-dijo sorprendiendo a Aura ya que en si él ya era un _jinchuriki_ y no se había visto nunca alguien que mantuviera a dos _bijuus_ sellados dentro de su cuerpo y esto le preocupaba, pero no podía pensar en ello ya que tenian que darse prisa en sellar a Matatabi, pero Natsu y ella tenían otra preocupación. Natsu saco un kunai del _hiraishin_ clavándolo en el suelo-ahora vuelvo…tengo que ir ayudarlas-dijo Natsu al clon de su alumna antes de salir corriendo a donde se suponen que estaban.

La clon de Aura se dio prisa para empezar a dibujar un sello en el piso con un kunai-"ya sé lo que tengo que hacer…"-pensó viendo a Matatabi moviéndose un poco-pronto estarás bien…aguanta-dijo Aura a Matatabi ya que si era controlada como Pakura debió sufrir mucho.

CON LAS MAGAS.

Las cinco magas de Fairy Tail veían al mago de _White serpen_ que al fin les había dicho su nombre que era Midorino Hayate que las estaba apaleando al atacarlas a una gran velocidad, pero después de ver como a la distancia había una explosión que en definitiva era la más grande de todas las anteriores y su poder fuera más grande también a tal grado que la tierra empezó a temblar durante unos segundo.

Sorprendió a todas pero en especial al Hayate ya que ahora se veía como se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera a tal grado de que ya no podía seguir luchando, pero lo más sorprendente era ver como de su cuerpo el _chakra_ era expulsado hacia el aire o la tierra causando que pasto empezara a nacer nuevamente en donde estaba parado-NOO…como pudo pasar esto…COMO ¡-decía el peli-negro agitado y enojado ya que tenía muchas veces la victoria enfrente de él pero siempre algo pasaba interrumpiendo sus planes.

-AHORA…NO PUDE SEGUIR PELEAN-dijo Aura señalando con su cuchillo decapitador a el seguidor de Kabuto.

En ese momento las cuatro magas corren hacia Hayate-NO SE ACERQUEN ¡-grito liberando poder mágico vacilante que no detendría a las magas-COOFF-dejo espaciar un suspiro al perder todo el aire ya que Erza y Kagura lo golpearon en el estómago con la empuñadura de sus espadas.

-esto es por las personas que mataste-dijo Kagura en un tono amenazante viendo directamente a los ojos al mago oscuro.

-tambien es por insultarnos a nosotras y a Natsu-dijo Erza antes de que las dos pusieran más fuerza en el golpe lanzándolo hacia atrás donde ya estaba Lisanna lista empezando a transformarse.

-ANIMAL-SOUL…AAAAHHH ¡-grito mientras todo su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego hecho que sorprendió a todas inclusive a Aura ya que era la primera vez que veía a Lisanna hacer eso. El fuego cubría todo su cuerpo evitando ver su trasformación-AAAHH…CAE DE UNA VEZ ¡-grito dentro de las llamas lanzando un poderoso puño de fuego que lo impacto en el lado derecho de la cara a Hayate quemándoselo. El fuego se apagó y Lisanna cayó de rodillas.

Yukino ya estaba lista para recibir a Hayate con su tridente cubierto de agua y magia-HYYYAAA ¡-grito moviendo el tridente de derecha a izquierda impactando el agua en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo lanzándolo a donde estab Aura que dejo caer su espada-AURA-SAMA…¡-

-AHORA ¡-dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo viendo a la castaña sonreír.

El puño de aura se cubrió de fuego y rayos dorados-ES TU FIN…UPERCUP…RELÁMPAGO ¡-Hayate ya estaba en su rango de impacto y lo recibió con una de sus mejores técnicas golpeándolo justo en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás cubierto de fuego y rayos produciendo una explosión al chocar contra muchos árboles.

Los arboles fueron calcinados por el fuego y los rayos y en medio de toda esa destrucción estaba Hayate apenas consiente pero ya no podía hacer nada; quemaduras, moretones, cortes que sangraban y más era el estado del seguidor de Kabuto, pero aún seguía consiente…pero no por mucho-pa…puaf…pa…garan…lo JURO-dijo escupiendo sangre de la boca tratando de ponerse de pie y lográndolo algo que después de toda la pelea no les sorprendía ya que tenía una gran determinación aunque no lo quieran reconocer, pero lo que no esperaban era ver lo que le estaba pasando.

Hayate se empezaba a desintegrar frente a todas como si fuera un líquido; su piel, su rostro, su estatura…todo se empezaba desintegrar. Sus pies se empezaban a volver serpientes verdes y todo su cuerpo igual. Las cinco estaban tan sorprendidas que no se movieron y solo observaban como todas las serpientes se empezaban a sumergir bajo tierra o irse al bosque y de esa manera Hayate se fue dejando únicamente su ropa y una escama blanca que Aura reconoció y que guardo-volviendo nos van a explicar todo…verdad-dijo Kagura preguntándole a Aura que asentia.

-claro…no más secretos…-todas voltearon en dirección al bosque y ver a Natsu salir de ahí que se veía agitado ya que corrió una gran distancia en tan poco tiempo-lo siento…esto un poco cansado-dijo recuperando el aliento pero todas veía como estaba herido, sus ropas destruidas y más pero estaba bien.

Las cinco caminaron rápidamente para llegar a donde estaba Natsu-Natsu-kun…estas bien-pregunto una preocupara Kagura ya que después de ver todas esas enormes explosiones quería verlo para asegurar que este bien y según parece todas sentían lo mismo-que fueron esas explosiones-pregunto Kagura en un tono preocupado pero a la vez enojado.

Natsu capto rápidamente eso sintiéndose nervioso-bueno…la verdad es que…es…-no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-y que paso con ese gato gigante…Matatabi, si creo que ese era su nombre-dijo Lisanna viendo a Aura que asintió a esto confirmando que ese era el nombre correcto-que le paso y donde esta-pregunto ya que después de la última explosión solo lo vio caer al piso perdiéndose de vista-que sucedió-pregunto Lisanna viendo todas las heridas de Natsu y el hacía lo mismo con todas.

-Matatabi ya está bien verdad, parece que solo era controlada al igual que Pakura-dijo Aura sacando la banda ninja de la arena para que todas las magas la vieran y se les asemejaran mucho a la que Aura y Natsu usan.

-si…no tenían la culpa de lo que les paso…pero ahora son libre-dijo Natsu viendo la banda de la extinta aldea de la arena-"parece que trajiste muchas cosas peligrosas de nuestro mundo…Kabuto como te atreves a profanar y revivir a los muertos…no te lo perdonare"-pensaba enojado Natsu que no se dio cuenta que Erza lo estaba llamando.

-Natsu reacciona-dijo Erza ya que Natsu se había quedado viendo la banda fijamente.

Natsu levanto la mirada y ver a Erza y las demás llamándolo-lo siento…-dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

-que sucedió te quedaste congelado durante unos segundos-dijo Erza en su tono serio normal ya que Natsu no respondía.

-Natsu-sama…que haremos ahora, el mago oscuro escapo-dijo Yukino ya que en si era imposible encontrar a Hayate.

-Hayate…el nombre de él es Hayate –dijo Aura a Natsu que veía la destrucción causada por la pelea-y también tenía una red de _chakra_…como nosotros-dijo Aura no exactamente sorprendida y Natsu tampoco ya que sabía que Kabuto no perdería el tiempo.

-no podemos hacer nada…huyo…-dijo Natsu viendo el campo de batalla y verlas a todas por separado y en grupo-pero es bueno que no estén heridas-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa cálida que aunque no era su clásica sonrisa era muy brillante también y reconfortarle haciendo que el corazón de las cinco magas diera un salto de su pecho.

-gracias Natsu…gracias por preocuparte-dijo Erza sonriendo de una manera que se le ve muy poco…no una sonrisa como la que hacia como cuando estaba orgullosa de él…una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Natsu-kun…lamento que no pudiéramos ir a ayudarte…que bien que no estés herido y…gracias por preocuparte por nosotras-dijo Kagura disculpándose de no poder ir a ayudarlo, pero también estaba feliz de que este bien Natsu y también que se preocupe por ellas y lo demostraba en una sonrisa tierna y un poco penosa que mostraba que Kagura se avergonzaba fácilmente.

-siempre te has preocupado mucho por los demás…deja que los demás nos preocupemos por ti…además tu nos entrenaste-Lisanna dijo con su tono animado normal con una sonrisa y un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Natsu-sama…nos enseñó mucho pero aún tenemos mucho más que aprender…pero por primera vez sé que ya no soy la misma de antes…lamento que no pudiéramos apoyarlo…pero es bueno que este bien-Yukino hablo con su clásica formalidad haciendo una pequeña y linda sonrisa.

Aura le entrego la banda de Pakura a Natsu –fue difícil pelear contra ella y contra él (Hayate) pero pudimos vencerlo-dijo Aura al final con una sonrisa alegra y animada.

Esto elimino todas las dudas de Natsu y causo que su corazón también diera un latiera al verlas a todas sonreír y decirles que estaban bien y de paso que se preocupaban por él-**las bodas grupales son más baratas sabes**-dijo Kurama bromeando con Natsu que se sonrojo de la nada causando curiosidad en todas que lo vieron pasar a un tono rojo como su cabello o el de Erza-**oye te estas olvidando de algo o mejor dicho de alguien-**dijo Kurama recordándole que Matatabi seguía noqueda.

-es cierto…vengan, aún tenemos algo más que hacer-dijo Natsu sacando un kunai del _hiraishin_.

Todas se vieron un momento antes de acercarse a Natsu que vio a todas-listas…-dijo Natsu antes de hacer sellos de manos-"_hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del dios del trueno volador)_"-desaparecieron de ese lugar en un zumbido estático.

CON MATATABI.

Los seis aparecieron nuevamente donde estaba Aura (clon) que según parece acababa de terminar de escribir varios símbolos y _kanjis_ alrededor de Matatabi que seguía noqueada pero ya empezaba a mostrar señales de que estaba por despertar.

Las cuatro magas se sorprendieron al ver al enorme gato sacando y todas sacaron al mismo tiempo sus espadas de _flujo de magia _listas para pelear-no…esperan-dijo la Aura clon deteniendo a todas-Tsu-kun todo esta listo…me retiro jefa…-dijo la Aura clon a la original antes de desaparecer en un "PUF" dejando una nube de humo.

La Aura verdadera cerro los ojos recibiendo las memorias de su clon y todas veía confusas como pasada de feliz a seria, después a enojada, preocupada y al final volvió a una expresión alegre-entonces todo esta listo…pero crees que le guste despertar y ver que nuevamente este sellada-dijo Aura viendo a Natsu con una expresión un poco preocupada.

Natsu la escuchaba con una expresión neutra mientras que las demás se sentían descolocadas en especial de que Natsu y Aura estaban enfrente de un gato hecho de fuego azul casi del doble de los dragones que atacaron la capital, pero lo que ahora la sorprendía mas era ver a Natsu quitarse su camisa dejando su torso y sus definidos músculos al descubierto frente a todas que pasaron de confundidas a un estado de shock y vergüenza por esto inclusive Aura que ya sabía que iba a hacer pero de todas maneras sentía vergüenza al ver a Natsu sin la parte superior de su ropa.

-qu…que…que estás haciendo-pregunto Erza al ver como Natsu parecía estirar y aflojar un poco-CONTESTA ¡-grito ya que no contestaba.

-lo siento Erza…dijiste algo es que estaba pensando-dijo Natsu volteando a verla que paso de avergonzada a enojada por ser ignorada.

-lo que Erza-sama quiere saber es…hu…es-Yukino trataba de decir las últimas palabras pero la vergüenza le ganaba.

-porque te quitaste la camisa-termino Lisanna que veía a otra parte para calmarse.

-es necesario…o de otra manera podría dejar mi sello al descubierto-dijo Natsu calmando un poco la vergüenza y volver a confundir a todas menos a Aura.

-como que un sello-pregunto Kagura ya más clamada-que es lo que harás con él-dijo Kagura viendo al gato gigante que cada vez se movía más y más.

Aura se colocó enfrente de todas-vamos a sellarlo dentro de Tsu-kun-dijo sorprendiendo a todas.

En ese momento en la espalda de Natsu empezaban a aparecer un complejo sistemas de runas y símbolos que las cuatro magas jamás habían visto, era el _hakke no fuin shiki (sellado de los ocho trigramas)_-"que es eso…un tatuaje…"-Lisanna pensaba al ver ese extraño emblema o lo que sea aparecer de repente en la espalda de Natsu pero lo que fue más sorprendente fue ver que la espiral en medio del centro empezaba a desaparecer-que es lo que harán…Aura…Natsu-pregunto a los dos ninjas que no contestaban.

Natsu no les dio la cara ya que su vista estaba fija en Matatabi-salvaremos a Matatabi…Aura-chan…iniciemos-dijo viendo a la castaña que estaba detrás de Natsu.

Los dos hicieron el sello del tigre-_Ushin, tatsu, U, Saru, Tora…-_Natsu decía el nombre de cada posición de manos que hacía.

-_I, Tori, Uma, Mi, Tora_-Aura también hacia sellos manuales y a la vez decía el nombre de cada sello.

Todas veía a los dos y de repente los símbolos que Aura (clon) había hecho en el piso empezaron a brillas con una luz dorada y a la vez Matatabi era cubierta por la misma luz doraba y de su cuerpo empezaban a salir brillos dorados, como pequeñas estrellas flotando alrededor de todo el lugar.

Las cinco veían asombradas por la hermosura de esto mientras que los dos ninjas seguían haciendo sellos de manos-_HITSUJI ¡-_los dos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo haciendo el sello del carnero y entonces todo empezó de verdad.

El cuerpo de Matatabi ya cubierto por completo por los brillos dorados empezó a desaparecer volviéndose brillos azules que flotaban alrededor del sello que Aura hizo.

-_FUINJUTSU_: _SHINPI-TEKINA TAMASHIN (TECNICA DE SELLADO: ALMA MISTICA)-_los dos ninjas dijeron antes de que los brillos azules empezaran a moverse hacia Natsu exactamente hacia su espalda.

Cuando los brillos llegaron a su objetivo estos empezaron a ser absorbidos por el sello de ocho trigramas. Las cuatro magas veían como Natsu cerró los ojos esperando sintiendo como el alma de Matatabi entraba dentro de él junto a la de Kurama.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la última de las luces estuviera fuera absorbida y cuando esto paso la espiral del sello de ocho trigramas volvió a aparecer cerrando y terminando el proceso de sellado. Las cuatro magas no sabían que había pasado con Natsu y Matatabi que había desaparecido dejando el lugar donde estaba antes ahora vacío, tenían muchas dudas que esperaban que Natsu y Aura les respondieran pronto pero eso tendrá que esperar.

Natsu cuyo de rodillas frente a todas y después de cara contra el suelo-NATSU/SAMA/KUN-todas gritaron el nombre del ninja desmayado en el piso.

Aura al ser la que estaba detrás de él empezó a curar a Natsu con una jutsu de bajo nivel ya que el sellado consumió demasiado-"está muy débil y…"-toco su frente y sintió que tenía una gran fiebre y su respiración era agitada-"su cuerpo está al límite…es peor que cuando peleo contra el Rogue del futuro"-pensaba siguiendo curando a Natsu.

Todas veían ahora preocupadas por Natsu sabían que él era primero y las explicaciones después-les diré todo…lamento que no se los dijéramos antes…pero es que Tsu-kun era el más adecuado para hablar de eso-dijo Aura siguiendo curado a Natsu que seguía respirando agitadamente.

-que es "eso" exactamente-pregunto Lisanna anticipándose a todas.

Aura veía a Natsu que no daba rasgos de que despertaría pronto-del verdadero origen de Tsu-kun y como él…no es de aquí-dijo ya que no sabía cómo decirle a las demás lo más complicado.

-Natsu-sama no es de Fiore?-dijo Yukino sin entender por completo al igual que las demás.

Aura dijo no con la cabeza-no solo de Fiore…él no es de esta dimensión-dijo Aura dejando a todas paralizadas por esta declaración y entonces todas sus miradas se fijaron en Natsu nuevamente sin saber que pensar, que hacer…no sabían nada en ese momento.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE FIORE.

A ya cientos de kilómetros de distancia se podían ver a un malherido Hayate tratándose a sí mismo sus heridas.

Ahora estaban en un bosque diferente más oscuro y tenebroso y enfrente de él había una inmensa cueva de la cual solo se veía oscuridad, pero se escuchaba un ruido salir de esta-si tienes algo que decir solo dilo…adelante-dijo Hayate viendo en dirección contraria a la caverna.

De la enorme cueva salía una encapuchada. Su capucha era purpura oscuro en su totalidad-se lo que paso y Kabuto-sama no está feliz de que perdiera a uno de sus conejillos especiales-dijo en un tono serio y calmado pero a la vez hacia sentir mas enojado a Hayate, pero lo que quedaba claro es que era una mujer joven.

Cadenas verdes aparecieron debajo de la encapuchada atándola por completo-no quiero escuchar nada sobre misiones alguien que solo ha transportado esclavos-Hayate volteo a ver a la encapuchada que no se movía solo se dejó capturar.

-Kabuto-sama ya me dio permiso de para que formule un plan-dijo la maga encapuchada que por la capucha no se le podía ver el rostro.

-plan…plan para que-pregunto Hayate pero la maga se quedó en silencio-responde…Sumire-Hayate le quito la capucha dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara el rostro de la chica.

El viento nocturno movía su cabello lacio oscuro como la noche que se separaba en medio de su frente dejándola a la vista; una piel considerablemente pálida y tersa como la nieve; unos bellos y suaves rasgos faciales entre ellos unos labios rosa delgados, una nariz pequeña y lo que más la hacía resaltar unos ojos que iban con su nombre; un bello color _sumiré (violeto)_ en un tono muy intenso muy distintos a los ojos color purpura claro de Aura; tiene alrededor de 19 o 21 años pero lo más extraño es que todos esos rasgos que la hacían una belleza para cualquiera que la viera fuera hombre o mujer se veían superados por su mirada y expresión fría que emitía un aura de miedo a cualquiera.

-un plan para darle a Kabuto-sama darle las piezas que le faltan y…devolverle las que tu…perdiste-dijo la ahora conocida Sumire a Hayate que ahora colocaba más presión en sus cadenas.

-y cuál es tu plan para hacer eso-pregunto Hayate-acaso Kabuto-sama te prestara otra de sus mascotas o senpai te dará uno de sus títeres-dijo Hayate rodeando a la maga.

-después de lo que le hiciste a una de las mascotas de Kabuto-sama y a uno de los juguetes de senpai no podia pedirles eso-dijo Sumire burlándose de Hayate que cada vez estaba más enojado.

-entonces que harás para librarte de esas molestias que ese idiota entreno en especial esa chica _devil-slayer_ que también tiene _chakra_…no es nadie fácil y esas cuatro tampoco-dijo Hayate reconociendo su derrota ante ellas.

-tu acabas de decir la manera de acabar con Uchiha Uzumaki Natsu-en después de decir esas palabras las cadenas de magia se rompieron dejando a Sumire libre viendo a Hayate que parecía que iba a explotar pero sus heridas se lo impedían…sería una derrota más que segura-ellas mismas acabaran con él y de paso Fairy Tail y tengo lo necesario para hacerlo-dijo sacando cinco pergaminos rojos iguales a los que uso Hayate para controlar a Matatabi.

Hayate se quedó en silencio al escuchar el plan ya que personalmente no le gustaba para nada ya que aunque el fuera muchas cosas y no lo demostrara el peleaba con honor uno contra uno o él contra el que fuese y si no fuera por los sellos que estaban en estado de prueba él hubiera ido solo.

-"Natsu…pronto tu serás todo mío"-fue el pensamiento de Sumire viendo los sellos-"y las personas que más cuidas te traerán directo a mi"-pensaba la maga oscura teniendo planes más grandes que los que había dicho.

La noche empezaba a acabar y el futuro estaba cada vez más cerca y más incierto mientras más se acerca. Los seguidores de Kabuto empezaron a moverse de manera seria por fin y tenían como objetivo a Natsu y de paso a las personas que más quería.

FIN CAPITULO 14.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora pero es que por el momento estoy en exámenes de fin de semestre por lo que se me hace más difícil escribir, pero ya estoy recuperando ritmo y ya estoy empezando con el siguiente capítulo de el "dragón y su sirena" y "el fuego del caos".

Dejen todas sus preguntas, comentarios, críticas y más en los Reviews y si tiene preguntas más profundas sobre cualquiera de mis historias déjenmela en los PM.

Como ya dije al principio de la historia pronto estaré eliminando todos los anuncios de todas mis historias dejando únicamente los capítulos y también estaré corrigiendo re-escribiendo el capítulo uno y dos de esta historia el heredero de konoha ya que son los capítulos con más errores y de esa manera será más agradable la historia.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 15: la verdad de Natsu y el ataque a Magnolia; la carta del triunfo y la demonio de las hadas

Bueno sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo cuídense y sayonara.

Capítulo 15: la verdad de Natsu y el ataque a Magnolia; la carta del triunfo y la demonio de las hadas.


End file.
